Amor y Quidditch a través de nuestro tiempo
by Krissia Snchez
Summary: Harry Potter siempre quiso ser auror, pero cuando el capitán de las Avispas de Wimbourne le hace la propuesta de unirse al equipo no puede rechazar la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo en el aire. Claro nunca espero que su rival del colegio seguiría siendolo en esa nueva vida, justo con el equipo con quienes las Avispas tenían una mayor rivalidad, los Appleby Arrows.
1. Regaños y revitalizantes

_**Amor y Quidditch a través de nuestro tiempo**_

 _ **Hola, después de morir por bastante tiempo por querer escribir en este fandom y no encontrar de qué, al fin tuve una idea.**_

 _ **Les cuento, estaba leyendo Quidditch a través de los tiempo, riendo mucho por cierto, y me pregunte ¿por qué Harry no se convirtió en jugador de Quidditch?, y como amante del BL, Slash o Yaoi, como lo conozcan, dije a Draco le gusta la fama y el reconocimiento ¿Por qué no se volvió jugador de Quiddtch? Me dije lo único que faltaba eran dos equipos que fueran rivales y tendría la trama perfecta y al llegar al capítulo siete del libro, había justo dos quipos que eran rivales, así que al fin tuve la idea para escribir. Pero aclaro, ignoro totalmente el epilogo de toda la historia original y no me he pasado mucho por Pottermore así que si hay cosas que no suenan lógica, lo lamento, tengan compasión de mi por favor.**_

 _ **No les arruinare más la lectura con tanto parloteo. Solo recordemos que Harry Potter, su mundo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Personajes que no hayan sido mencionados en ninguno de los libros pues me los acabo de inventar.**_

 _ **Ahora sí, ¡disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

 _Amor y Quidditch a través de nuestro tiempo_

 _ **Capítulo 1**. Regaños y revitalizantes._

Pocas veces se pueden olvidar los traumas, los temores y las imágenes que se graban en fuego en nuestra memoria. Una guerra contiene casi todos esos factores y los agudiza de manera tan profunda que el olvido es toda una calamidad para quien pretenda lograrlo. Lo cual lo hace aún peor si fuiste el centro de la guerra y, para ciertas personas, uno de los culpables.

Después de la guerra Harry Potter regreso a terminar sus estudios al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. El curso se había repetido para todos, en todos los años, porque cuando la guerra acabo nadie sintió ganas de quedarse en un castillo destruido con la huella de la muerte presente en cada rincón del lugar, con los lamentos aun audibles de las víctimas en sus últimos momentos de vida, y con el miedo impregnado en el aire. Nadie quería estar separado de los familiares y amigos que aún les quedaran.

Pero todos los que regresaron el siguiente año tenían miedo de ese lugar que tan buenos recuerdos les había dado hasta el año anterior donde todo se vio envuelto por un velo de tragedia y sufrimiento. Harry tenía mucho miedo de entrar al gran comedor y ver nuevamente los cuerpos inertes de sus seres queridos, de personas que conoció y le agradaban, y de personas que nunca trato y no le caían particularmente bien, pero que aun así habían muerto en la misma guerra; tenía miedo de entrar en la sala de los menesteres, de acercarse al bosque prohibido, de pisar la torre de astronomía, donde había visto morir a quien considero su familia desde el primer encuentro, de caminar por el pasillo donde Fred murió. Estaba realmente aterrado, pero aun así volvió porque fuera como fuera allí en Hogwarts tenía su hogar y no podía desperdiciar el último año que iba a poder estar allí.

Ese año pasó sin mirar a nadie, sin hablar más que lo necesario, tratando de hacerse invisible en cada instante, de pasar desapercibido, aunque eso fue casi imposible siendo él quien derroto a Voldemort. Aun así lo intento y atendía en clases más que los seis años anteriores. Eso le llevo a pasar sus ÉXTASIS con notas que variaban entre _"Extraordinarios"_ y _"Supera las Expectativas"_. Pero Harry a pesar de siempre haber soñado con una carrera de auror, ya no estaba tan seguro de que su deseo fuera ese.

Es decir, Harry Potter siempre había soñado con ser auror (bueno desde que escucho sobre la profesión) incluso había discutido con el _"sapo del mal"_ (ósea Umbridge) por conseguirlo, pero después de todo lo que había vivido, de todo lo que había visto, no sentía que su estabilidad mental fuera a soportar mucho más que eso. Es más, se había vuelto prácticamente un ermitaño aun conviviendo con todos en el colegio, y lo único que le brindaba un poco de paz era tomar su Saeta de Fuego y surcar el aire; en esos momentos se sentía libre y despreocupado, casi se sentía feliz. Allí, en el aire, fue donde pasó la mayor parte de su último año de estudios, pisando la tierra cuando era absolutamente necesario.

Al salir del colegio, Hermione empezó a trabajar casi inmediatamente en el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional como integrante de la Oficina Internacional de Ley Mágica donde empezó a promover sus ideas sobre la igualdad entre magos y criaturas mágicas, ganando rápidamente apoyo por ser una heroína de guerra y por el temor de las personas a pasar algo parecido si no promovían la igualdad entre todos los seres vivientes del planeta. Ron, tardando un poco más en decidirse, ingreso finalmente al departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, y allí trato de promover torneos de ajedrez mágico entre distintos países, contando con la ayuda del Club oficial de Gobstones, el cual se convirtió en el Club oficial de Gobstones y Ajedrez Mágico, además que prontamente encontró crecimiento entre los nuevos empleados del departamento que gustaban de ese nuevo deporte. Sus dos mejores amigos estaban tratando de avanzar, formando un futuro prometedor que les hiciera felices, un futuro que compartirían juntos y en el cual esperaban incluirlo a él de alguna forma.

Pero Harry no ingreso al Ministerio, es más ni siquiera busco un trabajo y lo único que hizo fue reconstruir la casa de sus padres en Godric's Hollow, donde se encerró hasta que un día sus dos mejores amigos fueron a sacarlo obligado.

-Vamos Harry, ya es hora de dejar el enfurruñamiento- le regaño Hermione quien tenía una pose similar a la que ponía la señora Wesley cuando se preparaba para un regaño extenso, haciendo que él solo se encogiera en su sillón tapándose un poco más con las pijamas harapientas que llevaba- ¿O qué pretendes? Vivir aquí por el resto de tu vida, la cual acabara cuando la herencia de tus padres se agote porque no tendrás ni para comer, o quizás hasta que decidas que tu vida es tan aburrida que ya no vale la pena continuar- la castaña se estremeció ante ese pensamiento que, por lo que veía en el de lentes, era muy posible- Harry James Potter, ni se te ocurra pensar en suicidarte, o yo misma te mataré.

-Vamos Hermione, no te alteres Harry jamás pensaría en eso ¿cierto, amigo?- los ojos del de lentes se desviaron y ahora fue el turno de Ron para alarmarse- En serio compañero, después de todas las veces que algún loco trato de matarte o estuviste a punto de morir, ¿vas a ayudarlos haciéndolo tú mismo?

Harry no pudo negar las imaginaciones que estaban teniendo sus mejores amigos, porque si era sincero, la idea de acabar con su vida se le había pasado por la cabeza muchas más veces de las apropiadas. El chico se sentía culpable, para que negarlo, por todo lo que había pasado durante la guerra. Él sabía que no había elegido su destino, pero eso no borraba el hecho de que por su existencia, por su destino, mucha gente murió y otra mucha sufría por esas muertes, él incluido. Pensaba que si acababa con todo de una vez por todas tal vez las personas podrían olvidarlo todo.

Hermione se agacho junto a él y le tomo la mano, haciendo que el ojiverde la mirara. No sabía cuándo pero había empezado a llorar, lo noto porque no podía ver claramente el rostro de su amiga.

-Escucha Harry, nada de lo que paso fue culpa tuya- hablo la castaña en voz suave y clara- Nadie te culpa por lo que pasó y no está bien que tú lo hagas.

-Es cierto amigo, ni siquiera los mortífagos te culpan…demasiado- trató de animar el pelirrojo, pero más bien consiguió una mirada furiosa de su pareja y más lágrimas de los ojos esmeraldas de su mejor amigo- de todas formas ellos se lo merecen ¿no?

-Ya sé lo que necesitas es un revitalizante- exclamo la chica regocijándose en su deducción repentinamente.

-Hermione no voy a empezar a tomar pociones- cortó el de cabellos desordenados dándole una mala mirada mientras trataba de limpiar las lágrimas que le empapaban las mejillas.

-A lo que me refiero- mirada condescendiente- es que necesitas algo que te anime, que te apasione, o alguien.

Ron le dio una mirada extrañada a su amigo, como hacía siempre que, según él, Hermione empezaba a decir cursilerías. Harry notó como la chica lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo y este seguía sin notarlo por estar haciendo sus muecas. Se sintió como antes, divertido de las disputas de ese par, y sin poder evitarlo rio suavemente. Las miradas de asombro que recibió solo aumentaron su risa.

-Ya sé, ven un día al trabajo conmigo-propuso Ron tratando de ignorar el aura furibunda que provenía de la castaña- tal vez te animes a entrar al departamento conmigo.

Y Harry Potter no pudo pensar en un motivo para negarse, y con Hermione presente no quiso arriesgarse a hacerlo.

* * *

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

El viernes de esa semana, Harry se levantó temprano, bajo a tomar un desayuno ligero porque, aparte de que llevaba bastante tiempo sin comer adecuadamente, había acordado con Ron y Hermione pasar a desayunar antes de dirigirse al ministerio. Después se dirigió al baño donde se dio una ducha que realmente estaba necesitando, y ya en su cuarto escogió una túnica que no fuera muy elegante pero tampoco tan informal, decidiendo por una de color azul marino con algunos detalles en color blanco.

A las siete salió de la casa de sus padres y se fue al cementerio a visitarlos antes de dar un paso que le daba cierto temor.

-Mamá, papá, lamento estarme comportando como un idiota y les prometo no volver a pensar tonterías.

Y así, notando que nadie podría verlo, se desapareció hacia el Callejón Diagon, donde sus amigos ya lo estaban esperando, y donde la castaña parecía dispuesta a regañarlo si llegaba tarde.

Entrar al ministerio, le dio una sensación extraña y los recuerdos de todo lo que había pasado ahí le hicieron detenerse. Pero ambos, Ron y Hermione, lo notaron a tiempo para sujetarlo de una mano cada uno. Eso hizo que el azabache se relajará un poco y hasta sonrió por las raras miradas que les dieron algunas personas al verlos a los tres caminando tomados de las manos.

-¿Estás bien, compañero?- pregunto Ron apretándole la mano.

-Esto, sin duda, no lo habíamos hecho nunca- contesto el de lentes riendo, y hasta ese momento sus dos mejores amigos repararon en el extraño porte que llevaban- Miren las graciosas expresiones de la gente, creo que ni siquiera se han percatado de quien soy.

-Bueno, es lo mejor, no creo que quieras saber los rumores que han estado corriendo por ahí sobre tu desaparición- comentó la miembro del departamento de ley internacional- aunque hay uno bastante gracioso que propone que te escapaste con alguien y te casaste en el extranjero.

-Es cierto, ese también lo he escuchado- afirmo el Weasley emocionado por saber la historia- otro dice que te internaste en el bosque prohibido y está intentando convertirte en centauro.

-Eso es imposible, ¿acaso la gente no lee los libros de transformaciones, pociones, encantamientos, y animagia?- se escandalizo Granger ante semejante disparate.

Ron y Harry se miraron cómplices, pensando en que las viejas mañas nunca se olvidan. Aun después del colegio su amiga seguía siendo una sabelotodo, aunque Potter concordaba en que no pensaría en volverse centauro, ciertamente esas bestias* no lo acogerían.

Entraron en los ascensores y ambos se bajaron primero, en la séptima planta, despidiéndose de la castaña quien le recordó a Harry, de manera poco discreta y bastante pendenciara que más le valía encontrar ese dichoso revitalizante.

El Club oficial de Gobstones y Ajedrez Mágico, al cual llegaron después de cruzar varias puertas y dar bastantes desvíos, era un lugar rebosante de energía, ni parecido al despacho de "Uso Indebido de Artefactos Muggles" al que una vez había entrado con Arthur Weasley. Los trabajadores vociferaban cuando tenían alguna buena noticia o jugaban con Gobstones experimentales que lanzaban alguna chispa como fuegos artificiales cada vez que alguien hacia una buena jugada. También estaban algunos concentrados observando tableros de ajedrez mágico con chicos y chicas de todas las edades alrededor, al parecer en alguna excursión a ese nuevo deporte. Ron lo condujo hacia su despacho, el cual por cierto era mucho más grande y espacioso que el de su padre, y allí le hablo un poco de los siguientes torneos, de cómo funcionaban más o menos las cosas en la oficina y le contaba que misiones emocionantes había encomendado a algún novato, que casi perdía los nervios al encontrarse en alguna encrucijada. Harry no sabía que Ron tuviera esos instintos crueles en él.

-Y bien ¿qué te parece?- pregunto con una mirada brillante y emocionada.

El pelinegro se lo pensó detenidamente, era cierto que parecía ser un trabajo agradable, divertido y entretenido, pero se sentía muy inseguro, realmente estar tantos meses encerrado en su casa no le había sentado tan bien y ahora no sabía que responderle a su amigo, quien esperaba emocionado su respuesta. Algo de eso debió notarse en su rostro porque el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza.

-No hace falta que trabajes aquí conmigo, puedes pensarlo un poco más- dio el chico su comprensión.

-¿Puedo ir a conocer el resto de la planta?- pregunto Harry y por su tono parecía que en serio estaba considerando su futuro, eso o tenía demasiado miedo del castigo que le podría dar cierta castaña si no lo hacía.

-Claro, con tu placa de visitante no creo que haya problema-accedió el jefe de la división de ajedrez, contento con su amigo- te acompañaría pero se acerca el torneo y debemos preparar ciertas cosas, solo no te vayas a perder ¿de acuerdo?- Harry asintió y se levantó.

Ciertamente ni teniendo un mapa sería posible no perderse en los departamentos del Ministerio, siempre eran puertas, pasillos, más puertas, más pasillos, doblar por aquí, doblar por allá, en fin un laberinto completo. Entre tanto caminar Harry llegó al Cuartel General de la Liga de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, como rezaba la gran placa que coronaba sendas puertas de roble pulido. Algo se movió en su pecho y de pronto sintió que sería buena idea entrar allí. Tímidamente empujo las puertas y entro disculpándose por la intrusión aunque nadie estaba en la parte visible del vestíbulo, pero si se escuchaban unas risas escandalosas en una oficina.

-En serio Aris, ¿aún no has podido localizarlo?- preguntaba una voz grave en tono burlón- ¿Por qué no has ido con Weasley o con Granger?

-Ellos no me lo dirán, estoy seguro- respondió el tal Aris con algo de molestia- Seguro pensarán que estoy en busca de chismes, además no tengo idea de que pasó con Potter y no quiero ser inoportuno, pero ya me estoy desesperando.

Ante la mención de su nombre Harry se sintió extraño, hace mucho que no escuchaba de alguien que lo buscará, lo cual era lógico habiendo pasado tantos meses encerrado en su casa. Se daba cuenta que aún no soportaba la fama.

-Ya lo decidí, iré con Weasley ¿está en esta planta, verdad?- rápidamente el desconocido se acercó a la puerta y sin muchos miramientos la abrió.

Harry aún seguía allí afuera, escuchando a escondidas aunque no tuviera esa intención, pero por la expresión que le dio el muchacho que acababa de salir supo que eso era en lo que menos estarían pensando las dos personas presentes. Al momento el chico de cabello castaño claro, y ojos color miel, se lanzó encima de él abrazándolo y riendo con una felicidad tan inmensa que casi contagió al de lentes, claro sino lo hubiera asustado con el repentino abrazo. Aun así se quedó estático, como una estatua, y seguramente el desconocido lo notó porque prontamente lo soltó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Oh, lo-lo siento, es solo que…-hizo una pausa que uso para tragar saliva y pasarse la mano por la frente- no puedo creer que al fin te he encontrado, que suerte- después sonrió con una luminosidad que casi hacía doloroso verle y se puso a dar saltitos emocionados en su lugar.

-No entiendo- murmuro Harry agachando la cabeza avergonzado por semejante puesta en escena- ¿por qué me buscabas?

-Aris, sino le explicas tal vez salga corriendo por toparse con semejante loco- le advirtió el hombre alto y fornido que estaba aún detrás del escritorio- lo estás asustando.

-Claro, lo siento, yo soy Aris Wright- extendió su mano hacia el pelinegro, quien la miró con desconfianza antes de tomarla ligeramente- Soy el capitán de las Avispas de Wimbourne.

-¿El equipo de Quidditch?- pregunto aún más extrañado el ojiesmeralda- ¿Por qué me buscabas?, yo no juego al Quidditch.

-Eso no es cierto, sé que jugabas como buscador en Hogwarts y que eres el jugador más joven en toda su historia- le cortó el castaño- pero, sabes, mejor hablamos en otro lugar ¿te parece?

-Esto, yo…- Harry dudo un poco, porque vamos, después de tantos intentos de asesinato era prácticamente lógico que fuera un poco paranoico, además aun no atrapaban a todos los mortífagos y hace mucho que no sabía nada de Quidditch para saber si le estaban diciendo la verdad o no- no lo sé, vine aquí con mis amigos y no sé si sería buena idea marcharme sin ellos.

-Vamos Potter, te juró que no te matará salir conmigo- Harry le dio una intensa mirada de desconfianza, y Wright entendió que el pequeño chico no estaba totalmente seguro de que eso fuera cierto- ¿Si quieres te acompaño a que te despidas y me presento con tus amigos, te parece? Así sabrán a donde iremos, por favor Potter, realmente te necesito.

Harry Potter, aun con desconfianza y sonrojado por las palabras de Aris Wright, asintió y lo guio hacia la oficina de Ron, despidiéndose del hombre mayor del que no había escuchado el nombre. Ya en la oficina, Ron reconoció inmediatamente a Wright y lo felicito por la mejoría de su equipo, aunque le dejo muy en claro que él solo admiraba a los Chudley Cannons quienes eran el mejor equipo de Quidditch de la historia. Wright respondía a todo con efusividad, mostrando que era una persona que rebosaba de energía, y cuando recibió la declaración de Ron no se inmuto, es más comento que ese equipo era bueno aunque, aportó, les ganaría por seguro. Cuando Ron le pregunto que buscaba de Harry, le guiño un ojo y solo dijo que quería hablarlo primero con él, pero Weasley no pareció desconfiar del sujeto y animo a Harry a que lo acompañara, a pesar de la cara de inseguridad que portaba el pelinegro.

-Tranquilo, amigo, yo le diré a Hermione y te aseguro que no te matará- se despidió su amigo cuando se marchaba con el castaño jugador de Quidditch.

Al salir del Ministerio se dirigieron al callejón Diagon, entraron a una cafetería que el menor no conocía y esperando para ordenar un café y una tajada de pastel**, aguardaron para dar inicio a la conversación que llevaría a Harry Potter a encontrar el revitalizante que Hermione le había comentado. Al menos no moriría aún, ni por sus propias manos, ni por las de su mejor amiga.

* * *

*Cuando digo que los centauros son bestias, no lo hago de manera ofensiva pero ellos mismos decidieron que preferían ser considerado bestias en lugar de seres. Consúltenlo en _"Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos"_

** Se que esto no tiene nada que ver con la historia pero no tomen café cuando comen algún postre porque se absorben más calorías y azucares -_-!

* * *

 _ **Y bien, ¿les gusto? Les aseguró que estoy un poco asustada por entrar en este fandom ya que hay fics increíblemente buenos, eso es algo que intimida.**_

 _ **Realmente espero que les haya gustado y no decepcionar a nadie, por si no lo dije antes este fic es Drarry pero no quise adelantar la historia dejándola incomprensible, por lo que Draco aún no ha aparecido, y no sé si lo hará en el siguiente capítulo, aunque el plan sea que sí.**_

 _ **Me despido esperando leer opiniones sobre esta historia y deseándoles a todos que les llegue su carta a Hogwarts sin importar la edad que tengan.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


	2. ¡No lo pienses, sólo acepta!

**"Amor y Quidditch a través de nuestro tiempo"**

 **Hola, vengo con el siguiente capítulo, en el que tardo la inspiración pero una vez llego se escribió casi solo.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a las personas que le dieron favorito y follow a la historia, me alegra pensar que la idea llamo la atención, y espero que este capítulo también les guste. Agradecimiento especial a Elaine Cole por su review, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **Harry Potter, su mundo y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, personajes que no hayan sido mencionados en la historia original salieron de mi cabecita por arte de magia.**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

 _Amor y Quidditch a través de nuestro tiempo_

 **Capítulo 2.** _¡No lo pienses, solo acepta!_

La cafetería en la que estaban se encontraba en el lado norte del Callejón Diagon, cerca de Gringotts, y por la hora (diez de la mañana) esa zona no estaba muy concurrida en ese momento, por lo que prácticamente tenían el lugar para ellos solos, además el lugar era acogedor, con un techo mágico similar al que había en El Gran Comedor y con flores aromáticas y de colores vivos colocadas en varios rincones del lugar (algunos muy extraños, como en la cabeza de los y las meseras). Realmente era una cafetería del mundo mágico.

Harry Potter veía al chico castaño frente a él aun sin abandonar la desconfianza, lo cual resultaba difícil viendo la cara risueña y vivaracha de Aris Wright, y comía bocados pequeños de su tarta de melaza aun cuando quería comérsela toda de un bocado. Realmente no alimentarse bien por tantos meses le había jodido el estómago.

Esperaba pacientemente a que el tipo comenzara a hablar, pero él no parecía dar señales de querer hacerlo, demasiado concentrado en la forma en que Harry comía su postre. El pelinegro comenzaba a incomodarse, más porque esos ojos color miel le daban un poco de hambre. En serio debía dejar de pensar en todo lo que no había comido. Con un bufido golpeo la mesa con las palmas de sus manos, no muy fuerte pero si lo suficiente para sobresaltar a su acompañante.

-¿Qué tanto me ve?- espeto desviando la mirada, solo había una persona con la que discutir se le daba de manera natural, y Wright no era esa persona- Disculpe, pero pensé que quería hablarme de algo importante.

El castaño sonrió con ternura y se encogió de hombros antes de responder- Así es, pero te veías tan gracioso comiendo tu tarta que no quise interrumpirte- el de lentes se ruborizo un poco, y el más alto solo rio con calma- No quiero inmiscuirme, pero… ¿dónde te metiste todo este tiempo?, por la manera en que vez cada cosa comestible que se te cruce parece que no has probado bocado en días.

-Eh, yo… realmente no me siento cómodo hablando de eso con…- no terminó la oración pero quedaba bastante claro que se refería a que no quería hablar de eso con Wright- Esto ¿Cómo sabes que jugaba al Quidditch en Hogwarts?- cambio de tema para ver si llegaba a algún lado con el sujeto misterioso que tenía en frente.

-Me lo contó un pajarito- respondió el castaño con un guiño.

-¿Un animago?- esa referencia le hizo recordar cierta reportera que se convertía en escarabajo para inmiscuirse en la vida de los demás, principalmente en la suya.

-Jaja, no, es un dicho muggle ¿nunca lo habías escuchado?- Harry se sonrojo sintiéndose un poco tonto, pero Wright solo le restó importancia moviendo la mano- Me lo contó mi ex-novio.

Harry le dio una mirada confundida porque eso en realidad no le aclaraba nada. Solo esperaba que el dichoso ex-novio no hubiera sido un mortífago, y el chico frente a él un loco buscando venganza. Se sintió estúpido él mismo pensando que seguramente Ron y Hermione le dirían que dejara de ser tan paranoico, cosa que en verdad le convendría.

-Oliver Wood- ah, eso sí explicaba muchas cosas, pero un momento…

-¿Wood juega en el equipo?- pregunto Harry pensando que si era así se alegraría mucho por el antiguo capitán de Gryffindor, quien siempre quiso ser jugador profesional.

-Pensé que dirías algo como ¿saliste con Wood?- comentó Aris riendo con ganas mirando a Harry como si fuera la cosa más interesante y adorable del mundo- realmente eres muy peculiar Potter, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no juega con _nosotros_.

El de ojos verdes pareció desinflarse un poco ante los ojos color miel, realmente esperaba que Wood aun estuviera en el mundo del Quidditch. Wright lo miró sonriendo nuevamente por lo despistado que era Harry Potter, prácticamente le había dicho que él si era parte del equipo y el chico ni siquiera parecía haber escuchado esa parte. Se apresuró a animarlo.

-No juega con _nuestro_ equipo, pero si juega con los Pride of Portree, en estos momentos está viviendo en Escocia, de donde es el equipo- explico el castaño y Harry pareció resplandecer de felicidad por su antiguo capitán- Cuando lo conocí estaba trabajando como árbitro en partidos poco oficiales, amistosos o de entrenamiento por lo general-amplio para el deleite del de lentes- es bastante lindo ¿no?

Harry iba a responder un "supongo" cuando a su estómago se le ocurrió la brillante idea de rugir bulliciosamente. Se tapó la cara, intentando ocultar su sonrojo, mientras las risas de Wright resonaban por toda la tienda logrando que varios de los trabajadores del lugar miraran a Harry percatándose al fin de quien se trataba. La tienda se llenó de susurros similares a "Oh, es Potter", "El héroe del mundo mágico esta en nuestra tienda", "No parece estar convirtiéndose en centauro", "Fíjate si tiene alguna sortija en el dedo".

Está de más decir que el pelinegro solo se encogió en su asiendo, tratando de ignorar los cuchicheos y las miradas, suerte que ya tenía experiencia. El capitán de las Avispas hizo una seña a un mesero bastante bajito y mono, el cual en ningún momento lo miro por ir concentrado en el héroe, y Aris tuvo que carraspear y palmear las manos para conseguir su atención.

-Disculpa podrías traernos un trozo de pastel de chocolate y una malteada de vainilla- ordeno, y el mesero después de un segundo de desconcierto, saco apresuradamente su varita y envió la orden al cocinero por medio de un hechizo pantalla que escribiría en el aire frente a él el pedido- Gracias-comento el mayor cuando el chico se retiraba dando una reverencia.

-Gracias- le dijo Harry cuando ya no tenía tantas miradas encima- en realidad no sabía que se podía tener tanta hambre- el castaño le dio una mirada amable, pero ahora un poco más sería- supongo que ahora si me dirá que necesita de mí- dedujo.

Antes de que el castaño pudiera dar inicio a su explicación, su orden llego a ellos levitando y no bien hubo aterrizado en la mesa Harry la atacó, literalmente.

-Si Potter, verás…- de pronto todo la efusividad del capitán de las Avispas parecía haberse ido de paseo y ahora se notaba más bien algo nervioso. Harry se sentía un poco mareado por esos cambio de humor, pero ya empezaba a tomarle el ritmo- ¿Estás seguro que no te molesta estar aquí… conmigo?

-Si me molestara _mucho_ ya me hubiera marchado- el de lentes esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, porque Aris ya había pasado de ser un desconocido del que no confiaba a un desconocido que le agradaba, el pastel no tenía nada que ver- La verdad hace mucho no salgo de mi casa y sí, estoy algo nervioso, pero ya que me tiene aquí es mejor que me explique lo que necesita- nueva sonrisa.

-Gracias por acompañarme- suspiro el castaño- verás, actualmente en el equipo contamos con un solo buscador, y me preocupa que se pueda lesionar sin tener un respaldo con el cual cubrirlo- inicio lentamente el capitán- Oliver me contó que ingresaste al equipo de Gryffindor cuando estabas en primer año y que atrapaste algo, no recuerdo que, en el aire en tu primer lección de vuelo- Aris parecía impresionado recordando el relato de Wood, pero a Harry, con ese recuerdo, se le apareció una mata de cabellos platinados y engominados en la mente, y él no quería pensar en eso ahora- Además me dijo que ganaste casi todos los partidos que jugaste bajo su capitanía y que eres bastante ágil.

-Pues, es cierto- contesto Harry centrándose en la conversación que mantenía en ese instante- pero ¿a qué quiere llegar con eso?- pregunto el ojiverde aún sin comprender de que iba el castaño.

-Quiero que seas el buscador sustito del equipo, y más adelante podrías convertirte en el titular- soltó Wright notando que solo así Potter comprendería el asunto.

Harry Potter se quedó quieto y su boca formo una perfecta "o", realmente no se esperaba semejante proposición. Inmediatamente su mente le dijo que posiblemente el tipo este solo quería incluirlo en su equipo para atraer fanáticos, a pesar de que él no se creía tan importante. Arrugo el entrecejo. Aris Wright captó por donde debían ir los pensamientos del azabache, porque inmediatamente negó con la cabeza y las manos.

-No me malentiendas Potter, solo me interesas por tu talento para el juego- dijo rotundo el ojimiel- no me interesa a quien hayas o no hayas derrotado si eso no te hace un buen buscador, no busco tu fama, solo tu talento.

Eso pareció apaciguar un poco a Harry, quien se relajó notablemente en su asiento. Aunque él no pensará que era un tipo de celebridad, ya había tenido que lidiar con gente que solo lo buscaba por su fama, el Ministerio incluido, pero la manera en que Wright había negado ser una de esas personas había dejado bastante más tranquilo a Harry. Su mente pensó en una vida como jugador de Quidditch pero solo pudo pensar en que no quería más fama de la que ya le habían embarrado.

-No tienes que darme una respuesta ahora- medio el capitán de las Avispas- El viernes de la próxima semana tendremos un partido de entrenamiento contra _esos_ \- Harry le dio una mirada confundida ante el pronombre plagado de desprecio que soltó el amable capitán de las Avispas- Los Appleby Arrows, quienes son nuestro más grandes rivales en toda la historia del Quidditch- explico dramático- y quiero probarte en ese juego, sino eres lo suficientemente bueno no te incluiré en el equipo, necesito buenos jugadores y el Quidditch no es algo que se deba ganar con fama solamente.

-Aún no he dicho que quiera unirme al equipo- remarco el moreno con dureza y una clara mirada de que no estaba convencido ni siquiera de probar- no estoy seguro que quiera ser jugador, a pesar de que me encanta volar, la fama no es realmente lo mío y no quisiera llamar mucha atención sobre mí.

-Comprendo, pero de integrarte a las Avispas iniciarías jugando solo como sustituto, imagino que sabrás que un jugador lesionado no se remplaza durante el partido, y solo jugarías en los entrenamientos y juegos amistosos, no llamarías mucha atención a pesar de ser el héroe del mundo mágico- expresó el capitán con tono serio, pero ahora con una sonrisa tenue- pensé que serías más arrogante- silbó en apreciación- Como sea, si decides que quieres intentarlo debes ir al Cuartel General el viernes a las cinco de la tarde, allí te estará esperando un traslador que saldrá exactamente a esa hora, estés o no, con dirección al estadio del pantano Queerditch, tienes hasta entonces para pensarlo.

-Un momento, ¿no entrenare antes del juego?- soltó Harry sin pensárselo mucho, y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba afirmando- es decir, si decidiera ir- aclaró.

-Puedes entrenar si así deseas pero no lo harás con nosotros- el capitán de las Avispas sonrió casi seguro de que había conseguido lo que quería- Si entrenaras con nosotros no sería una verdadera prueba y como dije quiero ver que tan talentoso eres.

-¿Y si no aparezco, no quedarás descalificado por no presentar un buscador?- pregunto Harry sintiéndose irresponsable al no dar una respuesta definitiva, pero en serio necesitaba pensarlo, su fase de ermitaño no estaba del todo superada.

\- Tranquilo Potter, me las arreglare ¿quieres comer algo más?- pregunto con una mirada cálida- yo invito.

-Emm, no así estoy bien gracias- respondió Harry sonrojado por la amabilidad del castaño.

-Bueno, entonces te veo el viernes si te decides, debería estar en el entrenamiento justo ahora, pero realmente quería encontrarte- comento el castaño levantándose, comenzando a caminar hacia la caja.

-Eh, si, gracias por haberme invitado- se despidió el ojiverde, sin hacer ademán de levantarse, notándose además muy pensativo.

Aris Wright se marchó antes de que Harry lo notará y él por su parte no se sintió con ánimos para regresar al ministerio por lo que se fue directamente a casa vía aparición. A pesar de que era temprano (12 medio día) se fue directo a la cama y no se despertó hasta el día siguiente por los picoteos incesantes de una lechuza gris en su ventana, una bastante pequeña, que no era otra que _Pigwidgeon,_ la lechuza de Ron. La dejó pasar y la vivaracha lechucita inmediatamente empezó a hacer ruido, lo cual lo hizo sonreír nostálgicamente recordando a Hedwig. Le quito la carta de la pata y la leyó.

 _Harry:_

 _Hermione está hecha una furia por tu desaparición, más te vale contarle como te fue con Wright antes que te vaya a botar la puerta a golpes. Tienes suerte que ahorita está demasiado ocupada con un congreso de igualdad con criaturas mágicas y muggles._

 _También quiero saber de qué iba todo el asunto, ¿acaso el capitán de las Avispas estaba ligando contigo? Jajajaja, en serio debes contarme que sucedió y más te vale contestar esta carta porque Mione es capaz de escapar por un rato del congreso para ir a despellejarte._

 _Suerte._

 _Ron._

Esa amenaza sonaba realmente sería y Harry notaba que su amiga estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, que en su caso la ponía furiosa y violenta, si no se decidía a hacer algo con su vida. Rápidamente garabateo una respuesta en el dorso del pergamino de Ron, ya que desde que se había encerrado no contaba con ninguna herramienta para la comunicación.

 _Ron:_

 _Nada de ligar, en realidad Wright me ofreció un puesto de buscador suplente pero aún no estoy seguro de tomarlo. Dile a Hermione que lo estoy considerando seriamente porque hace muchísimo que no vuelo, o porque perdí los reflejos, ella no entiende ni de Quidditch ni de escobas, invéntale algo. Y por favor aléjala de mí, ya estoy empezando a temer por mi vida, quizás termine poniéndome horarios para hacer vida social y sabes lo buena que es con los hechizos secretos, ¿recuerdas a Marietta? No quiero mi cara cubierta de granos por no cumplir el horario._

 _Hablamos luego, pero en serio lo pensare. Por cierto ¿sabías que Wood está jugando con los Pride of Portree? Me lo contó Wright su ex-novio._

 _Gracias por el aviso._

 _Harry._

Le amarro la respuesta a Pig en la pata y la dejo salir por la ventana de su habitación. No se sentía con ganas de hacer nada, pero si tenía mucha hambre. Pensó en cocinar algo pero realmente no se le daban bien los hechizos de cocina, así que recurrió al último recurso que le quedaba.

-Kreacher, ¿puedes venir?- unos segundos pasaron y un ¡ _plop!_ se escuchó antes de mostrar la figura del viejo elfo que ahora le pertenecía.

-Amo Harry ¿está usted bien, señor?- pregunto Kreacher con una pequeña reverencia y voz ligeramente preocupada- Hace mucho que no visita Grimmauld Place, Kreacher no sabía si aún vivía o había muerto en la guerra.

Harry se sintió un poco conmovido por la preocupación del elfo a quien a pesar de no agradarle del todo, se había preocupado por su desaparición. Ahora que lo recordaba desde el día que fueron a su misión en el ministerio en busca del guardapelo, no pisaba la casa de su padrino, la cual también le pertenecía. Se sintió mal porque en serio había preocupado a muchas personas en su ausencia emocional.

-Si Kreacher, estoy bien- aun no confiaba del todo en el elfo pero le daría una oportunidad- Ahora vivo aquí, y necesito tu ayuda- ante eso Kreacher abrió los ojos angustiado pensando que lo querrían sacar de la casa de su ama- pero no te preocupes puedes seguir viviendo en Grimmauld Place, solo tienes que venir cuando te llame, ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias amo Harry, Kreacher hará lo que el amo ordene- le hizo una reverencia, esta vez más pronunciada.

-¿Podrías hacerme algo de comer, por favor?- pidió el de lentes amablemente, y Kreacher le lanzo una mirada apreciativa.

-Parece que el amo Harry no ha comido en mucho tiempo, Kreacher le prepara algo- y con un nuevo _¡plop!_ desapareció.

Mientras Kreacher preparaba la comida, Harry se dirigió al único lugar en el que quería estar en ese instante, el cobertizo de escobas, bueno en ese momento solo había una pero quizás más adelante tendría más escobas. Colgada en la pared con mucho cuidado estaba su Saeta de Fuego y Harry miro que estaba un poco empolvada, la bajo lentamente sintiendo como la escoba vibraba un poco ante su toque y con su varita convoco el kit que Hermione le había regalado ya hace algunos años. Con cariño limpio la escoba, la pulió un poco e incluso le arreglo algunas ramitas que tenía maltratadas. Esa escoba le traía tan buenos recuerdos, recuerdos de su padrino y de los días en que Hogwarts aun brillaba de esperanza y felicidad. También le daba paz al recordar las tardes que paso montado en ella el año anterior, en el único lugar que sentía poder olvidar todo el dolor, el aire.

Quizás ser jugador de Quidditch no sería tan malo si podía pasar horas y horas volando en el aire sin tener que pisar el suelo. Se encontró pensando en la snitch volando a toda velocidad por el campo y el tratando de atraparla antes de que sus alas flexibles dieran un giro que lo hicieran perderla de vista, se imaginó compitiendo con un chico antipático de cabellos platinados y ojos grises que no hacía más que fastidiarlo, se imaginó atrapando la snitch antes para poder restregarle en la cara su victoria.

 _Detente Potte_ r, se regañó antes de continuar pensando en su rival de, pues, toda la vida, _sé qué hace mucho no lo ves y estabas acostumbrado a pensar en él, pero no puedes seguir deseando golpearlo cada vez que lo ves._

-Amo Harry, la comida esta lista, sino necesita nada más Kreacher se retira- pregunto el elfo, apareciendo por la puerta del cobretizo.

-Gracias Kreacher, puedes irte.

El elfo se desapareció y Harry subió a la cocina donde había comida quizás para todo un mes, aunque él devoro la mitad en ese instante, tratando de normalizar el apetito enfermo de su estómago desnutrido.

La semana se pasó sin mayor incidente, ninguna Hermione había ido a atacarlo, Kreacher había seguido acudiendo a sus llamados, Ron lo carteaba de vez en cuando preguntándole por su decisión y Aris no se había puesto en contacto con él ni con sus amigos. Aunque esa semana se la paso en el cobertizo, sentado al frente de su Saeta, admirándola sin llegar a ninguna conclusión.

Al llegar el viernes, se levantó temprano, sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso, se tomó un buen desayuno y a la hora del almuerzo también comió adecuadamente. Aun no tenía una decisión tomada aunque todo su cuerpo parecía estar desesperado por montar en su escoba y sentir la tensión de los giros y acelerones de la escoba. A las cuatro de la tarde se encontró nuevamente en el cobertizo, pero esta vez inconscientemente había bajado su escoba y la cargaba sobre su hombro como solía hacerlo en el colegio antes o después de los entrenamientos.

 _¿Realmente quiero esto?_ Se preguntó, sabiendo que su respuesta era, _sí, sí quiero._

Ya decidido miro su reloj notando que solo tenía cuarenta minutos para llegar al Cuartel y como aún no trabajaba en el ministerio debía entrar por la puerta de visitantes. Salió corriendo de la casa, y apenas salió de las barreras que la protegían se desapareció sin fijarse si alguien lo observaba o no. Llego directo al callejón donde estaba la vieja cabina telefónica, se metió y giró el disco, escuchando la voz de la monótona de la mujer que había escuchado años antes, corrió y corrió, por el vestíbulo y se lanzó, literalmente al primer ascensor que vio abierto, suerte que se quedaba en la primer planta de arriba abajo. Corrió aún más por la planta de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos empujando a quien se le atravesara y pidiendo disculpas a gritos. Faltando dos minutos para las cinco llego al Cuartel General. Allí el mismo hombre que había estado conversando con Aris la vez anterior lo saludo y le señalo el traslador, una quaffle vieja, y solo comento antes de que el reloj marcara las cinco.

-Ese suertudo de Aris consiguió convencerte- rio cuando Harry junto con su escoba sujeto la pelota- Mucha suerte.

Y después sintió el tirón debajo de su ombligo, marchándose del Ministerio junto el traslador.

* * *

 **Al final, Draco se reusó a hacer su aparición en este capítulo, pero si se mencionó. Próximo capitulo aparecerá por seguro, aunque tenga que amarrarlo para que se deje.**

 **Espero que los personajes no me estén quedando muy OC, y que la historia no se esté haciendo aburrida, pero bueno esto viene iniciando. ¿Qué opinan de Aris? Es la primera vez que trabajo con un OC y me agrada bastante el resultado, espero a ustedes también.**

 **Bueno ya dejo de dar lata, pero antes:**

Elaine Cole: Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me emociona que te haya gustado el primer capítulo, yo también espero saber desarrollar bien la historia y lamento no haber puesto a Draco pero en el próximo capítulo te juró que si saldrá. Lamento el retraso con el capítulo, espero te haya gustado. ¡Cuídate mucho!

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	3. Quidditch y reencuentros

_**Amor y Quidditch a través de nuestro tiempo**_

 _ **Hola, ha pasado un tiempo, lamento haberme ausentado pero estaba en final de semestre y no me sentía preparada para escribir este capítulo. Ahora estoy leyéndome todos los libros nuevamente y paseándome más por Pottermore, así que pretendo que una ausencia así no vuelva a suceder.**_

 ** _Aclaraciones_** _ **para el capítulo: Por fin sale Malfoy, las jugadas de Quidditch las pongo en cursiva y las explicare un poco más abajo por si alguien no las conoce, y la gran parte de los jugadores son Oc, no saben cuánto me costó encontrar apellidos ingleses -_-!**_

 _ **Recordemos y agradezcamos que los personajes, y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**_

 _ **Mil gracias por los follows, favorites, y el comentario a Elaine Cole.**_

 _ **¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3.**_

 _ **Quidditch y reencuentros**_

Después de la horrible sensación de ser jalado desde el ombligo por un gancho, Harry soltó la quaffle y aterrizo en el suelo, aun cuando trato de caer de pie, de bruces quedando desparramado por todo el piso. Se quedó ahí por unos segundos tratando de descubrir qué demonios estaba haciendo, pero antes de lograr meterse de lleno en una crisis existencial una voz, ahora conocida, llegó hasta sus oídos.

-Wow, gran aterrizaje- una risa escandalosa acompañada de otras más desconcertadas se hicieron presentes- Sabía que vendrías, no sabes cuánto me alegro Potter.

De pronto varios brazos lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

-Increíble, está temblando muchísimo- exclamó una voz ligeramente aguda. Eso Harry no lo había notado hasta que se lo dijeron- Debes estar tranquilo Potter, sino te caerás de la escoba.

Pero antes de poder articular palabra, fue detenido.

-Ten Potter, ponte esto, tienes cinco minutos para salir al campo de juego nosotros los entretendremos mientras tanto- Le ordeno Wright, lanzándole la vistosa túnica de rayas horizontales negras y amarillas, además de una gallarda avispa dibujada en la parte delantera.

Harry se la puso rápidamente, junto con el equipo protector que había a un lado de él, colocado en un silla, y con pasos tambaleantes, respiración agitada y un corazón que palpitaba acelerado, salió hacia el freso aire del atardecer en el pantano Queerditch. Lo primero que pensó fue que no tenía sentido que a ese lugar le llamaran pantano, porque al fijarse en el lugar, solo se veía la tienda de la que acababa de salir, la cual estaba muy bien equipada, por cierto, y una tienda idéntica al otro lado de un estadio plano y perfectamente construido, casi igual al que había en Hogwarts. Despego sus ojos del lugar al oír que Wright lo llamaba, y vio dos hileras de personas una frente a otra. Entonces un manchón de cabello rubio platinado le llamo la atención y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. En la fila del equipo contario Draco Malfoy se para elegantemente sin reparar en su presencia.

-Malfoy- gritó echando a correr por el campo sin detenerse ni siquiera cuando estuvo con su equipo, dejándolos a todos demasiado desconcertados.

El rubio también abrió los ojos, y al ver a su rival de escuela corriendo hacia él, hizo lo que estaba acostumbrado; tomo una pose lista para la pelea, pero lo que hizo el pelinegro fue aún peor que un golpe en la cara.

Harry tiro sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco y lo abrazo con fuerza. Sintió que Malfoy se ponía tensó, seguramente sorprendido por ese arrebato que ni él mismo sabía que significaba, y lo tomaba de las costillas empujándolo lejos de él, empujando débilmente y con duda. Pronto sintió como dejaba de tratar de alejarlo y en cambio lo rodeaba con sus brazos apretándolo fuertemente, ya sin duda, sin ningún titubeo, en un abrazo que ni en los más locos sueños de ambos pensaron compartir alguna vez.

-Malfoy, te extrañe tanto- susurró Harry en el oído de otro el cual se estremeció ante sus repentinas palabras- ¿Por qué no regresaste al colegio?

-Wow Potter- murmuro desconcertado por lo que sucedía, pero de nada servía no responder cuando se aferraba al cuerpo del chico que detesto por tanto tiempo como si fuera algo que deseaba hacer, quizás desde que nació- Regrese, pero no me veías, no veías a nadie.

Se quedaron en silencio sin aflojar un centímetro el abrazo, hasta que una voz risueña y conocida les saco de ese trance.

-Wow, nunca pensé que presenciaría un abrazo entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, los enemigos declarados más acérrimos de todo Hogwarts- aunque ambos chicos reconocieron esa voz tan difícil de olvidar, no se soltaron, demasiado pegados al otro para reaccionar- Oigan, si quieren seguir de romanticones, esperen al final del partido, por favor.

Fue en ese momento donde ambos reaccionaron soltándose rápidamente, sin poder mirarse al rostro después de lo que habían hecho. En cambio ambos miraron al chico que les había hablado: Lee Jordans.

Harry regreso sobre sus pasos, cabizbajo y sin mirar a nadie. Sentía las mejillas hirviendo, y se preguntó qué demonios le había sucedido.

-Potter, un placer verte, hoy seré el comentarista del partido y _él_ será el árbitro- en ese momento señalo a un chico fornido y castaño, su mentor en los inicios del quidditch, Oliver Wood, el cual parecía no creerse lo que había pasado segundos atrás y solo le dio un asentimiento de cabeza aunque movía los labios como si quisiera decir algo pero no supiera el qué.

Wood sacudió la cabeza y adopto una expresión más profesional, saliendo de su asombro- Bueno, ahora que estamos completos, monten en su escoba y demos inicio al partido.

Sonó su silbato y quince escobas se levantaron en el aire. Harry no sabía qué hacía, estaba demasiado desconcentrado y no parecía recordar cómo se jugaba al quidditch. Siguió a Aris quien se colocó en medio del campo (al parecer jugaba como cazador) y aunque sabía que el partido estaba a punto de empezar pregunto.

-¿Qué hago, quien juega que posición, quienes son los del equipo?- Wood estuvo a punto de amonestarlo por estar retrasando el inicio del juego, pero Harry al parecer presentaba un imagen demasiado patético, porque ni él dijo nada, ni ningún otro jugador reclamo, sintiendo lastima por los nervios tan extremos del héroe del mundo mágico.

-Demuestra de lo que eres capaz, lo demás lo deducirás conforme juguemos- sonrió Aris sin dejar de mirar a su contrincante.

Y así Harry quedó igual de confundido, pero tuvo que alejarse del centro del campo. Miró por encima de los límites del campo y entendió lo de pantano, fuera del estadio el lugar era tan salvaje y frondoso que jamás se podría llegar allí por medios muggles.

-Wright en posesión de la quaffle, vuela por el campo a toda velocidad, esquiva una bludger que le envían ambos golpeadores del equipo contrario en un _dopplebeater defense*-_ narra Lee con una exclamación de alivio- lanza la pelota a Relish, pero es interceptada por Johnson, quien sale disparada hacia el lado contario del campo, esquiva a Birdwhistle, está cada vez más cerca de la portería y tira, pero la guardiana Salvin la para- concluye sin inferir preferencia por alguno de los dos equipos, como solía hacer en el colegio.

Harry ya había conseguido descifrar un poco de la alineación de su equipo: Wright, el chico llamado Relish y la chica llamada Birdwhistle son los cazadores de las Avispas, y la chica llamada Salvin es la guardiana. Lástima que no podía verles con atención.

Harry Potter estaba decidido a que, ya que había acudido al juego, no iba a dejar que lo sacaran del equipo antes de haber ingresado oficialmente. Sus ojos escaneaban el campo en busca de algún destello dorado, lo difícil era que con el atardecer, casi anochecer, de fondo la tarea se complicaba un poco más. Dio unas cuantas vueltas al campo viendo el aire en busca de la snitch.

-Ahora Pusset avanza con la quaffle bien sujeta bajo el brazo, Relish se le acerca y finge que va a chocar contra ella, Pusset suelta la pelota…

-Hey, eso es _blatching_ **- grita la guardiana de los Appleby- falta, arbitro.

Wood suena su silbato y marca un tiro libre para los Arrows. La cazadora Pusset se dirige al círculo central y vuela hasta el área.

-Pusset lanza y… GOL- grita Lee con emoción, los Appleby la vitorean y ella suelta la escoba celebrando con ambas manos- Oh que es eso, parece que Malfoy ha visto la snitch- exclama Jordans terminando con el momento de felicidad.

Harry mira al rubio y entiende que está tratando de hacer un _Amago de Wronski***_ porque justo en ese momento ve la snitch cerca de las porterías de las Avispas. Sin alertar a nadie de lo que sucede se dirige a toda velocidad hacia la pequeña pelota alada y cuando está a punto de tocarla esta se desvía. Harry no tiene tiempo de seguirla porque está a punto de chocar con uno de los postes y tiene que detenerse.

-Parece que Malfoy trataba de hacer un Amago, pero Potter vio la snitch justo en ese momento, lástima que no pudo atraparla- enumera Lee con excitación- Oh no, entre la distracción nadie reparo en Dankworth y lanza… GOOOOL- grita Lee.

Harry se da cuenta que ya llevan dos tantos en contra, debe hacer algo. Busca entre los rayos del sol y la ve nuevamente, pero está muy cerca de Malfoy; cruza los dedos para que el rubio no la noté y cuando presta atención de nuevo se da cuenta que la pelota ya no está. Se permite suspirar aliviado.

-Wright lleva la pelota, vuela hacia arriba, parece que trata de escapar hacia las porterías… la deja caer, ha dejado caer la quaffle, pero Birdwhistle la atrapa- Jordans silva- acaso eso fue una _finta de Porskov****,_ Birdwhistle la lleva a portería, pasa a la guardiana y… GOOOOOL- vitorea Lee con entusiasmo.

En ese momento, entre la confusión de todos los presentes por semejante jugada, Harry ve nuevamente la snitch, cerca del suelo, se lanza y cuando la snitch se eleva antes de llegar al suelo, logra atraparla entre sus dedos.

-SIIIIII-grita con la pelotita en alto, bien empuñada en sus guantes, mientras todos sus compañeros de equipo le rodean y palmean la espalda con palabras de felicitaciones.

-Y Potter atrapa la snitch dándole la victoria a las Avispas- vitorea Lee con profesionalismo- después de este gran partido el capitán sería un gran idiota si no lo recluta.

-Hey- reclama Wright con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Todos bajan al suelo, sin dejar de celebrar, pero Harry en lo único que piensa es que no quiere ver la cara de Malfoy con esa expresión hastiada y malhumorada que ponía siempre que perdía ante él. Pero eso no sucede aunque el rubio si se acerca a él. Le palmea la espalda y ante su expresión de sorpresa esboza una pequeña, casi imperceptible, sonrisa.

-¿Podemos hablar?- pregunta acercándose a su oído- Te espero fuera de tu carpa.

Y se va sin importarle las caras perplejas de la mayoría de personas que presenciaron la nueva escena, los cuales incluían a sus compañeros de equipo, a las Avispas, al árbitro, al comentarista y al propio Harry.

-Excelente partido- le felicita Wood extendiéndole la mano, pero Harry no la toma y en su lugar lo abraza- Potter, andas muy cariñoso- murmura con un sonrojo.

-Es que me alegro de verte nuevamente, y de que aun juegues- contesta Harry risueño, ya suelto el abrazo- Gracias por hablarle a Wright de mí, no sabes cuánto me has salvado.

-O sea que Aris te contó- murmuro con un rubor en sus mejillas- De nada, supongo.

-Harry ¿dónde te habías metido?- pregunta Lee colgándosele del cuello con un brazo, pensé que andabas tratando de convertirte en centauro- se ríe escandalosamente y el ojiverde solo se encoge de hombros, sin ganas de contestar la pregunta- Así que ¿quidditch?, pensé que querías se auror- se encoge de hombros nuevamente y sabe que si no desvía la conversación no dejaran de bombardearlo con preguntas incomodas.

-Y ¿qué hay de ti? Jamás espere que te convertirías en comentarista de quidditch- replica Harry riendo suavemente, tratando de ocultar su incomodidad.

-Más respeto chico, soy EL comentarista- se ríe soltando a Harry del abrazo- desde que mi trabajo en el colegio se hizo conocido y con lo de "Pottervigilancia" me volví muy popular como locutor y como no había alguien demasiado importante dentro de este campo del quidditch no dudaron en requerir de mis servicios.

-Me alegro por ti- exclama Harry, sintiéndose más cómodo.

-¿Qué hay, Harry?- lo llama otra voz y al mirar ve a Angelina Johnson la antigua cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor- Ahora seremos rivales, pero es un gusto volver a jugar contigo.

-¿Angelina? Solo puedo decir que estas donde debes- la felicita el de lentes con un abrazo.

Después de un rato de conversación, de ver a sus antiguos camaradas y compañeros, de las felicitaciones de sus rivales y compañeros de equipo, y de notar como Wright le tocaba el trasero a Wood cuando creía que nadie los veía haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara tratando de ignorarlo, todos se retiraron a sus propios vestuarios.

Ya dentro pudo observar a sus nuevos compañeros de equipo detenidamente y Aris fue presentándoselos uno a uno.

-Esta de aquí es Clea Birdwhistle- dijo señalando a una chica bajita y delgada de grandes ojos marrones y cabello cortó del mismo color- y esta es su pareja Solveig Salvin, te advierto antes de que trates de ligar con alguna de las dos- se burló señalando a una chica alta y moreno más musculosa que Clea y de ojos y cabellos negros.

-Un placer Potter- habla con una voz suave y armoniosa Birdwhistle.

-Aris, no creo que Potter vaya a tratar de ligarnos, él ya puso los ojos sobre ese tal Malfoy- sonríe Salvin guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que el ojiverde se sonroje profundamente- Increíble, conocer al héroe del mundo mágico y además poder molestarlo- celebro extendiéndole la mano al pelinegro, quien la sujeto débilmente por la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

\- Este de aquí es Rhys Relish, y estos dos grandotes, nuestro orgullo de golpeadores, son Graham Jenkins y Forest MacQuoid- presenta Wright señalando a un chico delgado de ojos verde olivo, a uno alto y fornido con cara aniñada y a otro con cabellos color miel y ojos del mismo color, un poco más bajo que el otro pero de contextura similarl, respectivamente- Con cualquiera de ellos si puedes ligar.

Harry se sonroja nuevamente y les responde los apretones de manos que los tres le dan tratando de aguantar la risa al verlo todo sonrojado y muerto de vergüenza.

-Tienes mala suerte Potter, tener un capitán como el nuestro- comenta Relish sonriendo haciendo un rostro adorable ayudado por sus grandes ojos verdes- No te preocupes siempre se comporta como idiota.

-Es cierto, solo no le des vueltas, igualmente harías buena dupla con ese chico rubio- aporta MacQuoid, escondiendo su cara detrás de la mano para no dejar ver su gran sonrisa.

\- Ya está bueno, dejen de burlarse del novato- regaña Wright a pesar de que él fue el promotor.

-Me parece que eso lo está haciendo tú- sisea una voz detrás de todos los presente. Cuando se apartan, pareciendo incomodos, dejan ver a un pequeño muchacho de cara aniñada, ojos grades y azules como zafiros, y cabello amarillo como girasol. Harry piensa que por su apariencia no debe tener más de quince años.

\- Este es Hassan Cox, nuestro buscador titular- dice Aris pareciendo incomodo por la repentina aparición del pequeño- Pero no sé qué hace aquí- replica.

-¿Cómo crees que me iba a perder el primer partido de mi posible suplente?- Harry tiene la impresión de que no le agrada demasiado a Cox, por su tono desdeñoso, pero el tono cambia por uno alegre e infantil cuando se dirige a él- Jugaste muy bien Potter, y eso contando con que tenías mucho tiempo sin volar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- cuestiona Harry, con su paranoia despertando de su momentáneo letargo.

-Por como parecías desconcertado al principio del partido- explica- sujetabas la escoba de una manera muy rígida y ella no parecía estar en su mejor forma para tratarse de una Saeta, pero cuando entraste en calor eso cambio- concluye con una sonrisa brillante.

Todos le observan, muchos con disgusto y otros, incomodidad. Harry solo está sorprendido por su agudeza aunque, supuso, él no fue muy hábil en esconder su desubicación.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos marchemos, es tarde- interrumpe Wright escondiendo a Harry de la vista de Cox- Mañana y el domingo tiene el día libre, pero a partir del lunes los entrenamientos serán más estrictos- ordena el capitán con profesionalismo- no podemos dejar que nos anoten dos tantos seguidos sin haber por lo menos intentado un tiro.

Uno a uno se van quitando la túnica dejándolas en una canasta junto con las protecciones, la cual al estar llena (Harry se sorprendió al ver que su túnica ya tenía su nombre como si hubiera estado decidido que lo integrarían mucho antes del partido) se desaparece, seguramente hacia el cuartel de la Avispas. Luego se van desapareciendo tomando cada quien su rumbo, hasta que solo Wright y él quedan en los vestuarios.

-Disculpa eso Potter- murmura Wright, aunque Harry no entiende que debe disculpar- Me pondré en contacto contigo mañana, para darte indicaciones, direcciones y demás ¿no hay problema si te envió una lechuza?- pregunta- como has estado desaparecido tanto tiempo y eso…

-No, ningún problema- corta el de lentes antes de que siga la ronda de preguntas incomodas que tanto ha estado evitando.

-Entonces nos veremos el lunes- se despide el capitán y Harry lo observa desaparecerse.

Ahora es cuando empieza a sentirse nervioso, jamás espero ver nuevamente a Malfoy y menos abrazarlo y todo los demás, y ahora hasta iban a _hablar_ , él y Malfoy hablando, sin maleficios, golpes o insultos de por medio, bueno eso esperaba. Realmente no entendía que sucedía.

Se dio unos segundos más para tratar de calmarse, reprochándose el desconfiar de cualquier cosa que se mueva pero no de un ex-mortífago con el que pasó toda su vida escolar peleando, y salió de la tienda. Apoyado en una columna, con una pose más casual de lo que alguna vez había visto, estaba Draco Malfoy y cuando lo vio llegar no le tiro un hechizo, o un zapato ya que estamos.

-Potter- saludo con una expresión tan compuesta como siempre.

-M- Malfoy- tartamudeo el de lentes, sintiéndose estúpido y sonrojándose sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Está bien que hablemos? No te lo pregunte- cuestiono el rubio notando que el morocho estaba muy nervioso.

-El que seas tan amable me está asustando bastante- soltó el ojiverde tapándose la boca al notar lo había dicho- es decir… eh… sí, está bien.

Malfoy se rio del Gryffindor, amablemente y sin malicia, e hizo una mueca.

-Bueno, es normal que pienses eso, pero pensé que serías más valiente, no un manojo de nervios- se mofó Draco- estás perdiendo lo Gryffindor.

-Y tú estás siendo demasiado amable para considerarte un temible Slytherin- respondió el pelinegro un poco exaltado- más bien pareces un Hufflepuff.

-No seas idiota, Potter- siseó Draco arrastrando las palabras- Olvídalo, no quiero discutir contigo.

-Bien- gruño Harry cruzándose de brazos- ¿A dónde vamos?

-¿Mi casa?- pregunto el rubio sin pensarlo mucho, pero notó que el de la cicatriz ponía una actitud defensiva- creo que no, ¿a una cafetería?

-Sí- celebró Harry pensando en la tarta de melaza, y se tapó otra vez la boca al notar lo que acababa de hacer- es decir, sino tengo opción.

-Cielos Potter, estar encerrado tanto tiempo e tu casa te dejo mal de la cabeza- los ojos verdes brillante se abrieron con sorpresa al ver que Malfoy sabía dónde había estado, y se preguntó cómo lo pudo haber averiguado, cosa que el rubio platinado notó- te lo explicare, ahora vamos ¿quieres?

Le extendió la mano y Harry no dudo demasiado en aceptarla, sin notar que era la misma mano la que tantos años atrás había rechazado, la que ahora aceptaba sin dudas, ni segundos pensamientos.

Y así sujetos de la mano, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se fueron juntos del partido de quidditch donde nuevamente volvieron a ser rivales.

* * *

* _Dopplebeater Defense: Ambos golpeadores la dan a una bludger al mismo tiempo para obtener mayor potencia_

 _** Blatching: Volar con el propósito de chocar contra otro jugdor_

 _*** Amago de Wronski: El buscador cae como una roca hacia el suelo fingiendo que ha visto la snitch abajo para que el contrincante lo imite, pero se eleva antes de colisionar con el suelo._

 _**** Finta de Porskov: El cazador que lleva la quaffle vuela hacia arriba, fingiendo que trata de escapar para anotar un gol, pero la lanza hacia abajo donde un compañero de equipo la atrapa._

 _Estas jugadas y muchas más salen en el libro de Quidditch a través de los tiempos, que está siendo mi guía, y se los recomiendo muchísimo sino lo han leído, es demasiado gracioso n_n_

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado y el partido haya quedado narrando similar al original.**_

 _ **Quisieras pedirles por favor que me dejen sus opiniones, igualmente si encuentran algún error me lo digan. Es la primera vez que escribo en este fandom y quisiera saber que tal lo hago, me está haciendo algo de falta para ver si hay algo que corregir. Les juró que no muerdo.**_

 _ **Oh y lamento si el capítulo quedo pequeño pero no puedo soltar todas las ideas en uno solo, sino después no sé qué escribir.**_

 _ **Respondiendo reviews:**_

 _Elaine Cole: Hola, gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste Aris, y efectivamente a Harry esa obsesión no se le va a pasar pero es muy posible que crezca. Espero te haya gustado como quedó el partido. ¡Saludos!_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


	4. Solicitudes y confesiones

_**Amor y Quidditch a través de nuestro tiempo**_

 _ **¡Yahallo!**_

 _ **Regrese con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, en la cual debo decir que creo que he roto varias de mis promesas personales sobre el rumbo que debía tomar la historia. Pero bueno uno escribe lo que se sienta correcto, o al menos yo lo hago y me dejo guiar por mis instintos.**_

 _ **Gracias a las personas que agregan a follows, favoritos, dejan comentarios o se toman el tiempo de leerme.**_

 _ **Aclaración: Los personajes y elementos del mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad y creación de J.K. Rowling.**_

 _ **Ahora ¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

 _Amor y Quidditch a través de nuestro tiempo_

 _ **Capítulo 4.**_ _Solicitudes y_ _Confesiones._

Ahí estaba nuevamente el héroe del mundo mágico, sentado en la misma acogedora cafetería, más llena que la anterior vez que la había visitado, mirando fijamente a la persona quien lo acompañaba. Pero esta persona no le miraba a él, sino que veía los rostros de todos los mirones que no podían apartar su vista embobada del chico de ojos verdes.

-Wow, Potter, ¿no te cansas de tener todas las miradas sobre ti?- espeto Draco Malfoy en un tono agrio sin dejar de lanzar miradas envenenadas a todo aquel que mirara al chico de lentes por demasiado tiempo- no quisiera hablar contigo en un lugar con tan poca privacidad, pero dada nuestra… _historia_ , creo que no tengo opción- mascullo con evidente cohibición.

Harry quien ya estaba acostumbrado a las miradas insidiosas de las personas, también estaba acostumbrado a ignorarlas, pero ahora mismo, tan débil emocionalmente como se encontraba, no podía soportarlo del todo bien, por lo que estaba encogido en su asiento, con la cabeza gacha y el flequillo sobre su rostro en un vano intento por resguardarlo de los fisgones.

-Harry Potter, señor, es un placer tenerlo nuevamente en nuestra tienda- exclamo el mismo mesero de la vez anterior en un tono tan empalagoso y educado que el rubio, quien observaba la escena con algo de pena, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y chascar la lengua- ¿Quiere que le traiga un trozo de torta de melaza y un café, correcto?- Harry sin levantar demasiado la cabeza, asintió dejando ver sus orejas coloradas por el movimiento que hizo su cabello al asentir- Enseguida regreso con su orden.

Draco tuvo que carraspear para que le pusieran atención, ya que a él en ningún momento le habían preguntado su orden, es más ni siquiera le habían dirigido una mirada desde que Harry Potter entro al local, bueno exceptuando las miradas de que les lanzaron por entrar tomados de las manos, y eso incluía no solo a los trabajadores del lugar, sino a los clientes también. En realidad no era motivo para quejarse tanto, después de lo mal que lo ha pasado desde, bueno, la guerra, pero ciertamente que fuera Potter quien le robara toda la atención nunca le había resultado demasiado agradable.

-Tráigame lo mismo- ordeno arrastrando las palabras, para inmediatamente el mesero retirarse. Harry al oírlo de esa manera no pudo evitar levantar el rostro para mirarlo, y al obtener la mirada de los ojos grises, sonrió con nostalgia.

-Realmente hay cosas que no cambian ¿cierto?- pero aunque sonreía se notaba a leguas que era una sonrisa llena de nostalgia- Nunca pensé que diría esto pero verdaderamente te extrañe, aunque no quieras ni siquiera ser visto conmigo.

-No era a eso a lo que me refería cuando dije que no quería hablar contigo aquí- cortó el rubio lanzándole una mirada airada, aunque aun así se podía apreciar cierta nostalgia en él también- Es que…- de pronto un suave color rosa se posó en la pálida piel de sus mejillas, sin llegar a ser sonrojo.

-¿Acaso eres incapaz de sonrojarte como se debe?- pregunto repentinamente el de lentes- recuerdo que cuando nos vimos por segunda vez y… bueno, lo que paso en el tren el primer año, te coloreaste de la misma manera, pero es tan suave que ni siquiera se puede llamar sonrojo.

-Mmmm, no sabía que me ponías tanta atención- siseo con una sonrisita de superioridad y eso justamente ocasiono que Harry se ruborizara profundamente por su torpeza- bueno tu si sabes sonrojarte, solo basta mirarte ahora- se burló un poco lo cual no ayudo en nada al color de Potter- pero si me observabas tan bien en primero ¿cómo es que no te diste cuenta de que estuve todo el año anterior en el colegio? Es cierto que no veías a nadie, pero pensé que me verías a mí- Harry le dirigió una mirada confusa y trato de recordar a Malfoy en su último año de colegio, poniéndose tenso en señal de concentración, pero sin conseguir nada- Bueno, no es como si yo hubiera destacado mucho ese año, con todos en mi casa ignorándome y el colegio entero con su continuo odio, no puedo pretender que alguien tan difuso me notara. Claro, yo si te veía…- se calló de pronto, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que había dicho, y fue en ese instante cuando su suave rosa se volvió más intenso, volviendose un apropiado sonrojo.

-Ja, sabía que no podía estar siempre tan serio- exclamo Harry apoyando su barbilla en la palma de la mano- pero ¿cómo es eso de que me veías? Al parecer tú también me prestas atención aunque te avergüence reconocerlo- el ojiverde estaba realmente entretenido descubriendo ese lado tan oculto de su enemigo. Entonces se preguntó por qué dementores estaba allí tan cómodo con alguien que había querido matarlo más de una vez.

-Pues bien, tuvimos una idea similar- empezó Draco desviando la mirada del rostro de Harry- El año anterior adopte la costumbre de ir a tumbarme en las gradas del estadio de quidditch siempre que no tenía clases, y al parecer estuve bien oculto porque nunca nadie me vio, el caso es que siempre te veía volando en tu escoba, dejando esa estela brillante de lágrimas que reflejaban la luz del sol- un suspiro se le escapó al recordar las imágenes de Harry volando en su escoba velozmente mientras detrás de él una línea de brillos se reflejaba en el aire- te veías tan…

-¿Tan qué?- pregunto cuando el rubio se detuvo, pero el cómo se viera nunca lo sabría porque Draco Malfoy nunca lo confesaría en voz alta- Aunque realmente no recuerdo haber cuando volara ¡Qué extraño!

-Olvídalo, la cuestión es que así supe que estabas encerrado en tu casa- explico escondiendo su sonrojo a como pudiera- viéndote llorar sobre tu escoba, y conociéndote tan bien, supe que te habrías encerrado en algún lugar, y como eres San Potter supuse que no querrías incomodar a nadie con tu patética tristeza, así que solo esa opción quedaba.

El silencio, uno incómodo y cargado de tensión se instaló entre los dos, hasta que, oportunamente, el pedido levito hasta sus lugares. Harry, al ver la suculenta tarta de melaza (la cual era bastante más grande que la de Malfoy), no pudo evitar que un gruñido de estómago le recordara cuan hambriento por el ejercicio estaba, y se lanzó al ataque, sin dejar de preguntarse cuando su estómago volvería a la normalidad. El estar tan hambriento le recordaba cómo se sentía al regresar a Hogwarts después de haber sobrevivido unas vacaciones con los Dursley.

Y tan concentrado se encontraba en su comida que no se daba cuenta como lo miraba toda la gente que se encontraba en el lugar, mucho menos la mirada risueña que le enviaba Malfoy, pensando que su gran enemigo y rival no había cambiado nada.

-Tranquilo Potter, sino te calmas la gente empezara a regalarle comida al héroe del mundo mágico, pensando que no tiene ni para alimentarse- espeto el rubio tratando de contener una carcajada.

-Lo siento- se ruborizo Harry encogiéndose nuevamente- mejor dime ¿Qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo? Wow en serio se siente raro hablar contigo sin lanzarnos maldiciones o insultos.

-Y que lo digas- silbo el rubio- bueno, como ves estoy en el equipo de los Arrows, pero nunca he sido tan bueno en el quidditch y…

-¿En serio estas admitiendo que no eres bueno en algo?- chillo Harry con asombro- debería guardar este recuerdo en una botellita para poder verlo cuanto quiera.

-Cállate- cortó Draco molestándose un poco- como decía, no soy tan bueno, y tú eres… ehmm… un poco… mejor- realmente se notaba cuanto le había dolido decir todo eso, pero era seguro que no se detendría a la mitad- La cuestión es que… quisiera que me… ayudaras- mascullo sin notar como los ojos de Harry se abrían como platos- al menos a entrenar, no quiero fallar en esto y estoy harto de que la gente me niegue cualquier cosa solo con verme, incluso en el equipo, solo me reclutaron porque pensaron que tener a un ex-mortífago en su alineación podría intimidar a los contrincantes. ¡No quiero seguir siendo una paria el resto de mi vida!

-¡¿Te reclutaron solo por eso?!- grito Harry, mirando al rubio sorprendido.

En ese momento dejo de prestarle atención solo a su vergüenza y temor y se fijó en todos los que les observaban. Cada que una mirada reconocía a Malfoy, se volvía hostil e incluso hastiada. Se fijó en el pedido de Draco y nunca había visto un trozo de tarta tan pequeño, y el café parecía frio mientras que el suyo humeaba a la temperatura ideal. Realmente, nunca imagino ver, nada más y nada menos, que a Draco Malfoy siendo tratado de una manera tan desagradable.

-No quiero tu lastima ¿bien?- siseó el rubio molesto, dirigiéndole una mirada que pretendía ser altiva- además ¿crees que hasta ahora pasa esto? En el colegio era lo mismo, podía ser popular ente los de mi casa, pero ante todos los demás era una escoria, a veces cuando Crabbe y Goyle no estaban cerca los más mayores de Gryffindor me acorralaban e insultaban tanto que terminaba con un ataque de nervios, ¿o es que crees que siempre la tuve fácil?

-Sí- contesto Harry con repentina culpa- al menos desde mi punto de vista siempre fuiste intocable, un prepotente, niño mimado, al cual solo le importaba sobresalir, con la única persona que perdías la calma era conmigo y…- Harry trato de recordar algunas ves que hubiera visto a Draco con otra cara que no hubiera sido arrogante pero eso casi nunca pasaba- Tal vez, cuando te conocí no fuiste tan malo, claro hasta que empezaste a insultar a Hagrid, pero jamás pensé en eso.

-Exacto- escupió Draco con un gesto dolido- nunca penaste que yo no la pasará tan bien como creías, pero no tienes idea de lo mucho que marca estar en Slytherin, donde estuvo _ÉL_ y donde todos, absolutamente todos, pensaban que la gente estaba podrida. No sabes cómo era.

-Lo siento, yo…

-No lo sientes, todo lo que paso fue consciente, de mí parte y de la tuya- le cortó el rubio, pero su voz era tranquila, casi despreocupada- pero ya no importa, solo quiero avanzar, y aun si tengo que pedir precisamente _tu_ ayuda lo haré, así que ¿Qué dices?

Harry se quedó meditándolo por un rato, tanto que Draco tuvo tiempo de comer educadamente su mísero trozo de tarta y tomar en tragos razonables su frio e insípido café. El morocho pensaba en todo su tiempo con Malfoy, en todos los insultos que había recibido de su parte, en que incluso se había llegado a burlar de él por no tener padres, en todos los insultos contra Ron por su familia y su falta de dinero, en los insultos a Hermione por ser hija de muggles, y en un sinfín de cosas más que les había hecho Malfoy, y eso que trato de no tomar en cuenta que trato de matarlo durante la guerra. Realmente no veía motivo por ayudar a una persona que tanto daño le había causado a él y a sus seres queridos, pero es cierto que durante la guerra también lo salvo, aunque no fuera tan intencionalmente, y que no mato a Dumbledore aun cuando pudo hacerlo. Recordó la letra de la canción que el Sombrero Seleccionador cantó en su Ceremonia De Selección:

 _O tal vez en Slytherin harás tus verdaderos amigos._

 _Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio para lograr sus fines_

Realmente, nunca conocería a alguien tan Slytherin como Malfoy, quien incluso le había pedido ayuda a su peor enemigo para no fracasar en el quidditch, y ni siquiera se sintió ofendido por ser usado como un medio, porque sabía lo mucho que le estaba doliendo al rubio pedir su ayuda.

-¿Qué ganó yo?- pregunto después de varios minutos de meditar.

-En serio, parece que San Potter ya no es tan bondadoso, ¿que no te basta con mi estupenda compañía?- Harry le lanzo una mala mirada ante la burla- lo siento, te daré cualquier cosa que quieras, excepto dinero, de ese ya no puedo depender como antes.

-¿Problemas económicos?- se burló a su vez del rubio, al verlo perder lo único que le daba verdadero poder para humillar a Ron.

-¿Crees que el ministerio se iba a quedar tranquilo con las declaraciones que dimos para atrapar a los mortífagos? Esos buitres aprovecharon para quitarnos gran parte de nuestra fortuna y propiedades, sin mencionar nuestros negocios- contó el rubio con hastío- no te equivoques, aun soy rico, pero eso ya no nos hará quedar bien ante la comunidad mágica.

-Tranquilo, no necesito tu dinero- mascullo Harry, con el ceño fruncido- en serio, no has cambiado tanto- chasqueo la lengua, cruzando los brazos- Bien, te ayudo, pero solo los días que tenga libre y porque yo también necesito entrenar.

-¿Qué pides a cambio?- pregunto el rubio con voz cansada.

-Dejemos eso para después- a Harry no se le ocurría nada que pudiera necesitar precisamente de Malfoy, algo se le ocurriría luego, sabía que el chico no soportaría tener una deuda con él- Si eso es todo…

-¿Tanto te desagrada estar conmigo?- rio el rubio, haciéndose el desentendido- espera un poco, al menos come otro pedazo de tarta, se nota que tienes ganas y no creo que esta gente te deje ir tan fácil.

Harry noto como unos cuantos platos volaban hacia su puesto, todos con notas de admiradores, conteniendo tartas, pasteles, bebidas más elaboradas, etc. A pesar de estar un poco molesto por lo idiota y cambiante que era Malfoy, no podía desaprovechar tanta comida, y se sentiría mal si le hacía un desplante a la gente que se había tomado la molestia de invitarle algo, aunque eso significara morir de pena.

-Ayúdame con esto- pidió Harry mascando las palabras, aunque sin poder quitarse el sonrojo del rostro.

-No creo que les agrade que _yo_ pruebe los regalos para el héroe- y a pesar de su personalidad, Malfoy pareció un poco incómodo y apenado por las miradas que les dirigían- cómelos tú.

-Malfoy, no seas delicado, toma- y tomando un pedazo de pastel de chocolate se lo ensarto en la boca al rubio, el cual de la sorpresa casi se ahoga, y Harry tuvo que rescatarlo haciéndole beber una cerveza de mantequilla que había llegado entre los reglaos. Después de toser un poco Draco se recuperó, solo lo suficiente para recibir otro bocado de pastel- Esta bueno ¿no?

Draco no respondió, solo se quedó observando como Potter comía de la misma cuchara con que lo había alimentado, lo cual le causo un poco de gracia, porque no pensó que el ojiverde se fuera a comportar tan cómodamente en su presencia.

-Sabes que me has dado como cinco besos indirectos- se mofó Malfoy, sosteniendo la cabeza entre sus manos- ¿No se pondrá celosa la Weasley menor?

Harry se encogió de hombros, comiendo más tarta. Pensar en Ginny no era de las cosas que más le había preocupado desde el final del sexto curso, y como al salir del colegio se había encerrado en su casa, sinceramente no tenía idea de que había pasado con ella. Habían terminado y nunca habían conversado sobre una posible reconciliación, aunque si era sincero, eso no era algo que le interesara demasiado, no cuando se sentía tan mal.

-¿Quién sabe? Creo que eso no debería ocurrir ya que no somos nada- dijo sin dejar de ver su comida, entonces observo la cuchara y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Para distraer a Malfoy lo único que se le ocurrió fue ensartarle otro bocado de comida y ocultarse detrás de una gran jarra de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Ja, no te habías dado cuenta, cielos Potter, realmente eres obtuso- se sacó la cuchara de la boca y tomo, esta vez, un bocado de comida él para dárselo al pelinegro- di aahh- canturreo, pero no espero que Harry abriera la boca dócilmente y recibiera el alimento- ¿Qué te ha pasado Potter?, si sigues actuando tan simpático conmigo, creeré que alguien te ha echado un maleficio.

-Basta, no te burles- sollozo el de lentes, quitándole la cuchara a Draco para darle algo más de comer- ¿no serias tú quien me lo echo?

-¿Para qué haría eso? No me hace un maleficio para tenerte comiendo de la palma de mi mano- cosa que rectifico tomando su cuchara para partir un trozo de queque seo y pasárselo al de lentes, quien sin notar lo que hacía lo recibió- ¿Ves? Sencillo.

Tan centrados estaban en su extraña pelea, que no habían notado como los rostros de quienes los observaban se contorsionaban de sorpresa, porque lo que para ellos parecía una pelea común y corriente, para todo el que tuviera ojos parecía una escena de pareja acaramelada.

Cuando acabaron de "pelear" y los platos estuvieron limpios, ambos se levantaron para pagar en la caja. A Harry no le cobraron nada, diciéndole que todo iba por cortesía de la casa con sendas sonrisas, a Draco, por otro lado, le cobraron un poco más, y lo trataron de manera hostil. El mesero pequeño y mono le había echado una mirada tan envenenada que casi le atraviesa la piel, se notaba muy celoso.

Salieron a la calle, sin saber muy bien que decir, y caminaban algo cerca sin notarlo, aunque bueno, todos los habían visto entrar al local tomados de la mano y compartir comida con la misma cuchara, así que caminar cerca no haría una gran conmoción.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo quieres empezar a entrenar?- pregunto Harry, incomodo por el silencio que se había hecho.

-Esto… Potter, no quisiera abusar de tu amabilidad, pero…- Malfoy se miraba la punta de sus lustrosos zapatos, removiéndose incomodo- ¿Crees qué… podría pasar la noche en tu casa?

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo siento, es que mi padre no está muy contento con mi nueva "profesión" y hoy me tuve que largar sin que se diera cuenta, no creo que me deje entrar tan fácilmente- entonces levanto la cara haciendo algo que Harry nunca se hubiera esperado ver, un puchero- vamos Potter, prometo que no te matare mientras duermes- el morocho dio un paso lejos adoptando una pose defensiva y una expresión desconfiada- Mala broma, pero en serio ¿puedo quedarme contigo por favor?

Harry, aun con desconfianza y bastante desconcierto, pensó que no quería invitar a Malfoy a la casa de sus padres, porque si bien el chico parecía ligeramente diferente, aún no confiaba lo suficiente en él. Pero aun así no pensaba dejarlo ahí tirado, no cuando se había descubierto tan profundamente ante él y le había dicho lo que, posiblemente, no le había contado a nadie.

-Bien, pero no hagas ruido cuando pasemos por el vestíbulo- y tomándolo de la mano más bruscamente de lo que pretendía se desapareció al único lugar que se le ocurrió: Grimmauld Place.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

* * *

Se apareció justo en la escalinata porque así quizás Malfoy no podría encontrar la guarida tan fácilmente. Está bien que no lo había pasado del todo mal con el rubio, y que él no se había puesto tan insoportable como antes, también es cierto que había aceptado ayudarle a entrenar lo cual significaba que pasarían bastante, BASTANTE tiempo juntos, pero eso no quería decir que confiara plenamente en el ojigris, a pesar de estarlo llevando a pasar la noche con él.

-Wow, Potter no sabes lo que es limpiar- recrimino Malfoy dándole una mala mirada a la fachada de la gran casa.

-No vivo aquí- le aclaro el pelinegro molesto- y si te incomoda puedes retirarte, yo _te juro_ que no te detendré- espeto de mal humor.

-Por Merlín, que humor- bufo el rubio, aunque se notaba que contenía una sonrisa- pensé que comer tanto te pondría más feliz, pero parece que solo te pone gordito- lo miro de arriba abajo con expresión seria- bueno en este momento eso no es del todo malo, dementores, ¿acaso te impusiste no comer, por algún tipo de penitencia de santidad?

-Vas a entrar o qué- escupió el de lentes, a lo que el rubio asintió dócilmente- pero recuérdalo nos hagas ruido o te mato.

Toco con su varita la puerta y una serie de ruidos metálicos se hicieron escuchar junto a una cadena. La puerta se abrió de un solo tirón y al avanzar las lámparas de gas se encendieron lanzando un tenue brillo. Harry iba a avanzar cuando escucho la voz susurrante de Ojoloco, y pensó que había sido imprudente al no recordar que por más que habían tratado nunca pudieron desactivar las maldiciones de la casa*. Solo se le ocurrió taparle la boca a Malfoy antes que todo pasara. La voz pregunto ¿Severus Snape?, luego se les enrollo la lengua y por último la figura gris con el rostro demacrado de Dumbledore empezó a avanzar hasta ellos. Malfoy chillo contra la mano de Harry, y el ojiverde al observarlo pudo notar como el rubio se ponía de un feo color verdoso como si quisiera vomitar.

-Nosotros no le matamos- susurro el de lentes y la figura estallo en una gran nube de polvo.

Soltó el aire, porque aunque estuviera consiente de todo lo que pasaría, la sensación de ver a su antiguo profesor y amigo, no dejaba de ser particularmente desagradable. Malfoy aun soltaba unos sonidos ahogados, esta vez similares a sollozos y parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquiera momento. Harry sin dejar de taparle la boca lo arrastro por las escaleras que conducían a la cocina y al llegar lo sentó en una de las sillas más cercanas. El rubio solo se desplomo sobre la mesa temblando.

-Kreacher- un ¡plop! se oyó y el elfo apareció ante él con expresión desconcertada- Prepara un poco de té lo más rápido que puedas y busca si hay en algún lado poción tranquilizante, apresúrate por favor- y antes de que cualquier palabra saliera de los labios del elfo se desvaneció- Malfoy, tranquilo ¿estás bien?

-¿Que dementores te pasa?- susurro con hilo de voz, volteando el rostro que tenía oculto entre los brazos ligeramente- Si querías vengarte de mí bastaba con que hubieras rechazado ayudarme ¿por qué había un fantasma de Dumbledore en el vestíbulo? Yo no lo mate y nunca quise hacerlo, ¿Qué acaso no puedes perdonarme?

-Cielos Malfoy, había olvidado completamente que eso estaba allí, lo siento- se disculpó con tono culpable- yo sé que no lo mataste, eso era una trampa para el profesor Snape cuando pensábamos que había traicionado la Orden, en serio, lo siento- Harry se agacho junto a Malfoy de manera que quedaba cerca de su rostro, y de sus ojos. Poso una mano en la cabeza del rubio- Tranquilízate, por favor, te prometo que no volverá a aparecer mientras estés aquí.

El rubio volvió a ocultar su rostro entre sus brazos dando respiraciones profundas, y Harry pensó en que jamás había esperado ver los ojos de Malfoy cubiertos de lágrimas tan de cerca. Cuando el rubio levanto su cuerpo de la mesa el morocho estaba ligeramente sonrojado. Pero antes de cualquier palabra más Kreacher apareció con lo solicitado.

-Bébete esto- le acerco la taza de té y el frasquito de poción. Draco echo todo el contenido del frasquito en el té y se lo bebió de un solo trago- ¿Mejor?

-Gracias, supongo- se levantó y puso las tazas en el fregadero- ¿podemos ir a dormir? No me siento con ganas de seguir pensando en tus formas de tortura psicológica para vengarte de tus enemigos infantiles.

-Lo siento, ¿bien? Por Merlín, eres bastante exasperante, pero supongo que es mi culpa- Harry bajo la cabeza apenado por el lastimero estado del rubio- vamos, pero en serio, no hagas ruido.

Y nuevamente le tomo la mano, sin ser muy consciente de ello, para dirigirlo escaleras arriba. Cuando empezaron a subir la escalinata, Malfoy observaba todo con interés, algo de extrañeza también, por ver la peculiar morada de Potter.

-Potter, ¿cómo puedes soportar entrar a una casa así?, no me digas que tu escogiste la decoración- comento Malfoy cuando llegaron al segundo piso.

Harry no respondió y pensó que tomaría el cuarto de su padrino mientras que a Malfoy lo condujo hasta el que había compartido hace unos años con Ron. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación Harry notó que aun sujetaba la mano de Malfoy, y se sonrojo un poco cuando el rubio se la apretó un poco.

-Gracias por ayudarme- murmuro y se notaba más sincero que antes- y por dejarme dormir aquí.

-Olvídalo, mejor ve a dormir, tienes un aspecto horroroso- balbuceo el ojiverde soltando la mano del rubio con incomodidad.

-Que cruel- rio el chico atravesando la puerta que anteriormente el de lentes le había abierto- Buenas noches- y cerro.

Harry subió hasta el último rellano y entro al cuarto de su padrino. Inmediatamente sintió la nostalgia inundándolo, y recordó porque no había querido volver allí después de la guerra. Pero ya estaba allí y nada podía hacer más que dormir, por lo que apenas quitándose los zapatos y desabrochándose unos sencillos pantalones que vestía bajo la túnica se cobijó hasta las orejas.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

* * *

Las horas pasaron, y pasaron, pero en el la antigua habitación de Sirius Black había ruido. El pequeño bulto que yacía anidado en las cobijas polvorientas se removía, sin dejar de emitir gemidos ahogados, que le hacían parecer en un estado terrible de dolor.

La puerta se abrió, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y un chico alto y rubio, de piel pálida que en la penumbra le hacía ver fantasmagórico, entro en la habitación. Caminando con calma, con sigilo, se acercó hasta la orilla de la cama, y se agacho, quedando cerca de la cabeza del pequeño chico. Se quedó viendo el rostro lloroso del morocho, con algo de pena, mientras lo escuchaba sollozar los nombre de todas aquellas personas a quienes había perdido, y su rostro se contorsiono por la pena, por la culpa de saber que el mismo le había lastimado, de que su misma sangre se había encargado de arrebatarle a muchas de esas personas. Siguió mirándolo, pensando en que, aunque le dolía verlo de esa manera, tan frágil y roto, se veía hermoso con esas lágrimas brillantes que parecían polvo de estrellas adornando sus mejillas hundidas.

Poco a poco el bulto que conformaba el cuerpo de Harry Potter se fue relajando, quizás envuelto por una calidez ajena a la tela que lo cubría, y por fin pudo dormir tranquilo esa noche.

Draco Malfoy sonrió con algo similar al enternecimiento, y se retiró de la habitación de la misma manera en la que había entrado, con sigilo y paso deslizante, con cuidado de no ser descubierto por el chico que amablemente le había dado su ayuda en más de una ocasión.

* * *

*Sinceramente no recuerdo sí pudieron o no quitar las maldiciones, me parece que sí, pero digamos que no para efectos de la historia n.n

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, para el próximo creo que aparecerán unos cuantos personajes más, aunque no lo aseguro.**_

 _ **Recuerden que siempre estoy deseosa de leer sus opiniones, las cuales son un deleite y una gran ayuda.**_

 _ **Respondiendo reviews:**_

 _ **mESTEFANIAb:**_ Hola, gracias por tu review, me alegra que Harry te lo parezca, esa era mi idea, porque los personajes kawaii son muy kawaii, valga la redundancia. ¡Saludos!

 _ **¡Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!**_


	5. Nuevamente lechuzas mensajeras

_**Amor y Quidditch a través de nuestro tiempo**_

 _ **No, no estaba desaparecida, lo que estaba perdido era mi inspiración. Tenía ideas claras para este capítulo, pero cuando empecé a escribirlo no me gustaba lo que hacía y no se me ocurría bien como avanzar, pero hace cuatro días lo logre recuperar. Incluso hasta tiene una sorpresa.**_

 _ **Como siempre agradezco muchísimo el apoyo de las personas que me leen, agregan a fav y follows y principalmente a quienes dejan su review, los cuales son muy lindos. Espero les guste el resultado del capítulo, y obvio que la historia les esté pareciendo interesante.**_

 _ **Aclaración: Los personajes y elementos del mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad y creación de J.K Rowling.**_

 _ **Ahora ¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

 _Amor y Quidditch a través de nuestro tiempo_

 _ **Capítulo 5.**_ _Nuevamente lechuzas mensajeras._

En el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, más específicamente en la antigua habitación de Sirius Black, la luz que entraba por las gruesas cortinas caía directamente sobre los orbes cerrados de un chico que reposaba tranquilamente sobre la cama. Cuando esa persona no soporto más la molesta luz, no tuvo más remedio que abrir los ojos, pero se sintió confundido de no verse en su propia habitación ni en su propia casa.

 _Dondé estoy_ , se preguntó dando un bostezo, _Oh, cierto; Malfoy._

Rememoro lo que había sucedido al día anterior, y recordó qué hacía en ese lugar que hacía tanto tiempo no pisaba, también ciertos momentos que disfrazados como peleas lo hicieron sentir como en el pasado, no molesto o enojado, sino cómodo en un momento de su vida en el que aún se podía considerar feliz, y a esa persona que a pesar de haberle odiado tanto en la antiguedad ahora lo sentía como alguien más cercano y, en cierto modo, cálido. Se sentó en la cama, estirándose cuan largo era, y dando un nuevo bostezo. Tallándose los ojos pensó que hacía muchísimo no dormía tan bien, lo cual debía aceptar, era bastante extraño que hubiera sucedido justamente en esa casa que le traía tristes recuerdos, y más extraña era esa calidez ajena que sintió rodearle toda la noche.

Sacudiendo un poco la cabeza para despejarse, pensó que de nada servía seguir acostado, y que era mejor marcharse a su hogar por si alguno o sus dos amigos llegaban a visitarlo, así que se levantó aun estirándose, y se colocó los zapatos. Primero debía despertar a su inesperado invitado, por lo que se dirigió a la habitación del segundo pasillo. Toco, pero al pasar los minutos nadie le respondió, y con un poco de pena entro en la habitación que se encontraba completamente vacía.

-¿Malfoy, dónde estás?- llamó haciendo un cono con sus manos para darse más volumen- ¿Malfoy?

Extrañado por la falta de respuesta, fue bajando las escaleras, hasta llegar al vestíbulo donde avanzo de puntillas para no despertar al retrato de la madre de su padrino, y siguió bajando hasta la concina la cual también se encontraba desolada. Reviso todo con la mirada, y notó que en la mesilla había un trozo de pergamino. Era de Malfoy.

 _Potter:_

 _Gracias por dejarme quedar en tu casa, no quise imponerme más de lo que ya había hecho, por lo que le pregunte a Kreacher si la chimenea estaba conectada a la red flu. Sé que no querías que descubriera la ubicación de la casa, así que me pareció mejor irme por aquí, espero no te moleste, y si piensas que podría entrar por la chimenea, solo desconéctala de la red, aunque no tengo intenciones de hacerlo._

 _Gracias por todo, y espero que pueda mandarte una lechuza para ponernos de acuerdo para entrenar, o puedes mandármela tú si no quieres que te localice._

 _Estaremos en contacto._

 _Malfoy._

-Aun no puedo creer que Malfoy esté siendo amable y considerado conmigo- murmuro Harry releyendo el mensaje- es escalofriante- pero aun así sonrió- aunque pudo haberse despedido.

Sintiéndose extrañamente vacío y solitario en ese lugar donde ya no tenía más que hacer pensó en que lo mejor era irse a Godric´s Hollow. Esa casa le hacía sentir extremadamente triste, fue su hogar por tan poco tiempo, el lugar que compartió con su padrino hasta que por personas dañinas, lo perdió, y donde pudo haber tenido un hogar feliz que nunca vería realizado, realmente no le gustaba estar allí, por eso hizo cuanto pudo para reconstruir la casa de sus padres exactamente como era antes, que aunque no fuera mucho mejor, al menos le hacía sentir conectado a ellos de alguna manera, eso claro, ignorando con todas sus fuerzas que en ese mismo lugar murieron. Al notar que sus ojos ya empezaban a ponerse llorosos salió rápidamente de la casa, y se desapareció en la escalinata pensando en que haría ese fin de semana.

Sabía que ya era hora de integrarse a la sociedad nuevamente, que no podía seguir encerrado, pero de decir a hacer había mucho camino, y aunque necesitaba ir a comprar varias cosas al callejón Diagon las ganas de encerrarse en su casa eran muy fuertes.

-Basta Harry, tienes que salir- se regaña en voz alta antes de dirigirse a la cocina por algo de comer.

Después de comer algo de los sobros de la cena anterior, subió a su cuarto, se ducho y se puso una túnica casual, debía ir al callejón Diagon, pero no quería ir solo por lo que decidió que primero pasaría por casa de Ron y Hermione, los cuales habían adquirido una propiedad cercana a la Madriguera, donde habían comenzado a vivir juntos, aunque su relación aún no estaba totalmente concertada, no decidiendo si querían ser una pareja después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, o si querían seguir con su relación de amistad y fraternidad. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera acerarse a la puerta la voz furiosa de Hermione Granger sonó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!- aporreando la puerta con fuerza, y por suerte el terreno de su residencia aún está protegido por el encantamiento Fidelio, porque si no sus vecinos muggles estarían asuntados de ver semejante espectáculo tan temprano un sábado por la mañana- Más te vale estar despierto y venir a abrir esta puerta, o sino…- aparte de la pausa tétrica que reafirmaban sus amenazas, Hermione se detuvo al ver a Harry abriéndole la puerta totalmente vestido para salir y con una apariencia casi normal- Eh hola, Harry, espero no haberte despertado- y estaba tan desconcertada que cambio totalmente de su "modo asesino" a su "modo creo que me equivoque de puerta"

-Eah, Hermione, tranquila- rio Harry al ver la cara descolocada y colorada de su amiga- De hecho estaba por ir a visitarlos, hola Ron- la cara del pelirrojo no era mejor que la de la castaña lo cual causo más risa al morocho- quería que me acompañarán al callejón Diagon a comprar unas cuantas cosas que me están haciendo falta, pero primero pasen y bájense el sonrojo, ¿les parece?

Aun desconcertados, la pareja atravesó la puerta que se mantenía abierta para ambos, quedándose aún más sorprendidos al ver que la casa, o al menos la sala, estaba ordenada y limpia, no como la última vez que la habían visitado. Harry se fue a la cocina por un poco de té y algunas galletas que llevo en una bandeja para sus amigos. Después de lo gracioso que fue el rencuentro, recordó que si sus mejores amigos estaban allí aporreándole la puerta era porque querían saber que había decidido, y tendría que contarles lo del partido y lo de…Malfoy. Al regresar a la sala la bandeja le temblaba en las manos por los nervios, y su cara mostraba tics en varios puntos.

-Oh, vamos, somos tus amigos, ¿cómo puede ser que en un viaje a la cocina te haya dado un ataque de nervios?- increpo la castaña chascando la lengua y quitándole la bandeja de las manos antes que la dejara caer- ¿Qué pasa, porque te pusiste nervioso de pronto?

-Olvida eso, mejor cuéntanos ¿qué decidiste?- interrumpió Ron tomando una galleta de la bandeja que aún no había sido colocada sobre la mesa, y acomodándose sobre uno de las sillones pequeños-¿Te ha contactado Wright?

-Esto, ayer jugué- empezó tomando su taza de té para remojar su seca garganta y poder explicarse- Wright me había dicho que me quería reclutar pero no por mi fama sino por mi talento, y que si no jugaba bien retiraría la oferta.

-¿En serio jugaste con las Avispas? ¿Y no me invitaste?- la cara herida de Ron, con las mejillas infladas de galletas que aún no terminaba de masticar, se veía dolida- No puedo creer que ya no me quieres cerca.

-No es eso, Ron- se apresuró Harry, porque su amigo era en verdad algo sensible en cuanto a guardarle secretos- Es que no me decidí sino media hora antes de que saliera el traslador, por eso no dije nada del partido. Además sabía que Hermione me hubiera arrastrado al campo con tal de que saliera de casa, y tú no te quedarías atrás con tal de ver jugadores de quidditch profesionales.

-Eso no es cierto- trato de defenderse Hermione, pero ante la mirada de Harry y Ron, tuvo que contenerse- bueno quizás, pero es solo porque me preocupo por ti.

-Lo sé, gracias Mione- Harry le sonrió tan luminosamente que se sonrojo un poco, aun no soportaba bien que después de la guerra su amigo se había puesto tan frágil, que parecía adorable en cualquier momento, como un pequeño muñequito que había que cuidar y apapachar- Pero por eso no les dije, yo sé que se preocupan por mí pero… aún no estoy bien- los ojos esmeralda se llenaron de lágrimas repentinamente, dejando claro el precario estado mental del morocho.

-Tranquilo, compañero, mejor dinos ¿Qué tal estuvo el partido?- intervino el pelirrojo haciendo que su amigo se volviera a recomponer- no me digas que perdiste, ¿jugaste contra Sheppard?

-Eh… gané- respondió Harry nervioso, porque aún no sabía cómo hablarles de Malfoy- Wright al parecer ya sabía que me iba a unir al partido porque tenía la túnica lista con mi nombre, y el lunes comienzo los entrenamientos.

-¿Eso significa que decidiste convertirte en jugador profesional de quidditch?- chillo Hermione utilizando todas las palabras que conocía para expresar su emoción y alivio.

-Emm, sí.

De un salto tuvo encima, no solo a Hermione, sino también a Ron, quienes lo abrazaban con fuerza, tanta que casi lo ahogaban, y con lágrimas en los ojos. Harry sabía que sus amigos estaban preocupados por su estado, qué preocupados, aterrados era una palabra más adecuada, pero él no podía hacer nada para mejorar, por eso entendía perfectamente porque estaban tan emocionados en esos momentos. Era gracioso lo mucho que había avanzado su relación, lo mucho que habían madurado, antes Ron posiblemente no lo hubiera abrazado, ni se hubiera preocupado tanto, y Hermione seguramente hubiera tratado de internarlo a San Mungo desde el año anterior, tragándose todos los libros que encontrara sobre depresión entre los magos y tratado de resolver su problema ella sola. Pero allí estaban ambos, después de meses y meses de paciencia, sin intervenir más que lo necesario, alegres porque había salido adelante por él mismo.

-Los quiero montones, ¿lo saben? Pero si siguen abrazándome tan fuerte me van a matar- murmuro el de lentes con él poco aire que le quedaba.

Inmediatamente tanto Ron como Hermione lo soltaron riéndose felices de estar recuperando al Harry de antes. Como aún no se tragaban el nudo que se les había formado en la garganta, ambos apuraron el té para tranquilizarse.

-Bueno pues me alegra mucho que hayas encontrado tu revitalizante, ya era hora que empezarás a funcionar- exclamo la castaño contenta pero sin dejar su tono de regaño- ¿Y qué tal estuvo el partido? Debes darnos detalles.

-Por supuesto, compañero, quiero oírlo todo- apoyo Ron tomando más galletas.

Harry se lanzó a explicarles el partido, esquivando todos los detalles que incluyeran a cierto chico rubio, comentándoles como jugó sin siquiera saber qué posición desempeñaban sus compañeros de equipo, explicándoles que después de muchas vueltas había conseguido atrapar la snitch, y comentando lo diferente que se sentía jugar a nivel profesional. Luego les comento de Lee Jordan, el comentarista, de Angelina Johnson cazadora de los Appleby y de Wood, quien había actuado de árbitro en el partido.

-Eso suena emocionante- comento Hermione, tratando de disimular lo que no entendía de la conversación.

-Genial, amigo, aun no puedo creer que me lo perdiera, pero no me has respondido si jugaste contra Sheppard- comento el pelirrojo despistadamente, palmeándole la espalda.

Harry se puso un poco pálido, y retiro la vista hacia un punto cualquiera en el cual no estuviera los rostros de sus amigos. Ron no noto el cambio, pero Hermione si lo hizo, aunque pensó que era mejor no comentar nada aun.

-Emmm, también era un suplente, no recuerdo como se llamaba- respondió tratando de desviar la atención de su amigo- Esto, ¿entonces tienen tiempo para acompañarme a hacer las compras? Realmente no me apetece ir solo.

-Claro, compañero, vamos- accedió Ron con efusividad- Casi siempre tenemos libres los fines de semana, a menos que haya algún torneo, o Hermione tenga congreso.

-Genial- exclamo Harry poniéndose de pie y recogiendo la bandeja- voy a dejar esto en la cocina ya regreso.

-Te ayudo a lavar- se apresuró Hermione tras él con una mirada bastante ávida.

Harry asintió con cierta incomodidad al notar que Hermione lo miraba con suspicacia, pero no se pudo negar sin parecer sospechoso. Ron mientras tanto se quedó acabando las galletas que tomo cuando se iban.

Cuando entraron, Harry le dio la espalda cuanto pudo a su amiga, pasándole los utensilios sin mirarla. Sabía que si lo había seguido era para interrogarlo, y no se sentía con fuerzas para negarse a responder. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, arreglando la cocina, y cuando el de lentes ya se estaba empezando a relajar, llego el momento que había temido.

-Harry- pero la voz de la castaña sonaba suave y no peligrosa como había esperado- Sé que hay algo que no nos contaste, solo espero no sea nada grave- soltó rápidamente conservando el tono de voz suave- no te presionare a decirnos, pero si es algo que te puede traer problemas, espero que puedas confiar en nosotros.

-Tranquila Mione, no creo que sea nada peligroso- y era cierto, porque aunque todos sus instintos le impulsaban a sentirse inusualmente cómodo cerca de Malfoy, no quería confiar en él tan facilmente, porque si lo hacía y después el rubio lo traicionaba no se recuperaría expeditamente, y aunque nunca creyó que Malfoy fuera un mortífago por gusto, no podía olvidar que había pertenecido al grupo de gente que más lo odiaba y deseaban verlo muerto- Después les digo, solo… dame un poco de tiempo.

-De acuerdo, Harry, solo no olvides que nosotros te apoyaremos en cualquier cosa que decidas- de eso el morocho no podía estar tan seguro, no cuando se trataba de la persona que tanto les había ofendido en el colegio.

-Gracias, Mione.

Y sin decir más nada, salieron de la cocina poco tiempo después, listos para ir de compras y pasar una buena tarde en compañía de unos amigos tan buenos que más correcto era considerarlos hermanos.

Ya en el callejón Diagon Harry se sintió sumamente nervioso, asustado y hasta algo neurótico, pero sabiendo que sus amigos estaban a su lado decidió que trataría de soportar los nervios; a pesar de eso no podía evitar encorvarse y caminar con la cabeza gacha, sujetarse a Ron o Hermione cuando daba un brinco por algún sonido repentino o mirar hacia todas las direcciones sintiéndose observado. Realmente era todo un espectáculo y para quien no le conociera podía parecer divertido, pero para sus dos mejores amigos era algo bastante preocupante y, por supuesto, triste, porque ambos sabían toda la serie de cosas que había arrastrado a Harry a comportarse de esa manera, y eso les dolía mucho.

Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a la papelería donde el moreno adquirió cualquier instrumento necesario para la comunicación, es decir, pergamino, blanco y también algunos de colores que le gustaron por sus motivos acorde a las épocas climáticas, frascos de tinta negra y de colores llamativos, plumas porque la que tenía del colegio era muy vieja y unas cuantas más por si acaso (nótese las pocas ganas de salir a un lugar tan concurrido nuevamente), pero ¿de qué servía todo eso sin una lechuza? Por lo que la siguiente parada fue el Emporio de la lechuza. Dentro de la tienda, oscura y silenciosa donde los únicos sonidos eran el ulular de las lechuzas, Harry se sintió demasiado cómodo, hasta protegido, pero a la vez nostálgico al recordar a su compañera _Hedwig,_ caída al protegerlo durante una persecución de los mortífagos, notando que nunca se había podido tomar el tiempo de lamentarse por su muerte, aunque sabía que si continuaba lamentando las muertes ocurridas por la guerra no le alcanzaría la vida. En la tienda había lechuzas de todos los tamaños, desde unas más pequeñas que _Pig_ hasta unas grandes que alcanzaban casi el mismo tamaño que _Crookshanks._ También había de distintos colores, desde café oscuro hasta casi amarillo, grises en varias tonalidades, marrones con motas blancas y lechuzas completamente blancas. Las primeras en quedar descartadas fueron las blancas porque a Harry le traían muchos recuerdos, después observo las amarillentas y decidió que no le gustaban demasiado. Entonces, mientras paseaba por las hileras de perchas una lechuza mediana y gris, con los ojos de un intenso color amarillo capturo su mirada, y al acercársele la lechuza lo observo tan atentamente, tan cálidamente, que a Harry no le cupo duda que esa era la que quería.

-Es muy bonita, Harry- opino Hermione acariciando la cabeza de la lechuza cuando salieron de la tienda.

-¿Cómo le llamarás?- pregunto Ron con una sonrisa bastante infantil.

-Creo que la llamaré _Crygor_ \- respondió abrazando con ternura la jaula donde su nueva mascota descansaba- Es muy bonita ¿cierto?- Y ahí iba Harry nuevamente, pareciendo un pequeño y adorable niño emocionado y sacando sonrisas enternecidas no solo a sus acompañantes, sino a cualquiera que lo mirara en ese momento.

Luego fueron a la droguería donde Harry compro varios ingredientes para pociones que, aunque no se le daban demasiado bien, necesitaba tener en casa. También visitaron Flourish & Blotts, dónde el ojiverde compro libros de hechizos para limpieza y cocina, porque, pensó, sí iba a vivir solo debía saber por lo menos como cuidar de su casa y su estómago.

Después de eso, fueron a comer a uno de las terrazas de las muchas tiendas que llenaban el callejón Diagon, pasando un rato bastante agradable en el que Ron comentaba las novedades de su trabajo, Hermione se quejaba de las personas que aún no entendían que la igualdad era lo correcto, y Harry escuchaba con atención a los otros dos pensando en cuanto se alegraba por su felicidad.

Después del almuerzo tardío, tanto Ron como Hermione quisieron llevar a Harry a visitar a George a la tienda, pero Harry se sentía cansado, mentalmente más que todo, y se resistió tan fervientemente que al final ambos entendieron que no era bueno presionarlo, lo cual se reafirmaba por la cara de susto que tenía el pelinegro.

-Está bien Harry, vamos a tu casa y cenemos juntos- opino la castaño soltando un suspiro- Hace mucho que no pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos y en realidad… lo extrañaba.

-En serio, esto ha sido divertido- acepto Ron sobándose el estómago por lo mucho que había comido- ¿Podemos quedarnos esta noche en tu casa? Será divertido quedarnos hablando frente a la chimenea hasta tarde como en los viejos tiempos.

-Claro- acordó el de lentes sonriendo con nostalgia- me gustaría eso, pero ¿están seguros que tienen tiempo?

-Harry, siempre tendremos tiempo para ti- exclamo Hermione posando una mano sobre la de su amigo- por eso no te preocupes, yo también pienso que sería divertido.

-Genial, pero antes de irnos podemos visitar la heladería de Florean Fortescue, me parece que un nieto o sobrino suyo reabrió- y así quedaba confirmado que Ron era un barril sin fondo.

Esa noche fue como revivir las partes bonitas de su educación mágica, hablando hasta la madrugada frente a la chimenea, comentando misteriosos incidentes que habían aparecido en _El Profeta_ y platicando de lo que Hermione había escuchado de sus antiguos conocidos del colegio.

-Aunque sí me parece extraño no haber escuchado nada de los Malfoy, pensé que luego del juicio harían todo lo posible para redimir su nombre.

Y al salir ese comentario de entre toda la conversación, fue cuando Harry decidió que lo mejor era ir a acostarse ya, sintiendo un extraño retortijón en el estómago, que no llegaba a ser culpa por guardar secretos a sus amigos, ante la mención del rubio. El momento fue algo incómodo porque Harry no sabía si debía ofrecerles una sola habitación o un cuarto a cada uno, pero Hermione notando su dilema acepto una sola habitación para ambos diciendo que no querían causar tantas molestias y aunque eso soluciono el problema en ese momento, Harry siguió sin entender cuál era exactamente la relación de sus amigos.

Ya el domingo, cuando sus invitados se habían retirado, Harry decidió que dejaría libre a _Crygor_ para que estirara las alas, y se fue al cobertizo a mirar si la saeta ocupaba algún tipo de arreglo, pero no, su escoba seguía tan magnifica como siempre. Aburrido se metió en su casa, pensando que sin dormir y llorar todo el día, no sabía cómo entretenerse. Tomo su varita y comenzó a practicar cuantos hechizos conocía, y también como transformar algunas cosas de su sala para ver cuánto recordaba, hojeo sus libros nuevos sin lograr interesarse demasiado y vio que pociones podría preparar con sus nuevos ingredientes, aunque no era el entretenimiento más apto para su aletargamiento. Pero pronto se aburrió de eso, y se levantó para darle unas cuantas vueltas a la casa pensando en que podía hacer, sin encontrar nada lo suficientemente entretenido, por lo que con un suspiro decidió que no quedaba nada más que ir a acostarse. Desanimado subió a su cuarto deseando que el tener un trabajo le resolviera la situación que estaba viviendo en ese momento, y justamente cuando se metió bajo las cobijas una lechuza bastante grande y de un marrón muy oscuro entro por la ventana abierta y dejo caer una carta sobre sus piernas saliendo por donde había entrado.

El sobre era negro, al igual que el papel y en los bordes estaba adornado con unas bonitas avispas que dejaban un caminito de puntos zigzagueante, un papel bastante adorable para tratarse del capitán de un equipo de quidditch. En tinta amarilla brillante decía:

 _¿Qué hay, Harry?:_

 _¿Cómo está el buscador más bonito, adorable y heroico del equipo? Ja, ja lo siento, creo que no puedo escribir una carta muy seria, es extraño._

 _Solo deseaba recordarte que mañana empezaras a entrenar con el resto del equipo, aún hay jugadores que no conoces (los suplentes) y tampoco sabes la ubicación de nuestro cuartel, por ser tu primer día y porque pareces un ratoncillo asustadizo (lo digo con la mejor de las intenciones, no te vayas a ofender) te voy a recoger en el Cuartel General de la Liga a las 7:30 de la mañana, no llegues tarde._

 _La túnica de entrenamiento, al igual que la oficial, ya está lista para ti; lo único que debes traer es tu escoba, aunque si necesitas algo más te lo prestaremos hasta que puedas comprarlo tú mismo, no te preocupes._

 _Todos están muy emocionados por jugar junto al gran Harry Potter, cuando les dije que te había encontrado pusieron unas caras tan chistosas con los ojos bien grandes y brillantes, y las bocas en forma de o, fue un buen día para burlarme de mis lindos jugadores, se veían tan adorables ja, ja, ja._

 _Entonces nos vemos mañana, descansa mucho porque verás que nuestros partidos no los ganamos por puro azar, ¡oh! Y no te preocupes si no todo el mundo se comporta bien contigo, no creo que suceda pero nunca se sabe._

 _Tu lindo capitán Aris._

Harry termino de leer la carta con una expresión entre divertida y abochornada, realmente Wright no escatimaba cuando de molestar a los demás y parecer excesivamente meloso se trataba, pero a pesar de que le daba un poco de miedo esa personalidad tan cambiante, se sentía bastante cómodo tratando con él. De pronto se sentía muy emocionado por volver a jugar, en verdad debía agradecerle a Hermione por ser tan excesiva.

Como no parecía que Wright esperara una respuesta suya, y como tampoco tenía con quien enviársela se volvió a recostar, aunque no tenía el suficiente sueño para dormir, pero antes de que pensara si iba a quedarse allí o se iba a levantar a divagar nuevamente otra lechuza entro por la ventana abierta. Esta vez era blanca y pequeñita. La carta que traía estaba escrita y guardada en sobre y papel blanco, con tinta negra, nada extravagante como la que había recibido antes.

 _Potter:_

 _Siento molestarte tan pronto, solo quería confirmar si el trato sigue en pie. Como sea, solo te informo que tengo libres los sábados y domingos cada semana y si sigues dispuesto podemos entrenar esos días, también tengo las tardes después de las cuatro libres, si no estás muy cansado también podríamos aprovechar ese tiempo._

 _Solo contáctame cuando tengas ganas, y si no me contactas pues entenderé que no quieras ayudarme, es decir, sería lo más lógico, pero quizás tu conciencia de santo no te deje negarte. Entenderé cualquiera de las dos, pero realmente quisiera que entrenaras conmigo. Por esto es que odio las deudas._

 _Solo piénsalo, ¿vale?_

 _Siento molestar tanto, aunque no soy tanta molestia después de todo. Argh, olvídalo._

 _Malfoy._

Cuando el de lentes termino de leer la segunda carta, no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír con ganas. Jamás espero que Malfoy escribiera tan torpemente, aunque la carta definitivamente sonaba a él. Increíble era lo penoso que parece ahora al interactuar con él cuando en el colegio parecía que lo perseguía para poder molestarlo a él y a sus amigos. Aunque no entendía porque parecía tan dudoso de que fuera a ayudarle, ni siquiera era ayuda cuando Harry también se iba a ver beneficiado. Riendo abrazo un poco la carta contra su pecho, pero al darse cuenta de lo que hacía se asustó bastante y la tiro hecha bolita al otro lado de la habitación. Pensó que con eso se calmaría pero se sintió extrañamente culpable por haber tirado la carta que Malfoy había escrito solo para él.

 _Momento, qué hago pensando en la carta de Malfoy como si fuera un gran detalle_ , pensó el morocho poniéndose rojo, _argh estúpido Malfoy._

Al verse tan avergonzado se metió bajo las sabanas y cerró los ojos tratando de dormirse con todas sus fuerzas para escapar de la vergonzosa manera en que se estaba comportando. Y después de revolverse un poco aun con las manos en la cara tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, se quedó dormido.

Ya bien entrada la tarde se despertó, principalmente por el concierto que estaba emitiendo su estómago, y escucho el ulular de _Crygor_ en su percha. La miro y recibió la misma mirada que en la tienda, una mirada que le confirmaba que mientras la lechuza estuviera allí no estaría solo lo cual lo hizo sonreír, pero al observar a su nueva compañera con más detenimiento también vio un detalle curioso; en la pata de la lechuza había una hoja de papel rayado hecha bola y sujeta con un trozo de lana. Lo extraño de esto es que ningún mago que conociera usa hojas rayadas o lana para cartear vía lechuza. De un salto bajo de la cama para desatar la bola de papel de su lechuza, y al abrirla descubrió algo que no se le hubiera ocurrido ni en sus más graves delirios. Escrito en tinta de bolígrafo, estaba lo siguiente:

 _Harry:_

 _Espero que seas Harry, soy yo, tú primo Dudley, este… realmente no sé si esto llegará a tus manos pero estoy preocupado y cuando la lechuza se acercó a mi ventana y le hable me miro como si me entendiera, supuse que te conocía porque al decir tu nombre se acercó más, ¿qué pasó con la otra lechuza, la blanca y bonita? Bueno quería saber si estás vivo, desde que nos despedimos no he podido dejar de pensar que habrá sido de ti. Ya no estoy viviendo con mis padres, entre a un gimnasio de boxeo y me va bien por lo que puedo pagar un apartamento propio, no están nada contentos conmigo pero sé que lo superarán._

 _Quiero verte, tu mundo me interesa, nunca lo dije porque… bueno sabes cómo son mis padres, pero realmente nunca pensé que solo ocuparás espacio, y me agradas… que cursi sonó eso pero es cierto._

 _Si estás bien búscame, mándame la lechuza o lo que sea, por favor. Si no recibo respuesta tendré que aceptar que estás muerto, lo cual me niego a creer._

 _Tú primo, Dudley._

Y fue esa muestra de afecto que jamás espero lo que hizo que Harry rompiera a llorar nuevamente, porque se daba cuenta que a pesar de sentirse tan culpable y solo, tenía mucha gente que se preocupaba por él, incluyendo a su primo quien solo hablo sinceramente con él el día en que se despidieron para no volver a verse.

* * *

 _ **A veces creo que estoy exagerando un poco el estado mental de Harry, pero nunca he tenido depresión y menos por una guerra, así que escribo pensando cómo me sentiría yo si fuera Harry.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, como dije antes me costó bastante escribirlo, pero quede bastante satisfecha con el resultado. La lechuza la nombro mi hermano así que no tiene un mensaje profundo ni nada de eso sólo me pareció un nombre adecuado para lechuza.**_

 _ **¿A que no esperaban que Dudley le mandara carta a Harry? Sinceramente adoro a Dudley después de las cosas que dijo en la despedida de Harry, pero me empezó a agradar desde el libro cinco. Esperen una participación algo activa de él en esta historia.**_

 _ **Ok dejo de dar lata, pero antes respondiendo reviews:**_

mESTEFANIAb: Jajajaj, no sabes cuánto me hizo reír tú review, realmente yo también querría violarlo, pero Harry esta medio ocupado en su cosas, y no se da cuenta de nada, lo sé es muy poco listo al no aprovechar la oportunidad. Saludos.

 _ **Y bueno, nos leemos.**_

 _ **¡Cuidense mucho n.n!**_


	6. Entrenamiento y noticias amarillistas

_**Amor y Quidditch a través de nuestro tiempo**_

 _ **Hola amantes de Harry Potter, estoy de regreso n.n**_

 _ **Quiero comentarles que estoy súper contenta porque en el capítulo pasado me dejaron más reviews de los que normalmente me llegan, además la historia llego a más de 1000 views, y creo que cada vez es más leída. Les agradezco un montón por el apoyo, es increíble saber que les gusta la historia. Muchísimas gracias, como premiecito les dejo el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora de todos los fics que tengo o.o/**_

 _ **Aclaración: Los personajes y elementos del mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad y creación de J.K Rowling.**_

 _ **Ahora ¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

 _Amor y Quidditch a través de nuestro tiempo_

 _ **Capítulo 6.**_ _Entrenamiento De Quidditch Y Noticias Amarillistas._

Esa misma noche, después de haber respondido las cartas de Malfoy (le explico que aún no sabía su horario y que el día siguiente le avisaría cuando podían quedar, además de que no insistiera y le dejara de dar lata con lo de ser una molestia) y de su primo (ante la estupefacción solo pudo escribirle _"Estoy bien, estaremos en contacto"_ ) Harry no consiguió dormir bien durante toda la noche. Se había sumergido en inquietantes sueños donde veía manchones de cabellos rubios, aunque de diferentes tonalidades, que corrían hacía él, ojos negros y vacíos observándole con insistencia, un viento tan fuerte que lo arrastraba, cuerpos inertes, rostros sin vida, y gritos y lamentos que le perforaban los oídos, todos diciéndole que era su culpa. Cuando vio en su reloj que eran la cuatro de la madrugada decidió que era mejor dejar de torturarse tratando de dormir, y secándose las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, se levantó.

Afortunadamente, al haber dormido casi todo el día anterior, no se sentía demasiado cansado por lo que decidió que prepararía el desayuno él mismo y, gracias a los libros que había adquirido, consiguió preparar un platillo sencillo pero decente. Después subió a su cuarto a tratar de bajarse la hinchazón de los ojos, pero no sabía de ningún hechizo que le pudiera ayudar para eso y no contaba con ninguna poción embellecedora en ese instante, tampoco conocía remedios muggles, y decidiendo que daba igual se dejó los ojos como estaban, ocultos únicamente por sus gafas. Se vistió y, echándole una última mirada de añoranza a su cama, bajo para preparar su escoba y emprender su nueva vida.

A las siete y treinta estaba sentado en una silla de madera dura conversando con Summers, el hombre que había visto ya en varias ocasiones junto a Aris, sobre lo que había pasado en su primer partido (obviamente no menciono nada de abrazos a cierto rival del equipo de los Arrows, y se preguntó porque no mencionaba a Malfoy ni siquiera a un desconocido, cuando en realidad no tenía motivo para ocultar lo que había hecho por impulso) hasta que llegó Wright, tan sonriente y enérgico como siempre, lanzándose a abrazarlo como la primera vez que lo había visto.

-Pero que chico tan puntual- alabo restregando las mejillas en el cabello negro de Harry de forma gatuna- ¿estás emocionado?

-Sí- contesto el de lentes, tensó pero sonriente- Aunque también bastante nervioso.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá estupendo- le tranquilizo el ojimiel soltándolo- Vamos.

Wright no le ofreció la mano para caminar hacia su destino, y se preguntó porque Malfoy lo hacían tan seguido y parecía que no lo quería soltar cuando lo tenía sujeto, también se preguntó porque nunca había dudado en tomar la mano del rubio si se sentía tan asustado cuando cualquier persona desconocida se le acercaba, pero bueno, Malfoy era cualquier cosa menos un desconocido, aun así eso no aclaraba ni por qué Malfoy actuaba como actuaba con él, ni porque eso no le molestaba. Se sonrojó.

-Apuesto que estás pensando en el chico Malfoy- le interrumpió Aris una vez estuvieron en el ascensor.

-Eh, yo no…- sorprendido no pudo negar de manera convincente que estaba pensando en Malfoy.

Las risas del capitán de las Avispas inundaron el ascensor haciendo que mucha gente observara a Harry, pero curiosamente nos se quedaban embobados observándole como solía ocurrir cuando alguien lo reconocía, sino que después de poner expresión de sorpresa se volvían para sonreír o cuchichear con las personas que les acompañaban. Harry, extrañado por ese comportamiento tan peculiar miro a Wright, pero este desvió la mirada con una sonrisa en el rostro. Algo extraño pasaba, pero sea lo que sea el niño que vivió no lo pudo averiguar, aunque lo mismo se manifestaba por cualquier lugar que pasará.

Al salir del ministerio Harry pudo observar nuevamente lo poco impresionante de la ubicación del Ministerio y se metieron en un callejón que esta obstruido por varios contenedores de basura y cajas de cartón repletas de chucherías. Después salieron a una concurrida calle donde las personas de trajes caminaban apresuradamente hacia sus lugares de trabajo y no les dirigían ni una sola mirada, a pesar de que ambos chicos vestían de túnica. Harry se sentía un poco temeroso de estar caminando por las calles del centro de Londres, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía más seguro al estar caminando en el mundo muggle donde era poco probable que alguien lo atacará. Siguieron caminando hacia el sur de donde se encontraba el Ministerio, e igualmente, empezaron a desaparecer los grandes negocios comerciales para dar paso a calles que presentaban edificios maltrechos y aparentemente abandonados, aunque abundaban los pubs, sencillos y de aspecto sucio, aparentemente moderno, pero a esa hora del día más parecía un pueblo fantasma, aunque de las tabernas salía música escandalosa.

-Por aquí Potter- le indico el capitán señalando una escalera que bajaba, seguramente, a un edificio subterráneo.

Harry lo siguió y cuando llegaron abajo se encontraron en un pub llamado Avispas de Wimbourne. El héroe del mundo mágico se quedó mirando alrededor extrañado por el aspecto tan muggle que tenía el aparente cuartel de las Avispas, pero era indudable que era un lugar mágico porque las dos personas que estaban en el local vestían túnicas y bebían wiski de fuego, y el tendero hacia funcionar la rocola con la varita, cambiando canciones que hablaban de cumpleaños de muerte animados o de historias románticas entre gigantes. Lo que le pareció extraño a Harry era que los muggles podrían entrar allí sin enterarse de que estaban entrando a un lugar mágico, pero supuso que estaba oculto de la misma forma que el Caldero Chorreante.

-Potter, aun no llegamos- le llamo nuevamente el capitán señalándole otra escalera que estaba en la esquina más oculta del local.

Esa escalera era muchísimo más larga que la anterior, debía tener al menos unos trescientos escalones, por lo que el lugar de entrenamiento estaba por bastantes metros debajo de la taberna, pero cuando llegaron abajo, sorprendentemente parecía que habían salido a la calle. El campo era de un césped tan verde como en verano, no había paredes y el cielo se mostraba tan blanco y tranquilo como el de afuera. La construcción se parecía bastante al campo de quidditch de Hogwarts pero sin graderías.

-¿Cómo hicieron este lugar?- pregunto Harry impresionado.

-Este lugar está hecho de cristal por lo que las paredes y el techo están hechizadas para funcionar como lo hacen las ventanas del ministerio y el techo del Gran Comedor en Hogwarts- explico Wright entusiasmado- Aunque las paredes no se vean, están ahí, ¿ves esa línea blanca del suelo?, si la cruzas te estrellaras, aunque antes de que logres cruzarlas tu escoba virara repelida por las barreras- le advirtió rápidamente caminando hacia los vestidores- Las pelotas tampoco la cruzan así que no es muy probable el estrellarte cuando persigas la snitch.

Harry pensó que aunque no existiera la línea limítrofe, era casi imposible estrellarse contra el cristal en un lugar de dimensiones tan grandes, el techo parecía estar al nivel del edificio de afuera, es decir, más arriba que el pub, y las paredes le daban al lugar más espacio del que tenían dentro de los límites del estadio en el colegio. Después de observar todo por última vez, el chico se apresuró a seguir a Aris a lo que, supuso, eran los vestidores. Cuando entro, se dio cuenta que habían casilleros personalizados y, cómo no, él ya tenía uno designado, también habían duchas, y sitios en los cuales cambiarse. Nadie había llegado y por un segundo temió que todo fuera una trampa, sospecha que aumentaba al no ver al capitán por ninguna parte.

-Wright, ¿dónde estás?- pregunto con la voz temblorosa, sin recibir respuesta- Hola.

Entonces se produjo un sonido como de explosión y de los casilleros salieron todos sus, supuso, compañeros de equipo, lanzando grititos y serpentinas amarillas y negras de las varitas. Claro, nadie previo que Harry tomaría la varita y les apuntaría a todos con los ojos empañándosele por el terror. Pero, todos advertidos del precario estado mental de Harry, no se asustaron y comenzaron a reír para tranquilizar al de cabellos alborotados, además de sacar más serpentinas y confeti de sus varitas.

-Bienvenido al equipo, Potter- celebraron con vítores y silbidos las personas que ya había visto el de lentes y otras que no- Estamos muy contentos de jugar contigo.

Aris se le acerco a Harry por detrás poniéndole una mano en la espalda y, cuando recibió la mirada de los ojos verde esmeralda, sonriendo con calidez, diciéndole sin palabras que no debía preocuparse por nada.

-Lamento que mis lindos compañeros te hayan asustado- gimoteo el capitán, fingiendo seriedad- Les dije que sería mejor algo más tranquilo, pero insistieron en armar un jolgorio para darte la bienvenida aun cuando les dije que no era buena idea.

-No le creas Potter, fue él quien más apoyo la idea- grito alguien, le pareció que fue Jenkins, uno de los golpeadores.

-¿Nos perdonas?- preguntaron todos al unísono, poniendo expresiones de cachorritos abandonados.

-Claro, muchas gracias a todos y todas- sonrió Harry guardando la varita- Lamento haber reaccionado así- se sonrojo sintiéndose un poco tonto.

-Tranquilo compañero, ve a cambiarte- apaciguo el capitán- Chicos vayan dándole una vuelta al campo, corriendo…- salto antes de que todos tomaran la escobas- Mientras yo le explico algunas cosas a Potter.

-Si capitán- contestaron en sincronía conteniendo las risas ante la seriedad de una persona tan poco seria como Aris Wright, y apresurándose a salir a correr.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Wright le indico a Harry que en el casillero estaba su equipo de entrenamiento, le dio unos cuantos minutos para cambiarse y cuando regreso le explico porque corrían.

-Creemos que el tener un cuerpo fuerte y resistente nos ayuda a soportar más fácilmente la fuerza de gravedad de los giros y acelerones, por eso jugamos tan rápidamente- indico con inteligencia- Apuesto que nunca pensaste que para ser rápido en la escoba se necesita ejercitar también el cuerpo.

-No, nunca se me ocurrió- acepto Harry, mirando al castaño con admiración porque realmente se sorprendía de la actitud profesional que podía adoptar Wright a la hora de interpretar su papel de capitán.

-Bueno, eso es porque tú tienes un talento natural, y tienes un cuerpo muy adecuado para el juego- comento guiñándole un ojo- Se ve que eres rápido, aunque puedo notar que nunca has intentado probarte, y tampoco has tenido mucho entrenamiento físico- ante la mirada de vergüenza de Harry, sonrió- Tranquilo aquí empezaras a entrenarte y te adecuaras rápidamente.

Después de esa explicación salieron a unirse a todos los corredores del campo. Por suerte, al ser octubre, el clima resultaba frio y con el cielo nublado no hacía demasiado calor.

Ante la falta de ejercicio, Harry tuvo que detenerse varias veces a descansar, pero sin duda se sentía bien, feliz y enérgico, como no se había sentido hacía muchísimo tiempo. Bastantes vueltas más tarde, habían conseguido ponerse al nivel de los más rezagados y considerando lo que había hecho los últimos meses (dormir, llorar y no comer bien) era un gran logro del cual se sentía orgulloso.

-Bien, pueden tomar un descanso de diez minutos- indico Wright levantando la voz para que todos le escucharan- Después entrenaremos en el aire.

Harry se desplomo allí mismo donde estaba, pero no había pasado ni medio segundo cuando ya tenía un grupo de jugadores, los suplentes, rodeándole.

-Potter, felicidades por ingresar al equipo- le sonrió una chica de cabellos rojizos oscuros y rizados- ¿Necesitas algo de beber?

-Sí gracias- apuntando a los vestidores con su varita convoco una botella de jugo de calabaza y se la entrego.

-Potter, un placer conocerte- saludo un chico alto y delgado de ojos negros- Ya quiero verte jugar.

Y así siguieron los y las jugadores de reserva, felicitándole y alabándole por haberse unido a las Avispas, hasta que Wright les dijo que era hora de volar. Mientras corría a los vestidores por su escoba, Harry pensaba en lo curioso que resultaba que nadie mencionara nada de Voldemort o de la guerra, pero supuso que Aris Wright tenía algo que ver en eso por la forma en que sus compañeros se había callado de golpe cuando iban a decir algo indebido y las miradas de reproche que recibían de los otros, por no hablar de los nada discretos codazos en los costados.

Cuando llegó, Wright ya estaba dando indicaciones de lo que harían, y Harry pensó que lo más normal de ese entrenamiento de quidditch había sido correr; primero debían de dar unas vueltas en escoba al campo, pero no del modo normal, sino de cabeza, después de media hora de este ejercicio, debían darlas girando sobre sí mismos, como un trompo, y después tenían que tratar de cruzar el campo en línea recta, lo cual no resultaría nada fácil después de dar tantas vueltas. La idea era entrenar el equilibrio, para poder hacer piruetas más rápidas que los rivales no podrían seguir.

Harry tuvo que aplicar un encantamiento fijador*, para que sus gafas no salieran volando cuando giraba, pero ni siquiera el tener los lentes puestos le impidió marearse hasta los mismos huesos. Giraba de cabeza, media hora más tarde, cuando tenía los brazos y las piernas entumecidas por sostener su peso completo, empezaba a dar vueltas como trompo, y no hace falta decir que después de esto, no lograba avanzar siquiera un metro en línea recta. Lo único que lo animo es que no era el peor, a pesar de estar iniciando, porque muchos de los suplentes y de los regulares, ni siquiera conseguían terminar de dar las vueltas de cabeza sin tener que correr al baño a vomitar. Harry considero si eso sería realmente el entrenamiento o sería algún tipo de broma inventada por Aris.

Cerca del mediodía, pararon de dar vueltas para ir a almorzar y tratar de estabilizar el cuerpo a un equilibrio adecuado. Cada quien podía dirigirse a donde quisiera, la única condición era estar de regreso en dos horas o sería castigado con dos mil vueltas más, no hace falta mencionar que nadie quería eso.

Harry estaba hambriento, pero no quería alejarse de ese lugar, por lo que subió al pub para comer allí, afortunadamente tenía un menú especial para los jugadores de las Avispas, por lo que se sentó en una mesa del fondo con un plato de pastel de carne y ensalada, acompañado de un gran vaso de jugo de calabaza que se llenaba cada vez que estaba vacío.

Pronto más jugadores del equipo se sentaron a su mesa, algunos con jamones de pavo, puré de patatas, o chuletas de cordero, y empezaron a comentar lo poco que les gustaba esa parte del entrenamiento porque todos quedaban muy débiles del estómago. Entre risas y chillidos, bromas y vítores, el almuerzo solitario de Harry se transformó en una comida cómoda y entretenida, rodeado de personas desconocidas que lo estaban haciendo sentir parte del equipo, mientras él se dedicaba a sonreír, contestar, y contar alguna que otra anécdota de cuando estuvo en el colegio y, aunque no hablo demasiado porque aún no se sentía completamente en confianza, era difícil conservar un perfil bajo con esas personas tan festivas. Eso sí, pensó que el ambiente de cordialidad con que todos se trataban era una de las cosas más cálidas que había experimentado en bastante tiempo.

A la una y treinta, media hora antes de lo acordado, el equipo completo se reunía nuevamente en el estadio, incluidos los que habían ido a comer a alguna otra parte, y esto dejaba en evidencia que Aris Wright, capitán de las Avispas de Wimbourne no era de las personas indulgentes con los que no eran puntuales.

-Bien, como veo que ya estamos todos, vamos a pasar a la acción- y la cara macabra que puso el castaño no le dio buena espina al héroe del mundo mágico, al chico que había enfrentado la muerte innumerables veces y salido victorioso, haciéndole estremecerse de miedo- Pero no crean que todo será tan fácil como en un partido normal, jugaremos con cinco quaffles, seis bludgers y, Potter, jugarás con diez snitch, y debes atrapar al menos cinco en una hora- ¡¿cinco snitch en una hora?!, definitivamente tendría que esforzarse al máximo- Ahora para que las cosas sean más duras, los jugadores de reserva jugarán contra nosotros los titulares, y ganara el que consiga más puntos de aquí a las cuatro de la tarde.

-Pero hay un equipo que no tiene buscador- alerto uno de los chicos de reserva.

-Como Cox no pudo venir hoy, Potter jugará solo, tratando de atrapar las snitch, pero los golpeadores de ambos equipos podrán lanzarle las bludgers que quieran- sonrió nuevamente con malicia, y Harry trago el nudo de la garganta que se le había formado- Mi adorable Pottercito, más te vale estar alerta si no quieres terminar con algo roto en tu primer día de entrenamiento- todos los del equipo miraron al novato con pena, y muchos susurraron _"fue un placer conocerte en una sola pieza"-_ Ahora… ¡A jugar!

En el momento en que el capitán dio la orden tanto los trece jugadores, como las veinte un pelotas, se levantaron en el aire, y todo se volvió un torbellino: las bludgers volaban furiosas y zumbando por todo el campo, tratando de derribar a cualquiera que se les atravesara, las quaffles se movían de mano en mano tan rápido que ni siquiera hubiera dado tiempo de seguirlos sin unos _omniculares_ , y las snitch revoloteaban de acá para allá tan rápido que era casi imposible localizarlas.

Con la alforja, que le había dado Wright un poco antes de empezar, bien amarrada a la cintura, Harry se dispuso a perseguir pequeñas pelotitas aladas como si su vida dependiera de ello. Rápidamente encontró una y persiguiéndola a toda velocidad intento atrapar la, pero en el momento justo en que la sintió con los dedos una bludger paso frente a su rostro rozándole la punta de la nariz. Asustado se detuvo y miro a rededor justo a tiempo para darse cuenta que no solo una sino tres bludgers se dirigían directamente hacía él. Haciendo uso de las vueltas de trompo que había practicado durante toda la mañana consiguió evitarlas, pero entendió que no solo era el blanco favorito de las bludgers, sino también de sus compañeros golpeadores, quienes sonreían entre apenados y maliciosos.

 _Debes concentrarte_ , se advirtió a sí mismo, _o de lo contrario no sobreviviremos._

Aclarando su mente cuanto podía, se puso atento a todo su alrededor, no sabía cuánto tiempo de la hora le quedaba pero iba a atrapar esas cinco snitch costará lo que costará. Rápidamente vio dos que, afortunadamente, estaban juntas cerca del suelo junto a los postes de gol del lado izquierdo. Se lanzó a la carga, evitando una bludger que se acercó hacia el por abajo lanzada por uno de los golpeadores de reserva, y dando una vuelta de campana, evito otra que lo perseguía por gusto, consiguiendo atrapar a las dos snitch. Faltaban tres.

Dio un rodeo a todo el campo evitando jugadores que pasaban como ráfagas por su lado, viendo todo a su alrededor para evitar las pelotas golpeadoras, y aguzando la mirada para localizar las pelotitas doradas, rápidamente localizo otra que volaba cerca de la rodilla de Salvin, la guardiana titular, y maniobrando por el campo logro apoderarse de ella. ¡Dos más!

No sabía la hora, pero presentía que debía apresurarse. A los pocos minutos localizo otra, pero pedio de vista a los golpeadores, ¡grave error! Una bludger le golpeo en la espalda, sacándole el aire. Descendió un poco en la escoba tratando de respirar con normalidad. No había tiempo que perder, casualmente, una snitch paso frente a sus ojos y al tratar de atraparla se le metió en la manga de la túnica.

-Genial, Potter acaba de hacer un Plumton Pass**- grito uno de los cazadores que volaba cerca de él.

El resto de equipo lo vitoreo, sin perder de vista lo suyo, y Harry sonrió pensando que esa jugada si sucedía era, como afirmaban, por pura suerte.

-Quedan diez minutos- grito Aris haciéndole salir de su mini celebración a sí mismo.

Desesperado escaneo el campo entero en busca de una snitch, la única que le faltaba, pero no la veía, y los minutos pasaban rápidamente. Dio una vuelta al campo a toda velocidad, y la vio, en medio del campo, una pelotita dorada se suspendía. Cuidándose de las bludger, jugadores, y sin perder la snitch de vista, literalmente voló hasta el punto exacto y justo en el momento en que cerró el puño alrededor de la bolita, en el cielo unos números gigantes de color amarillo pusieron 00:00.

-Felicidades Potter, lo has conseguido, ahora solo consigue atrapar las que puedas- le grito Aris, pasando rápidamente por su lado.

A partir de ese punto, Harry se relajó un poco, y puso más atención a esquivar las bludgers que lo atacaban que a atrapar sus objetivos, aun así consiguió atrapar tres snitch más. Se sentía increíble, lleno de energía y el golpe de la espalda, incluso se le había borrado de la memoria, hacía muchísimo que no experimentaba la emoción del juego, y realmente lo disfrutaba.

A las cuatro de la tarde, el partido concluyo con los titulares como ganadores, pero únicamente por veinte puntos menos. Pero, definitivamente, el héroe del mundo mágico nunca había jugado un partido de quidditch así. Después de una pequeña celebración por los resultados, en la cual todos y todas jadeaban y sonreían en la misma cantidad, y Harry recibía alabanzas por sus increíbles dotes de buscador, y lograr superar la meta casi imposible del capitán; se fueron a los vestidores. Los que pensaban salir hicieron uso de las duchas, que funcionaban al aplicárseles un _aguamenti_ , y los que se dirigirían directamente a casa, como Harry, solo se cambiaron para irse a su hogar.

-Potter, antes que te vayas, el horario de entrenamientos es de lunes a viernes de 7:00 a 4:00, los fines de semana son libres a menos que haya algún partido- le atajo Wright antes que pudiera retirarse- y créeme que no querrás llegar tarde- Harry volvió a tragar, por lo que veía de Aris Wright, era una persona muy enérgica y efusiva, pero cuando se trataba de hacer su papel se comportaba algo sádico- Por lo demás ¿cómo te sentiste en tu primer día de entrenamiento?

-Estupendo, al menos no vomite- rio Harry, deslumbrando a los curiosos que lo observaban con su bonita y adorable sonrisa, acompañada por unas mejillas sonrojadas naturalmente por el entrenamiento.

-Me alegra mucho escucharte, te ves mucho mejor también- el capitán le acaricio la cabeza con una sonrisa enorme en la cara, y él sintiéndose como un niño pequeño, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ahora por la acción- Ya puedes irte, descansa mucho para mañana.

-Sí, gracias.

Antes de salir, recibió abrazos de compañeros y compañeras que no lograron contenerse, apretones de mano, de los más recatados, y movimientos de cabeza solemnes, de los que no se intimidaban tanto por su fama, pero si sentían respeto por su talento.

Al subir, el pub, ya estaba bastante más lleno pero no vio a nadie conocido en él, lo cual era una suerte, porque en el poco tiempo que llevaba de haber vuelto a la vida pública ya lo habían interrogado y tratado como un héroe lo suficiente.

Cuando llego a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue subir a preparar la bañera, para darse un buen tiempo de relajación en agua caliente, luego paso a su cuarto para sacar el pijama, notando que ya tenía contestación de su primo Dudley, nuevamente una bola de papel rayado amarrada a la pata de _Crygor_ de una manera que daba pena. Decía lo siguiente:

 _Harry:_

 _No sabes cuánto me alegra que estés bien, creo que ahora podré respirar en paz. Lamento si te incomoda que me comunique contigo, sé muy bien que no debo de ser una de tus personas favoritas, pero realmente quisiera comenzar de cero y ser tu primo y tu amigo, aunque entenderé si no piensas igual._

 _Si quieres que nos reunamos envíame una lechuza (Ja, ja, ja mis padres morirían si se enteran de lo que acabo de escribir) quisiera saber que ha sido de tu vida y contarte lo que ha pasado en la mía._

 _Como sea, espero verte._

 _Tu primo, Dudley_

Al contrario de la carta anterior, esta hizo reír con ganas a Harry, nunca espero escuchar (o leer) frases tan de magos de su primo Dudley quien había sido criado como todo un esnob, y no pudo evitar imaginar, realmente, la cara que hubieran puesto tía Petunia y tío Vernon si llegaban a leer las palabras de su angelito. No respondió inmediatamente, pero en realidad ya le estaban dando ganas de ver a ese primo suyo que sonaba tan distinto a como lo recordaba, pero pensó que sería mejor tratar de acostumbrarse a su nuevo rol de vida antes de citarse con Dudley en algún lado.

Después de ese pequeño lapso de gracia, bajo a prepararse un tentempié. Él mismo se sorprendía de lo enérgico que se sentía, a pesar de que debería estar cansado por el gran esfuerzo físico y mental que había realizado estando tan desacostumbrado, pero lo cierto es que podría salir a correr otro poco sino tuviera miedo de salir tan tarde de su casa con mortífagos aun sueltos. Se conformó con sentarse en el mueble desayunador a comer el sándwich que había preparado, pero antes de dar el primer mordisco, le azotaron la puerta furiosamente. Pensó que sería Hermione, quien venía a reclamarle por alguna otra cosa que se le hubiera olvidado las últimas veces pero la voz que le llegó no era de la castaña.

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER, ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA AHORA MISMO!- los gritos era de Ronald Weasley, y de la impresión se apresuró a abrirle, porque nunca lo había escuchado tan furioso.

Cuando abrió el pelirrojo lo aparto de un empujón y entro pisando fuerte y rechinando los dientes, en un puño llevaba el diario _El Profeta_. Hermione entro detrás con cara seria, muy seria, pero sin la evidente furia de Ron.

-MALFOY, ¿EN SERIO?- grito sentándose de mal talante en una de los sofás de orejas- Cómo… cuándo…- era evidente que ni siquiera podía hablar.

-¿Qué pasa chicos? No entiendo de que hablan- se defendió el de lentes con voz temblorosa.

El pelirrojo le lanzo el periódico en la cara, y lo que vio lo dejo helado. Una foto en movimiento, suya y de Malfoy tamados de la mano era la primera plana del diario. Se apresuró a leer.

HARRY POTTER REGRESA, PERO NO LO HACE SOLO.

 _El héroe del mundo mágico regresa a la escena pública después de meses de no dejarse ver por ningún lado, pero no lo hace solo, y viene acompañado por una de las personas más inesperadas para todo el mundo. Draco Malfoy, un mortífago de la nueva ola, hijo de Lucius Malfoy, uno de los seguidores más acérrimos del que no debe ser nombrado, es, al parecer, su pareja._

 _El suceso que llevo a esta conclusión se dio el viernes anterior a eso de las ocho de la noche donde la rumorada pareja se apareció tomada de la mano para entrar a La Cuchara Cantarina, una de las cafeterías más concurridas en el callejón Diagon._

 _El susodicho mortífago, se dedicó a enviar miradas envenenadas a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirar a su acompañante, y luego se dedicaron a hablar muy seriamente. Hasta ahí nadie sospechaba de una relación romántica entre los dos, pero cuando el héroe empezó a recibir los regalos de sus admiradores, los compartieron, alimentándose el uno al otro con la misma cuchara, en una escena que además de impactante, no dejaba de ser dulce._

 _Al parecer los rumores de que Harry Potter se había escapado al extranjero para casarse no eran del todo infundados, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar para ver cómo avanza la nueva pareja celebre del mundo mágico._

Cuando Harry termino de leer, tenía una expresión tan horrorizada que la furia de Ronald se enfrió un poco, solo un poco, claro está.

-Harry, quieres explicarnos como sucedió esto-pidió Hermione con voz suave, lanzándole miradas furiosas a Ron por su falta de tacto, pero Harry no podía si quiera hablar.

-¿Desde cuando estás saliendo con el hurón?- pregunto el pelirrojo con voz ronca por la furia contenida- ¿Fue por esto que él no nos delato cuando estuvimos en su mansión a punto de ser entregados a quien-tú-sabes? ¿Fue por esto que lo salvaste en la Sala de los Menesteres? ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada, acaso no somos tus amigos en quienes deberías confiar?

-No es cierto, nosotros no estamos saliendo- soltó Harry rápidamente y a la desesperada.

-Entonces cómo explicas este reportaje, incluso tiene una foto de ambos… a-l-i-m-e-n-t-a-n-d-o-s-e, ¡puaj!- deletreo Weasley con asco- ¿Acaso no recuerdas todo lo que nos ha hecho, o cuanto te ha insultado? Él es MALO.

-Malfoy no es malo- escupió Harry enojado, pero al notar lo que había dicho, irremediablemente, se sonrojó.

-Lo ves, es cierto lo que dicen en El Profeta- acusó Ron con una mirada herida- No puedo creerlo, mi mejor amigo, o el que lo fue, y la persona más detestable en todo el mundo magico.

-YA BASTA RONALD- gritó la castaña llegando al límite- Deja en paz a Harry, ¿tú no eras el que estaba diciendo que sería bueno si él tuviera una persona amada? Sí Harry quiere a Malfoy, nosotros no somos nadie para impedirlo aunque no estemos de acuerdo.

-Gracias, Mione- suspiro Harry- Pero no estoy saliendo con él, lo que sucedió fue que…- Harry les explico lo que sucedió en el partido, incluyendo el abrazo, y en la posterior cena- Solo voy a ayudarlo a entrenar, es cierto que él nunca fue la persona más agradable con nosotros, pero toda moneda tiene dos caras, y no puedo juzgarlo cuando prácticamente nos salvó la vida en su Mansión, eso muestra que no es tan malo como lo están pensando, y al parecer ha cambiado bastante.

-Harry ¿estás seguro que no sientes algo por él?- pregunto la chica dubitativa- Es decir, no has dejado el sonrojo desde que empezaste a hablar de Malfoy, y bueno desde antes tú…

-No lo apruebo, sea como sea no lo apruebo- masculló Ron parándose rápidamente y yéndose a la puerta- No quiero hablar contigo, si ni siquiera confías en nuestra opinión- y lanzando una última mirada herida se largó dando un portazo. Harry no hiso intento por detenerlo porque no esperaba una reacción diferente por parte de su amigo, justo por eso no quiso decírselos antes.

-Lo siento Harry, pero es Malfoy, no creo que podamos perdonarlo tan fácilmente como tú- suspiro Hermione acercándose también a la puerta- Yo sé que siempre has sentido algo especial por él, no estoy diciendo que sea amor, pero es un sentimiento que ni Ron ni yo entendemos, un sentimiento que solo tienes hacia él- Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido por la afirmación de su amiga, sintiendo un retortijón tanto en el estómago como en el pecho- Trataré de hablar con Ron, pero no prometo nada. Nos vemos- y con una mirada apagada se fue también.

Quedándose solo pensó que no sabía que sentía por el rubio, ni siquiera sabía que lo que dijo Hermione fuera posible y cierto, pero de lo que estaba muy seguro es que sí Malfoy había leído el periódico estaría pensando como morir o, peor, matarlo a él.

* * *

 _*Encantamiento fijador, o invento de mi loca cabecita, nunca se menciona este hechizo en los libros, pero necesitaba algo así je, je._

 _**Plumton Pass: Cambio de dirección aparentemente no predeterminado que sirve para enfundarse la snitch manga arriba. Esa es la explicación textual, además agrega que muchos críticos afirman que solo fue un accidente. Para ampliar lean Quidditch A Través De Los Tiempos, libro en el que se apoya gran parte de este fic._

* * *

 _ **Bueno, espero les haya gustado este capítulo y quieran dejarme un bonito review, aunque los feos también los acepto je, je.**_

 _ **Para el próximo capítulo les doy un adelanto/adivinanza: se llamará "La otra cara de la moneda". ¿Adivinan de qué va?**_

 _ **Hoy no puedo contestar los reviews porque ya debería estar durmiendo, pero quiero decirles a las personas que comentaron que les agradezco un montón por sus opiniones sobre como manejo los sentimientos de Harry y por sus ideas. Realmente, ¡mil gracias!**_

 _ **Y bueno, nos leemos.**_


	7. Especial 1 La otra cara de la moneda

_**Amor y Quidditch a través de nuestro tiempo**_

 _ **Hola, estoy de vuelta con una nueva entrega. Me parece que no adivinaron de que trataría este capítulo por el título que mencione en la ocasión anterior, así que les explicare.**_

 _ **Se me ocurrió hacer unos capítulos especiales, contando la vida después de la guerra de ciertos personajes. Irán numerados desde el uno porque no avanzarán nada de la trama. Este que es el primero, será de Draco, y en el futuro pienso que podría hacer de Dudley y de Oliver Wood, quizás se me ocurran más personajes, y si a ustedes se le ocurre alguno que quisieran leer me encantaría que me lo dijeran. Espero les guste.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los reviews, por los favorites y follows, y por leer esta historia, ustedes son mi inspiración.**_

 _ **Aclaración: Los personajes y elementos del mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad y creación de J.K Rowling.**_

 _ **Ahora ¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

 _Amor y Quidditch a través de nuestro tiempo_

 _ **Especial 1**_. _La otra cara de la moneda._

Draco Malfoy había pasado toda su vida sufriendo. No, no sufriendo por no tener padres o tener un destino demasiado grande e inhumano. Tampoco sufría por tener problemas económicos o querer llamar la atención en un lugar demasiado plagado de estrellas que ya se habían robado toda la luz. Ni siquiera sufría por vivir en un mundo al cual no terminaba de pertenecer o en donde por no formar parte desde el inicio era discriminado y hasta odiado. No, Draco no sufría por ninguna de esas cosas, pero aun así lo hacía.

¿Y porque sufría? Pues, para empezar, nadie lo amaba en realidad. Sus padres lo querían pero estaban más cegados por la oscuridad que supuestamente les iba a traer el honor, demasiado interesados en seguir en la sima de la pirámide aun si eso significaba sacrificarlo a él para su objetivo. Bueno quizás su madre no estaba tan hipnotizada, pero fue sumisa y acepto lo que su padre quería sin pizca de resistencia. Sus amigos, por otra parte, no lo eran realmente, sino que lo seguían por orden de sus propios padres que reverenciaban al suyo, y sus otros amigos, esos que lo apreciaban un poquitín más, lo abandonarían al primer momento de dificultad, simple y sencillamente porque todos apreciaban demasiado lo suyo para hacer un sacrificio por alguien más. Y sus admiradores y admiradoras, esas chicas y esos chicos que lo reverenciaban solo por su apariencia, esas personas encontrarían el amor al entender que él no era más que un hermoso jarrón de cristal vacío, magnífico para la vista pero que no les haría realmente felices.

Entonces sí, esa persona atractiva, siempre rodeado por seguidores, con más dinero del que podría necesitar en una vida entera, sufría porque todo lo que conformaba su " _maravillosa"_ vida no era más que una ilusión que se acercaba peligrosamente a su final.

Y cuando la persona, o mejor dicho monstruo, que prometía a sus padres llegar a la grandeza y obtener gran poder, él fue sacrificado para lograrlo porque, aunque no discordaba tanto con los ideales del grupo pero no soportaba lo métodos que utilizaban o todo el dolor que causaban para conseguirlo, no se resistió aceptando así su maldito destino. Y esa misma maldad personificada convirtió a sus "amigos" en piezas desechables puestas en el tablero del asqueroso juego que quería jugar. Además esa cosa generaba un horror tan frio y sanguinario no solo espantó a esas amistades que le querían un poco más sino que lo convirtió a él en algo que causaba miedo, que alejaba a cualquiera que lo mirara, y que debía quedarse aún más vacío de lo que antes estuvo. Ese espectro que se hacía llamar El Señor de las Tinieblas marco toda su vida desde su nacimiento, y marco su persona tanto emocional como físicamente, dejándole como única opción el morir o el vivir bajo su yugo.

Pero entonces Harry Potter, el chico con el destino grade e inhumano, esa persona que siempre le odio por lo que era superficialmente, pero que nunca lo abandono como todas las demás personas que pasaron por su vida convirtiéndose, de una manera dolorosa y retorcida, en su tabla de salvación, cumplió con su destino y lo saco de ese abismo profundo y oscuro en el que lo habían metido. Claro, el abismo solo se aclaró un poco, y se hizo un pelín menos profundo, porque aun cuando ya no existía amenaza, cuando se respiraba la paz y el alivio en el aire, él siempre sería Draco Malfoy un ex-mortífago, hijo de mortífagos, sobrino de mortífagos, es decir, un villano que jamás tendría una vida de bien, o podría hacer algo más que lastimar y asesinar.

Su sufrimiento nunca acabaría pero, un poco más libre y dueño de su propio destino, decidió que afrontaría lo que la vida le dio.

Él y sus padres consiguieron librarse de ir a Azkaban, pasando a ser una escoria ante los ojos de la sociedad mágica. Su padre y su madre desesperados de verse sumidos en la miseria del desprestigio, decidieron irse a Francia donde tenían varios negocios y no eran considerados un cáncer de la sociedad, al menos no tanto como en Inglaterra, haciendo gala de la gran cobardía que siempre habían ostentado. Pero él no quería huir más- no era un acto de valentía sino más bien de orgullo- por lo que decidido quedarse allí, asistir al siguiente curso en Hogwarts y soportar todas las malas miradas, todos los insultos y todos los ataques de quien se los enviara, y después del colegio conseguiría un trabajo donde fuera, todo con tal de no sentirse una basura, y poder así tratar de vivir una vida en su país y en su mundo, una vida que él escogiera libremente sin ser solamente un instrumento de los intereses de alguien más.

Regreso a Hogwarts y recibió exactamente lo que espero, malas miradas, insultos, ataques, y hasta malos tratos por parte de los de su misma casa y del cuerpo de profesores. Pero nunca hizo nada, no haría nada porque muy en el fondo sabía que lo merecía porque nunca se negó a hacer lo que se le impuso, porque sabía que todas las personas que pasaron la guerra y sobrevivieron se habían vuelto un montón de muñecos rotos con huecos donde antes estaba lleno del cariño por alguna persona que ya no estaba. Se volvió una paria y todos le odiaban, pero lo que más le lastimo era ver como el chico que nunca lo había abandonado, que nunca se había ido de su vida, la persona con la que tenía esa horrible relación que había perdurado más tiempo de lo cualquiera otra en su vida, lo abandono. Harry Potter había caído, se había encerrado en su cabeza y ya no tuvo lugar en su corazón para odiarlo a él. Ahora se encontraba completamente solo.

Huyendo de todo y todos había adoptado la costumbre de ir a ocultarse en las graderías del estadio de quidditch, eso sí, solo cuando estaba en tiempo libre para no darle más motivos a las personas para maltratarlo, y ahí en su escondite masoquistamente se torturo todos esos momentos viendo la hermosa imagen de su enemigo marchito, volando en su escoba mientras lloraba más lágrimas de las que era humanamente posible. Ahí él también lloró maldiciendo su vida y su destino, su personalidad, a sus padres, a ese dictador y sus malditas ideas, sintiéndose marchito también y sucio, muy sucio por sufrir cuando él había causado sufrimientos peores a otras personas. Fue justo ahí, en ese lugar, donde empezó a sentir por Harry Potter algo distinto a lo que creía, ya no era envidia, ni un odio infantil que nunca había sido lo bastante potente, ni siquiera era dolor en su ego con el recuerdo de ser rechazado, no, lo que empezó a sentir era una extraña mezcla de compasión y agradecimiento hacia el chico que al volar se veía condenadamente hermoso con los ojos perdidos, las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios entreabiertos que soltaban gimoteos y el cuerpo que siempre había sido pequeño temblando de dolor.

Y el último día de clases acudió nuevamente a ese lugar que había engendrado un secreto en su corazón que nunca espero tener, deseando ver el vestigio del fuerte chico que había sido, en antaño, su más grande archienemigo, y ahora era una imagen que le producía tanto pesadillas como sueño bonitos y nostálgicos. Y cuando lo vio, sin ningún cambio alterando esa imagen tan bella y triste, se dijo que no quería volver a ver a Harry Potter nunca más, porque no podría, jamás ni nunca, actuar como el arrogante y distante mocoso que siempre había mostrado ante él.

No había sido un buen año, pero en toda su educación mágica, en toda su vida, ningún año había sido precisamente bueno.

Ahora se proponía incorporarse a la vida adulta, ya sin la carga de tener que vivir en un lugar en donde ni siquiera los cuadros de las paredes te quieren, y gracias a que siempre había sido inteligente y talentoso tenía muy buenas calificaciones en sus EXTASIS, sabía que podía aspirar a unos de los más exclusivos y de alto nivel departamentos del Ministerio de Magia.

Sus padres, quienes venían ocasionalmente a visitarlo -Draco sabía que era por el terror de encontrarlo muerto y la culpabilidad de que si eso sucedía era por la cobardía que habían mostrado cuando los mortífagos más esperaban de ellos- aprobaban que ingresara al Ministerio para comenzar una vida que limpiaría el nombre de la familia, aunque no se iban a quedar lo suficiente para ver si lo conseguía porque no soportaban estar en Inglaterra donde se debían recluir para no ser maltratados.

Entonces esa mañana llegó, Draco se arregló tan bien como sabía, se vistió con las mejores ropas que poseía, y se dirigió al Ministerio donde se estaba llevando a cabo el ingreso de los graduados de Hogwarts. Se sentía emocionado, ilusionado en cierta forma, al pensar que podría trabajar y demostrar que él no tenía que ser tan malo como todos pensaban, que no era el villano y que quería olvidar tanto como los demás. Pero sus esperanzas se vieron truncadas cuando apenas llegar al vestíbulo los jefes de todos los departamentos negaron con la cabeza advirtiéndole que nada importaba, ni sus calificaciones ni su talento, él no tendría oportunidad ni cabida en ese lugar. La decepción fue grande y el dolor en su corazón fue agudo, aunque había tratado de aminorarlo diciéndose que no esperara mucho porque en su vida nada sería como él quería, aun así el sentimiento de asco que sintió hacia sí mismo fue inmenso y ninguna preparación previa le podría restar desencanto.

Al salir de ese lugar que no lo recibió, se dirigió a San Mungo donde intentaría realizar su plan B. Pero al entrar y ver a todos los que querían convertirse en medimagos mirarlo con odio supuso que no le iría mejor. Aun así lo intentaría, por lo que se acercó a la bruja que atendía la recepción.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y quisiera convertirme en aprendiz de mediamgo- se presentó más tensamente de lo que hubiera sido conveniente- ¿me podría indicar el procedimiento?

-¡Oh!- mirada de temor- Lo siento señor, pero no creo que podamos dejar la vida de nuestros paciente en manos de alguien con sus… _antecedentes-_ era claro que lo que había querido decir la bruja era "no podemos dejar la vida de nuestros pacientes en manos de alguien que las ha arrebatado"- Adiós.

Draco sonrió, porque no quería demostrar que el sentimiento que cargaba desde el Ministerio ahora se había hecho mucho peor, y se despidió de la bruja con una elegante reverencia. Al salir corrió- porque no podía caminar si quería evitar miradas- hasta un callejón lejos de la entrada del hospital para llorar un poco. Se sentía tan desamparado, tan inútil ¿Por qué la vida siempre había sido tan injusta con él? ¿Por qué sus padres antepusieron sus propios deseos a su bienestar? ¿Por qué, por merlín, no se negó a su destino, ni lucho por librarse de lo que sabía le iba a pasar? Se dejó caer al suelo llorando con todas sus fuerzas, con toda la poca dignidad que le dijeron nunca debía mostrar. Estaba destrozado.

Regreso a la gran mansión, afortunadamente vacía, y se fue directamente al baño. Bajo el agua restregó su piel con fuerza, tratando de quitarse la suciedad de su cuerpo, de su alma, hasta el punto que se lastimo, y no salió de la ducha, hasta que sus fuerzas se agotaron por completo. Pero nada cambio, él seguía siendo el mismo Draco Malfoy, el asqueroso mortífago que aún tenía en su piel la marca de lo que nunca podría dejar de ser.

Tardo dos días, dos largos días en los que lloró como nunca en todo el bagaje de su vida había hecho, en recuperarse y calmar su corazón. Movido por el coraje, por el orgullo de no dejarse aplastar, se dijo que no descansaría hasta conseguir un trabajo del cual podría estar orgulloso, y demostraría, más a sí mismo que a las demás personas, que él no era una mala persona.

Trazó un plan, aunque no se le podía dar tal calificativo a confiar en el azar, decidiendo que iría al callejón Diagon y aceptaría cualquier cosa, cualquier oportunidad aun si se convertía en un limpia pisos, y además no dejaría que el rechazo lo afectara, no volvería a llorar por eso.

Y se repitió todo lo malo -el desprecio, las miradas de odio, los insultos- que había sufrido en su vida, pero no dejo que llegaran a su corazón, y continuo buscando en todas las tiendas a alguien que le diera esa oportunidad que tanto quería. Pero tal persona no aparecía y empezaba a cansarse de aguantar el desprecio.

Entonces chocó con alguien- una chica alta y delgada de cabello negro cortó y ojos de un raro color amarillento- que no lo miro con odio, ni asco, sino con alegría.

-Tú eres un mortífago- chilló como si estuviera conociendo a alguien famoso- ¿Quieres ser buscador sustito de mi equipo?

-¿Qué?- no entendía que le pasaba a esa chica, pero si entendió o no, no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo antes de verse arrastrado por la muchacha- ¿Eh, a dónde me llevas?

-Tranquilo solo vamos a ir al entrenamiento- contesto con simpleza, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Entrenamiento de qué?- pero al llegar a un callejón poco transitado se desapareció arrastrado por la pelinegra.

Cuando sintió nuevamente el viento, y suelo duro y estable bajo sus pies, miro a todos lados como loco, buscando una pista de donde podría estar. Y lo que vio le sorprendió, estaba en una mansión tan grande como la suya, quizás un poco menos, con jardines muy pequeños para la dimensión de la propiedad aunque preciosamente mantenidos, y una fachada muy moderna siendo todo el exterior de la construcción cristal. Pero detrás de esa casa de cristal era donde estaba lo verdaderamente sorprendente, un estadio de quidditch inmenso, donde manchones de color azul pálido pasaban a toda velocidad.

Antes de salir de su estupor se sintió nuevamente arrastrado al interior de la casa, donde un sonido de campana le taladro los oídos. Ante el ruido todos los manchones bajaron a velocidad increíble y entraron también a la mansión. De pronto, Draco se vio rodeado por una multitud de caras, pero estas no lo veían con desprecio, sino con la misma extraña emoción de la chica que lo había conducido hasta allí.

-Encontré uno- canturreo entonces la pelinegra y todos lanzaron vítores y gritos de alegría- El nuevo buscador sustituto- la chica se volvió hacia él- Soy Gea Allen, la capitana de los Appleby Arrows, ahora dinos tu nombre.

-Draco Malfoy- mascullo desconcertado tirando de su brazo para zafarse del agarre de la capitana- ¿Qué hago aquí? No comprendo nada.

-¿Malfoy?- exclamo alguien con sorpresa, y desde el fondo fue apareciendo una chica de piel oscura que el rubio inmediatamente reconoció porque ya se había enfrentado a ella: Angelina Johnson- Si, él servirá perfectamente bien- siseo con enojo.

Draco no respondió nada ante eso, se quedó estático porque esa chica de Gryffindor era una de las personas que lo atacaban cuando lo veía solo y quien, posiblemente, más ataques de ansiedad le había generado.

-Bienvenido, este es el cuartel de los Appleby Arrows, el equipo de quidditch- aclaro la capitana con solemnidad- Dentro de nuestra nueva estrategia de juego pensamos que la intimidación sería una buena táctica y creímos que un mortífago serviría bien para ese propósito- aunque las cosas que decía eran ofensivas, Allen no parecía notarlo, o quizás no le interesaba- ¿Quieres ser ese mortífago?

No lo podía creer, ¿realmente lo querían en el equipo sólo para que asustara a los contrincantes con su "maravilloso" pasado? Se sintió fatal, y aunque trato de mantener sus expresiones bajo control, no pudo evitar que su cara se descompusiera por el malestar. Odiaba que solo lo quisieran por eso, él quería olvidar, no ser reconocido sólo como un sucio asesino, quería ser algo más.

-Emm, lo siento creo que no tengo mucho tacto- murmuro la pelinegra incomoda- No quería ofenderte, pero ¿puedes considerar unírtenos? Únicamente jugarías en los partidos extraoficiales, y no creo que te cause demasiados inconvenientes con los espectadores.

-Anda Malfoy, no te hagas la victima ahora- chascó Angelina con desprecio- Aprovecha la única oportunidad de trabajo que podrías tener.

-Acepto- dijo el rubio, pero no lo dijo con tristeza o malestar, lo dijo con todo el orgullo que todavía tenía sobre él- Pero dudo que sean capaces de jugar a mi ritmo.

Los que le redolaban pusieron expresiones desdeñosas y soltaron bufidos, pero no parecían molestos. Quizás había aterrizado en una guarida de serpientes, y él ya estaba acostumbrado a tratar con ellas. Con dignidad se volvió a la chica que lo había llevado hasta allí y le tendió la mano para estrecharla y así cerrar el trato.

-Genial, ese es el espíritu- alabo la chica complacida- pero deberías pensar si tú serás capaz de seguir nuestro ritmo- la multitud asintió y rio con sorna- Tenemos un estilo de juego poderoso y no nos importa jugar rudo.

-No creo que eso sea problema para mí- cortó Malfoy con una sonrisa arrogante- Estoy acostumbrado al juego rudo.

-Perfecto, sígueme para firmar el contrato y explicarte unas cuantas cosas- indico la capitana conduciéndolo a la habitación que estaba detrás de un gran pared de piedra- Bueno, lee el contrato con calma en tu casa, si aceptas nuestras condiciones empezaras a entrenar en tres días a partir de hoy. Los entrenamientos son de lunes a viernes en este lugar, iniciando a las seis de la mañana y finalizando a las cuatro de la tarde. El pago en sí, no es demasiado, pero es lo suficiente para un jugador sustituto…

-¿No me hará una prueba para saber si vuelo bien?- pregunto el de ojos grises desconcertado por la falta de selectividad- Ni siquiera sabe si conozco de quidditch.

-Se quién eres: descendiente de una de las familias sangre pura más defensoras del estatus de sangre y más conservadora de las que existen, que odian a los muggles y creen que son criaturas subdesarrolladas que no merecen la pena- la rudeza de Gea Allen era evidente al hablar de su familia- Se perfectamente que conoces de quidditch, yo también soy sangre pura y he jugado desde que tenía tres años, no me parece posible que tus padres nunca te enseñaran a montar una escoba y apreciar el deporte mágico por excelencia.

-De acuerdo- zanjó antes de sentirse aún peor- Leeré el contrato y te enviare la respuesta el día de hoy. Con permiso.

-Espera, ¿no quieres ver un momento el entrenamiento?- pregunto la pelinegra notando que nuevamente había ofendido al rubio- Lamento ser grosera, pero no me doy cuenta cuando hiero a los demás.

-No importa, estoy acostumbrado al desprecio- siseo Malfoy encogiéndose de hombros, gesto por el que su padre lo hubiera reprendido- Estoy cansado, preferiría marcharme ya.

-Está bien, te acompaño a la salida.

Malfoy observo nuevamente los manchones que conformaban los y las jugadores del equipo en el estadio de atrás y pensó que si no entrenaba un poco en esos tres días antes de empezar a entrenar se humillaría. Se despidió de Gea Allen con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y se desapareció directamente a Malfoy Manor.

No leyó el contrato, no hacía falta, porque sabía que aceptaría aun si lo querían solo para ser despreciado y temido. No era como si necesitara dinero por lo que la paga realmente no le interesaba. Y aunque quería un trabajo para limpiar su nombre, para demostrar que podía ser algo más, no estaba seguro de poder conseguirlo jugando con los Appleby pero al menos le estaban dando una oportunidad.

Los tres días restantes antes de integrarse al equipo los pasó en el estadio de su casa- mucho más pequeño que el del cuartel- volando y atrapando objetos pequeños y redondos que ponía a levitar por todo el campo.

Sus padres llegaron la tarde antes de su primer entrenamiento, y como ya les había contado que sería jugador de quidditch pensó que venían a felicitarlo, pero al ver el rostro descompuesto por la rabia de su padre supo que una nueva tormenta se aproximaba.

-Un vulgar jugador de quidditch- dijo con un tono helado- ¿Es eso a lo que te dedicaras? ¿Qué paso con el Ministerio, no querías acaso un trabajo que devolviera el honor a la familia?

-Basta, no tengo porque pedir tu permiso para hacer algo con la vida que escogí yo mismo- espeto adoptando una pose desordenada para molestar más a su padre- Apenas entre al ministerio me miraron y negaron ¿Qué crees que significaba eso? En San Mungo me dijeron que no podían dejar vidas en manos de un asesino y aunque yo nunca mate a nadie aún tengo esto- se descubrió el ante brazo izquierdo donde aún se podía distinguir la Marca Tenebrosa- ¿Crees que tengo opción de elegir un buen trabajo? Incluso considere ofrecerme como limpia pisos con tal de elegir algo _yo_ mismo por una maldita vez.

-Draco no me hables así, nosotros nunca quisimos hacerte daño- se excusó Lucius con una voz apenada, mientras Narcissa simplemente lloraba en silencio- Aun eres un Malfoy y debes honrar tu apellido, no quiero que te rebajes a un empleo tan corriente que cualquier sangre sucia podría hacer.

-No digas esa palabra- grito el menor fuera de sus casillas- Cualquier _sangre sucia_ \- mascullo apretando los dientes por el daño que le causaba usar ese término- tiene más oportunidad de ingresar al Ministerio que un mortífago, perdimos la guerra, en la cual por cierto no quise participar y donde contra mi voluntad fui obligado por un loco a matar gente, ahora nosotros somos la basura, los que se pueden desechar, ¿Aun no lo comprendes?

-No lo apruebo- exclamo su padre ya sin mirarlo al rostro- pero no te lo voy a impedir. Debes llegar a las ocho todos los días, no me importa si tienes un partido o no, sino las barreras no te permitirán pasar ¿Entendido?- pregunto enderezándose y dirigiéndose a la chimenea.

-No, no lo entiendo, no entiendo porque te empeñas en decirme que hacer siempre, porque me quieres convertir en lo que no soy, no soy un asesino ni quise ser mortífago pero me obligaron por sus estúpidos deseos, solo me quieren para que los complazca, ni siquiera me aman de verdad- pero el resto de sus reclamos solo fueron escuchados por los cuadros de las paredes porque sus padres ya se habían marchado por la chimenea.

Y así fue como se integró al equipo inglés de quidditch de los Appleby Arrows, en vela y con el corazón un poco roto por creer que sus padres no entendían, o no les importaba, todo el daño que le habían hecho. Quiso creer que las cosas mejorarían al tener la mente ocupada, pero era horrible estar en un lugar donde lo único que debías hacer era volar cerca de los contrincantes para intimidarlos, ni siquiera le dejaban atrapar la snitch hasta que fuera más que obvio que habían ganado, y solo le decían que mientras los contrincantes se aterrorizaran con él no importaba sino era muy bueno. Pero claro, él no iba a dejar que lo humillaran, había empezado a practicar en serio y aunque no era el mejor, al menos ya no los usaban solo como distractor, y de vez en cuando lo felicitaban por alguna atrapada genial. Y aunque podía jugar quidditch, algo que siempre había amado, los días no eran muy agradables al no tener con quien hablar, y ser ignorado por sus compañeros y compañeras de equipo. Al menos nadie lo había atacado.

El primer partido que jugaría como buscador se realizó en el pantano Queerditch, y se sentía preparado para ganar. Estaba un poco molesto por la impuntualidad del otro equipo, pero al ser un partido acordado por los capitanes de ambos equipos- los cuales parecían llevarse bastante bien a pesar de la legendaria rivalidad que existía entre ambos equipos- no era ni siquiera extraoficial. Entonces lo vio. Un chico que se veía más pequeño y flacucho de lo que recordaba, con el pelo tan negro y desordenado como siempre y unos brillantes y bonitos ojos verde esmeralda. Harry Potter corrían hacia él sin despegarle la mirada un centímetro después de haber gritado su nombre.

Se puso tenso, era la costumbre, al creer que el chico lo atacaría, pero cuando se sintió envuelto en un abrazo estrangulador, su mente quedo en blanco, trato de resistirse pero la verdad es que no quería hacerlo. Devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza, aun sin pensar, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de su archienemigo

-Malfoy, te extrañe tanto- susurró Harry en su oído haciéndolo estremecer por el calor del su aliento - ¿Por qué no regresaste al colegio?

-Wow Potter- murmuro desconcertado por lo que sucedía, pero de nada servía no responder cuando se aferraba al cuerpo del chico que detesto por tanto tiempo como si fuera algo que deseaba hacer, quizás desde que nació- Regrese, pero no me veías, no veías a nadie.

Entonces los interrumpieron y Draco noto que Harry parecía distinto, más perdido y ausente que en su último año de colegio, además de temeroso, pero al mismo tiempo parecía tan emocionado por estar allí que daba la impresión de que no había salido de su casa en bastante tiempo, lo cual resultaba bastante posible conociendo al chico tan bien como él lo hacía. No pudo evitar sentir un dejo de ternura por la torpeza del de lentes.

El partido le hizo darse cuenta que nunca sería tan bueno jugando como lo era Potter, quien poseía un talento natural, y que si quería brillar por su esfuerzo debería ponerse serio. Pensó que, ya que había vuelto a ver a Potter y él no parecía detestarlo tanto como el resto del mundo mágico, podría pedirle ayuda para entrenar; era evidente que él también lo necesitaba porque parecía que ni siquiera sabía que posiciones jugaban sus compañeros, y ni siquiera le importaba si eso le humillaba, porque quería seguir jugando y- de nada sirve negarlo- también ver al chico nuevamente.

Al final del partido le pidió hablar y contra todo pronóstico el ojiverde acepto. Y cuando se marcharon juntos el morocho tomo la mano que hace tanto había rechazado, detalle que -aunque el pelinegro no lo notó- estaba muy presente en la mente del rubio quien pensó en esa mano como su salvación cuando era un niño.

Y hablaron, discutieron, rieron e incluso se alimentaron. Durmieron en la misma casa, y lo vio llorar entre sueños, dándole nuevamente esa imagen tan hermosa que había apreciado en Hogwarts. Incluso habían acordado entrenar juntos. Y Draco sintió que tal vez su vida empezaría a cambiar, que al final Harry Potter sí lo salvaría, y que podría volver a ser humano ante los ojos de los demás.

Pero no lo quería de esa forma.

Leyó nuevamente la noticia que salió en la primera plana del diario _El Profeta_ tratando de descifrar si era gracioso o si, por el contrario, debía pensar en mudarse a Francia con sus padres. De la noche a la mañana había pasado a ser el ex-mortífago que había robado la pureza del héroe y salvador del mundo mágico y se había adueñado de su corazón. Estaba seguro que si la gente supiera donde estaba la mansión tendría a una horda enfurecida con antorchas y lanzas dispuestos a asesinarlo.

Lo único que podía esperar es que a Harry no le pasará nada que lo deprimiera nuevamente porque no podría llevar en su conciencia la culpa de ser el causante de una recaída.

* * *

 _ **Y aquí termina esto. Creo que no me separo tanto de la personalidad original de Draco, y me parece que el trataría de enfrentar el odio que obviamente le iban a tener todos.**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado este especial y apoyen la idea, me encantaría también que me dijeran personajes de los que quieran especiales, pero eso sí, que sean personajes que salgan en esta historia.**_

 _ **Ahora respondiendo reviews:**_

Vee: Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, ya ves que la reunión se quedará posiblemente para el próximo capítulo, pero sucederá. Ron, como siempre, es un gran rencoroso y aunque en capítulos anteriores había escrito que maduro, no se podía cambiar totalmente, además es más divertido verlo todo furioso pensando que su mejor amigo esta enamoradísimo del hurón. Mil gracias por amar a Aris, es el primer OC que hago con un papel tan principal y me alegra saber que les parece divertido, la verdad a mí también me hace reír. Cuídate mucho, saludos.

Yumeatelier: Hola, mil gracias por tu review. En serio, El Profeta a veces me recuerda a una de esas revistillas de farándula que al parecer siempre quieren dejar en mal a los ídolos, y obviamente con una foto así de acaramelada lo conseguirían sí o sí. Que bien que te haya gustado el entrenamiento, créeme que se pondrá mejor, o peor depende del contexto, y Harry se volverá todo un Viktor Krum, pero aunque suene muy divertido no podré cumplirte la petición del Malfoy desamparado y huyendo a refugiarse con su amante, lastima, hasta a mí me hubiera gustado eso. Saludos.

mESTEFANIAb: Holis, gracias por tus reviews, siempre me llegan y me alegran un montón. Ron es un inmaduro en serio no podía imaginar una reacción diferente de su parte, pero también me hace algo de gracia que a pesar de la guerra siga actuando así de rencoroso. Cuídate mucho.

Tomoyo Arison: Hola, gracias por tu like, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, y aunque no sea tan explícita si sale un poco de la reacción de Malfoy ante semejante notición. Saludos.

 _ **Y aquí sigo yo ignorando mis responsabilidades estudiantiles por escribir pero, seamos sinceros, esto es mucho más divertido.**_

 _ **Nos leemos.**_


	8. De reuniones pospuesta I parte

_**Amor y Quidditch a través de nuestro tiempo**_

 _ **Yahoo, personas que leen o leerán esta hitoria.**_

 _ **He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, esta vez dividido en dos partes, esperando siempre que les guste.**_

 _ **De igual manera, muchas gracias por los favs, los follows y reviews, son como un trago de Felix Felicis, y gracias por leer la historia.**_

 _ **Aclaración: Los personajes y elementos del mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad y creación de J.K Rowling.**_

 _ **Ahora ¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

 _Amor y Quidditch a través de nuestro tiempo_

 _ **Capítulo 7.**_ _De reuniones pospuestas. Primera Parte._

Iban pasando los días y Harry Potter poco a poco empezaba a rearmar su vida, o mejor dicho, los despojos de esta. Y estaba muy feliz por eso.

Bueno, es cierto que no estaba en su mejor momento porque sus amigos no lo habían contactado desde ese lunes en el que irrumpieron en su casa para reclamarle por la estúpida noticia de _El Profeta_ , pero no se sentía mal porque sus compañeros de quidditch eran tan amigables que no le dejaban ni siquiera tiempo para pensar en ellos. Además había más cosas por las cuales estar feliz.

Y una de los cosas que más contento lo tenían era que amaba su trabajo, compañeros y compañeras incluidos, incluso. Viéndolo en retrospectiva, se tendía a preguntar porque nunca escogió el deporte mágico como posible carrera para el futuro, o por que dudo cuando le hicieron la maravillosa oferta de unirse a las Avispas de Wimbourne.

También le gustaba atender su propia casa, bajo sus propias reglas, con sus propias habilidades. Ya no tenía que vivir con compañeros de habitación que, aunque no eran molestos ni desagradables, solían ser muy desordenados (a Harry después de haber vivido tantos años encerrado en cuartos pequeños donde apenas contaba con lo básico para mantener sus pertenencias, no le gustaba demasiado el desorden, a pesar de no ser la persona más ordenada del mundo). Tampoco tenía que estar soportando las muestras de desprecio, los trabajos forzados y demandantes, ni las asquerosas dietas que sufrió en casa de sus tíos. Y podía comer lo que le daba la gana, muy importante después de meses de privarse de alimentación adecuada; si bien no era el mejor con los hechizos de cocina, gracias a la experiencia, podía cocinar también por medio de métodos muggles, por lo que no pasaba hambre.

Era una buena vida.

Pero Harry todavía estaba incompleto, sentía que, aunque todo había mejorado notoriamente, estaba muy solo. Sus amigos tenían esa pseudo relación, los compañeros del equipo tenían parejas o amistades con las que pasaban el tiempo, Wright disfrutaba de molestar a Oliver (aunque también podía considerarse acoso) por lo que desaparecía constantemente después de los entrenamientos, y después de esas personas Harry no se sentía cómodo con nadie más.

Y para empeorar su soledad, estaba la maldita noticia. No es como si quisiera salir a lugares públicos, pero desde el fatídico día se le había hecho imposible presentarse en sitios concurridos. ¿Qué cómo lo sabía? Para empezar el martes, después de la dichosa primera plana, nada más entrar al pub de las Avispas, los pocos clientes que habían allí a esa hora se habían abalanzado sobre él para pedirle explicaciones de porque había huido con un mortífago si se suponía que despreciaba a esas gentuzas. Después, cuando pudo zafarse de los fanáticos enfurecidos, había tenido que aguantar todas las bromas de sus compañeros, las cuales empeoraban porque como decían "ya lo habían visto en acción" y ni siquiera había podido subir a almorzar porque no quería repetir lo mismo de la mañana con más clientela (se había tenido que conformar con unos emparedados que le enviaron al estadio). Incluso cuando fue al mercado de Grodric´s Hollow a comprar comida*, donde no esperaba encontrar a ningún miembro de la comunidad mágica, algunos turistas y vecinos magos, lo había increpado sobre el asunto, haciendo un jaleo tan enorme que tuvo que escapar sin llevarse su compra, dejándolo en ascuas sobre cuanto iba a sobrevivir con lo que tenía en su hogar. Para rematar, era casi imposible que la gente dejara de meterse con él porque al parecer _El Profeta_ se había dedicado a indagar en su supuesta relación con Malfoy y cada día salía una pequeña columna que había construido una historia tan empalagosa sobre como escondían sus sentimientos de amor fingiendo que eran enemigos acérrimos desde el colegio hasta que lograron establecer una relación romántica, que le daba escalofríos.

Y hablando de Malfoy, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que empezó a entrenar, y no había recibido más cartas del rubio. Atribuía su silencio al posible enojo que se cargaría el chico con él, o a que estaba ideando el plan de su muerte muy detalladamente, pero no podía negar que se sentía algo ignorado. Había pensado mucho en lo que le dijo Hermione sobre sus sentimientos por el ojiplata, y llegó a la conclusión de que fue en sexto año donde había empezado a sentir algo raro por el rubio. Era esperanza. Sí, esperanza de que Malfoy no quisiera ser mortífago, esperanza de que quizás él, Harry, aun podía salvarlo, aunque claro en ese momento no lo había entendido. Él tenía esperanza en que Malfoy no era tan malo como todos creían y la seguía teniendo.

Por eso se sentía ignorado, porque creyó que quizás ahora, sin tanto peso sobre sus hombros y posiblemente ese peso también había desaparecido de los hombros de Malfoy, podría ver que su esperanza era real, y podría entablar algún tipo de cordialidad con Malfoy. Pero no podría hacerlo si la otra parte no le enviaba ni siquiera un pequeño mensaje.

 _Basta Harry_ , se regañó una tarde/noche después de un entrenamiento particularmente duro, _sí tanto quieres hablar con él, contactarlo tú… Oh._

Ahora que lo recordaba, él fue quien había prometido comunicarse con Malfoy cuando supiera sus horarios, y ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que los sabía. Se le había olvidado por completo Malfoy, por culpa de estar pensando en Malfoy.

Subió a su habitación, notando que la lechuza no estaba, y busco pergamino, pluma y tinta.

- _Crygor_ , ¿puedes volver?- llamo, porque ya había notado que su lechuza sentía cuando él la llamaba, y siempre regresaba al poco tiempo. Era una lechuza bastante poderosa.

Escribió:

 _Malfoy_

 _¿Qué tal? Perdón por no haberme comunicado contigo estos días, entre una cosa y otra olvide que había prometido comunicarme cuando supiera mis horarios. Tengo los fines de semana libres, y salgo todos los días a las cuatro y treinta de la tarde. Dime que día te favorece y podremos empezar ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Bueno, primero me gustaría que me acompañaras al Callejón Diagon, quiero ir a la tienda Artículos de Calidad para el Juego de Quidditch, y pensé que ya que llevas más tiempo jugando sabrías mejor que cosas me hacen falta. Si puedes ir, avísame el día. Por favor._

 _Nos vemos._

 _Harry Potter._

Obviamente él no iba a mencionar la noticia, no quería adelantar su ejecución. Apenas termino de escribir sintió, más que oír, el batir de las alas de _Crygor_ , y esta se posó cerca de él extendiendo la pata inmediatamente, dispuesta a llevar a cabo la tarea encomendada por su amo. A los pocos segundos la lechuza gris salía por la ventana. No quiso pensar mucho en que significaba haber invitado él mismo a salir a Malfoy, porque posiblemente eso le llevaría a lugares inexplorados de su cabeza que no estaba interesado en concoer.

Cuando había pasado un tiempo razonable, y él ya estaba sentado en la barra de la cocina comiendo la cena que Kreacher le había preparado, el ave regreso con un pequeño pedazo de pergamino entre su pico. La nota solo decía:

 _Miércoles a las cinco, en el Caldero Chorreante._

 _No llegues tarde._

 _Draco Malfoy_

Harry se sintió un poco nervioso al recibir un mensaje tan cortante, y se pregunto si solo dos días le bastarían para para prepararse mentalmente para encontrarse con un Malfoy que parecía estar demasiado enojado con él. Maldito periódico amarillista.

Intento seguir comiendo, pero se sentía demasiado intranquilo, además estaba muy aburrido, y sentía un feo vacío en su pecho al mirar alrededor y verse completamente solo. Consulto el reloj y notó que apenas eran las 5:30, pero no tenía ningún lugar al cual salir, no podía visitar a Ron y Hermione porque posiblemente el primero aun estaría demasiado furioso por la supuesta relación suya con el hurón, fuera esta romántica o no, y la segunda seguramente estaría tan malhumorada por la actitud de Ron que los encerraría hasta que maduraran y dejaran de pelear por niñerías. Un escenario realmente desalentador. Pero Harry estaba muriendo por ver a alguna persona pelirroja, entonces sopeso la idea de que llevaba demasiado tiempo posponiendo una visita a la Madriguera y sabía que la señora Weasley estaría ansiosa y preocupada por su estado.

Sin pensárselo mucho tomó su varita y se desapareció hacia el pequeño claro del bosque que alguna vez había visitado, primero, porque no quería entrar sin permiso a la casa de los Weasley sin anunciarse antes y en la ignorancia de si sería bien recibido después de tanto tiempo de ausencia, y segundo, porque quizás una pequeña caminata le daría el tiempo necesario para bajarse los nervios. Fuera como fuera, a los dos pasos se dio cuenta que no había sido inteligente irse en pijamas y pantuflas cuando afuera hacia tanto frio. Pero ya estaba allí y no huiría, no señor y señora, que clase de Gryffindor sería si huyera de algo que le daba miedo. (Ignoró a propósito los últimos meses de su vida)

Apenas diviso la retorcida figura de La Madriguera empezó a correr, actuando como todo un infante, deseoso de ir nuevamente a uno de los pocos lugares que más felicidad le había brindado en sus tiempos difíciles, bueno, en los sencillos también.

-Harry- exclamo la señora Weasley quien casualmente pasaba por la ventana- ¿Eres tú?

El niño (porque así se sentía en ese momento) siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hasta los brazos extendidos de Molly, quien había salido a recibirlo. Ambos lloraron, porque se sentían felices de poder reencontrarse despues de tanto tiempo, y ver que habían avanzado un poco dejando atrás el dolor.

-Se-señora Weasley- sollozo el pelinegro, ya que hacía mucho se sentía vacío y el solo ver a la que por muchos años ha sido como una madre le daba tranquilidad y melancolía por partes iguales

-Harry, cariño me alegra tanto verte, he pasado todo este tiempo preocupada por ti, te extrañamos mucho- exclamo con entusiasmo ahogado por las lágrimas- Es una dicha que tengas a alguien que te haga feliz, no importa de quien se trate mientras se quieran- sollozo la señora Weasley soltando el abrazo para acunar el rostro lloroso del ojiverde, quien no pudo evitar reír.

-Señora Weasley, no crea todo lo que dice _El Profeta_ , no estoy saliendo con Malfoy- explico entre risitas rotas.

-¿En serio? ¿Pero de dónde sacaron una foto tan realista de ustedes dándose bocados de comida?- se extrañó la pelirroja mayor- No hay manera de falsificar una foto así ni siquiera con magia.

Las mejillas de Harry se colorearon profundamente y la madre Weasley pensó que era mejor conversar en la cocina. Llevo al de lentes hasta una silla donde lo sentó por mientras preparaba un té.

Tratando de tranquilizarse del shock emocional que había recibido, Harry pudo ver que La Madriguera no había cambiado en absoluto. Los libros de cocina, la ropa desordenada, las flores colocadas en macetas, incluso las botas que siempre estaban cerca de la puerta de la cocina, todo, absolutamente todo, seguía igual. Pero al mismo tiempo, el silencio al no escuchar a los gemelos y las explosiones provenientes de su habitación, el aire tristón que la casa parecía guardar el cual se reflejaba incluso en el jardín, y la soledad de la cocina en la que sólo estaban él y la señora Weasley le recordaba que ya nada era igual, que la guerra había eliminado gran parte de la felicidad de la casa y de la familia, dejándolos con unos abismos tan profundos en sus corazones que haría falta mucho tiempo para volver a rellenarlos, o al menos dejar de sentirlos tan fuertemente.

-Cariño, realmente me alegro mucho de verte, Ron me ha dicho que has empezado a entrenar con las Avispas- parloteo Molly, mientras terminaba de hacer el té, para que Harry se distrajera y no siguiera observándolo todo con esa expresión tan desolada que se había tatuado en su rostro- Es un equipo muy bueno, y estoy segura que contigo entre sus filas serán aún mejores.

-Bueno, ahora sólo soy el suplente- contestó Harry con un tono un poquito más vivaracho- Pero realmente son buenos, y tienen un juego muy limpio- pensó que más podría decir, porque de verdad había perdido la costumbre de conversar con las personas ( _aunque con Malfoy no tuve problemas, que raro_ )- El lugar de entrenamiento es increíble, muy grande y lo pueden modificar para cambiar tanto el clima como el terreno.

-Que dicha que estés contento- celebro la mayor con alivio- No sabes cuan ansiosa he estado en tu ausencia. Desde que te vi al finalizar la guerra, esos pocos días que te instalaste aquí antes de regresar a Hogwarts, supe que no estabas bien, pero no quería mencionar nada que te pudiera conmocionar más, y cuando un día ya no estabas y solo dejaste esa nota en la que decías que te ibas a casa de tus padres, me quede muy nerviosa por ti. Después los pocos momentos que te vi, estabas tan ausente que no supe como acercarme, y me dolía mucho porque quería ayudarte- se calló, con la voz un poco rota porque el dolor de Harry realmente le había causado un sufrimiento que no podía eliminar, después se quedó dubitativa sin saber si sería correcto preguntar, pero al final lo hizo- ¿Qué te paso, cariño?

Para Harry esa era una pregunta realmente difícil de responder. Él sabía que había estado haciendo, y como se sentía, pero responder que le pasó, por qué se puso así era más complicado de explicar. Así que contesto lo que se le venía a la mente sin mucho análisis.

-Me siento culpable por todo los que pasó, es decir, yo no quise que nada de eso pasará pero lo hizo y todo fue por mi existencia. Por culpa de la profecía y de la tonta fama que tenía gente murió, muchas personas y me pesa en la conciencia cada una de esas muerte porque… no pude… hacer nada - su voz se fue apagando conforme hablaba y tuvo que beber el té que le habían preparado para poder continuar- Tengo miedo de que alguien traté de repetir las mismas cosas, y que vuelva a ser mi culpa, además me asusta morir aunque haya pensado muchas veces en suicidarme, y no quería verlos a ustedes cuando Fred murió por mi causa. Estoy tan solo y vacío.

-Basta, no sigas diciendo esas cosas- le regaño la señora Weasley llorando nuevamente- Nada fue culpa tuya, la culpa fue de los prejuicios y el odio que estos han generado, de los deseos de poder y las horrorosas historias de quienes participaron del otro lado de la guerra- replico la pelirroja con seriedad- Es cierto que hemos sufrido mucho con todo eso, todos lo hemos hecho, por eso no puedo evitar sentir lastima por los mortífagos, porque sé muy bien que no todos querían estar de ese lado, y que no todos compartían los mismos ideales de tú-sabes-quien.

-Sí, pero aun así…- Harry estaba muy sorprendido por las palabras de la mayor, jamás pensó que sería capaz de perdonar y olvidar.

-Harry, cada quien tiene su propia historia, y muchas veces el dolor lleva a las personas a tomar las decisiones incorrectas, no estoy diciendo que ese sea el caso de todos los mortífagos- se apresuró a aclarar- Hubieron muchos que estaban allí por el deseo de ver sufrir y morir a quienes consideraban inferiores, pero no se puede poner a todos dentro de un mismo caldero. Ahora lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de olvidar el dolor y vivir nuestras vidas buscando ser felices, por eso tienes mi apoyo si amas a Draco.

-Wow, señora Weasley, Molly- se corrigió ante la severa mirada que le lanzó- es usted una gran persona.

-Vamos cariño, no es para tanto- se sonrojó y abanico el rostro con la mano- Y no estás solo mientras tengas a una persona especial en tú vida, y si no, nos tienes a nosotros.

-Lo sé, y no sabe cuánto les agradezco siempre haberme recibido con los brazos abierto- susurro el de lentes un poco avergonzado- Y es cierto lo que dice sobre comprender a los mortífagos y no juzgarlos a todos por igual. En serio, hasta el momento no he visto más que desprecio para con Draco y sinceramente no me gusta nada que lastimen a alguien que solo quiere olvidar como todos los demás por las cosas que hizo en el pasado- de pronto notó que estaba diciendo y se sonrojo hasta las orejas- quiero decir… esto…

-Harry, no tienes que avergonzarte por querer a un ex- mortífago, él no parece ser una mala persona, y con la presión que ponía su padre sobre él, no creo que tuviera más opción que seguir sus decisiones sin poder expresar lo que quería- aligero las señora Weasley rápidamente, intentando que Harry no entrará en punto de ebullición- Cariño, yo tampoco creo que él merezca malos tratos por su pasado, y me alegra que sigas siendo tan maravillosa persona como siempre has sido.

-Realmente no es lo que parece, no somos pareja y yo no lo amo- chillo Harry, aún demasiado avergonzado- Solo vamos a entrenar juntos para poder mantenernos jugando.

-Tranquilo cariño, mejor cuéntame cómo has estado, han pasado muchos meses desde la última vez que nos visitaste.

Molly Weasley aún no dejaba de lado la idea de que Harry realmente amaba a Malfoy, pero viendo el estado de vergüenza que se instaló en el héroe, pensó que lo mejor sería cambiar la conversación. Después de todo aún era un niño, y estaba tan lastimado que era más difícil que aceptará sus sentimientos.

La tarde acabo, y dio paso a la noche, en una conversación amena, emotiva y nostálgica, llena de risas, lágrimas, y té acompañado de la espectacular comida de la señora Weasley. Harry, se sentía bien, aun cuando era doloroso recordar lo que había pasado hacía poco más de dos años, porque la señora Weasley, toda la familia, era lo más cercano que el morocho tenía. Incluso el apoyo a su inexistente relación con Malfoy, le llenaba de calidez porque sabía que ella, al menos, lo apoyaría en cualquier cosa que lo hiciera feliz, y saberse querido y apoyado era una sensación de las más maravillosas que había sentido en estos últimos tiempos.

Al final había salido de La Madriguera con una sonrisa sincera y la promesa de ir algunos fines de semana a almorzar con la familia, aunque claro, Molly hubiera preferido que los visitara todos los días.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

* * *

El martes, Harry estuvo tan distraído en el entrenamiento, pensando en la noche anterior en La Madriguera, y en su encuentro con Malfoy que se acercaba cada vez más rápido, que recibió varios golpes con las bludgers y no atrapo más que una snitch de las quince con que ahora entrenaba.

Sus compañeros y compañeras reían las primera veces, pero ya finalizando el entrenamiento estaban todos muy preocupados, tanto que le pidieron a Aris dejar salir antes a Harry. Por supuesto el capitán no se negó porque cierto pajarillo le había hecho prometer que vigilaría a Potter y no lo dejaría lastimarse más de lo necesario, o no habría besos cuando se vieran.

El miércoles no estuvo mucho mejor, es más fue horrible porque ni siquiera podía correr sin enredarse con sus propias piernas, y tenía a todos tan pendientes de él que nadie se estaba concentrando en entrenar. Wright era comprensivo con él chico nuevo, pero a los demás los castigo con dos mil abdominales colgados de las escobas mientras volaban. Está demás decir que Harry se sintió culpable, pero no podía evitar estar nervioso, en pocas horas vería a Malfoy, y quizás moriría a manos del rubio. Además era la primera vez desde que salió la noticia que iría al callejón Diagon, e iría acompañado por su supuesta pareja a la vista de todos los transeúntes, solo esperaba que nadie los quisiera hechizar para que terminaran.

-Hey, Potter ¿qué te tiene tan nervioso?- pregunto el capitán acercándose al lugar donde se había sentado mientras trataba de encogerse para no sentirse ni tan nervioso ni tan culpable.

-Lo lamento mucho- gritó sin darse cuenta- Juró que lo haré mejor mañana.

-No te frustres, chico- rio Aris con un tono bastante paternal- Pero si necesitas un consejo, no sé, quizás sobre tu amorcito, no dudes en preguntarme.

-Que no salgo con Malfoy- chillo tan fuerte que incluso los ahora gimnastas, tuvieron que reírse- En serio no lo hago, pero me veré con él para…- entonces cerro el pico repentinamente al ver la mirada picara de Wright y la sonrisa maliciosa.

-Oigan esto, Potter tiene una cita con su novio- exclamó el capitán corriendo lejos de Harry antes de que le tapara la boca con las manos, cosa que el chico intento- Por eso esta tan distraído, seguramente pensando en las cosas sucias que harán, ja.

-Cállate, no es cierto- grito Harry sacando su varita y empezando a lanzar _desmaius_ al capitán.

Los demás, a pesar del esfuerzo de los abdominales aéreos, chiflaron y vitorearon a Harry, convirtiendo el entrenamiento en un jolgorio, además de reír cada vez que Aris tenía que esquivar un hechizo dando graciosas volteretas por el suelo.

-Dejen de burlarse o tendrán que hacer cinco mil abdominales más- les advirtió el castaño a carcajadas esquivando una nueva maldición por los pelos- Al menos Potter ya puede correr sin tropezarse.

Y era cierto, en su afán por callar al capitán a punta de varita, Harry ya le había dado al menos cinco vueltas al campo, y sus nervios habían desaparecido momentáneamente. El buscador se detuvo, fingiendo estar tomando aire.

-¿Ya te calmaste?- pregunto el cazador, cual niño travieso, acercándose a Harry.

Entonces Harry grito, con el poco aire que le quedaba _Rictusempra_ y las carcajadas de Wright se volvieron tan compulsivas por el hechizo de cosquillas, que ni siquiera Harry pudo evitar reírse al verlo pataleando, y rodando en el suelo, sujetándose la pansa. Solo lo castigo por poquito tiempo, pero fue lo necesario para recordar como en segundo año le había hecho lo mismo a Malfoy, aunque este no había querido soltar tantas carcajadas como Aris.

 _Cómo será la risa de Malfoy_ , pensó.

-Ah, véanlo, seguro está pensando en su novio- exclamo Aris ya libre del hechizo al ver a Harry sonrojado hasta el nacimiento de sus cabellos.

-Hey, ¿quieres otra dosis de cosquillas?- le amenazo el de lentes más molesto consigo mismo por estar pensando idioteces.

Pero cuando levanto la varita nuevamente, el capitán no se veía por ningún lado, cosa que el resto aprovecho para bajar de las escobas con los estómagos adoloridos, tanto por los abdominales, como por las risas.

-Wright no regresara dentro de un buen rato- dijo Jenkins convocando a todos cerca de él- cómo ya es casi hora de almorzar, ¿por qué no subimos todos al pub?

Todos asintieron contentos por poder librarse del castigo antes de tiempo. Pero Harry se alejó un poco porque no podía subir sin ser acosado.

-Hey Potter, acompáñanos, nosotros te cubriremos- pidió Birdwhistle con una gran sonrisa, apoyada por exclamaciones de emoción de los demás.

-Sí, será como una misión de protección- celebró una de las cazadoras suplentes.

Con la idea de proteger a Harry de los reclamos, todos subieron entusiasmados, y ocuparon una de las grandes mesas del fondo, ocultando al chico de la vista de los clientes. Fue un almuerzo divertido e incómodo, ya que todos querían saber qué tal le iba con Malfoy pero al no poder hablar duro, susurraban tanto que parecían serpientes y al imaginarlos con forma de reptil, Harry empezó a hablar en _parsél_ sin darse cuenta. Todos se asustaron un poco pensando que al buscador suplente le daba un ataque, pero entonces Harry volvió a hablar humano y todos riéndose de su propia idiotez, prorrumpieron en carcajadas.

-Potter, come un poco más- le dijo Salvin en su oído, notando que casi no había comido, entonces subió el tono y exclamo- Necesitas energía para las actividades nocturnas.

-Hazle caso Potter, ella es una experta en actividades nocturnas- dijo alguien del otro lado de la mesa con risa contenida- ¿Cierto Birdwhistle?

-Quizás- murmuro la cazadora apenada mirando a la guardiana, quien le guiño un ojo y le tiro un beso.

Harry comió bastante, no por las actividades nocturnas (se sonrojo pensando, o mejor dicho tratando de no pensar en eso) sino porque el día anterior había vuelto a descuidar su alimentación por estar hecho un manojo de nervios, y rio mucho con sus compañeros y compañeras quienes decían tantas tonterías que era imposible no carcajearse de vez en cuando. Sus nervios habían volado a otra parte durante el almuerzo.

Y cuando Aris volvió, con el pelo bastante desarreglado y la túnica algo desacomodada seguramente por una actividad nocturna que se había realizado en plena luz del día dos horas despues, pudo volar decentemente y atrapar siete snitch en una hora. Pero cuando el entrenamiento acabo y se fue a las duchas, junto a las demás personas que planeaban salir, nuevamente se sentía hecho un manojo de nervios.

-Cielos Potter, ¿acaso es tu primera vez?- se burló Salvin cuando lo vio salir de las duchas temblando- Ni siquiera estábamos pensando que realmente te ibas a encontrar con el chico Malfoy para tener sexo, pero parece que sí.

-Vamos, Sol- la cortó Clea dándole un codazo- No molestes a Harry.

Harry se vistió entre temblores, tratando de ignorar la conversación sobre hechizos lubricantes que empezó a soltar la guardiana, y faltando diez minutos para las cinco, cuando estaba ya vestido y medianamente arreglado con la túnica azul claro que había escogido, subió las escalera para salir del lugar y aparecerse en el Caldero Chorreante. Ni siquiera pudo terminar de escuchar los consejos de sus compañeros, porque su mente estaba aturdida.

Pero no podía arrepentirse, así que sin pensarlo mucho más, se desapareció hacia donde se encontraría con Malfoy, su supuesto novio.

* * *

* No estoy segura si se puede hacer aparecer comida mágicamente sin tener los ingredientes bases, pero por un programa que veía antes (Mildred embrollos, la bruja adolescente, creo) me inclinare por la idea de que para cocinar mágicamente hay que tener los ingredientes básicos antes, como papas o carne antes de poder hacer un estofado.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, para el próximo capítulo veremos la cita (que no es cita) dentre Harry y Malfoy, y quizás otras cosas que aún no se me han ocurrido, je je.**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y por si alguien se lo pregunta, esta historia parece que va a ser bastante larga, aunque ni yo sé cuánto.**_

 _ **Ahora respondiendo reviews:**_

mESTEFANIAb: Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado la idea, y en serio quién no ama a Draco. Saludos.

Tomoyo Arison: Hola, que dicha que te haya gustado el capítulo. Y me encanta que te guste mi historia, solo espero no cargar en la conciencia con malas nota ja, ja, ja. Ahora sobre tu pregunta, me encanta el TopDraco, así que seguramente tirare más hacia ese lado, pero me encanta cuando ambos son activos y pasivos turnándose, así que cuando lleguemos a las partes hot seguramente encontraras de los dos. Saludos.

yumeatelier: Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado la idea del especial y más bien te agradezco tus sugerencias porque a veces la forma que toma la historia no esta tan clara y comentarios como los tuyos dan buenas ideas, y por supuesto que vendrán los especiales, aunque aún no se cuándo. Oh, y muchas gracias por tu idea, la utilizare, y como ya tengo los nombres de todo el equipo titular de los Appleby ya estoy considerando con que personaje escribir ese especial. Saludos.

 _ **Nos leemos en una próxima ocasión.**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	9. De reuniones pospuesta II parte

_**Amor y Quidditch a través de nuestro tiempo**_

 _ **Hola *se acerca tímidamente* lamento haber tardad tato con este capítulo, pero he estado escribiendo nuevos, actualizando viejo, y con trabajos de la universidad, fue imposible actualizar antes ¿me perdonan?**_

 _ **Si lo hacen, espero les guste este capítulo, la cita. Creo que salió bien, aunque sigo contradiciendo lo que pensaba hacer en un principio, pero no puedo evitarlo.**_

 _ **Quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a yumeatelier por darme tantas ideas para este capítulo, y decirles que si tienen ideas son libres de aportármelas, me encantaría ver qué se les ocurre.**_

 _ **Aclaración: Los personajes y elementos del mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad y creación de J.K Rowling.**_

 _ **Ahora ¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

 _Amor y Quidditch a través de nuestro tiempo_

 _ **Capítulo 8.**_ _De reuniones pospuestas. Segunda Parte._

Al llegar al lugar no sabía que lo tenía más mareado y con ganas de vomitar, si la horrorosa sensación de la desaparición que no dejaba de surtir ese efecto o los nervios de reunirse con Malfoy, nada más y nada menos, y hacerlo en público bajo la mirada de todos quienes estuvieran cerca.

Camino tambaleante a la puerta, agarrándose la pansa y pensando que seguramente tenía la cara verde y patética, creyendo que se encontraría a Malfoy esperándole impaciente en el interior, pero antes de que pudiera entrar alguien lo jaló desde la calle muggle poco transitada.

No hace falta decir que se llevó un susto tremendo, primero porque en esa desvencijada callejuela no había ni un alma a esas horas, y segundo porque si era un ladrón muggle, estaba a punto de descubrir el secreto de la magia, y él de quebrantarlo. _Acaso no decían que los muggles nunca veían nada_ , pensó Harry inmóvil, aunque lo más seguro es que sería algún loco vengador de Voldemort, y moriría allí mismo sin poder ver a Malfoy. Pero entonces:

-Potter, no me ignores, ¿quieres?- siseó una vocecilla fastidiada apretándole un poco más el brazo.

-Malfoy, que gusto verte- chilló lanzándose sobre él.

El rubio, está de más decir, se quedó estático por el repentino abrazo, que de lo espontaneo se los había llevado a ambos al suelo. Eso ya se estaba haciendo una mala costumbre en Potter y obviamente que a él no le tenía que gustar esa maña. Exacto no tenía, por lo cual sacudió la cabeza para despejar ese sentimiento cálido y puso las manos en las costillas del más bajo con la intención de alejarlo. De intención no pasó.

En el momento en que toco el cuerpo delgaducho de Potter notó que estaba temblando y pensó que quizás lo había asustado bastante. Entonces sin más remedio (se dijo tratando de convencerse) lo abrazó con el propósito de tranquilizarlo.

-Oye, tranquilo, sólo soy yo- murmuro palmeándole la cabeza, más como si se tratase de una mascota- No te haré daño.

-Lo siento, sólo me asustaste un poco- contestó el de lentes en un susurro bajito que cayó directamente sobre el oído del rubio, haciéndole estremecer.

-Está bien, perdóname- masculló tratando de aparentar seriedad- Pero quizás quieras levantarte del suelo, no quieres que nos vean en estas… posiciones.

Efectivamente hubiera sido un muy buen festín para los reporteros encontrarlos tirados en el suelo, frente a la puerta del Caldero Chorreante, donde había habitaciones, con el héroe del mundo mágico, literalmente, encaramado sobre el ex-mortífago, en un apretado abrazo. Se levantó de un brinco y le dio la espalda a Malfoy, realmente sus compañeros le pudrieron la mente con todas sus conversaciones _calientes_.

-¿Qué pasa, Potter?- le susurro acercándose el ojiplatino viendo la oportunidad perfecta para molestar a su antiguo enemigo- Primero te me lanzas encima y después te avergüenzas.

-Perdón- chilló bajito tapándose la cara con las manos. Respiro profundo para bajarse el sonrojo y se volteó, con expresión aparentemente arisca. Malfoy sonrió- ¿Qué dementores te pasa, Malfoy? ¿Por qué apareces de la nada y me asustas así? ¿Lo hiciste a propósito?

La imagen de Potter, con las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos brillantes, y los brazos cruzados fuertemente sobre el pecho, además del puchero, reclamándole le hizo pensar en un gatito de mal humor. Sonrió otra vez, pensando que quizás si se divertiría ese día, pero decidió fingir arrogancia.

-No eres tan importante como para que me tome el tiempo de planear como asustarte, San Potter- la cara de Harry se volvió una de enojo y pensó que quizás se estaba pasando, pero fastidiar al morocho le divertía, eso no cambiaría- ¿En realidad pensaste que querría entrar allí solo después del espectáculo que han armado los medios? No quiero que me despellejen vivo, gracias.

Entonces todo el enojo se esfumó y Harry soltó a carcajearse. Era increíble que Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, estuviera oculto por allí esperándole para no entrar solo, porque le daba miedo que lo atacaran. Entonces recordó su compra frustrada y tuvo que concederle la razón.

-¿La has pasado mal?- preguntó con la mirada de culpabilidad más bonita que el rubio había visto.

-No te acomplejes, no es tu culpa, de hecho creo que es mía, yo empecé todo este asunto- le dijo para tranquilizarlo, y se preguntó porque estaba siendo tan amable- Además, no creo que tú la hayas pasado mejor.

-Pues no, ni siquiera puedo almorzar bien en los entrenamientos porque me atacan a preguntas tontas, mis compañeros no dejan de darme la lata insinuando que yo sería el de abajo, y ni siquiera puedo salir a comprar comida sin tener a un montón de gente gruñéndome y armando un alboroto, lo peor es que me he estado muriendo de los nervios pensando que querrías matarme, pero parece que no estás enojado ¿verdad? ¿O quizás solo estás retrasando el momento? Si vas a hacerme algo no le des muchas vueltas ¿me vas a matar?- Malfoy sabía que Harry no era la personas más coherente del mundo pero no pensó que el ataque de nervios lo llevaría a tal extremo de vomito verbal- Bueno si vas a matarme al menos debes saber que tenemos la bendición y el apoyo de la señora Weasley.

-Yo… realmente no necesitaba saber todo eso ¿en serio piensas que podrías estar arriba?- no pudo contenerse y se largó a reír como nunca lo había hecho en frente de nadie.

Pero Harry solo pudo quedarse maravillado por la risa del rubio, tan fresca y clara. Entonces se fijó en que Malfoy iba con una túnica de un color verde menta y el cabello bastante desarreglado para sus estándares antiguos de presentación personal, y consideró que tal vez este Malfoy había cambiado más de lo que imaginó, y no estaba del todo mal.

-Cambiaste- murmuró embelesado, y la risa del rubio paró de golpe sólo para levantar la mirada y ver a un Harry Potter con los ojos empañados de lágrimas.

-Si te hago llorar debe ser un muy mal cambio.

Pero Harry únicamente pensó que realmente Malfoy nunca había sido tan malvado como hacía creer a todo el mundo. Al final si había tenido la razón en su sentimiento de esperanza.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?- Draco se sintió incomodo, porque ver llorar a Harry lo hacía pensar en ese último año de Hogwarts en que lo único a lo que ponía atención era esa bella imagen- No llores, no puedo soportarlo. Mejor vamos adentro.

-Pero si entramos, pueden creer que me estabas haciendo algo- gimoteó el morocho enjugándose las lagrimillas de felicidad.

-Créeme Potter, si ese montón de depravados piensan que te estaba haciendo algo, será algo similar a lo que piensan tus compañeros y compañeras, y no dirían nada, al menos no a nosotros.

-Hey, yo podría tenerte debajo mío cuando quisiera-cortó el de lentes dándose cuenta de la burla que le había hecho Malfoy varios minutos atrás.

Malfoy rio otra vez, porque Potter era gracioso. -Sí tranquilo, si eres tan rápido en el juego previo cómo lo eres captando burlas, entonces no sé cómo es que no me tienes abajo ya mismo.

-Idiota- masculló Harry enfurruñándose- Mejor entremos ¿quieres tomar algo antes?

-Claro- respondió abriéndole la puerta al más bajo.

Entonces sucedió, primero se hizo el silencio, y todos los ojos se posaron en ellos. El tiempo parecía haberse congelado y todo quedó suspendido, incluyendo los vasos que se dirigían a su destino. Un susurro y todo se desató, las personas saltaron de sus asientos y se abalanzaron sobre ellos, ladrándoles regaños estúpidos y comentarios groseros, que ni siquiera disminuyeron por ser el héroe del mundo mágico el que los recibiría. Malfoy, más que todo en un reflejo, jaló a Harry del brazo y lo hizo ponerse detrás de él, protegiéndolo. Y al ver eso, además de la cara asustada y llorosa que se estampó en el salvador, todo mundo se calló y retrocedió.

-Tranquilo Potter, ya está todo bien- le murmuró para que se tranquilizara.

El morocho asintió y se puso al lado de Malfoy, pero estaba asustado y nervioso, por lo que se agarró a la manga ancha de la túnica del rubio. Malfoy no comentó nada, pero no pudo evitar notar que Harry se exaltaba por cualquier sonido fuerte y tenía el cuerpo tembloroso. Él sabía que Potter no estaba del todo bien después de la guerra pero no pensó que el estado del chico sería tan malo como para ni siquiera poder salir sin tener miedo, y ahora con esa estúpida noticia y tanto acosador suelto era aún peor. Se zafó de la mano de Harry quien se desconcertó un poco, entonces le ofreció el brazo para que se sujetara de él. Harry sonrió, conmovido por el gesto y se sujetó del brazo que le ofrecían con fuerza.

En cuanto llegaron a una mesa bien oculta en una esquina del local, apareció Tom, el camarero y dueño del Caldero Chorreante y les coloco al frente dos cervezas de mantequilla, un trozo de tarta de melaza bastante grande y dos cucharas. Ambos chicos lo miraron confundidos, pero él les sonrió con gentileza.

-Es cortesía de la casa- susurró agachándose un poco para que sólo ellos le escucharan- No se preocupen por estas personas, solo están un poco asombrados, pero pronto lo olvidarán o al menos comprenderán.

Y se marchó dejando a Draco y Harry con una expresión confundida, pero también sonriente porque al menos una persona no les quería matar para separarlos. Draco se preguntó cuándo se había convertido su mínima relación en una historia de amor tan dramática.

-Bien- masculló sarcásticamente Harry con un puchero- Ya tenemos dos personas que apoyan nuestra _relación_ , ¡hurra!

El rubio no se sintió feliz ante el comentario amargo del de lentes pero no pudo evitar reírse del otro, quien parecía tan disgustado con la situación en general. Era una suerte que ese pequeño berrinche lo había hecho dejar de temblar, y el rubio notó con alivio que se veía un poco más relajado y alegre, como el antiguo Potter, ese que odiaba y envidiaba pero que en ese instante lo llenaba de tranquilidad y le quitaba un peso de encima.

-Te lo dije, amor- puyó ante la mirada de dos brujas bastante indiscretas. Entonces cogió un pedacito de la tarta y se la acercó al morocho- Di aaah.

Potter notó las malas intenciones de Malfoy al fingir ser una pareja melosa para escandalizar a las brujas indiscretas que los miraban con cara agria, y recordó que el sentido del humor de Malfoy siempre había sido algo maquiavélico. Pero en ese momento se sintió maquiavélico también y se acercó por sobre la mesa a la cuchara que le ofrecieron, saboreando lentamente y lamiendo la cuchara de una manera, pretendidamente, provocativa. Malfoy tragó grueso.

-Wow, Potter ¿desde cuando eres tan se… malvado?- murmuró tragándose el sexy que casi dice.

-Por si no lo sabías el Sombrero Seleccionador trató de ponerme en Slytherin- respondió el héroe encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisita.

Esa información dejó mucho muy sorprendido al rubio quien siempre había tenido la impresión de que Harry Potter era la santidad personificada, San Potter. Quizás había dejado que los juicios de valor de su padre y la actitud que observaba en el chico lo confundieran. Entonces sonrió pensando que quizás nunca había sido tan malo, o bueno, como él creía. Si hasta pudo haber sido Slytherin.

-Eres algo lindo- soltó sin pensar, entonces vio la mirada desorbitada de los ojos verdes y entendió que había dicho algo raro- Sígueme la corriente- le susurró fingiendo que lo había dicho para molestar a los nuevos fisgones, pero se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo ante la mirada suspicaz del morocho.

Ante la incomodidad que se instaló en el rubio, terminaron comiendo y bebiendo en absoluto silencio, sin mirarse demasiado. Harry se preguntaba qué demonios le pasaba a ese Malfoy tan amable y simpático, que se sonrojaba y se trababa hablando. Era divertido verlo, claro, pero lo hacía sentir algo angustiado estar conociendo esa parte tan agradable de alguien a quien siempre detesto. Era lindo, cómo el otro le había llamado, pero… un momento ¿qué estaba pensando?

-Hey, Potter- le llamó el rubio con una voz mortificadamente avergonzada y bonita- ¿Quieres que vayamos ya?

Se quedó viendo a Malfoy, sin prestar atención a lo que le preguntaba, sino observando su rostro de rasgos angulosos suavizados de una manera bastante atractiva por el leve tono de rosado, con los labios rosados coronados por un bigote de espuma. Sonrió hipnotizado y se levantó de la silla recostándose a la mesa para acercar la mano al rostro del rubio, el cual se quedó completamente inmóvil. Entonces con la yema del índice limpio la espuma y miro los ojos platinados directamente. Un suspiro escapó de algún lado cercano ajeno a ambos, y los dos miraron a una bruja mayor quien los miraba deslumbrada con un rubor en sus mejillas. Volvieron su mirada a los ojos del contrario y notaron el espectáculo que estaban mostrando.

-Vámonos- chilló Harry jalando del brazo al rubio para salir al callejón Diagon antes que se armara un pandemónium. Agradeciéndole a Tom con una sonrisita su cortesía al pasar corriendo por la barra. En cuanto atravesaron la puerta escucharon como los clientes empezaban a chillar y gritar emocionados.

Rescatados en la pared que se abriría para dejarlos pasar, tomados de la mano fuertemente, ambos inhalaron y exhalaron ruidosamente. Eso había estado muy cerca, pero ya no parecía que los quisieran atacar, ahora más bien parecían adolescentes persiguiendo celebridades. Harry se recostó al costado de Malfoy escondiendo la cara en el hombro del rubio.

-Lo siento, no sé qué pasó- barboteó amortiguando su voz en el cuerpo del otro, quien se volvió a estremecer.

-No pasa nada- murmuro el rubio sintiéndose acalorado y con ganas de alejar el pequeño cuerpo del morocho del suyo.

Tocaron los ladrillos y llegaron al callejón, caminando un poco más alejados que antes. Pero la distancia no duró mucho cuando Harry recordó que allí si lo podían atacar y sintió los ojos de todas las personas encima de él. Se volvió a agarrar a la manga de Malfoy y este sintiéndose mal por Potter, le ofreció nuevamente el brazo, aunque ahora se sintiera un poco incómodo.

Ni siquiera sentía deseos de analizar de donde venía esa incomodidad.

Evidentemente todos los ojos se fueron inmediatamente sobre ello, pero por suerte nadie fue lo suficientemente indiscreto para saltarles con regañinas innecesarias en media vía pública. Draco supuso que nadie quería asustar más al pobre Potter quien se encogía y ocultaba en su brazo cada vez que se sobresaltaba. Él mismo sintió que la imagen que daba el ojiverde debía ser muy triste, y no pudo quedarse tranquilo sin hacer nada. Comenzó a preguntarle a Potter lo primero que se le ocurría para ganar su atención. Así descubrió que tuvo una infancia del asco, que tenía un desprecio por el desorden (eso le dio gracia porque realmente no lo parecía) y que sus amigos no le hablaban en ese momento. También supo que tenía un primo que lo estaba tratando de contactar y que no sabía bien cómo enfrentarlo. Incluso le pregunto por ese detalle de ser el de abajo que había mencionado cuando se encontraron y se enteró que una compañera incluso le había tratado de dar una clase de hechizos lubricantes para la noche de sexo que tendrían ese día. Basta decir que en esta parte el rubio no pudo evitar ciertas imágenes mentales que lo dejaron muy sonrojado y tartamudeando. Harry rio bastante, camino sin sobresaltarse y se sonrojó cuando el rubio lo hizo, avergonzado por haber hablado de más y tener unas imágenes mentales bastante similares a las que se reproducían, sin su conocimiento, en la mente del rubio.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para el Juego de Quidditch, tuvieron que quedarse afuera un momento, preparándose para el posible asalto que sufrirían. Pero cuando entraron y una campanilla anuncio su llegada nadie les miró, porque en la tienda apenas había tres personas, contando al dependiente. Suspiraron aliviados de poder estar tranquilos y ya no tener que andar pegados para que a uno de los dos no le diera un ataque de ansiedad. Al menos el rubio lo hizo.

A pesar de haber visto muchas veces el escaparate de la tienda, Harry nunca había entrado en ella, pero era realmente un lugar maravilloso. Los estantes repletos de relucientes escobas de todos los modelos existentes, deslumbraban la vista de los clientes más aficionados al deporte. Las pelotas colocadas en aparadores de cristal, las grandes y rojas quaffle en el centro, y las negras bludger amarradas con cadenas se veían más lustrosas que las que él había usado en los entrenamientos. Las snitch estaban juntas en una enorme jaula de cristal, revoloteando y lanzando destellos bajo la luz que envolvía la jaula, parecían más una exótica mascota que cualquiera quisiera tener en su casa. Además de tener escaparates llenos de pociones, bebidas y otras cosas que no resaltaban tanto a la vista. Era un lugar sencillamente impresionante.

Mirando embelesado todo el lugar, bien sujeto al brazo de Malfoy, volvió a preguntarse porque nunca antes había pensado en eso para su vida futura. Al menos no había desperdiciado la oportunidad cuando esta se presentó. Entonces la voz de su acompañante lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

-Entonces Potter, ¿Qué quieres comprar?- le pregunto soltándose del agarre con delicadeza para que no pareciera que le estaba rechazando.

-Eh, la verdad esperaba que tú me lo dijeras- Malfoy lo miró pensando que para nada le había hecho ir si no ocupaba nada, pero entonces la cara sonrojada del morocho le hizo considerar la posibilidad de que solo quería que alguien lo acompañara ahora que no contaba con sus amigos. No supo si eso le molesto o le agrado porque, por un lado, era la segunda opción, eso era claro, pero, por el otro lado era una opción y eso no lo esperaba- Los entrenamientos son duros y a veces me duelen mucho los brazos al tener que estirarlos tanto, además las piernas siempre me terminan matando por las noches al tener que correr tanto.

-¿Corren?- pregunto Malfoy desconcertado- ¿Para qué?

-No sé si puedo decírtelo- replicó el ojiverde pensativo.

-Tranquilo Potter, aunque quisiera robar sus estrategias de entrenamiento nadie en el equipo me escucharía- siseó amargadamente.

Harry no dijo nada, pero se sintió mal, e incluso molesto por los malos tratos que Malfoy aguantaba todos los días. Se preguntó porque se habría quedado en un lugar en que lo trataban tan mal.

-¿Qué dijeron tus padres sobre la noticia?- preguntó sin pensarlo mucho, y era algo que le había estado rodando la cabeza desde que salió el estúpido reportaje.

-¡Ah, ellos!- murmuro Malfoy y su rostro pareció afligido ante la mirada verde del otro- Están en Francia desde el juicio y no reciben el profeta por ser un periódico tan poco neutral. De todas formas no me importa si se enteran.

-¿Crees que esta poción sea eficaz?- le cortó Harry para que dejara de poner esa cara tan triste, mostrándole una poción reconstituyente.

Malfoy le recomendó pociones hidratantes, pociones proteínicas, ungüentos relajantes, y demás cosas para que su cuerpo no sufriera tanto después de los entrenamientos. También le mostró guantes acolchados para sujetarse de la escoba con más comodidad, y le ayudo a escoger algunos zapatos más cómodos para entrenar. El rubio parecía conocer bastante bien los implementos que existían en la tienda y Harry no pudo dejar de admirar el profesionalismo de Malfoy aunque en su equipo, al parecer, no lo apreciaban lo suficiente. Volvió a molestarse por los malos tratos que recibían Malfoy.

Entonces algo paso zumbando por encima de sus cabezas, y él miró asustado de que se trataba abrazándose a la espalda del rubio.

-Cielos Potter, es solamente una escoba de juguete- bufó Malfoy ya nervioso por la cercanía del cálido cuerpo de Harry.

-Lo siento- susurró el morocho alejándose, sintiéndose ligeramente rechazado.

Observo hacía arriba y vio que no sólo había una escoba sino varias, y sonrió recordando la fotografía que había encontrado en casa de Sirius, donde el salía montando, con un año de edad, una diminuta escoba de juguete igual a las que zumbaban alrededor. En la carta que había leído su madre mencionaba que su padre decía que iba a ser jugador de quidditch, y realmente no se había equivocado. Sintió la cara húmeda y supo que estaba llorando.

Entonces los dedos de Malfoy se deslizaron por sus mejillas con suavidad, limpiando las lágrimas que habían empezado a salir. Subió la mirada sorprendido, sintiendo como su rostro se empezaba a calentar. La cara del rubio estaba muy cerca, seria, pero en su mirada plateada se veía ternura, calidez y ¿culpa? Quizás solo estaba pensando demasiado, pero el gesto delicado de Malfoy y el cosquilleo que le dejaba el roce de sus dedos le hicieron sonreír.

-¿Siempre has sido así?- susurró acercándose un poco más al rubio, sin darse cuenta. El otro no había retirado sus dedos y miraba perdidamente los hermosos ojos esmeraldas que estaban tan cerca.

-Quisiera decir que sí, pero no era propio de un Malfoy ser amable- masculló con un puchero disgustado, pensando que su vida había estado demasiado limitada por su apellido- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solamente… recordaba- susurró un poquito más cerca del rubio.

Entonces un sonido fuerte (el dependiente al verlo tan románticos había dejado caer unas cajas que acomodaba en los estante) los hizo salir de su trance. De un brinco se separaron y se dieron la espalda, demasiado sonrojados y avergonzados para mirarse una vez más.

-Eh, voy a llevar las cosas al aparador- tartamudeo Malfoy tomando todo lo que pudo, y alejándose de Harry cuanto podía.

Harry se quedó allí porque se sentía muy nervioso para seguir a Malfoy, entonces miró una vez más las escobas y pensó en Teddy, su ahijado al que no había visto ni una sola vez a pesar de que ya tendría unos dos años. Se sintió culpable por haber abandonado tanto a la gente, y a ese niño quien estaba viviendo sin padres prácticamente desde que nació no quería abandonarlo. Entonces recordó que Sirius le había regalado su primera escoba y le pareció bonito seguir sus pasos. Corrió hacia el dependiente y le pidió que le recomendara alguna escoba para un niño de dos años.

El hombre mayor le enseño varios modelos, pero al final había visto a Malfoy preguntándole con la mirada su opinión. El rubio, algo sorprendido por la confianza que Potter estaba depositando en el para consultarle sobre todo lo relacionado al quidditch, le dijo que la _Fluffy Cloud*_ era la escoba más segura para niños. El morocho sonrió de una manera extraña.

-Al parecer serás un padre sobreprotector- comentó indicándole al dependiente que la compraría- Eso es algo tierno.

-¿Acaso quieres que el niño se estrelle y sufra una lesión antes de tocar una escoba de verdad?- le ladró con disgusto- Al parecer tú serás una padre descuidado, típico de un Gryffindor- se burló.

-Oye, no empieces con las casas, te recuerdo que también pude ser una víbora como tú- se defendió Harry.

-Pero escogiste la imprudencia, o como le dicen ustedes, _valentía_ \- no sabía porque habían empezado a discutir pero era divertido- Gatito.

Harry puso un puchero, pero no pudo seguir discutiendo cuando el señor regresó con sus paquetes, y le entregó la escoba envuelta en papel de embalar, y una pequeña cajita donde todo lo demás estaba reducido.

-Felicidades- les despidió el viejecito con una sonrisa, dejándolos confundidos a ambos mientras salían por la puerta.

Pero al atravesarla, notaron que en la ventana había una multitud impresionante de gente, que en cuanto los vieron salir se dispersó rápidamente.

-¿Crees que…- comenzó Harry acercándose al costado del rubio, nervioso por la cantidad de gente.

-Sí, nos estaban espiando- concedió Malfoy- Con razón la tienda estaba tan vacía.

Ambos presintieron que nada bueno iba a salir de eso, pero ya no podían hacer nada. Se encaminaron hacia la calle de adoquines, sin decir nada, y sin rumbo fijo. Entonces Harry vio que el rubio consultaba la hora en su reloj.

-¿Debes irte ya?- su voz sonó más afligida de lo que había esperado y se sonrojó un poco- Es decir, no importa si debes irte, seguro tienes más personas que ver.

-¿Celoso?- pregunto el rubio sin notar mucho lo que decía.

-Q-que dices, ¿p-por qué debería estar celoso?- tartamudeo Harry sintiéndose totalmente avergonzado por lo que había hecho.

-Tranquilo, era broma- mintió el rubio pensando que Harry a veces lo confundía con su actitud- En realidad ya no importa si me voy o me quedo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó el morocho notando como Malfoy se sonrojaba un poco.

-¿Recuerdas que mi padre no estaba muy de acuerdo con mi carrera?- el de lentes asintió- Pues… mmm… me puso toque de queda.

Harry no pudo evitar carcajearse, porque ¿cómo a alguien de diecinueve años, quizás veinte, le ponían toque de queda? era tan tonto. Realmente los padres del rubio eran demasiado controladores, y era una lástima porque el Malfoy rebelde era mucho más agradable que esa mini copia de su padre que era en el colegio. Los ojos platinados lo miraron entre avergonzado y molesto, y el morocho se sintió un poco culpable por haber retenido tanto a Malfoy.

-Lo siento, al menos tienes alguien que te cuide- Malfoy iba a replicar pero vio la expresión desolada de Potter y recordó que el chico no tenía ni padres, ni abuelos, ni tíos, y sus amigos no le hablaban. Debía ser una vida solitaria- Si quieres podemos ir a mi casa, bueno, la que conoces- ofreció entonces Harry sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos tristes

Malfoy, asintió, aun observando a Potter con atención, sintiendo nuevamente esa punzada de culpabilidad que lo atacaba cuando recordaba que esa gente con la que participo fue la causa de las pérdidas del chico.

Al menos, él no lo había entregado cuando le presionaron para hacerlo, porque realmente no sabría qué hacer con el peso de conciencia.

-Gracias por no despreciarme, Potter- susurró y Harry solo sonrió levemente, llevándolo otra vez al Caldero Chorreante.

No quería llevar a Malfoy a Grimmauld Place mediante aparición, porque le daba un poco de lástima que viera nuevamente al horrible fantasma de Dumbledore que recibía a quien pisara el vestíbulo, sabiendo que se pondría mal, por lo que pensó que si usaban una chimenea él podría activar la trampa mientras Malfoy se quedaba en la cocina. Por eso fue al Caldero Chorreante para pedir la chimenea e ir a casa de Sirius para pasar la noche con Malfoy.

Y en el camino trato de evitar pensar en los chistecitos de sus compañeros y compañeras, porque estaba haciendo casi lo que ellos dijeron que haría.

* * *

 _* Realmente no sabía que nombre ponerle a una escoba infantil así que traté que fuera algo tierno. Fluffy Cloud es como nube esponjosa o suavecita._

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, a veces creo que se me pasa la mano con el Harry llorón, pero me gusta porque lo hace más frágil y encantador. Para la próxima… no esperen lemmon ja, ja, ja, lo siento pero esta historia se desarrolla lento, mucho más de lo que esperaba, así que para eso falta mucho. Pero si veremos más a Draco.**_

 _ **Ahora respondiendo reviews:**_

 _yumeatelier:_ Hola, muchísimas gracias por tus ideas, traté de usarlas todas, pero no precisamente de la misma manera, espero las hayas visto. Fotos para El Profeta sobraran pero no las soltarán de una sola tirada, no, la tortura será larga. Espéralo, van a suceder muchas cosas en relacióna las fotos y artículos, ja, ja, ja, ja. Nos leemos.

 _mESTEFANIAb:_ Pues si Harry es un terrón de azúcar, je, je. Lamento la tardanza y espero te guste el capítulo. Nos leemos _._

 _DarlingBP:_ Hola compatriota, eres la primer personas de mí país que me deja review, que emoción o.O/ A mí también me pasa eso de no poder dejar review, pero muchísimas gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo, me alegras. El Profeta, que decir, venderá bastante a costillas de estos dos, pero mentiras no son totalmente, pero *shhh* que ellos aún no saben. Me alegra mucho que la historia te esté gustando. Saludines.

 _Vee:_ Draco, Draco, ese chico está confundido, ja, ja, ja, ja y que si los vieron, eso va a armar toda una revolución. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, es un gusto que la historia vaya bien en tu opinión. Lamento haber tardado. Saludos.

 _ **Tratare de estar actualizando cada dos semanas, si puedo antes, y sino pues después, je, je.**_

 _ **No sé si les había dicho pero en esta historia no existe ni la heterosexualidad ni la homosexualidad, ni ninguna orientación sexual diversa, sino personas que aman a personas. Es mi mundo ideal, quise hacerlo aunque sea en mi cabecita.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos en la próxima ocasión!**_


	10. Lágrimas Nocturnas

_**Amor y Quidditch a través de nuestro tiempo**_

 _ **Eh, hola *invoca un protego con su varita* ha sido un tiempo, y aunque no me gusten las excusas, la verdad es que la universidad no me ha dado tiempo. Se preguntaran (tal vez) ¿entonces por qué ha estado publicando otras cosas sino tiene tiempo? Las cosas que he publicado en otros fandoms ya las tenía escritas o están a punto de terminar por lo que les di prioridad.**_

 _ **Este capítulo, por los mismos motivos, es mucho más pequeño que los anteriores, pero si continuaba escribiendo, posiblemente hubieran tenido que esperar mucho más. Aun así, la calidad no decayó, al menos eso intente, y aunque quedo bastante diferente de lo que tenía pensado en un principio, creo que me gustó más como quedó. Espero a ustedes también les guste.**_

 _ **Aclaración: Los personajes y elementos del mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad y creación de J.K Rowling.**_

 _ **Ahora ¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

 _Amor y Quidditch a través de nuestro tiempo_

 _ **Capítulo 9.**_ _Lágrimas Nocturnas._

-Quédate aquí, ya regreso- le dijo al rubio apenas salían de la chimenea.

Malfoy asintió, y empezó a prender algunas luces con su varita, como si conociera exactamente qué hacer. Subió y entró al vestíbulo, entonces la trampa se activó desde la puerta que conducía a la sala. El fantasma de Dumbledore apareció y él dijo la frase "no te maté" para que se deshiciera en un explosión de polvo. Y cuando se vio solo, su corazón se aceleró y la presión de los nervios le cayó sobre los hombros, con toda la intención de aplastarlo.

No se creía que nuevamente estaba allí con Malfoy, con un Malfoy amable, simpático, y hasta cariñoso con él. Se preguntó por qué dementores la situación de ellos tuvo que dar un giro tan extraño y atrayente. De pronto no quería bajar a la cocina.

Pero Harry no sabía que Malfoy, abajo en la cocina, estaba casi tan nervioso como él.

No entendía la manera en que Potter actuaba con él a veces, como si quisiera una relación diferente a los simples tratos de entrenamientos, o por qué, cuando se daba cuenta de cómo actuaba, se echaba para atrás con ese adorable sonrojo. Es más ni siquiera entendía qué quería él, ni porque estaba dándole tantas vueltas a la actitud de morocho. Se supone que ellos no se soportan.

Miró alrededor notando que la cocina estaba aún muy oscura y quiso prender más velas, pero no había ninguna allí, y Potter no regresaba.

 _¿Sería que algo salió mal con la trampa? ¿Quizás es peligrosa si no se dice justamente lo que escuche la vez anterior? Espero que Potter esté bien_ , pensó algo frenético.

Y sí, aunque se regañará mentalmente por estarse preocupando tanto por Potter, igual subió las escaleras, dispuesto a ayudarlo aunque le diera miedo el fantasma.

Cuando Harry escucho los pasos, sintió su corazón acelerarse aún más, sintió también deseos de ocultarse, o de echar a Malfoy de allí, y de paso largarse a toda velocidad. Pero lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse clavado en el suelo, tensó y con el rubor subiéndole por las mejillas hasta la misma raíz del cabello.

-Potter ¿estás bien?- titubeó el de ojos plata nervioso por lo que pudiera encontrar allí, ocultando su vista tras la pared sin deseos de ver lo mismo que la anterior ocasión. Entonces, dándose cuenta que nada malo sucedía, observó el cuerpo estático del héroe y la manera en que se encogía conforme él se le acercaba- ¿Potter?

-Lo siento, debo…- quiso decir algo, lo que fuera, pero lo único que consiguió fue morderse la lengua- ¡Auch!

Malfoy, un tanto confundido, se rio al ver a Harry llevarse las manos a la boca. Entonces se acercó a él y le tomó una de sus manos jalándolo suavemente a la cocina. A medio camino, Harry simplemente se dejó llevar, resignado a sus nervios y a la actitud adorable del rubio.

Pero cuando llegaron abajo ninguno sabía que hacer ahora. Se sentaron, en la penumbra de la habitación, bastante alejados del otro, escuchando los escandalosos sonidos de los latidos de sus corazones. Entonces, oportunamente, el estómago de Harry sonó interrumpiendo el silencio de toda la habitación.

Malfoy, inmediatamente, comenzó a reír bajito, enternecido por el sonrojo que se instaló en las mejillas del morocho, y ese puchero que le decía que si seguía riéndose lo iba a pagar.

-Creo que no tengo comida aquí- susurró avergonzado el morocho, contradiciendo los pensamiento de la cabeza rubia- ¿Tienes mucha hambre?- le preguntó sintiéndose mal anfitrión.

-No te preocupes Potter, soy yo quien se impuso- contestó Malfoy riendo por la actitud afligida del de lentes- No sabía que fueras tan atento, mucho menos conmigo.

-No lo soy- contestó enfurruñándose por las burlas del rubio- Pero me siento incomodo contigo aquí… sin comida- agregó rápidamente para que no sonara tan mal.

-Si te sientes incomodo puedo irme- masculló el ojiplata un poco más molesto de lo que le hubiera gustado demostrar.

Se quedaron en silencio, uno incómodo y pesado, mirando hacia cualquier parte para no ver a su acompañante. Ninguno de los dos entendía que les pasaba, por qué estaban bien y al segundo siguiente alguno de los dos quería salir huyendo.

-¡Dementores! ¿Por qué somos así?- exclamó Harry pasándose las manos por el cabello desordenándolo aún más de lo normal.

El rubio en un suspiro contestó- No lo sé, pero no creo que lleguemos a llevarnos bien del todo.

Y para su sorpresa, el rostro de Harry solo demostraba aflicción, indicando (o al menos eso creyó el rubio) que el sí quería que se llevaran bien. Se miraron por largo rato, uno con ojos verdes y tristes el otro con ojos grises y confundidos, hasta que el estómago del morocho interrumpió, nuevamemte, el momento sonando escandalosamente. No estaba pidiendo comida, la estaba exigiendo.

Sin dejar de mirarse, lentamente, empezaron a soltar risitas calmadas y alegres. La incomodidad, aunque no se iba completamente (y quizás nunca lo haría) se había retirado por el momento.

Soltando un suspiro Malfoy se levantó y se acercó a la chimenea. Sacó un pequeño saquito que llevaba en un bolsillo del pantalón y lanzó una pizca de su contenido a la chimenea, que había encendido anteriormente. Las llamas se pusieron esmeraldas al instante.

-Malfoy, no es necesario que te vayas, en serio- murmuró Potter creyendo que el rubio había puesto los _polvos flu_ para eso. Se levantó y en un impulso le tomo de la manga de la túnica, reteniéndole.

-Tranquilo Potter, no me marcharé- el rubio sonrió al más bajo con cariño, desconcertándose un poco a sí mismo- Sólo voy a pedirle a uno de los elfos de la cocina que nos traigan algo de cenar.

-Oh claro- murmuró Harry avergonzado por su acción anterior- Gracias.

Exclamando _Malfoy Manor_ , Draco se puso de rodillas en el suelo y metió la cabeza en las llamas. Entonces Harry pensó que tal vez nunca se acostumbraría a ver eso, la cabeza de Malfoy entre las llamas del fuego sin inmutarse. Lo escuchó dar indicaciones a sus elfos, y a estos responderles con respeto, entonces cuando se levantó del suelo unos elfos, pequeños, huesudos, pero vestidos con uniformes similares a los que usaban en Hogwarts, salieron de la chimenea con una gran fuente de plata, y varios recipientes también de plata. En pocos segundos, con una rapidez y una eficiencia propia de las criaturas, acomodaron la mesa, haciendo aparecer un elegante mantel blanco satín, y colocando unos grandes candelabros con velas para iluminar más la instancia. Al final el escenario no se asemejaba para nada a la tenebrosidad característica de esa casa.

Cuando destaparon las costosas fuentes, en contraste con su apariencia, había platillos sencillos, como piernas de ternera, empanadas de pollo, algunas cremas, papas azadas, nada espectacular de lo que imaginaba Harry comerían los Malfoy. Pero, realmente, todo se veía apetitoso y en poco tiempo sintió como la boca se le hacía agua por el delicioso aroma.

Entonces vio algo aún más sorprendente que la comida, sencilla pero deliciosa, algo que tampoco esperaba de Malfoy. Antes de que los elfos se retiraran hizo una leve reverencia y les agradeció por los alimentos con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

No hace falta decir que Harry se quedó estupefacto, con los ojos bien abiertos al igual que su boca que formaba una perfecta "o". Seguía descubriendo cosas de Malfoy que botaban totalmente la imagen que tenía de él antes, y eso le hacía sentir un tanto incómodo y preocupado, porque siendo Draco tan amable, cuidadoso, considerado y hasta cariñoso, ¿cómo podría seguir detestándolo?

-Cielos Potter, no hace falta parecer tan sorprendido- reclamó chasqueando la lengua- Ni que fuera tan impresionante agradecer a alguien por su trabajo.

-Si es impresionante viniendo de su señoría, niño mimado, Malfoy- exclamó Harry sin notar muy bien lo que decía- Tú nunca agradeces.

-Antes no lo hacía- exclamó molesto el rubio sentándose con pesadez- Pero la gente cambia Potter.

Harry no respondió, porque de pronto se sintió culpable, y sólo miró a Malfoy con arrepentimiento. No quería que sonará tan mal lo que dijo, únicamente quería picarle un poco, pero se daba cuenta que Malfoy estaba cansado de que la gente sólo pensara en él por lo que fue o parecía ser, cansado de que él, Harry, también lo hiciera.

-No voy a decir nada sobre el anterior Malfoy, porque ambos sabemos cómo nos llevábamos, pero…- tomó aire y sin pensar mucho soltó lo que tenía en la cabeza- Me gusta que hayas cambiado.

-No he cambiado tanto, sabes- suspiró entonces Malfoy- Pero antes no podía actuar como quisiera. Mi padre me educó para ser superior, y yo lo admiraba, por eso lo seguía en todo lo que dijera- suspiro nuevamente y Harry notó como los ojos grises se cubrían de resignación- Siempre que daba las gracias me regañaba y me decía que un Malfoy no tenía por qué dar las gracias, cuando quería ayudar a mi madre en el jardín me decía que no era propio de un Malfoy querer ayudar a la gente, y cuando le preguntaba por qué no podía jugar con los niños que se acercaban a los bosques aledaños, me decía que eran muggles y que no merecían acercarse a los de sangre limpia, a los poderosos- otro suspiro- Y yo hice todo lo que me decía porque lo amaba y admiraba, pero no porque me gustara.

-Lo siento Malfoy, nunca imagine que fuera distinto- murmuró Harry, acercándose tímidamente al lado del rubio- Actuabas tan natural que nunca pensé que no fueras así, que eras diferente.

-No te preocupes, nadie lo espero- contestó con un sonrisa resignada- Ni siquiera en Slytherin consideraban que yo pudiera ser diferente, por eso nunca tuve amigos muy cercanos, aunque ese era el motivo por el que fui tan admirado. No sé en qué momento mi acto se convirtió en mi verdad.

-Pero…- dijo entonces Harry, sintiendo que debía expresar aquello- Yo tenía esperanza en ti.

Malfoy lo miró sorprendido por la sinceridad de esas palabras, sin entenderlas del todo. Pero no dijo nada esperando que el de lentes continuara.

-Yo tenía esperanza de que no fueras malvado, que no fueras un mortífago con la convicción de ser superior y de tener el derecho de eliminar a los inferiores, de que tú corazón era bondadoso y que sólo estabas siendo arrastrado por una corriente demasiado fuerte para escapar.

-¿En serio?- preguntó sobrecogido.

-Y tú demostraste que tenía razón, cuando no mataste a Dumbledore, cuando supe que conversabas con Myrtle, cuando te entristeciste por la muerte de Cedric, cuando te vi llorar en el baño por lo que habías hecho a Kattie… cuando no nos entregaste a Voldemort- terminó después de una pequeña pausa, sabiendo que había empezado a soltar lágrimas silenciosas- Yo tuve razón y no haces más que corroborarlo.

Y Malfoy, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, se acercó a Harry y lo rodeo entre sus brazos, apretándolo fuertemente. Era la primera vez que él lo abrazaba, aunque Harry ya lo había hecho muchas veces, y la necesidad de hacerlo no iba a desaparecer por nada. Sintió su corazón llenarse por un sentimiento cálido, olvidando por un rato toda la culpabilidad que cargaba por las cosas malas que había hecho en su vida, y de sus ojos resbalaron unas cuantas lágrimas que fueron a parar en el cabello negro y despeinado del otro.

-Lamento haberte juzgado tan injustamente antes- susurró Harry en su oído- Y no haber aceptado tu amistad sin considerar que podías ser distinto a lo que veía en el exterior.

-Éramos unos niños- rio con la voz temblorosa como respuesta, Malfoy- Y al crecer ya no podíamos pensar diferente, todo estaba demasiado manchado.

El estómago de Harry, esta vez acompañado por el de Malfoy más silenciosamente, volvió a sonar rogando por alimentos, y aunque ninguno de los dos estaba pensando precisamente en la comida, se separaron dispuestos a cenar, porque si no lo hacían posiblemente terminarían desmayados en el frío piso de piedra de la cocina.

Pero a pesar de todas las cosas que habían dicho, de todos los secretos y de todos los sentimientos expuestos, no fue una cena incomoda. Conversaron como nunca se habían dado la oportunidad de hacer, revivieron momentos de tensión y enemistad siendo capaces de afrontarlos con madurez, compresión, e incluso, diversión.

En la mente de los dos, en el fondo donde apenas y podían llegar, ambos veían encantados el progreso tan extraño que daba su relación. Ya no se odiaban, ni se detestaban, ni siquiera se sentían como extraños. No, su relación estaba adentrándose en la fase de amistad, y el aprecio comenzaba a aparecer allí donde antes solo había resentimientos.

Al final de la estupenda cena (porque sí, la comida había estado deliciosa y el ambiente ameno) se dispusieron a irse a dormir. Como Harry no tenía ropa allí, ni tenía para ofrecerle a Malfoy, mando a Kreacher a su hogar a preparar dos mudas de ropa de dormir. El elfo, encantado de servirle a un mago de sangre pura como en antaño, además de ser un descendiente de su querida ama, había ido diligentemente y había regresado con lo solicitado en pocos minutos. Pero cuando se dispusieron a subir al vestíbulo, no fue Harry quien se aferró al rubio. Asustado por los malos recuerdos que le había dejado la primera visita a esa mansión, y sin tener una molesta preocupación por el bienestar de su anfitrión, Malfoy se resistió a subir, y al final Harry tuvo que tomarle de la mano y apretársela para que se animara a continuar.

Obviamente nada paso, pero Malfoy no pudo dejar de sujetarse a la mano de Harry hasta que estuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación que había utilizado la anterior ocasión. Y sintiéndose cobarde, pero también algo necesitado, Draco pronuncio las palabras que sellarían el comienzo de una relación incomoda y cordial.

-Potter, duerme aquí… conmigo- y le dio un apretón a la mano que aún no soltaba mientras lo observaba directamente a sus ojos esmeraldas con sentimientos entremezclados e indescifrables en su propia mirada.

Harry, con la respiración entrecortada, se sorprendió de la actitud tan indefensa del rubio y no pudo evitar pensar que era tierno verle de esa manera. Además él tampoco quería dormir solo en la habitación de su difunto padrino, por lo que no se le ocurrió negarse.

En la misma habitación se cambiaron, ambos ya se habían dado un baño antes de encontrarse, y después de una mirada, entre incomoda y divertida, se acostaron en las dos camas que aún seguían en la habitación.

-Buenas noches, Malfoy- susurró somnoliento Harry, cerrando los ojos.

Nadie respondió y Draco, conteniendo la respiración, espero a que el morocho estuviera dormido para levantarse, arrodillarse frente a su cama y decir lo que quería.

-Buenas noches, Harry, gracias por tener esperanza en mí.

Entonces, en la penumbra de la habitación y el profundo silencio de la noche, depositó un suave beso en la frente del héroe, justo sobre la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado, los detalles que sientan faltaron aquí, se irán viendo en próximos capítulos. Me duele decir que no creo poder actualizar pronto, al menos hasta que termine las clases, por lo que pido disculpas de antemano por si tienen que esperar un tiempo similar al que ha pasado para este capítulo. En serio lo siento y espero que me puedan comprender.**_

 _ **Respondiendo reviews:**_

yumeatelier: Hola, gracias por tu review, para mí es un placer que alguien se tome el tiempo de seguir la historia y además pensar y sugerir cosas, gracias también por eso. Ya ves que no pude poner las cosas que querías, lo siento, pero en próximo capítulos lo verás y espero que te gusten. Saludos.

mESTEFANIAb: Hola, morí de risa con tu review, es insuperable. Cuídate mucho.

DarlingBP: Hola, tienes razón con lo del festín del Profeta, aunque tendrás que esperar un poquito para eso, y si se comerán aunque para eso tendrás que esperar un poco más. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, compatriota. Saludos.

pax399: Hola, acertaste completamente con lo del dependiente, cosa que veremos en próximos capitulos. Gracias por el apoyo, y es una dicha que te parezcan tierno juntos, porque esa es la idea, espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo. Cuídate.

 _ **Nos leemos tan pronto como tarda un partido de quidditch, pero recuerden que puede durar desde cinco minutos hasta dos meses ;)**_


	11. La pareja más adorable

_**Amor y Quidditch a través de nuestro tiempo**_

 _ **Y al fin, me declaró una persona libre. Hola, ha sido un gran tiempo, pero como les había explicado antes, la universidad en estos meses es demasiado arpía.**_

 _ **Este capítulo salió volando, lo único que estaba esperando era salir a vacaciones y ponerme en esto, por eso traté de escribirlo lo más rápido que podía, lo cual fue toda una hazaña porque no tenía ideas.**_

 _ **Lamento haberles abandonado por tanto tiempo, pero como reivindicación este capítulo trae una sorpresa, además creo que salió bastante bien, sí puedo decirlo yo misma.**_

 _ **Gracias a todas las personas que se mantienen allí, leyendo agregando y comentando, son un apoyo enorme.**_

 _ **Oh y antes de pasar a lo que, espero, están esperando, debo hacer algo que aún no he hecho a pesar de llevar diez capítulos ya: contextualizar. La guerra fue e de mayo de 1998, hubo cuatro meses de reconstrucción del castillo, se inició el octavo curso el 1 de setiembre de 1998, se termina en julio de 1999, Harry se encierra por ocho meses en su casa, entonces esta historia inicia en mayo del año 2000. Sí ven algún error en las cuentas o fechas, o en lo que sea, ¿serían tan amables de avisarme? He hecho esta cuenta un montón de veces y nunca me sale bien, pero para esta investigue un poco, así que espero que esté bien.**_

 _ **Aclaración: Los personajes y elementos del mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad y creación de J.K Rowling.**_

 _ **Ahora ¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

 _Amor y Quidditch a través de nuestro tiempo_

 _ **Capítulo 10.**_ _La pareja más adorable._

Todo estaba un poco oscuro, y Harry no veía nada. Trató de aclarar su mirada tallándose los ojos y cuando bajo sus puños vio unos ojos grises sumamente cerca de su cara.

—Harry— susurró esa persona soplando sobre sus labios con suavidad, por cada palabra que decía; la racionalidad de Harry se fue de paseo— Te amo.

El ojiverde movió sus ojos, totalmente confundido por lo que pasaba. La luz entraba muy tenuemente por entre las pesadas cortinas, pero casualmente iluminaban a Malfoy de una manera tan perfecta, que el chico recostado al lado suyo parecía brillar.

—¿Malfoy?— murmuró sintiendo su cuerpo adormecido por las suaves caricias que el rubio empezaba a regalarle en su brazo— ¿Qué haces?

—Te amo— volvió a susurrar y antes que el morocho entendiera qué significaba todo eso, el rubio le besó.

Los labios de Malfoy eran suaves, similar a la textura del algodón, eran dulces, y con dulces significa dulces, como el sabor que queda al morder una pera. Los labios de Malfoy eran delicados pero al mismo tiempo se sentía como si quisieran robarle toda su energía hasta que estuviera tan débil que no podría resistirse a nada. Por cada movimiento Harry sentía una parte de su alma arder con el nombre del rubio marcando lo más profundo de su ser, y no, no se enojaría, porque con ese sólo beso supo que le pertenecería por siempre, y que sería muy feliz haciéndolo.

Entonces el rubio se separó, con una sonrisa suave que denotaba tanta paz, que le hizo volver a sentirse adormecido.

—Potter, despierta— resonó en la habitación, pero Malfoy no había movido sus labios. En lugar de eso sonrió con ternura y deposito un besito dulce en la punta de su nariz— Potter, necesitas despertar— el sonido llegaba amortiguado, cómo si quien lo pronunciaba estuviera muy lejos y detrás de varias puertas cerradas—Te amo— volvió a decir la persona que estaba a su lado, acariciándole el rostro, entonces sonrió por última vez y un destello de luz le cegó.

Sus ojos poco a poco se volvieron a abrir, pero ya no había luz, ni había un Malfoy brillante acostado junto a él, tampoco había un beso adictivo, ni "te amo´s" que se repetían seguido, y por ultimo no habían sonrisas pacíficas, que le hacían sentir que todo, fuera lo que fuera, estaría bien. En su lugar sólo había un Malfoy que lo miraba desde arriba, de pie al lado de su cama, con el ceño fruncido y un evidente malhumor mañanero.

—Potter, que sueño tan pesado tienes, llevo varios minutos tratando de despertarte— gruñó Malfoy, pero Harry en ese momento únicamente pensaba en una cosa.

—Esta vez no te marchaste— eso pareció ser suficiente para bajarle el malhumor a Malfoy, y lo único que hizo fue lanzar un suspiro que sonó ¿resignado?

—Tenemos un problema— agitando la varita convoco un tempus* frente a Harry, y el morocho se levantó de un brinco al ver la hora: 11:30.

—¡Caracoles hervidos! Ahora si creerán que follamos toda la noche— la cara del rubio se puso roja tan rápido que fue gracioso de ver, pero entonces Harry entendió lo que había dicho y la rapidez con la que él mismo tomó el color de un tomate, venció por completo a Malfoy— Esto, no es lo que crees… Yo no he dicho nada— gritó al final, tapándose con las sabanas.

El silencio que cayó sobre la habitación fue tan incómodo que casi era palpable, Malfoy no pudo evitar las imágenes que vinieron a su cabeza y ver a un tierno Harry Potter oculto y hecho bolita bajo las sabanas, le dio aún más ideas e imágenes que evitar. Harry por su parte, no pudo darle la cara a Malfoy, no cuando había dicho algo tan comprometedor temprano en la mañana, con el rubio cabello de Malfoy luciendo despeinado causándole una mezcla de ternura y diversión, vistiendo su ropa como si fueran una pareja, y con el recuerdo del beso que soñó tan vivido en sus recuerdos. Realmente eso que estaba pasando allí era un mal escenario para ambos.

Al final, fue Malfoy, con la voz ronca y ligeramente excitada, el que se atrevió a hablar, carraspeando luego para disimular el tono de su voz.

—Emm, Potter, ¿qué hacemos con los entrenamientos?— la pena era evidente y Harry quiso ver la cara avergonzada de Malfoy, ya que era algo tan exótico en el rubio— Creo que para la hora qué es, es mejor que no aparezcamos.

—Creo lo mismo— concordó el morocho saliendo de su escondite— Mejor invirtamos el tiempo libre pensando en una excusa que no suene tan mal— su mañoso e inoportuno estómago sonó nuevamente, avisándole a su propietario que era hora de desayunar. El ojiverde avergonzado y con las mejillas rojas propuso: — Pero antes vayamos a desayunar.

Malfoy sonrió y asintió agachándose un poco, involuntariamente, para mirar a Harry más de cerca. De pronto sentía el impulso de besar la frente del chico, justo como había hecho el día anterior, para agradecerle por todo lo que estaba haciendo por él, porque aunque Potter no lo supiera, lo estaba rescatando de la soledad en la cual se había recluido después de haber terminado sus estudios mágicos. Pero Harry, más por un instinto que porqué realmente lo quisiera hacer, se alejó del rubio viendo como el rostro de este se molestaba un poco. Entonces entendió que si hacía eso, Malfoy pensaría que le estaba rechazando nuevamente, y viendo cómo era realmente el rubio, eso le dolería. Valientemente, se acercó nuevamente al rubio y le dio un golpecito en el brazo, uno cariñoso y con un tinte de incomodidad evidente, pero aun así Malfoy sonrió por el gesto.

—Vamos al Caldero Chorreante, sirven muy buenos desayunos— planteó Malfoy, ofreciéndole la mano a Harry para que se levantará del nido de cobijas— No creo que con estas fachas nos vayan a reconocer muy fácilmente.

Pero, al haber bajado por las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo, encontraron una carta. Harry la tomó, extrañado porqué poca gente sabía de esa casa, o qué él estaba allí en esos momentos, y vio la inconfundible y pulcra letra de Hermione. Intrigado abrió el sobre, para ver la escueta línea que cargaba muchos significados.

 _Harry:_

 _No salgas, y dile lo mismo a Malfoy._

 _Hermione._

—Malfoy, creo que ese no es el único problema que tenemos— suspiró el morocho pasándole la carta al rubio.

Malfoy, extrañado porque se le permitiera ver una correspondencia, que él considero privada, miró a Harry con ojos confundidos, pero ante el movimiento de cabeza que su anfitrión le mando, indicándole que leyera la misiva, dirigió sus ojos al papel. Allí vio la extraña línea que no sólo indicaba que tenían serios problemas, sino que los amigos de Potter sabían perfectamente que estaban juntos en esa casa que, según lo que entendía, estaba en desuso.

—Creo que nuestro desayuno se ha cancelado— realmente no era el momento, pero no pudo evitar burlarse de lo ridículo de la situación— ¿Cómo es que Granger sabe que estamos aquí?

—No le sé, ella da bastante miedo— murmuró Potter tirándose despreocupadamente sobre un sillón, pareciendo cansado por la situación— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Sí Hermione me escribió eso es porque en serio no debemos salir, pero como te dije ayer, aquí no hay comida, y mi casa tiene la chimenea desconectada de la _red flú_.

—Cielos Potter, en verdad no sirves para aguantar un poquito de hambre ¿cierto?— Se mofó Malfoy, pero la cara triste de Harry le hizo callar de pronto.

—Estuve haciéndolo durante ocho meses Malfoy, ya no quiero hacerlo ahora que he conseguido recuperar un poco el apetito.

—Lo siento, fui insensible- susurró el rubio afligido por el evidente dolor de su ¿amigo? Entonces pensó en algo, y no pudo evitar exteriorizarle— Emm, sé que no te agrada demasiado la idea pero… ¿quieres venir a desayunar a mi casa?

Harry miró a Malfoy, el cual tenía la cabeza gacha y no le miraba a él, y comprendió que Malfoy se preocupaba más por él, por su precario estado mental (no el de ese momento, sino el de todo el tiempo que estuvo desaparecido) que ninguna otra persona. No entendió por qué, es decir, a Malfoy debería de darle muy igual lo que haya o no haya pasado él durante sus momentos más duros, pero el rubio siempre, al menos por lo que él conseguía notar, era muy cuidadoso con las cosas que mencionaba en su presencia, y trataba de no mencionar ni su desaparición, ni el porqué de esta. ¿Sería preocupación de verdad? tal vez sólo era compresión, pero más que alguna de esas sentía que la emoción que guardaba Malfoy sobre ese tema era culpabilidad, y eso se le hacía menos fácil de entender porque: ¿Por qué tenía que sentir Malfoy culpabilidad de sus pérdidas y batallas cuando no había hecho nada para que eso pasara?

Pensó que sí, era cierto que los Malfoy, como familia, habían contribuido grandemente a sus desgracias, como cuando estuvo a punto de perder a Ginny, y de morir al salvarla a manos del basilisco, porque Lucius le había dado un asqueroso horrocrux a la Weasley, o como cuando murió su padrino a manos de Bellatrix por causa de la información que los Malfoy le dieron a Voldemort, pero Draco no había hecho ninguna de esas cosas solo, ni habría podido hacer nada por evitarlo, y quizás en su momento no le importaba y lo único que quería era vengarse de él por haberlo despreciado, pero Draco era bueno, él no disfrutaba con su dolor aunque fingiera hacerlo, lo sabía porque lo había comprobado con las mismas acciones que le dio el día anterior al rubio. Draco era bueno, y quizás era por ese motivo por el cual se sentía culpable. Draco era… tierno.

Harry sonrió cálidamente, y quizás el rubio sintió el cambio en la atmosfera, porque levantó la mirada hacia el pelinegro quien tenía una cara de bobo que le hizo bastante gracia.

—Claro, sino te molesta, estaré encantado— respondió finalmente Harry, y Malfoy suspiró aliviado.

Nuevamente, sin tener demasiado conciencia, más bien como algo instintivo y adictivo, se fue hasta el morocho y le tomó la mano para ir juntos hacia la cocina, lugar donde estaba la chimenea. Usando los _polvos flú_ que se le había ocurrido llevar a la cita (lo cual no tenía nada que ver con algún tipo de esperanza de quedarse nuevamente con Potter, para NADA) se metieron a la chimenea, muy juntitos por el poco espacio, y se marcharon entre nubes de ceniza hasta _Malfoy Manor._

Al entrar a aquel vestíbulo amplio que ya había visto una vez en su vida, un lugar manchado de recuerdos desesperados y dolorosos, Harry sintió unas tremendas e inmediatas ganas de echarse a llorar y su cuerpo empezó a temblar fuertemente, expresando todo el miedo que en aquellos momentos no había podido por tener la certeza, o más bien la necesidad, de ser fuerte para salir de allí vivo y con sus amigos. Podía sentir la presencia de esas sombras tenebrosas y acechantes que aunque no estuvieran vivas o presentes, no dejaban de acosarlo en sus largas y detalladas pesadillas, podía escuchar los gritos de Hermione al ser torturada por la desquiciada de Bellatrix, podía ver el cuchillo volando hacia el lugar donde Dobby los estaba desapareciendo, el mismo que lo había matado, robándole la libertad que tanto había deseado, y por la que había luchado largo y tendido.

 _Quizás fue una mala idea haber venido aquí_ , pensó Harry en la seminconsciencia que el terror le había dejado, pero justo en el momento en que creyó que dejaría de existir por el horror de los recuerdos, sintió una presión en su mano, una presión que dolía un poco, pero que al mismo tiempo se sentía tan caliente que quemaba. Con un gran esfuerzo entreabrió los ojos (ni siquiera sabía en qué momento los había cerrado) y miró que una mano pálido y bonita, sostenía la suya. Su brazo se durmió, pero su cabeza en lo único que pensaba era en observar con desespero a la persona poseedora de esa mano. Subió sus ojos, aun seminconsciente y vio otros, grises y acuosos, que parecían sentir un terror, si bien no igual, muy similar al suyo.

Entonces, con la mente más centrada, recordó que Malfoy también había estado allí, tembloroso y desorientado al presenciar como su tía torturaba a una persona que, si es cierto nunca apreció mucho, conocía, además de tener la presión de su familia al exigirle delatarlos, y esperar, también, a que Voldemort llegará para matarlo a él. Ahora que lo pensaba, por la negación de Draco a entregarlos, él y su familia habían sufrido la furia de Voldemort. No era extraño que Malfoy también sintiera miedo, porque en una guerra ningún bando sale ileso, ningún combatiente es inmune al dolor, y nadie logra evitar el miedo a algo, y teniendo en cuenta que los mortífagos vivían bajo las ordenes de un demente violento que no discriminaba entre aliados y enemigos a la hora de torturar, era lógico que ellos hayan tenido tanto miedo como los del bando contrario.

 _Debe ser horrible vivir en un lugar que sólo trae malos recuerdo_ , pensó Harry acariciando el dorso de la mano de Malfoy con su pulgar, _Yo ni siquiera podría pasar cinco minutos en esta estancia_.

Entonces, como parte de la inconciencia que estaba abandonando recordó su sueño y las palabras de Malfoy, y sintió deseos de responderle al rubio con un "yo también te amo". Claro todo eso se esfumó de su cabeza, cuando al fin consiguió recomponerse.

—Vamos a la cocina— carraspeó Draco y Harry notó que, aunque más leve, el rubio también estaba temblando.

La cocina, al igual que el resto de la mansión, o eso suponía porque en realidad no la había visitado completa, era un sitio regio y elegante, equipada con muebles hermosos de mármol blanco y un gran grupo de elfos domésticos que la tenían en un estado impecable, pero en contradicción los cazos y demás utensilios de cocina, se veían algo viejos, quizás hasta oxidados, y no se podía observar ningún alimento demasiado lujoso, justo como había visto en la cena del día anterior, además no se veía tampoco una cantidad demasiado abundante de alimentos.

—Perdona que no tenga más cosas que ofrecer— expresó Malfoy, algo cohibido— la situación ya no da para tanto.

—¿De qué hablas?, esto está perfecto— Harry entendiendo que el rubio no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de esos temas pensó que realmente era duro vivir acostumbrado a tener demasiado, porque cuando se perdía dejaba sentimientos de perdida que no eran tanto materiales como emocionales— Me gustan las cosas sencillas, y me gusta ver que tú las tienes, no quiero ofenderte, pero no hace falta tener demasiado si lo que se tiene se debe al esfuerzo.

—No me extraña que pienses así, siempre has sido un simplón— se mofó Malfoy, pero Harry frunció el ceño dispuesto a responder, por lo que se apresuró — No estoy diciendo que eso sea malo, sé que pudiste costear cosas más lujosas pero no quisiste, es sólo que estoy acostumbrado a los lujos, a humillar a la gente que no tiene tanto, pero tienes razón, ahora que he tenido que empezar a gastar lo que me ganó trabajando, se siente mejor, más…libre.

La sonrisa juguetona en la cara de Harry, le indico a Malfoy que había dicho algo bueno, por lo que también sonrió ya que sabía muy bien que era completamente sincero. Desde que había empezado a trabajar, a vivir, para sí mismo se sentía más libre, más confiado, porque ya no dependía de sus padres, ya no debía tener sus mismas creencias, ni sus mismas metas, ahora él hacía lo que quería sin temer la censura de sus progenitores.

—Bien, pero apuesto que aun eres un niño mimado— se burló Harry aunque el rubio no perdió la sonrisa— Imaginó que los elfos hacen todo el trabajo por ti.

Eso sí le hizo perder la sonrisa, porque era totalmente cierto. Había cambiado pero no tanto.

—¿Quieres que cocinemos algo juntos?— propuso de pronto Harry, pareciendo un niño entre maldoso y emocionado— Quiero ver al gran Draco Malfoy poniendo a prueba sus dotes culinarias.

Draco, picado por el reto, aceptó, aunque bien sabía que tenía todas las de perder. Harry, con efusividad le dijo que harían tostadas y huevos fritos.

—Porque no quiero que quemes tu hermosa mansión con algo más complicado.

Y se pusieron manos a la obra, ambos varita en mano. Harry le pidió el pan, y los huevos, entonces le enseño los hechizos correspondientes para preparar ambos platillos. Pero no lo ayudó, maliciosamente se quedó algo alejado del rubio viéndolo enredado con los hechizos, con una sonrisa malvada en la cara. Draco intento la primera vez, y quemó tanto las tostadas como los huevos. Se enfurruñó un poco, pero al escuchar la burlona risa de Potter, se propuso callarle. El segundo intento hubiera salido bien si no huebra confundido los hechizos, por lo que las tostadas quedaron tostaditas pero llenas de aceite, y el huevo quedo crujiente por fuera pero crudo por dentro. Harry reía cada vez más fuerte y el rubio se molestaba cada vez más, ahora sabía que no descansaría hasta que lo hiciera perfecto y Harry tuviera que callarse. Al tercer intento, al fin, todo salió perfectamente.

—Ah, yo quería seguir viendo el espectáculo— molestó Harry, pero tuvo que reconocer que a Malfoy le había constado sólo un poquito más que a él, aunque obviamente el no habría sido tan persistente y hubiera usado métodos muggles— Buen chico, ahora hazlo otra vez, esa es sólo tu porción.

—Wow, Potter, eres un profesor estricto— masculló Malfoy sintiéndose como un perrito al recibir el elogio de Harry— Espero que nada malo le pase a tu porción.

Harry, asustado por el peligro que empezó a correr su desayuno/almuerzo, prefirió hacerlo él, y le enseño a Malfoy un hechizo para exprimir naranjas sin semillas, para que tuvieran algo que beber.

Al final terminaron con tostadas, mantequillas mermelada, huevos fritos, zumo de naranja (ese hechizo salió perfectamente a la primera, y Malfoy se había emocionado tanto que habían terminado con un litro de la bebida) y, ya que Harry decidió demostrar su superioridad en la cocina, unas galletas dulces recién horneadas. Harry tuvo que reconocer que a Malfoy no se le dio tan mal la cocina mágica, y Draco quedo enamorado de las galletas de Harry.

—Yo pensaba que eras un torpe, Potter, pero hasta me dan ganas de raptarte para comer así siempre— alabó el rubio con una sonrisa divertida, pero sus palabras le recordaron a Harry las que le había dicho en su sueño y se sonrojó hasta las orejas— Ja, ja, eres malo con los elogios.

Después de haber reposado la comida, regresaron a Grimmauld Place, ya que Harry estaba casi seguro que Hermione iría a hablar con ellos.

Y efectivamente cuando subieron las escaleras de la cocina, la castaña estaba sentada en un sofá en la sala, pero contrario a lo que ambos habían pensado, sí pareció sorprendida cuando vio a Harry y a Malfoy subir juntos, además que los dos vestían los pijamas del primero, las cuales reconocía porque habían sido regalo suyo.

—Mejor pregunto primero— susurró luciendo anormalmente desconcertada—¿Realmente son pareja?

—No— respondieron Harry y Draco al unísono, pero no lucieron espantados ante la idea, en cambio parecían avergonzados— Mione, ¿qué pasó?

—Un nuevo artículo— respondió y sacó un ejemplar de _El Profeta_ y otro de la revista _Corazón de Bruja._

Le entregó la revista a Harry y el periódico a Malfoy, quien la recibió dándole una cabezada a modo de saludo y agradecimiento a la castaña. La atmosfera entre ambos, como era de esperarse no era muy cordial que digamos, Malfoy, aunque no detestaba a Hermione, si le tenía una cierta distancia porque no era su persona favorita en el mundo, y estaba seguro que seguía siendo una sabelotodo insufrible, Hermione simplemente, no confiaba en el rubio.

—Malfoy, mira esto— le llamó Harry, extendiendo la revista en las páginas correspondientes.

LA PAREJA MÁS ADORABLE

Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy.

El día de ayer, miércoles, Harry Potter y su pareja Draco Malfoy, salieron en una cita donde dejaron en claro que tienen una relación, y por lo que pudieron observar nuestras corresponsales, la disfrutan mucho.

Los susodichos se presentaron en el Caldero Chorreante cerca de las cinco de la tarde y fue evidente el amor mutuo que sienten. Malfoy, ante la actitud temerosa del héroe, lo protegió detrás de su espalda, y le tomo del brazo hasta que se sentaron en una de las mesas más discretas del lugar.

Lo que ambos parecieron no notar es que las dos brujas que estaban junto a ellos eran reporteras de nuestro equipo, por lo que actuaron acaramelados entre ellos, compartiendo su postre con la misma cuchara, y lanzándose halagos, sonrisas y mucho cariño.

No hace falta decir que verlos actuar así conmovió el corazón de muchas de las personas que estaban en el local, y parecieron olvidar la oposición que antes sentían hacía la unión de ambos.

" _Al principio me parecía una falta de respeto por parte de Harry tener una pareja que había sido mortífago, cuando ellos fueron los causantes de tanto dolor, incluso de sus propios sufrimientos"_ nos comentó Dorothy Burke, una bruja que estaba en una cita con su esposa _"Pero después de verlos ayer, creo que soy una más de los fans que se ganaron. Chicos, sepan que tienen todo mi apoyo"_

Muchas más brujas y magos dieron testimonios similares, al parecer todos quedaron encantados con la pareja a la cual nombraron como "La más adorable", y cuando los dos magos abandonaron el local, un suspiro general se extendió en el Caldero Chorreante.

Pero aquí no acabo la cita. Los dos mencionados, siempre tomados del brazo, siguieron caminando por el callejón Diagon en una atmosfera enternecedora, y allí ganaron muchos más corazones de las masas, está de más decir. Luego del apacible paseo, entraron a la tienda Artículos de Calidad para el Juego de Quidditch (ya en uno de nuestro artículos habíamos dicho que ambos magos fueron buscadores en los equipos de quidditch de sus respectivas casas) donde estuvieron comprando varios artículos.

Fue inevitable para los transeúntes quedarse a mirar detrás de la ventana la escena tan tierna que se desarrollaba en el interior: primero estaban viendo artículos y escogiendo algunos cuantos, pero entonces Harry Potter, (ya habíamos aclarado también que al parecer este sufría de depresión post-guerra) empezó a llorar. Draco Malfoy se portó sumamente cariñoso con el héroe, limpiándole las lágrimas en una suave caricia, y eso desencadeno lo que, parecía, iba a ser un beso. Lastimosamente, algo en el interior de la tienda los detuvó, defraudando a los muchos espectadores que los observaban enternecidos.

Al poco tiempo salieron de la tienda con una bolsa de compras y una pequeña escoba envuelta en papel de embalaje, y por lo que nos contaron ciertos informantes usaron la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante, para marcharse juntos.

Pero ahora viene la noticia que hará a todos gritar de emoción. Cuando nuestras corresponsales entraron a la tienda y preguntaron a Sibyl Vertram, el dueño y dependiente, sobre las compras de los magos nos contó lo siguiente:

" _Compraron una escoba de juguete para un niño de dos años. Además hablaron de las cualidades de cada uno como padre, en son de broma, lo cual me hizo darme cuenta que…"_

Así es, señoras y señores, tal parece que los ocho meses de desaparición de Harry Potter se debieron a un embarazo, y creemos poder afirmar que ellos no sólo son pareja, sino que… ¡tienen un hijo juntos!

—¡¿QUÉ?!— gritaron ambos chicos al unísono mirándose como si no hubieran pasado casi un día entero juntos.

—¿No es verdad?— chilló la chica al mismo tiempo, rogando porque Harry no haya cometido semejante traición. Y no, no se refería a tener un hijo con Malfoy, sino al no haberles contado a ella y Ron— ¿Verdad que no tienes un hijo con… Malfoy?

—¿Tan malo sería acaso?— siseó el rubio, molesto por el tono despreciativo de Granger—Al menos yo no dejo de hablarle a mi amigo porque desapruebe sus decisiones, y menos sabiendo que no está en su mejor momento.

—Nosotros no lo abandonamos— gruñó Hermione mirando al rubio con odio— Y tú no eres quién para hablar de Harry.

—Sí lo abandonaron, Harry me contó que desde que salió la primera noticia dejaron de hablarle, eso no lo hacen los mejores amigos.

—¿Y qué sabes tú de amigos, Malfoy?

—Basta, Hermione— intervinó Harry no resistiendo más la discusión. No le gustaban los pleitos y menos entre Malfoy y sus amigos, además sabía que las palabras de Hermione habían herido al rubio, quien tenía la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados—¿Estás bien, Malfoy?

—Lo siento Potter, creo que mejor me voy— susurró el rubio con voz contenida.

—No, por favor, no te vayas aún— pidió Harry tomándole de una maga.

Hermione estaba realmente impactada, Harry había defendido a Malfoy antes que a ella, y además la forma en que se miraban en ese momento, parecía confirmar todo lo que decía el artículo. Es decir, hasta ella sintió su cara enrojecer por la química que se veía entre ese par. Pero aun así estaba molesta con Malfoy por las cosas que les había dicho, y no, no iba a reconocer que tal vez sí abandonaron un poco a Harry.

—Lo siento, Malfoy— suspiro con cansancio al fin, sacando a los chicos del trance— No quería ofenderte, a lo que me refería es que espero que no hayan tenido un hijo y Harry no los ocultara.

Draco asintió, aún muy alterado para poner sus pensamientos en palabras, y dejó que Potter se encargara de hablar, notando que no le había soltado la manga del pijama.

—¿Qué dice el periódico?— murmuró el ojiverde, sintiéndose un poco triste por la enemistad de la castaña y el rubio, a quien empezaba a considerar un amigo— ¿Malfoy?

—Oh, lo siento— dijo pasándole el papel.

HARRY POTTER Y DRACO MALFOY REAPARECEN

El día miércoles 17 de mayo, la pareja más comentada por todos apareció en el Caldero Chorreante y el Callejón Diagon causando un revuelo entre las multitudes, las cuales, al ver la interacción de ambos magos cambiaron drásticamente de idea sobre ellos. Lo que antes había sido un disgusto general por parte de casi todos los magos y brujas británicos, se convirtió en un verdadero circulo de apoyo hacia la relación.

Hoy 18 de mayo, los correos se han visto bombardeados por cantidades impresionantes de admiradores que quieren enviar sus mejores deseos a la pareja, que se cree ya está enlazada, por lo que el tráfico de palomas se ha visto entorpecido. Además de la cantidad enorme de pedidos, parece que nadie conoce la dirección de ninguno de los susodichos, por lo que se han empezado a interceptar a personas que han tenido o tuvieron contacto con alguno de los magos.

Las hordas de investigadores aun increpando a cualquier amigo o conocido de los chicos, han fallado, y tal parece que ambos viven en propiedades con alta seguridad o protegidas por encantamientos _Fidelio_.

Nosotros, el personal de _El Profeta_ , queremos solicitarles a Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy que, por favor abran un casillero de correo mágico para poder acabar con los problemas del tráfico de lechuzas, ya que se han producido avistamientos por muggles y esto podría poner en riesgo el _estatuto del Secreto de los Brujos_.

Además nos permitimos felicitarlos por su unión y su hijo, el cual sabemos será muy feliz con tan maravillosas personas como padres.

(Para más información, leer el artículo doce del ejemplar del día de hoy de la revista _Corazón de Bruja_.)

—Caramba, realmente fue buena idea no salir hoy— suspiró Harry bajando el periódico— Gracias por avisarnos, Mione.

—No hay problema, pero ¿qué piensan hacer? En serio necesitamos que las lechuzas lleguen a alguna parte, nuestro departamento ha estado corriendo durante todo el día tratando de mantener el Secreto, si quieren yo me encargo de abrirlos pero sería buena idea que se mantengan en el anonimato por mientras se calman las cosas. Sé que no les puedo pedir que no salgan, ambos tienen responsabilidades…supongo— agregó mirando a Malfoy— pero si pueden no se presenten demasiado en público, o sí lo hacen, usen un _glamour*_.

—¡Dementores!, ¿en qué momento se puso todo así?— exclamó Harry tirándose en el otro sofá, jalando a Malfoy con él al no haber soltado su manga— Lo siento.

—Tranquilo, Potter— masculló Draco, enrojeciendo un poco por lo torpes que se vieron— Gracias por el aviso Granger, puedo encargarme del casillero por mí mismo— Hermione torció el gesto tanto por el agradecimiento del rubio que a ella también se le hizo sumamente extraño presenciar, como por el rechazo a su ayuda.

—Hermione, ¿me ayudarías con eso?— pidió Harry haciéndose bolita y recostándose, inconscientemente, a Malfoy— Creo que debo aprender el hechizo, nunca lo he practicado antes.

—Oh, Harry, lo siento no puedo ayudarte ahora— respondió la castaña poniéndose en pie— Apenas pude tomarme media hora libre para venir a hablar contigo, y como no sabía que estabas aquí fui primero a… tu casa— se cortó mirando al rubio con desconfianza— Debo volver al Ministerio para tratar de solucionar esto lo más pronto posible.

—Granger— atajó el rubio, antes que la chica se marchará— Si interfiere que no abras los dos casilleros al mismo tiempo… puedo dejar que lo hagas por mí—masculló desganado.

—¿En serio?— cuestionó Hermione desconcertada por la amabilidad de Malfoy— Me ayudaría bastante hacerlo, sí quieres puedes apuntar tus datos aquí— indicó pasándole un trozo de pergamino, cosa que el rubio hizo rápidamente— Luego te pasó los detalles con Harry.

—Gracias— murmuró impactando a la castaña nuevamente.

Y así, después de unas escuetas despedidas, Hermione se marchó, dejando a los dos chicos en Grimmauld Place. Draco le enseñó el hechizo al morocho y este, por suerte, lo aprendió rápidamente.

—Bueno Potter, creo que ahora sí es hora de retirarme— mencionó algo incómodo por la molestia que le causaba hacer eso (cosa que, por supuesto, no reconocería ni a sí mismo)—Nos vemos.

—Llámame Harry, ya lo hiciste una vez—pidió el ojiverde sintiéndose sumamente tonto— Cuando quiera empezar a entrenar me mandas una lechuza y…cuídate.

—Tú también.

Así se marchó, y ambos se quedaron con un raro vació en el estómago al darse cuenta de las pocas ganas que tenían de separarse, pero al menos sabían que no tardarían tanto en verse de nuevo. Aun así ninguno quiso analizar demasiado los sentimientos y pensamientos que empezaban a surgir.

* * *

*Los hechizos tempus y glamour los he visto mencionados en varios fics, no sé si en realidad existen, pero los huecos que deja la trama original lo obligan a uno a tomarse algunas libertades para rellenar lo que no sabe.

* * *

 _ **Pues espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y el beso que, aunque fue un sueño estuvo presente.**_

 _ **Me he dado cuenta de algo, este fic se llama Amor y Quidditch a través de nuestro tiempo, pero llevo un montón de capítulos en que no hay nada de quidditch, voy a tratar de meterlo más, por lo que seguro en el próximo capítulo saldrá bastante de eso y quizás no tanto amor. Y esto me lleva a otra pregunta que me hago seguido ¿cuántos capítulos pretendo durar en este fic? Ja, ja, ja, ni yo misma lo sé aún, pero por como lo veo, creo que serán muchos**_

 _ **Otra cosa, como ya estoy en vacaciones trataré de actualizar más rápido, tal vez de dos a tres semanas, esto porque quiero escribir cosas nuevas de otros fandoms y de este, además de tener más fics en progreso. Aun así no tendrán que esperar un mes o más como ha sucedido en los últimos dos capítulos, palabra de niña exploradora (sí rompo la palabra es porque no soy niña exploradora pero *shhhh* no le cuenten a nadie *giño, guiño***_

 _ **Ahora respondiendo reviews:**_

mESTEFANIAb: Hola, gracias por el review, lamento haber tardado tanto en la conti, pero culpo a la universidad. Jajaja, en realidad creo que aquí se me sale un poco el drama, y tienes razón esos dos chicos han sufrido demasiadas cosas, ambos han pasado por mucho y juntos curarían sus heridas. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos.

yumeatelier: Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, siempre es interesante leer tus ideas ya que me inspiran mucho, no son babosadas, y yo más bien encantada de que tomes tiempo para escribirlas. Creo que en este capítulo, al menos, te he complacido, ya que pasaron casi todo el día juntos, pero aún no pueden vivir juntos, aunque quizás eso llegué después (cómo dije en mis notas, ni yo misma se cuánto después je, je) Agradezco muchísimo tu apoyo, y espero este capítulo te haya gustado. Saludos.

DarlingBP: Hola, gracias por tu review, me encanta leer las impresiones que te deja el capítulo. En realidad tengo un conflicto con el Mpreg, porque no me gusta, pero al mismo tiempo me parece injusto que no sea posible, en este capítulo, creo que se nota mi conflicto porque no sé si declarar que los hombre si pueden quedar embarazados, pero por el articulo pareciera que sí. No sé, ya veré si más adelante aclaró. Igual espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 _ **No presten tanta atención a la mención del embarazo de Harry, aún no decido si existe o no existe el Mpreg, ja, ja, ja, yo misma me hago bolas sola. Por el momento me despido.**_

 _ **¡Cuídense y nos leemos!**_

 _ **Hasta pronto.**_


	12. Un pesado entrenamiento

_**Amor y Quidditch a través de nuestro tiempo**_

* * *

 _ **Hola *se acerca sigilosamente* creo que quedó en evidencia que no soy niña exploradora. La verdad escribir este fic siempre me da problemas, la inspiración no quiere llegar, es bastante inconstante, simplemente a veces no quiere salir, y bueno… digamos que esta navidad y año nuevo no han sido las mejores de mi vida. Además quise regalarle un fic a una amiga y lo terminé en tres semanas, fueron semanas ocupadillas. Sinceramente me disculpó por haber tardado tanto, espero no perderles porque a paso lento pero voy avanzando en la trama, y de verdad quisiera que esto se les hiciera tanto interesante como bonito.**_

 _ **No quiero extenderme más, creo que ya les he hecho esperar demasiado, por lo que espero que disfruten de la lectura. Y como siempre les agradezco muchísimo el apoyo, oh y también les deseo un feliz año nuevo.**_

 _ **¡Ahora, ojos a la obra!**_

* * *

 _Amor y Quidditch a través de nuestro tiempo_

 _ **Capítulo 11.**_ _Un pesado entrenamiento_ _ **.**_

El viernes Harry despertó en su casa de Godric´s Hollow, en un cuarto en el que sólo estaba él, sintiéndose demasiado solo aun cuando lo había estado por casi un año, y con un frío horrible inundándole hasta los huesos. Estaba algo confundido, sentía que ese no era el lugar donde debía estar, el exterior parecía demasiado oscuro, y su cama demasiado vacía.

Sacudiendo la cabeza trató de pensar que era lo que estaba mal, entonces a su mente acudieron tres palabras.

" _Harry, te amo"_

Cualquiera pensaría que rememorar la voz de un enemigo, rival, némesis, lo que sea, del colegio diciéndole semejante cosa sería motivo para gritar, asustarse o al menos desconcertarse, pero sorprendentemente lo que hizo Harry Potter fue sonreír mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba inundar por la calidez y tranquilidad que esas simples palabras le transmitían.

En realidad no pensaba mucho en lo que significaba soñar eso con Malfoy, o en por qué lo había hecho para empezar, tampoco estaba pensando en que esas palabras se las había dicho, efectivamente, Malfoy. No, en realidad lo único que quería era sentir que alguien lo amaba.

Harry había sido despreciado desde su primer año de edad, cuando sus padres murieron, por sus tíos que eran lo más muggle de lo muggle. En toda su niñez nunca había tenido ese sentimiento especial, y más bien había crecido creyendo que nunca lo merecería. Cuando creció más encontró a Hagrid, y aunque el semigigante siempre le tuvo mucho cariño y viceversa, nunca se sintió como si lo amara al límite y con fuerza. También encontró a sus dos mejores amigos quienes se preocupaban mucho por él, pero eran niños, obviamente no lo amarían más que cualquier persona de sus familias; ambos tenían vidas por aparte y ahora que eran adultos se amaban más entre ellos de lo que hacían por él. Igualmente está la familia Weasley quienes aunque se preocupen por incluirle dentro de su mundo familiar, siguen teniendo personas más importantes en sus vidas que él. Y Sirius, Lupin, incluso Dumbledore, ellos le querían y lo podía aceptar sin sentirse arrogante, pero todos murieron demasiado pronto para sentir una conexión realmente profunda con ellos.

Él siempre había estado solo, aunque estuviera acompañado, siempre atrapado por un destino demasiado pesado que nunca lo dejó sentir calidez en su vida, sino que le llenaba de presión. Quizás sí era amado por todas esas personas, pero tal vez lo que quería era una persona que lo amara a él por sobre los demás, quizás… Quizás lo que buscaba era amor romántico, una persona que quisiera compartir sus días con él por siempre, alguien que daría todo por él y por quien él lo entregaría absolutamente todo.

Un cosquilleo se empezó a esparcir por sus labios, algo demasiado dulce y refrescante que no supo identificar. Subió sus dedos a ellos y los tocó levemente, pero en el momento en que sus dedos y sus labios hicieron contacto tuvo un recuerdo: Malfoy. Malfoy sonriendo preciosamente, Malfoy presionando esos hermosos labios contra los suyos, Malfoy robándole el aliento y haciéndole sentir que flotaba hasta las nubes, Malfoy, Malfoy, MALFOY.

Ahora sí se asustó, se lanzó hacia atrás chocando nuevamente contra el colchón, y tomó una almohada que puso en su cara, tratando de esconder ese caliente rubor que se había ido directamente a su rostro. ¿En qué dementores estaba pensando? ¡Por Merlín! él no estaba empezando a gustar de Malfoy, era imposible. Bueno, tal vez no imposible, porque al Malfoy que estaba conociendo no lo había visto nunca y era amable, simpático, incluso tierno, pero, pero… No, no le podía gustar Malfoy, él nunca iba a dejar de ser su enemigo, ese chiquillo malcriado que se burlaba de sus desgracias y de la pobreza de los Weasley, ese mocoso que no había podido matar a Dumbledore y que lo había salvado de la muerte a él… Se estaba desviando del camino.

Antes de seguir torturándose mentalmente- y físicamente porque se estaba asfixiando al presionar la almohada en su cara con tanta fuerza- decidió que era hora de ir a entrenar, y ¿qué importaba que fueran las cinco de la madrugada?, ya que había faltado el día anterior, no estaba de más llegar temprano.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del pub se preguntó cómo podría entrar si no tenía llaves, además que la puerta no tenía cerradura. Ahora tendría que esperar a que Aris, o algún jugador del equipo llegara, incluso el bar tender; eso le pasaba por estar pensando idioteces sobre rubios antiguamente malos pero actualmente adorables. Y otra vez estaba yéndose a lugares peligrosos de su mente.

No podía, sabía que sufriría si empezaba- tal vez sea más correcto decir continuaba-pensando en las características que le gustab… que apreciaba del rubio. Desesperado por olvidar cualquier cosa que llevara una preciosa mirada plateada adjunta, se apoyó en la puerta pero sin saber cómo, sólo sintiendo haber atravesado agua fría de un tirón, cayó de trasero al otro lado.

Sobándose la espalda baja, se levantó frunciéndole el ceño a la puerta. Únicamente en una ocasión había tenido esa sensación, pero esa vez un maniquí había tenido la decencia de avisarle, y Moody también le había alertado.

—Estúpida puerta— susurró con un puchero.

—No me culpes por no saber atravesarme— le respondió el objeto en tono mordaz y Harry maldijo al mundo mágico por darle una personalidad tan irritante a una estúpida puerta.

Cuando llegara Aris- no era la mejor opción pero era a quien más confianza le tenía- le preguntaría cómo se atravesaba la puerta y si no era peligroso que cualquier persona se apoyara por accidente y entrara al local. Pero mientras tanto iría a volar hasta que llegaran los demás.

Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, emocionado de volar otra vez. A pesar de la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba en el airenunca le parecía suficiente, y llegar a cada entrenamiento y tener que correr tanto tiempo antes de poder surcar los cielos, siempre ponía a su cuerpo en expectación. Amaba volar con toda su alma.

Pero al llegar no vio el campo de entrenamiento y su expresión se descompuso por completo. Ahora lo que había era un bosque de árboles enormes que llegaban hasta el techo- o límite superior- del campo. Se quedó anonadado, en ese gran bosque, con esos inmensos árboles, no podría volar tan bien cómo podría hacerlo en campo abierto. No podría correr a toda velocidad en su escoba sin tener que maniobrar, y sin duda no podría darse tiempo para relajarse.

¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurría convertir su bonito y despejado campo en un bosque con árboles del tamaño de titanes de sesenta metros? Bueno, no era tan difícil llegar a una respuesta, no cuando ya había convivido tanto con su capitán. A Aris, esa era la respuesta.

Dio un par de caminatas en línea recta, en el espacio que quedaba como limítrofe del bosque, pensando qué hacer. Podría esperar a que llegaran los demás para ver si se desharían de eso, lo cual era la opción más lógica, tanto lo de esperar como lo de deshacerse de los árboles. Pero, por el otro lado… ¡Quería volar! No podía simplemente quedarse allí con la escoba en la mano, esperando por una hora más a que alguien llegará y le explicara qué estaba sucediendo allí.

Realmente quedaría en vergüenza si alguien lo veía, sabía que parecía un niño pequeño al cual sus padres le han dicho que tiene que esperar una hora antes de ir a nadar, es que en serio sentía que no había volado por meses, aun cuando sólo había pasado un día, un día muy movido y confuso, leyendo de su hermosa relación con Malfoy, soñando que era besado y siendo amado por alguien…

Estaba decidido, volaría. Montó su saeta y dio una patada en el suelo, elevándose en el aire. Se quedó un momento mirando de frente al bosque, analizando cual sería la mejor estrategia para volar, entonces decidió que no importaba y se lanzó a toda velocidad.

Voló unos cinco metros a toda velocidad hasta que el tronco de un árbol apareció frente a él, haciéndolo estrellarse un poco por haber frenado a tan poca distancia. Se sobó el hombro y revisó que la escoba no tuviera tanto daño. Por suerte había sido una colisión suave, en lo que cabe.

Miró a todos lados, encontrando más ramas y troncos a la vista, con apenas pequeños espacios por donde podría atravesar. Realmente quien le haya hecho eso al campo estaba loco. Pero no se rendiría, volaría con libertad aunque fuera con tantos obstáculos, nuevamente se preparó y tomó rapidez en su escoba, esquivando ramas y troncos, pero no podía evitar detenerse de vez en cuando y estrellarse contra algún obstáculo no visto con antelación. Así estuvo una hora, hasta que pensó que los otros posiblemente ya habían llegado, pero decidió recorrer la distancia a pie, porque si se iba en escoba- a la profundidad que estaba- duraría muchísimo.

Cuando sacó su cabeza por el follaje, efectivamente ya la mayoría de compañeros y compañeras había llegado. Todos estaban maravillados mirando el bosque, hasta que alguien lo notó.

—Waaah, un Potter salvaje ha aparecido— gritó Salvin riendo.

Todos los demás le miraron con sonrisitas en sus rostros, pero se detuvieron cuando un aura maligna se extendió a sus espaldas. Harry miró de frente la fuente de esa aura y tembló.

—Miren quien se digna a aparecer— Aris Wright se veía tan molesto como malicioso— El famoso Harry Potter, la mitad de la pareja más popular de esta época.

—Wright, no seas demasiado duro con Potter, seguramente ni se podía levantar de la cama, si entiende a que me refiero— todos volvieron a reír e incluso el capitán no pudo reprimir una sonrisilla.

—Oh es cierto, me imagino que después de tanto romance que mostraron ayer, ni Potter ni Malfoy pudieron contenerse en sus _actividades nocturnas_.

La cara de Harry estaba a punto de crear una nueva tonalidad de rojo, estaban hablando de él y de Malfoy ¡follando! Él en serio, en serio, no necesitaba imaginar ese tipo de cosas en ese momento, y lo peor es que no podía negar demasiado lo que imaginaban sus compañero, porque si bien no hubo nada sexual- ni un beso se dieron en vida real- si durmieron en el mismo cuarto, en la misma casa, y casi todos los que los vieron irse juntos pensaron en lo mismo que hacía que sus compañeros movieran la cejas de manera pícara.

—Mírenlo, se sonroja y ni siquiera lo niega— continuó Salvin, hasta que Birdwhistle le dio un codazo en las costillas.

Harry se quedó allí dejando que se burlaran, porque de todas formas, estaba demasiado avergonzado para defenderse- además conociendo a Salvin cualquier cosa que dijera serviría para que ella se siguiera mofando- y esperando su castigo, si de algo estaba seguro es que Aris es de los que castigan.

—De acuerdo, por ser una ocasión especial, y porque no quiero cargar con la orfandad del hijo de "la pareja más adorable", lo dejaré pasar, pero sólo en esta ocasión y porque el entrenamiento de las próximas dos semanas será suficiente castigo— cedió el capitán al final, con una sonrisa que en lugar de tranquilizarlo, consiguió ponerle más nervioso— Pero antes de empezar, cuéntanos de tu hijo Harry, me encantan los niños.

—Eh, yo no tengo ningún hijo— balbuceó el de lentes, tratando de bajar el calor de su cara antes de hacer ebullición— La escoba de juguete que compré es para mí ahijado, Teddy.

—Ven, por eso no hay que creer demasiado en lo que dice _El profeta_ — suspiró Relish, meneando la cabeza— mejor empecemos el entrenamiento que no queda tanto para el partido.

—¿Partido?— inquirió Harry confundido.

—Dentro de dos semanas tenemos un partido, contra Caerphilly Catapults— explicó Aris— Pero al ser un partido oficial de la liga no creo que necesites jugar.

Harry dio un sonido de entendimiento y se apagó un poco durante el resto del recordatorio sobre el partido. Es cierto, él para el equipo no era más que un suplente, y si no era en juegos amistoso no podía jugar. No es como si estuviera deseoso por jugar su primer partido oficial, pero era duro saber que tendría que estar en la banca, observando el partido pero sin estar en él.

—Bueno, ahora pasemos al entrenamiento— ordenó Wright luego de algunas preguntas y respuestas por parte de los titulares— Cómo verán este bonito bosquecito nos acompañara por una semana y media, y _todos_ vamos a entrenar en él— enfatizó mirando la cara apagada de Harry— el objetivo es entrenarnos para aumentar nuestros reflejos, velocidad de respuesta, y tácticas evasivas. Durante hoy, viernes, el lunes, martes y miércoles, tendremos una competición que no involucrará tanto el quidditch.

—Wright, siempre haciendo competiciones— suspiró Birdwhistle con una risita suave, recibiendo una caricia en la cabeza de su pareja.

—Bueno, hay que divertirnos un poco, además esto no va a ser fácil— se mofó el capitán lanzándole una sonrisa a Harry— Sino miren a Potter, quien valientemente se internó en lo desconocido— todos miraron la cara rasguñada de Harry y los desgarrones de ropa, luego hicieron una mueca— Como iba diciendo, la competencia trata de cazar banderines. Todos se pondrán unos banderines amarillos en las túnicas y los demás tendrán que tratar de capturarlas, además si quieren guardar sus trofeos de cacería, en el centro del bosque, en un claro, habrá un poste con el nombre de cada uno, los pueden colgar ahí y ya no se los podrán quitar. Al final gana quien más banderines haya atrapado y más banderines propios haya conservado.

Todos empezaron a comentar sobre lo divertido que sonaba, a idear estrategias, y a pensar cómo podrían volar sin estrellarse. Harry, quien ya había comprobado el terreno, sonrió levemente al saber que la emoción disminuiría en instantes. Sus golpes empezaban a doler.

Aris convocó unas cajas con los banderines, y después de tomar siete y tocarlos con su varita, se los entregaba a alguna persona. Cuando cada quien tuvo sus banderines bien puestos Aris rio, causando que le mirarán con una expresión desolada; las risas de Aris nunca auguraban nada bueno.

—Para quienes creyeron que iba a ser sencillos, les informó que también entrenaremos la rapidez, así que tendrán sólo una hora en la primera ronda— a cada uno le recorrió un escalofrió, ¡era imposible hacer mucho en sólo una hora!— Llevaremos un marcador, al final del día quién haya ganado más partidas ganará una cena para dos en _La Pluma de Fénix,_ y sé que a más de uno le interesará ganar el premio— se carcajeó mirando a sus adorables subordinados.

—Pero no es justo si tú participas— remarcó MacQuoid con porte intelectual— Tú hiciste el bosque, sabes dónde está el claro y… bueno, no quiero difamarte pero no confió en que no le hayas puesto un encantamiento rastreador a nuestro banderines.

—Tranquilo chico, yo entregaré la mitad de mis victorias a la persona que más se acerque en el marcador, si tan poco confiable les resultó— habló con un puchero que casi probaba lo contrario a lo que él quería— Pero creo que puedo derrotarlos fácilmente aun sin tener que hacer trampa— rezongó.

Wright no era una persona arrogante, a Harry le pareció extraño esa clase de comentario, pero cuando vio las caras de los demás, encendidas por la sed de victoria, supo que sólo les estaba motivando. Aris Wright era el capitán por algo.

Se acomodaron en hilera, de cara al bosque, cada quien con su escoba en posición, entonces sonó el alarma y el reloj gigante que se observaba en el cielo inició el conteo. Cada jugador salió como bala hacia la espesura del bosque, pero varios gritos y aullidos de dolor indicaron que el primer intento no salió demasiado bien. Harry, ya teniendo un poco de práctica consiguió no estrellarse en primera instancia, pero no iba con demasiada velocidad.

Unos cuantos, los cazadores principalmente, consiguieron estar en el aire de la misma manera que Harry, pero a la velocidad que iban era imposible para alguno tomar los banderines de los demás. Harry trató de acelerar un poco, y lo consiguió por un trayecto corto hasta que tuvo que bajar la velocidad para esquivar un árbol de tronco particularmente grueso.

—¡Demonios!— exclamó frustrado por no progresar. Pero antes de poder seguir lamentándose sintió a alguien muy cerca.

Al mirar hacia un lado vio a Relish acercarse a toda velocidad, esquivando los obstáculos como si conociera el terreno de memoria. Fue inevitable que le quitara uno de sus banderines. Viéndolo alejarse mientras avanzaba a paso lento, sintió cólera, si algo tenía era que no le gustaba perder.

Cerró los ojos y trató de sentir sus alrededores, calmándose y pensando con paciencia. El viento que siempre existía en el campo pasaba en forma de corrientes por entre los pequeños huecos que dejaban los arboles; sí las seguía quizás podría acelerar un poco.

Se preparó para sentir bien las corrientes, encontrando una que se dispuso a seguir. Era difícil, no podía perder la concentración ni un segundo o perdería el camino, pero pudo acelerar un poco, que era lo que buscaba. Al poco tiempo vio a una de las suplentes volando muy cerca de donde pasaba la corriente. Sonrió y aceleró un poco más, pasando a su lado y robándole uno de los banderines.

Cuando miró hacia atrás, aún a riesgo de estrellarse, no pudo evitar reír por la cara entre sorprendida y disgustada de la chica. ¡Bien! parecía que su nueva estrategia funcionaba. Aguzó el oído para encontrar más presas, y trató de encontrar más corrientes en las cuales montar. Fue un poco más fácil ahora que había comprobado lo efectivo que era.

En la primera media hora de haber empezado el primer round, contaba con un solo banderín, pero en la segunda pudo capturar tres banderines más y sólo perdió dos, el que le tomó Relish y uno que capturó Wright.

El reloj sonó cuando se acabó el tiempo y todos regresaron al inicio del bosque, algunos volando y otros caminando.

—Bien, ¿cómo les fue?— preguntó Aris sobándose una mejilla que tenía roja, posiblemente por el golpe de una rama.

Las caras de casi todos estaban golpeadas o rasguñados, las ropas tenían desgarrones y todos parecían niños hiperactivos que deseaban volver a correr a pesar de saber que van a caer.

Aris, hizo el conteo de los banderines. El marcador no había cambiado muy notoriamente.

—Entonces la primera ronda queda así— comentó Aris haciendo el conteo. Casi nadie había capturado banderines, pero la mayoría había perdido unos cuantos— Por el momento quienes van a la cabeza son:

Relish: Seis banderines capturados. Dos banderines perdidos.

Wright: Cuatro banderines capturados. Dos banderines perdidos.

Potter: Cuatro banderines capturados. Dos banderines perdidos.

La competencia en ese momento se centraba en ellos tres, pero no había que desestimar a los demás ya que todos estaban en el mismo equipo y conocían sus fortalezas y debilidades. Harry estaba muy consciente de eso, y quería mantener un ojo en Relish y los demás cazadores, ya que podían ser los que más competencia le darían.

Siguieron jugando rondas de una hora. Harry cada vez mejoraba más en esquivar y podía volar rápido sin necesidad de mantenerse en las corrientes de aire, aunque pronto tenía que regresar a ellas si no quería sufrir colisiones graves. Pero como lo imaginó, muchos otros integrantes del equipo estaban agarrando el truco, convirtiendo el entrenamiento en una verdadera batalla. Él no sabía que tan bueno era _La Pluma de Fénix_ , pero parecía que todos y todas quería ganar la cena prometida. A él, realmente no le interesaba ganar la cena- era obvio que no tenía con quién ir, al menos no alguien que le interesara llevar sobre cualquier amistad- pero no era buen perdedor y ganar se había vuelto su deseo inmediato.

A la hora de almuerzo Harry estaba empatado con Wright, y Relish iba a la cabeza, pero por la condición que había aceptado el capitán de entregar la mitad de sus puntos a quien se le acercará más en la tabla de puntaje, Harry ganaba a Relish por dos banderines.

—Después del almuerzo; este será de dos horas porque, aceptémoslo, estamos molidos, seguiremos con las rondas finales— indicó Wright sentado en el suelo, casi nadie había aguantado estar de pie— ahí se decidirá el ganador definitivo, pero cualquiera puede ganar, recuérdenlo.

Luego de unos diez minutos desparramados por el suelo, sus compañeros comenzaron a levantarse con pesadez. Estaban molidos literalmente; este era por muchísimo el entrenamiento más duró que habían tenido hasta la fecha y estaban sufriéndolo a lo grande, pero al mismo tiempo era uno de los más divertidos y bastaba verles a todos para saber que sí, podrían estar molidos y aun así estaban divirtiéndose y estaban deseosos por mejorar y ganar.

Harry, quien no estaba mejor que nadie más, y que tras de todo había empezado antes, decidió que se iría a casa y tomaría una buena dosis de pociones para poder moverse en la tarde. Pero antes hizo que le empacaran su almuerzo. Lo que más le apetecía era ir y acostarse en su cama mientras comía su almuerzo, aunque ¡lástima! Aún seguía sin ser lindo almorzar solo.

Cuando llegó a su hogar, eso sí, no esperaba encontrarse la sala inundada en regalos de sus admiradores. Todo indicaba que Hermione ya le había abierto el casillero mágico, y al parecer la chimenea había estado expulsándolos durante toda la mañana porque estaban desperdigados por toda la estancia. Caramba, eso de ser famosos realmente era complicado.

 _¿Me preguntó cómo lo llevará Malfoy?_ Pensó Harry, tomando una cajita transparente con unos zapatitos tejidos de bebé súper adorables _¿Qué clase de regalos para bebé le habrán enviado?_ Sonrió viendo los pequeños zapatitos.

De pronto sentía muchas ganas de hacerle una visita al rubio, aunque aún no sabía si estaban en un grado en que pudiera hacerlo sin que resultara extraño. Al final decidió que lo mejor era enviarle una carta cuándo llegará del entrenamiento preguntándole si podía hacerlo.

Miró alrededor notando otros paquetes que le llamaron la atención. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía bastante contento de recibir esos reglaos. No tenía un hijo, ni tenía una relación amorosa con Malfoy, es más ni siquiera sabía qué clase de relación tenían, pero ver que la gente se tomaba el tiempo de enviarle obsequios para su hijo y algunos para sí mismo- obviamente otros como pijamas ridículamente sexys suponía que eran para el disfrute de su vida de pareja- le calentaba un poquito su congelado corazón. La fama nunca le había gustado, pero en momentos como esos en los que se sentía solo y no tenía a nadie que se preocupara por él, era algo extrañamente reconfortante.

Así pasó el resto de sus dos horas de almuerzo, comiendo entre montañas de regalos, muchos que ni siquiera iba a poder usar, pero que traían sentimientos cálidos impresos. Además había una insana cantidad de cartas, y las poquitas que leyó le hicieron llorar, pero ya no de tristeza y desolación, sino por sentirse conmovido ante los buenos deseos de sus admiradores.

Cuando regresó al cuartel para jugar las dos partidas restantes de dos horas cada una se sentía tan motivado que ganó por bastantes puntos, a pesar de la gran dificultad que había representado, y además logró un record de velocidad esquivando obstáculos. Todos le felicitaron, y él no podía dejar de sonreír. Recibió su premio con una sonrisa, miró como grababan su record en la tabla con una sonrisa, y soportó las burlas de todos sobre su agitada vida sexual con una sonrisa, aunque esta iba acompañada por un sonrojo.

Sabía que estaba sorprendiéndoles a todos, porque no hacía mucho que no sonreía tanto y menos tan sinceramente, pero se sentía tan calientito por dentro que no lo podía evitar. Al verlo así sus compañeros no pudieron resistirlo y lo apapacharon y abrazaron como si fuera una animalito adorable.

Y al llegar a casa no lo pensó; llamó a _Crygor_ y tomando un trozo de pergamino, pluma y tinta, escribió una pequeña nota a Malfoy:

 _Malfoy:_

 _Hola, quería saber si podía visitarte esta noche… quiero verte._

 _Harry_.

No tuvo tiempo ni de avergonzarse, antes de recibir la respuesta de rubio, y por suerte fue afirmativa.

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, releyéndolo me di cuenta que esa nota del final tiene implicaciones sexosas, pero no es nada de eso, al menos según Harry.**_

 _ **Está vez ni siquiera prometeré algo que no sé si podré cumplir, lamento no darles una fecha definitiva para el próximo cap, pero por los motivos que explique anteriormente una promesa vacía no es la solución. Aun así le digo… ¡Me esforzaré!**_

 _ **Hoy no podré responder a sus reviews porque muero de sueño, pero les juró que los leo siempre, y me emociono mucho con ellos. Gracias por estar allí leyendo y apoyando está historia.**_

 _ **Y bueno, muchos saludos.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


	13. Encuentros con conocidos y desconocidos

_**Amor y Quidditch a través de nuestro tiempo**_

 _ **Buenas, aquí vengo con nuevo capítulo ¡al fin!**_

 _ **Me parece que ya casi se solucionó el problema completamente, y en todo caso ya estaba cansada de esperar, aunque sinceramente… mentí. No pude avanzar más aparte de este capítulo, es que soy del tipo de persona que no puede escribir durante las vacaciones, simplemente no me llega la inspiración. Pero como sea aquí estoy.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer especialmente a** yumeatelier, Mandy y mESTEFANIAb **por su apoyo y sugerencias en el aviso que deje, es lindo saber que tienen tanto interés en la historia. Igualmente agradezco a quienes leen y agregan.**_

 _ **Aclaración: Los personajes y elementos del mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad y creación de J.K Rowling.**_

 _ **Ahora ¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

 _Amor y Quidditch a través de nuestro tiempo_

 _ **Capítulo 12.**_ _Encuentros con conocidos y desconocidos._

 _Potter:_

 _Claro, sólo aparécete en la entrada de la mansión. No es conveniente usar la chimenea en estos momentos._

 _Te espero._

 _Malfoy._

No lo pensó demasiado al leer la carta, se largó sin siquiera mirarse en un espejo confiando en que el baño que ya se había dado fuera suficiente para no dar tan mal aspecto. Caminó- casi corrió- a la puerta y apenas estuvo en la escalinata se desapareció.

Cuando llegó al camino lúgubre y oscuro de Malfoy Manor, parándose frente a la gran entrada que franqueaba la propiedad, los portones inmediatamente se abrieron para él. Entró apresurado- nuevamente con esa horrible sensación de malestar y temor que se apoderaba de él cada vez que los malos recuerdos que tuvieron lugar allí le llenaban- y sintiéndose observado, aunque muy consciente que era debido a su paranoia porque allí sólo vivía Malfoy.

Al llegar a la puerta, un poco más sencilla pero igualmente ostentosa, el rubio se asomó para recibirlo y, sintiéndose extrañamente feliz y enérgico, Harry se lanzó sobre él, abrazándole. Pero esta vez al parecer Malfoy estaba preparado- ¿quizás lo estaba esperando?- por lo que no perdió el equilibrio ni terminó en el suelo. Los brazos del rubio lo estrujaron con fuerza y su rostro se enterró en el cuello contrario, soltando un suspiró.

—Ouch— gimió el morocho removiéndose.

—Lo siento, ¿te lastimé?— al fin se dieron la cara, y los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron sorprendidos por el deplorable estado de Harry— Potter ¿Qué te pasó, por todos los cielos? Estás lleno de rasguños y moratones— sonrió levemente con una idea maliciosa en su cabeza— ¿Vienes a terminar conmigo, me estás engañando con alguien al que le gusta el BDSM?

—¡Jamás te engañaría!— respondió Harry apresuradamente, entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo, vio el rostro sonrojado del rubio- al cual le salió el tiro por la culata, por cierto- y se puso rojo como tomate— digo… yo… fue el entrenamiento.

Malfoy lo tomó de la mano, la cual estaba un poco temblorosa por entrar al lugar, y lo jaló hacia el interior de la mansión. Lo condujo al salón, no era ni su lugar favorito, ni tampoco el más acto para llevar a Potter, pero presentía que lo que quería ver el de lentes se encontraba allí.

Y sí, así como Harry lo espero la estancia estaba llena de regalos y cartas, no tantas como las que recibió él mismo, pero podía ser sólo una ilusión óptica al ser el salón de Malfoy Manor más grande que el de su casita.

—Supongo que querías saber cómo me fue con lo del casillero mágico—Malfoy sonrió tranquila y cálidamente, quizás contento por no recibir solamente desprecio ya— Imaginó que tu casa está inundada, ya ves que aunque me acepten un poquito más nunca seré tan popular como el héroe del mundo mágico.

—¿Qué dices Malfoy? Estamos muy igualados, casi me dan celos por tu facilidad de ganarte el cariño de las masas— le molestó riéndose un poco, a lo que el rubio se unió rápidamente— ¿Has visto o leído algo?

—Unas cuantas cartas, y los regalos de formas más peculiares—respondió paseándose por la pila de cajas y objetos envueltos en papeles de regalo de motivos distintos— Te aseguró que hay algunos de los que no querrás saber— comentó recordando esos juguetes sexuales mágicos que daban tratamiento completo— siéntate, puedes ver lo que quieras, ahorita regresó.

—¿A dónde vas?— preguntó con la voz temblorosa, tomándole de la manga de su túnica desesperado.

Malfoy, con un suspiró, se agacho quedando frente a Harry- este ya se había sentado en el suelo- y le acarició la mejilla que ya se veía un poco inflamada.

—No puedo dejar tu bonita cara así, arruinará tu imagen pública y quizás piensen que te agredo.

De pronto la atmosfera cambio sin ellos darse cuenta, volviéndose más íntima y cálida. Malfoy aún le acariciaba el rostro, con una delicadeza y ternura que casi derretía, se miraban a los ojos intensamente como si estuvieran descubriendo un mundo completamente nuevo en los orbes del contrario y se habían acercado un poco más de la cuenta, casi rozando sus frentes al haberse inclinado hacia el rostro del otro, de pronto no existía más que los labios de quien tenían al frente. Si no hubiera sido por un regalo que salió volando disparado por la chimenea rozándoles las cabezas, quién sabe qué hubiera sucedido.

—Eh… yo…este… ya vuelvo— dijo a la desesperada Malfoy, levantándose de un saltó y corriendo hacia un corredor de los muchos que habían. A Harry ni siquiera se le ocurrió sujetarlo más.

El de lentes, quedándose sólo se tiró en el suelo tapándose la cara, la cual sentía horriblemente caliente, y si no hubiera sido por lo imposible del asunto, creería que en cualquier momento estallaba.

 _¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Por qué los ojos de Malfoy me parecieron tan hermosos? ¿Por qué sus labios se veían tan besables?_ _Waaahhh_ ; se regañó Harry mentalmente aun cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, e incluso rodando un poco en el suelo, como si eso le ayudara a calmar sus nervios. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que apoyado en la pared, apenas saliendo del campo visual del morocho, Malfoy estaba casi tan rojo como él, también cubriéndose la cara con las manos, preguntándose exactamente lo mismo sobre él.

Ninguno comprendía esa cercanía creciente y cómoda que se desarrollaba a pasos agigantados entre ambos, pero empezaban a notar que sus cuerpos los impulsaban a tocarse, a sentirse, que sus mentes los llevaban a pensamientos sobre el contrario, y que sus almas los querían atar para que no pudieran pasar ni siquiera segundos sin extrañarse. Ninguno lo entendía y tampoco sabían si era algo bueno o algo de temer.

Casi quince minutos más tarde, cuando ya se habían serenado un poco, Malfoy regresó con un frasco de una poción espesa, que despedía un aroma intenso a algo relajante, y su varita. Se sentó al lado de Harry- ninguno de los dos hablaba- y se dispusó a pasar la poción que parecía ungüento por sus golpes. El silencio se hacía pesado por cada segundo que pasaba; Harry para no mirar a Malfoy a los ojos por temor a quedar irremediablemente atrapado por ellos, los cerró pero rápidamente su mueca tensa se transformó en una de total placidez y alivio, no sabía que los golpes le dolían tanto hasta ese momento.

—Realmente me asusta saber qué tipo de entrenamiento hacen ustedes— sonrió Malfoy antes los ojos recién abiertos de Harry— no quisiera ayudarte del todo pero… ¿tienes golpes en otras partes de cuerpo?

—Ah… eso creo— respondió Harry ruborizado— ¿Me vas a poner pócima allí también?

—Mientras no sea en lugares demasiado… _íntimos_ no veo como negarme, además ya estoy en eso así que…

Harry asintió y se desbrocho la túnica, luego se sacó la camiseta holgada de dormir que se había puesto apenas llegó a casa, dejando al descubierto tanto sus brazos como su torso. Todo su cuerpo- espalda, brazos, abdomen- estaba cubierto por moretones, algunos bastante inflamados. Draco, sin ganas de tocarle directamente por miedo a quedar envueltos en una atmosfera como la de un rato atrás, tomó con la varita la pócima y la fue extendiendo con cuidado por cada golpe, Harry se estremeció ante la sensación de frescura y su piel se erizó. Sin entender porque, Draco sonrió.

—Listo, si tienes golpes en las piernas puedes aplicarte esto cuando llegues a casa— le indicó el rubio entregándole el frasquito, el cual no estaba etiquetado de ninguna tienda.

—¿De dónde es la pócima?— preguntó Harry sintiendo curiosidad ante esa peculiaridad.

—Yo la hice— aclaró el rubio con un tinte de orgullo en su mirada.

—Es increíble, tienes talento para medimago y pocionista— alabó Harry sintiendo como sus golpes se desinflamaban casi al instante— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Dijeron que no podían poner vidas en manos de un mortífago— murmuró Malfoy con tono monótono, ya acostumbrado a lo mismo de siempre, pero no espero que Harry se pusiera a llorar por sus palabras—Tranquilo Potter, no es tu culpa, fueron sólo malas decisiones.

Le pasó un brazo por los hombros a la figura temblorosa y rota de su antiguo némesis, queriendo que dejara de llorar por cosas que no había ocasionado, porque simplemente se le partía el corazón al verlo así. Harry se acurrucó en su hombro con necesidad.

—Pero tal vez si lo fue, tal vez si no hubiera derrotado a Vo-Voldemort, tú no estarías pasando por todo esto— sollozó Harry restregándose los ojos por debajo de los lentes como un niño pequeño— Apuesto que no tuviste elección y que aun cuando hubieras querido negarte no te habrían dejado, quizás hasta estarías muerto.

—Potter no seas arrogante, la guerra no la ganaste solo ¿o tanto estima te tienes para creer que eres la razón de todo?— los sollozos se detuvieron y sintió como el calor de la cara de Harry aumentaba, y como movía su cabeza negando— Entonces no te culpes de todo, si no le hubieras derrotado tú estarías muerto y muchas más personas sufrirían horrores que conozco de primera mano— le regaño Malfoy, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza— Y sí, tienes razón, no tuve elección al convertirme en mortífago, y nunca quise lastimar a nadie o causar daño, pero estaba cegado por los ideales que me enseñaron desde que nací, por la admiración que le tenía a mi padre, y yo realmente creía en la superioridad y odiaba a todos los mestizos e impuros, sino hubiera estado de acuerdo y hubiera querido resistirme pude haber escapado a cualquier parte del mundo.

—Pero nunca mataste a nadie— susurró Harry, como queriendo mostrarle a Malfoy que era alguien bueno.

—Porque nunca me obligaron, pero no sabes cómo era él, si me hubiera obligado no me lo hubiera pensado ni siquiera segundos, porque negarse hubiera sido peor que mil muertes— el cuerpo del morocho se estremeció y los sollozos se hicieron audibles nuevamente— Fue duro, muy duro vivir así.

Harry se abrazó al rubio, tratando de consolarle y de buscar consuelo en sus brazos, sobrecogido por la solemnidad y evidente dolor en las palabras de Draco.

—Sabes, realmente me alegra que ganaras, y te agradezco mucho por haberme ayudado a no ir a Azkaban*, de cierta forma eres mi guardián, es decir, mira todo esto— hizo ademán a todos los regalos y cartas que aún estaba recibiendo— Mira cuanto me quieren por el hecho de estar cerca de ti, ya nadie me mira con desprecio, ya nadie me insulta al cruzármeles por las calles, únicamente porque tú ves en mí lo que nadie nunca ha visto.

Harry no dijo nada, sólo abrazó aún más fuerte al rubio, mostrando todos sus sentimientos de cariño en un abrazo. Él comprendía lo que Malfoy decía, porque en estos momentos, en ese instante de su vida, Malfoy era para él una tabla de salvación.

—Tú también eres importante para mí, eres mi tabla de salvación, la única persona que me impide ahogarme en este mar profundo de tristeza y miedo en que se convirtió mi mente.

Se abrazaron un rato más, sentados en el piso de un salón que había presenciado una de las partes más duras de la vida de cada uno, ahogándose en la tristeza y alegría del otro, en una mezcla que llevaba al cariño, curando heridas que no sanaban con el pasar del tiempo, y reparando una relación que nunca se había dado la oportunidad de nacer hasta ahora.

—Olvidémonos de todo, del pasado, de la guerra y de nuestra infantiles peleas de escuela— propuso el rubio acunando el rostro lloroso de Harry entre sus manos— Comencemos de cero como si nada malo nos hubiera pasado, seamos fénix que acaban de nacer de sus cenizas.

—Pero no quiero olvidarme de ti— respondió Harry, restregando su rostro en las delicadas y suaves manos que le acunaban— Porque si lo olvido, no podré ver lo mucho que has crecido y cambiado.

—¿Tanto te gustaba?— se mofó haciendo que más lagrimas salieran de los ojos verdes al haberse cerrado un poco por la sonrisa que se extendió en los labios de Harry.

—No, pero si no recuerdo como eras antes no puedo afirmar cuanto me gustas ahora.

—Idiota— masculló Malfoy, atragantándose ante semejante declaración— Entonces olvida sólo lo malo que ha pasado en nuestras vidas, quizás yo tampoco quiera olvidar a ese niño creído que siempre me derrotaba.

—¿Creído yo?

Y así empezaron una pelea, que más parecía un juego de enamorados, sobre sus yo pasados, pero a diferencia de ese pasado, lo hacían riendo y diciendo cosas lindas sobre el contrario, cosas que nunca hubieran dicho sino fuera por su renacimiento.

Después Harry no pudo aguantar las ganas de abrir algunos paquetes, principalmente los que tenían motivos infantiles, viendo todas las ropas y juguetes que su inexistente hijo había recibido. Algunos de los obsequios eran tan adorables que le entraron ganas de tener un hijo, y aunque Malfoy no lo dijera él también lo pensó y se emocionó también viendo los obsequios que habían llegado ese día. Claro también hubieron momentos vergonzosos cuando alguno de los dos no miraba bien el regalo que abrían y terminaban con juguetes sexuales en sus manos, ropa interior de encaje o comestible, e incluso mordazas y látigos mágicos; en esos momentos cada uno desviaba la vista en una dirección diferente y no se miraban hasta que el sonrojo les hubiera bajado, y no, por más veces que se repitiera esto, no les dejaba de incomodar y más bien cada vez tardaban más en recuperarse.

También Malfoy abrió algunas cartas, y aunque varias contenían mensajes de odio, la mayoría declaraba que aunque no podían perdonar lo que hicieron los mortífagos, debían aprender que no todos fueron iguales, y que no todos quieren seguir ligados a un pasado tan horroroso. Además concordaban en que si Harry Potter podía ver lo bueno que había en él, es porque realmente existía la bondad en su corazón; Malfoy no desaprovechaba oportunidad para repetirle a Harry que todo ese cariño nuevo que estaba recibiendo era por él. No tenía ningún motivo especial para hacerlo, se decía- más bien mentía- a sí mismo, pero después de haberle visto llorar por las cosas que había tenido que vivir en el pasado quería hacerle sentir bien.

Después les dio hambre, y esta vez no sólo sonó el estómago de Harry por lo que fue más evidente. Malfoy, avergonzado, entonces pidió que les llevaran algo sencillo allí mismo. Comieron pasteles de calabaza, empanadas de pollo, y jugo de calabaza, sentados en el mismo suelo en el que antes sufrieron, pero estaban tan entretenidos con los regalos y cartas, además de estar cautivados con la rica cena, que un lugar tan sombrío se había convertido en un nidito acogedor.

Ya bien adentrada la noche, cuando habían terminado de abrir los reglaos de ese día, Harry, algo renuente, decidió que era tiempo de marcharse.

—Malfoy, me divertí en este tiempo contigo— murmuró tímido, poniéndose bien la túnica.

—Yo igual— contestó el rubio algo tenso, resistiendo el impulso que le enviaba su cuerpo de tomar la manga de Harry y no dejarlo marcharse, odiaba estar solo— Puedes volver cuando quieras.

—Vendré.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos, parados en el umbral de la puerta. Ninguno quería separarse pero tampoco podían explicarse a sí mismos porque deseaban tanto quedarse juntos. Al final, no resistieron ese tirón tan intenso y se abrazaron con fuerza.

—Nos vemos— dijo Harry.

Y Malfoy no dejó de mirarlo hasta que la oscuridad lo había desaparecido de su vista. Luego cerró y se recostó en la puerta, dando un largo suspiro que no analizó.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

* * *

— Bien, ya conocen las reglas— empezó Wright apenas todos estuvieron reunidos en la linde del bosque— Sólo demuestren quienes son los mejores, hoy nada más llevaremos el marcador.

Todos estaban medio dormidos, y eso era obvio ya que por más que hubieran dormido el día anterior, el agotamiento y las heridas no se les iban a quitar _mágicament_ e, y era raro que ya habiendo pasado tres días de entrenamiento no conseguían acostumbrarse y seguían recibiendo tantas heridas y golpes como el primer día. Bueno Harry se veía refrescado y tenía la piel impecable, pero gracias a que el resto del equipo estaba tan mal no le prestaron atención, sino puede jurar que lo hubieran matado sin pedir razones antes.

El entrenamiento comenzó y el sueño les cobró la factura a casi todos, se estrellaron pronto, se golpearon con ramas que no veían a tiempo para esquivar y varias personas terminaron de trasero en el suelo. Harry buscó la corriente de aire más cercana y la remontó aunque no salió invicto de la primera ronda de golpes. Él ya lo había notado- en realidad todos lo comentaban- y era el motivo por el cual no se acostumbraban al entrenamiento: el bosque cambiaba todos los días.

Al principio no se preocupó por los banderines, sabía que los conseguiría cuando quisiera, por lo que remontó tranquilamente en el aire acelerando cuanto podía. Pero de pronto una sombra negra salió de la nada, volando aunque no parecía tener escoba, y se dirigía directamente hacia él. No pudo evitar pensar en los mortífagos que lo habían perseguido- a él y a toda la Orden- el día que había abandonado la casa de los Dursley. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, presa de un pánico que ya había empezado a olvidar, un pánico que lo atacaba las primeras noches- y muchísimas de las siguientes- después de la guerra.

Pronto los demás empezaron a dirigirse a donde se había escuchado el grito, pero Harry no fue capaz de verlos ya que se había desmayado y había caído estrepitosamente en el suelo, quebrándose una costilla al chocar contra una rama especialmente gruesa que se atravesó en su caída.

—¿Potter, estás bien?— preguntó Birdwhistle aterrizando junto al cuerpo de Harry, tratando de despertarlo.

—¿Qué demonios pasó?— exclamó Wright mirando el cuerpo inerte de Harry— No parece que se hubiera estrellado, sino no hubiera tenido tiempo de gritar.

Todos buscaron alrededor para ver si encontraban algo extraño, entonces detrás de un árbol apreció la sombra negra que había atacado al buscador. Las caras de los presentes se crisparon en disgusto ante la aparición de la persona, pero estaban demasiado preocupados por Harry para comenzar una discusión o, a juzgar por la manera en que Solveig apretaba los puños, una pelea.

—Cox— masculló el capitán disgustado— ¿Qué le hiciste?

Pocas veces se veía a Aris Wright tan disgustado, pero en ese momento la palabra incluso se quedaba corta; no estaba disgustado, estaba furioso. La persona que había aparecido, Hassan Cox, se quitó la capucha mostrando esa cara infantil surcada por el arrepentimiento. Claro todos le conocían lo suficiente como para no fiarse de lo que mostraba su expresión.

—Yo… sólo quería hacerle una pequeña bromita— murmuró con un puchero— Darle un pequeño sustillo, pero cuando me vio gritó como loco y se cayó. Juro que no fue mi intención— lloriqueó dramáticamente.

—Como sea, ahora lo importante es ayudar a Potter— murmuró el capitán echándole una mirada iracunda a su buscador— Voy a contactar con el cuartel general para que le avisen a su amigo, Ron Weasley, no creo que este tan bien como para dejarlo así— Volvió a mirar a Hassan, el cual se apresuró a poner una cara arrepentida— ¿Viste cómo cayó?

—Un poco, creo que se golpeó con esa rama— señaló la gruesa rama que increíblemente se encontraba partida— Escuché un crujido, pero no sé si fue la rama o… algún hueso— siseó lo último con malicia, pero nadie le prestó demasiada atención por estar poniendo a Harry en una camilla.

Ron llegó rápidamente, junto a Hermione y se lo llevaron inmediatamente a San Mungo. Ambos estaban preocupados por su amigo, según les habían contado uno de los integrantes del equipo le había dado un susto y al desmayarse terminó en el suelo chocando con una rama en el camino; y sin otra salida tuvieron que contarles a todos que el estado mental de Harry no era el más estable; explicándoles que sufría de pánico, ligera depresión- ahora, porque antes era severa- y paranoia. Ninguno hubiera querido contarles pero dado el caso no les quedó de otra, aunque si les pidieron a todos que no lo trataran diferente y no le dijeran que sabían de su salud delicada.

En el hospital le revisaron, notando su costilla rota, y se la repararon prontamente con poción _Crecehuesos_ , mandándole a reposar por el resto del día. Ya para entonces Harry había despertado y estaba muy nervioso. Ron le contó que todo había sido obra de Cox- el buscador titular del equipo- y le aclaró que ningún mortífago lo seguiría a los entrenamientos. Les costó un poco tranquilizarlo y al final le dieron también una poción tranquilizante.

Cuando llegaron a su casa en Godric´s Hollow, sus mejores amigos se disculparon por no poder quedarse con él, pero ambos había salido del trabajo un rato y tenían que regresar. Al instante de quedarse solo, Harry cayó en cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía no tener a nadie a su lado, y la imagen de Malfoy destelló un momento en su mente, pero estaba tan triste y agotado que ni siquiera se detuvo a considerar el significado de ello. Para no sentirse tan vacío hizo lo que ya estaba tan acostumbrado: dormir.

A la mañana siguiente cuando se despertó tenía una carta en su mesita de noche; era de Wright y le decía que descansara ese día también. De pronto se sintió más triste aún, seguramente se habían asustado por su ataque de pánico y no querían que interfiriera en el entrenamiento, menos con el partido tan cerca. Genial, no sólo había montado un espectáculo por una simple broma, sino también había incomodado a todos sus compañeros a los cuales comenzaba a considerar amigos.

Sin más remedio se quedó en casa, pero se sentía terrible, no por el golpe- la costilla ya se le había recompuesto y el moratón lo curó con la pócima que le regalo Malfoy- sino por la soledad, los recuerdos y la desesperanza que empezaba a sentir ahora que al parecer sus compañeros se incomodaban con él. Nuevamente se fue a dormir, y no comió nada durante el resto del día cosa que tampoco había hecho el anterior.

Cuando fue jueves se alistó desganado para acudir al entrenamiento- nuevamente no comió casi nada- y llegó temprano al cuartel de las Avispas. Pero increíblemente ya había alguien allí.

—Potter, hola— saludó de forma tímida Cox, haciendo uso de su rostro aniñado para parecer adorable— Esto… siento mucho lo de ayer, yo solo quería darle un pequeño sustillo a mi protegido, lamento haberte asustado.

A Harry le pareció que el chico era sincero, y no podía enojarse con Cox cuando tenía una cara tan arrepentida y tan pero tan adorable.

—No te preocupes, fue culpa mía— se apresuró a calmar al pequeño chico que parecía querer llorar de remordimiento— No pasa nada.

— Yeih, sabía que eres un buen chico— celebró el rubio abrazando a Harry, quizás un poco fuerte, por las costillas ya que era donde llegaban sus brazos. Realmente era pequeño— ¿Y? ¿Estás mejor?

Quizás fue la imaginación de Harry pero sus ojos mostraron esperanza, y una corazonada muy leve le dijo que no era precisamente por que estuviera bien.

—Sí, estoy bien— susurró desanimado.

—Genial, me muero de ganas por ver cuánto has mejorado— nuevamente sintió que Cox se refería a lo contario de lo que decía pero al ver la sonrisa brillante del pequeño se le olvidaba rápidamente.

Antes de que pudieran hablar más, sus compañeros empezaron a llegar al campo. La mayoría observaba la escena de ambos buscadores conversando con desconfianza, y Harry pensó que se debía al show de la vez pasada, jamás hubiera imaginado otra cosa.

—Hola Potter, es bueno verte de nuevo.

—Nos preocupaste mucho.

—Me alegra que estés bien.

Casi todos mencionaban estas frases o variaciones, pero sus caras de incomodidad no se borraban. Se sintió un poco melancólico al ver lo mucho que su paranoia lo había alejado de sus compañeros, y lo rápido que lo había hecho, pero de nada servía lamentarse ya.

—Buenos días, bonitos y bonitas, hoy cambiamos de entrenamiento— exclamó Aris sonriente, causando escalofríos en la mayoría— Ya que será algo complicado, demos unas cuantas vueltas en el bosque, sólo para acostumbrarnos a los cambios— todos empezaron a avanzar hacia el bosque— Potter espera un momento.

Harry se acercó a Wright, este a su vez alejándose un poco de los demás.

—Potter, trata de ganarme—gritó Cox desapareciendo en el bosque montado en su escoba como un niño pequeño en dulcería.

Wright frunció el ceño y hasta que estuvo seguro que no había nadie aparte de ellos, habló.

—Potter ¿Estás bien?— Harry asintió aunque no podía dejar de lado su expresión tristona— No dejes que te desanime, a cualquiera le hubiera podido ocurrir un accidente si _Cox… juega una broma_ — masculló esto último con una mueca— No dejes que él te moleste demasiado.

Harry asintió pero se sintió confundido, Cox parecía un chico alegre y adorable, pero por como actuaban todos no parecía ser demasiado popular. Bueno a él le agradaba a pesar de la broma y realmente quería competir con él.

Pero fueron suficientes unas vueltas en el bosque para entender que no podría competir con Cox. El chico parecía un ave, una criatura del aire; jamás había visto a nadie volar de la manera en que lo hacía el rubio, tan naturalmente, como si realmente perteneciera al viento, como si no usara escoba. Era hermoso y envidiable.

De verdad tendría que esforzarse por alcanzarlo, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que mientras Cox estuviera en el equipo, nunca sería titular.

* * *

 _* No sé dónde, pero siento que he leído en alguna parte que Harry atestiguó en los juicios de los Malfoy y por eso no fueron a Azkaban, si es cierto dentro de la historia original, ¡Qué suerte! Si es de algún fic o algo no oficial ¡hagan que no saben nada! En todo caso utilizaré esto sea de donde sea._

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, oh y si alguien ve anime y ha visto Free! Hassan tiene la misma apariencia que Nagisa y, superficialmente, la misma personalidad, lo único que cambia es el color de los ojos.**_

 _ **Como dije, ya estaba cansada de esperar, así que la historia seguirá, además ya entre a clases y me cuesta un poco menos escribir, aunque este año no se cuanto tiempo voy a tener, pero tratare de al menos escribir perodicamente.**_

 _ **Hoy estoy bastante cansada y ya me voy a dormir, mañana respondo por PM los reviews del capítulo anterior con la excepción de:**_

Vee Slava: Ya ves que tarde más de lo esperado pero estoy de regreso, me aglegra mucho que te guste la historia y espero sigas leyéndome. Muchas gracias por el review.

 _ **Las demás mañana. Nos leemos y gracias si sigue ahí.**_


	14. De competencias perdidas

_**Amor y Quidditch a través de nuestro tiempo.**_

 _ **Hola, no saben cuánto traté de durar sólo un mes para actualizar, pero… me pase por un día ¡Waaaah! Igual creo que hice mucho, tengo demasiados trabajos en la universidad y ni siquiera los hago todos XD**_

 _ **Primero quiero agradecerles por todos los reviews, estoy muy contenta porque el capítulo anterior tuvo siete y es el mayor número de reviews que he recibido en este fic, también han ido aumentado los favorites y los follows y eso me alegra muchísima, así que gracias a todas las personas que dedican el tiempito para leerme.**_

 _ **Bueno, ya no los atrasó más.**_

 _ **¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

 _Amor y Quidditch a través de nuestro tiempo._

 _ **Capítulo 13.**_ _De competencias perdidas._

—Bien, ahora que se han familiarizado con el terreno, explicaré lo que sigue— Dijo Wright apenas la última persona hubo regresado al claro donde todos esperaban— Como saben el partido cada vez está más cerca y necesitamos ganar para tener una buena ventaja en el ingreso a los mundiales, por lo que hoy…— hizo una pausa dramática y ya todos y todas se esperaban lo peor— jugaremos quidditch.

Cada uno se quedó paralizado al escuchar semejante barbaridad. ¿Cómo podían jugar un partido entre toda esa naturaleza? Era imposible, era un fiasco. Pero entonces una carcajada estruendosa de Wright les sacó de sus profundos dilemas de deportistas.

—Ja, ja, ja, cómo pueden tragarse que vamos a jugar quidditch en semejante bosque, ni siquiera yo estoy tan demente, menos arriesgando que cierta persona se moleste si pierde y haga una a la Niko Nenad*— Todos miraron a Cox, quien en ese instante tenía una mirada extraviada y no prestaba atención a nadie— Lo que vamos a hacer es, usar la bolas de quidditch; los cazadores trataran de llegar a las porterías contrarias y anotar goles, obviamente los guardianes trataran de defender aun con tan poca visibilidad…

—¿Porterías?— preguntó Relish con expresión confundida.

—¿No las vieron? Pensé que lo harían. De todas formas cuando estén cerca, a veinte metros de distancia, sonara un tintineo que tanto los cazadores como los guardianes oirán.

—¿Pero cómo podremos hacer pases?— pregunto ahora Birdwhistle con su dulce voz.

—No lo harán, suficiente problema tendrán esquivando bludgers y buscando las porterías como para que además hagan pases, pero eso no me preocupa entrenarlo, somos demasiado buenos,— respondió el capitán con suficiencia sacándoles una sonrisa a todos los cazadores y cazadoras— Aunque si ven a alguien del equipo contrario si pueden tratar de quitarle la quaffle y mandarla tan lejos como puedan para retrasarlos— hizo una pausa para dejar a sus compañeros procesar la información— Bueno como ya mencioné, los golpeadores deberán de esquivar las bludgers y tratar de darles a los demás con ellas si se presenta la oportunidad, por eso cuando alguien este a veinte metros de ustedes también oirán un pitido pero la persona que se acerca no, ¡todos deberán estar muy alertas!— muchos ahogaron gemidos sintiendo un dolor que en el futuro llegaría— Por último los buscadores atraparan snitchs, claro si consiguen verlas y no perderlas de vista entre tanta rama, y como ambos son tan buenos no tendrán sonidos de alerta, además… ¡quien consiga más jugará el partido oficial!

Harry sintió una gran emoción al imaginarse que podría jugar si ganaba, claro no tanta porque después de haber visto volar a Cox no creía tener lo necesario para derrotarlo, pero al menos tendría la oportunidad. Cox, por su parte, se vio un poco molesto, pero fue por poco tiempo antes de sonreír y gritar emocionado- muy fuera de lugar- que les ganaría a todos.

Y así comenzó la segunda fase del entrenamiento.

Si antes les había parecido difícil, cuando tan solo tenían que volar como quisieran y conseguir banderines, ahora se había convertido en una masacre. A cada tanto alguien pegaba un grito al estrellarse con alguien o recibir el impacto de una bludger que pasaba volando por donde quisieran, o bien cuando un golpeador de casualidad lograba atinarle a alguien. También era común pegar un brinco exagerado porque- misteriosamente Wright había olvidado mencionarlo- cada vez que se anotaba un gol sonaba un cañón. Pero si para todos era difícil, para Harry era mucho peor.

El chico andaba, prácticamente, a ciegas, y además no podía utilizar las corrientes de aire porque de ese modo no era probable encontrar ninguna snitch, es decir, en el momento en que viera una debía atraparla rápidamente, sin perder un segundo. Para empeorarlo todo, Hassan pasaba cerca de él a cada rato, tan rápidamente que lo desestabilizaba y le hacía estar al borde de ataques de pánico por esa peculiar forma de volar que tanto le recordaba la persecución de mortífagos que en antaño había sufrido; y reía alegremente, como gritando al mundo "soy tan bueno que incluso puedo reír mientras juego"

Pero Harry nunca se había caracterizado por darse por vencido fácilmente, así que tratando fuertemente de no ponerse a llorar de los nervios, empezó a volar libremente, sólo pensando en encontrar las pequeñas pelotitas doradas de alas color plata. Y funcionó; pronto encontró una de las pequeñas pelotitas, se dispuso a agarrarla pero en el momento en que prácticamente la rozaba, una bola negra de tela pasó frente a él arrebatándosela.

—Buena suerte con la próxima, Potter— se carcajeó Cox, y por un momento la frase y el arrastre de las palabras le recordó a Malfoy.

Y contrario a lo que se hubiera esperado, no se molestó, sino más bien sonrió y dejó que pensamientos del rubio lo tranquilizaran. Ya no podía pensar en Malfoy de forma negativa, no cuando cada parte- por pequeñita que fuera- que conocía de él, le hacía ver a una persona honesta y amable, tierna y protectora. Y podría decir muchas cosas más de él, pero ese no era el momento.

En completa calma, se dispuso a cumplir con su meta, y de pasó- así es la vena competitiva volvía a aparecer- derrotar a Cox. Pronto atrapó dos pelotitas aladas, pero después de esas parecía que las demás se ocultaban de él. No tenía idea de cuantas snitch tendría Cox, pero presentía que el rubio las atrapaba tan fácilmente como cambiarse de túnica. Debía apresurarse a conseguir más, y de pasó ignorar las repentinas apariciones del pequeño de ojos azules.

En uno de tantos recorridos por los bordes del bosque, oyó un zumbido peligroso, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo recibió el impacto de una bludger en la cabeza. El golpe fue tan fuerte que lo dejó mareado y confundido, y aunque luchó por sostenerse en la escoba sintió que todo se le movía y un tirón lo terminó dejando en el suelo.

En su estado de inconciencia, vio unos ojos azules que lanzaban destellos rojos, y sintió miedo al recordar que los ojos de Voldemort solían hacer lo mismo antes de su entera transformación, y aun después de esta. Rogó desesperado porque alguien lo ayudara, quien estaba allí era Voldemort el cual había regresado de la muerte y lo estaba acechando y él no podía defenderse en ese momento. Cerró sus ojos desesperado, sin poder emitir un solo sonido, y cuando los volvió a abrir, sólo vio una habitación luminosa y el rostro del Malfoy acercarse hasta besarlo. Y en su inconciencia empezó a llorar agradecido al tener a alguien que lo hubiera salvado de una muerte más.

Y así como sucedió, la sensación de unos cálidos y suaves labios sobre los suyos, se desvaneció.

—Potter, ¿estás bien?— le preguntó el capitán apenas lo vieron abrir los ojos. Él se incorporó lentamente, sosteniéndose la cabeza y asintió— ¿Quieres tomarte el día libre?

—¡No!— exclamó con rapidez, entonces notó las caras de susto y preocupación en sus compañeros y compañeras, y sintió ese vacío incomodo al darse cuenta que su debilidad y estado mental se estaba convirtiendo en una barrera entre él y todos— Estoy bien, en serio.

—Entonces sigamos— gritó Salvin, con energía, y todos pusieron su mejor esfuerzo en ocultar la preocupación.

Harry sonrió viendo a todos alejarse sin insistirle en que descansara, sin mostrarse incomodos y preocupados. Pero Wright se quedó allí, esperando a que todos se fueran para preguntar.

—¿Qué pasó?— su cara, al contrario de lo que había mostrado las demás unos segundos, se mostraba cautelosa y molesta— ¿Estabas sólo?

—S-sí, una bludger me golpeó la cabeza, me mareé y caí al suelo— se apresuró Harry sintiendo que Wright quería saber otra cosa.

—De acuerdo, pero sí algo raro sucede, o alguien te molesta, me avisas.

Harry asintió y se quedó observando a Aris hasta que desapareció entre las ramas de los tupidos árboles. Se dispuso a montar la escoba, pero antes que pudiera alzar vuelo, Cox se acercó a él, luciendo extrañamente inocente.

—¿Sucedió algo? Me pareció oír voces— Harry lo miró algo enternecido, mientras negaba con la cabeza, pero había algo extraño en los ojos azules del más bajo– Bueno si no fue nada, vamos que aún quiero que me derrotes.

Y entonces cuando levanto vuelo, a Harry le apreció ver un destello rojo en esos pozos azules.

Ignorando la tensión de su cuerpo, tomó vuelo y, siendo más cuidadoso y atento, salió dispuesto a cazar cualquier snitch que se le atravesara. Rápidamente se hizo con dos más, e incluso a la tercera consiguió impedir que Cox se la quitara.

Cuando terminaron había conseguido atrapar doce pelotitas, y sólo había sufrido dos golpes por bludgers, aunque si se estrelló contra los arboles aproximadamente veinte veces y quizás unas quince más contra sus compañeros. Pero al menos tenía las pociones de Malfoy para recomponerlo.

Todos estaban esperando a que Wright empezara a dar los resultados pero el castaño se encontraba muy ocupado comprobando las snitch de Cox- al parecer creía que podían ser falsas, pero tristemente para él eran reales- aunque no había durado tanto con las de Harry y sólo se había limitado a contarlas. Harry cada vez se extrañaba más por como actuaban todos con Cox, él pensaba que el chico era pequeño y bastante adorable, quizás muy competitivo, pero vamos que él también lo era, aunque no olvidaba esos destellos rojos en los ojos azules que le pareció verle.

—Bueno, al fin he terminado— comentó Aris parándose frente a todos y todas, pero antes de continuar se apoyó en sus rodillas y jadeo un poco— El entrenamiento realmente fue cansado, ¿no creen? Sentémonos, o no podremos movernos mañana.

No había terminado de proponer cuando el suelo se llenó de cuerpos más muertos que vivos, aunque rieron ligeramente del cansancio tan grande que cargaban.

—Entonces, las puntuaciones. Los cazadores suplentes consiguieron cincuenta puntos sumados, los regulares consiguieron setenta— empezó el capitán con un sonrisa cansada en el rostro— Chicos y chicas, cada vez mejoran más, tendremos que cuidarnos o nos quitaran los puestos. Igualmente los guardianes estuvieron magníficos.

Todos celebraron y se felicitaron por sus logros y mejorías.

—Los golpeadores, aunque no estaban compitiendo por puntajes, hicieron un gran trabajo, casi dejan inconsciente a más de uno y…

—Con uno si lo lograron— interrumpió Hassan con gracia, aunque todos arrugaron el ceño y se pusieron ligeramente tensos.

—Em, sí, la próxima traten de hacerlo con los contrincantes— expresó Aris tratando de quitar el pesado ambiente— Pero como decía lograron acertar a muchas personas, y ninguno recibió más de tres golpes con las pelotas. ¡Gran trabajo!

Ahora llegaba el turno de los buscadores, Harry se sentía burbujeante en su interior, entre la emoción y los nervios. Realmente le gustaría ganar, pero Cox no era un contrincante fácil de sobrepasar, aunque aún conservaba las esperanzas de poder jugar en el partido oficial.

—Los buscadores…— inició Wright con voz plana— ambos son excelentes, unos jugadores muy completos, y aunque me gustaría poder poner a ambos en el campo de juego, reglas son reglas.

Harry no se sentía muy alentado después de ese inicio, y aunque no se hizo inferencia en nada, la voz tensa y la expresión derrotada de Wright y la mayoría del equipo, le daban la sensación de que sus esperanzas habían sido en vano.

—Potter atrapó doce snitch ¡felicidades Harry! Es un excelente resultado considerando el terreno— dijo el capitán sincero pero forzadamente— Cox atrapó veinti dos, él gana.

Harry sintió un retortijón en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta, pero no siempre se podía ganar y aún le faltaba mucho para poder superar a Cox. Siendo buen perdedor se acercó a Hassan y le extendió la mano.

—¡Felicidades!— dijo después de carraspear un poco.

—Vamos Potter, no te desanimes, te falta mucho para alcanzarme, pero algún día lo conseguirás— contestó el rubio con simpatía— Tal vez.

Entonces sonrió un poco más y unos destellos rojos volvieron a aparecer en sus ojos azules, demasiado rápido para comprobar si era verdad o una simple ilusión óptica. Pero aunque Harry no supo verdaderamente que fue, su cuerpo empezó a temblar asustado por los recuerdos del pasado. También sintió que lloraría en cualquier momento, pero con toda la fuerza que le restaba resistió hasta que Wright dio por concluido el entrenamiento. Apresurado fue hasta la salida y despidiéndose con la mano y una sonrisa terriblemente triste, corrió hasta el lugar para desaparecerse hasta la puerta de su casa. Y apenas entró se derrumbó en el piso soltando todas las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desde el inicio del entrenamiento.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

* * *

—Harry, Harry, despierta, por favor— escuchó una voz lejana llamarle.

Sentía sus ojos pesados e irritados, tanto que le costaba abrirlos, y la cabeza pesada. Sintió unos golpecitos en la espalda y nuevamente escuchó una voz desesperada llamándole.

—Vamos Harry, ¿Por qué esta la puerta bloqueada? Déjanos entrar.

Entonces abrió los ojos, sólo para darse cuenta que estaba acostado en el suelo, apoyado en la puerta. Al parecer se había dormido o se había desmayado, pero dado lo poco que había comido el día anterior y ese, no cabía duda que había sido la primera opción. Lentamente se retiró de la puerta sin levantarse, y observo a unos frenéticos Ron y Hermione entrar en su hogar.

—Compañero ¿por qué estás en el suelo?— cuestionó Ron con cara ingenua y preocupada.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? Otra vez no comió bien durante estos días— le cortó la castaña con una mala mirada dirigida hacia Harry, pero cuando lo vio hacer un puchero arrepentido se sintió culpable— Disculpa Harry, pero me preocupa que te esfuerces tanto sin haber comido, más si te desmayas en la entrada de tu casa.

—Lo siento chicos, es sólo que… bueno, he estado un poco mal estos días.

—¿Por qué? Harry no puedes guardarte esas cosas que te ponen mal, nosotros siempre estamos esperando a que nos hables pero no lo haces.

—Lo siento— susurró sintiendo ganas de llorar nuevamente.

—No lo sientas, sólo… háblanos.

Derrotado, Harry se dejó llevar por sus emociones, contó todo lo que había estado pensando esos días, él cómo se sintió cuando volvió a entrenar, él cómo había perdido y que no podría jugar en el partido oficial. Finalmente les contó de Cox y sus ojos destellantes. Ambos visitantes trataron de consolarle y decirle que nadie pensaba en el como una molestia, que había mucha gente que le quería y le extrañaban bien. Al final fue una tarde muy emotiva, con muchas lágrimas, abrazos y promesas de amistad eternas; la relación de los tres era algo que nunca podría terminar.

En la noche, entre los tres prepararon la cena, y se sentaron a comer conversando de cosas que no trajeran a colación recuerdos dolorosos. Harry se sentía un poco más reconfortado y feliz de tener tan buenos amigos.

—Entonces ¿te han llegado muchos regalos?— preguntó Hermione, con fingida indiferencia.

—No entiendo porque tienes que estar con Malfoy, es un hurón imbécil—gruñó de pronto Ron poniéndose de mal humor— En serio Harry ¿por qué te enamoraste de él?

—¿Q-qué? Yo no estoy enamorado de Malfoy— murmuró nervioso y sonrojado— Tampoco estoy con él, só-sólo nos estamos ayudando.

—Pues tú le estas ayudando a entrenar— replicó el pelirrojo, testarudo— Pero ¿Qué hace él por ti? Me parece que sólo se está aprovechando de que seas tan bondadoso y bobo.

—Hey, Malfoy no se aprovecha de mí— se levantó, entonces, molestó y corrió hacia su habitación escaleras arriba. Cuando regresó traía el ungüento nuevo que le había enviado el rubio esa mañana— Él me está dando estas pociones que él mismo hace para los golpes y son increíbles.

Ron se quedó callado observando el frasquito con odio, pero sin poder reclamar más. Hermione en cambio lo observó interesada.

—¿Dices que son pócimas para los golpes?— Harry asintió pasándole el tarrito— ¿Y él las hace?

—Sí y no tienen veneno o algo así, antes que se les ocurra— contestó Harry con la boca algo floja y conversadora— Él me la puso un día después de un entrenamiento cuando fui a visitarlo y fue muy delicado con mis golpes, al día siguiente ya estaba recupe…

Ante las miradas de Ron y Hermione, la primera escandalizada y la segunda risueña, se tuvo que morder la lengua como autocastigo por andar diciendo cosas que no debía.

—Supongo que no te la puso por encima de la ropa— mencionó las castaña con una sonrisa oculta por el frasco de poción que estaba olfateando.

—¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!— chilló Ron con dramatismo y el rostro del mismo tono que una manzana— ¿TÚ Y MALFOY SIN ROPA? ¡PUAJ!

—Ay ya, no seas chillón, o ¿acaso estás celoso?— picó Hermione viendo como los colores del chico aumentaban, pero entre tanto tartamudeo no puedo decir nada— Harry, estás pócimas parecen muy buenas, ¿por qué Malfoy no las comercializa?

—Porque lo odian— murmuró sintiéndose triste de pronto—ni siquiera lo dejaron hacer las pruebas para ser medimago, nadie le compraría nada.

—¿Cómo que no lo dejaron hacer las pruebas para ser medimago? Eso viola totalmente los derechos legales de cualquier persona, por ser un ex mortífago no tienen derecho a negarle la entrada a esos lugares, y mucho menos teniendo tanto talento— lanzó Hermione exaltada, consumiendose en sus ideales de igualdad— Voy a tener que revisar las leyes para que estas cosas no sigan sucediendo.

Harry, al ver a su amiga tan molesta por lo que le habían hecho al rubio, e incluso a Ron un poco menos odioso hacia el ojiplata, se sintió conmovido por la fuerza de los principios de su amiga, y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas y la risa salieran al mismo tiempo. Realmente eran unos amigos maravillosos.

Luego de haber discutido- Hemione discutió, los otros dos sólo escucharon- sobre la necesidad de una sociedad igualitaria y sin discriminación; la castaña le preguntó sobre los regalos de bebé que le habían enviado y pasaron un buen rato viendo presentes y abriendo paquetes que habían llegado ese día. Por suerte nada sexual apareció entre los regalos o Ron hubiera caído al suelo desmayado por la impresión.

—Harry, ¿qué vas a hacer con todo esto? Son tan bonitos que sería una lástima que se desperdicien— inquirió la castaña admirando las bonitas ropas y regalos que le habían enviado a su amigo para el supuesto bebé que tenía con Malfoy.

—Estaba pensando en ir a visitar a Teddy— contestó con un suspiro, pensando en el ahijado que no había visto nunca— Quisiera verlo.

—Ay Harry, me alegra mucho que quieras verlo, él debe sentirse muy solo viviendo únicamente con su abuela.

—Ah, entonces para él compraste la escoba— chilló Ron de pronto, cayendo en la cuenta del detalle.

—Ron, aún creías que Harry tenía un hijo escondido en quién sabe dónde— se mofó la castaña con un chasquido de lengua.

—Pues, pensé qu-qe Malfoy lo tenía y lo estaba convirtiendo en un pequeño malvado— murmuró avergonzado, y cuando vio la mirada herida de Harry se apresuró a corregirse— Pero ahora sé que no es tan así.

Harry sonrió al ver a su amigo mascullar por lo bajo, quejándose de tener que ser amable con el hurón, y a su amiga emocionada viendo todas las túnicas para bebé que le había enviado. Al final de la noche, cuando los ojos de Harry se cerraban de manera graciosa y adorable, sus amigos decidieron marcharse a su casa, no sin antes recordarle a Harry que debía comer y descansar correctamente.

Al quedarse solo, Harry se arrastró escaleras arriba, para echarse en su cama, sin importarle mucho que no se había duchado, pero ese día aun le deparaba algo más.

A lado de su cama, donde estaba la jaula de _Crygor_ , La lechuza ululaba suavemente con una cartilla amarrada a la patita. Harry, despejándose un poco del sueño que cargaba, se apresuró a abrirla, reconociendo de inmediato la caligrafía de Malfoy.

 _Hola Potter:_

 _Granger me mandó una carta contándome lo de tú accidente, ¿estás bien? Cuando puedas responde y envíame la lechuza para enviarte unas pociones más. La verdad estoy un poco preocupado… eh no tanto, sólo un poquitín._

 _Como sea, te carteaba para reclamarte; ¿sabes que ya han pasado casi cuatro semanas desde que acordamos entrenar juntos y no hemos visto ni siquiera las ramitas de nuestras escobas? No me digas que vas a romper tu promesa, tenía un mejor concepto de ti la verdad._

 _Con poca preocupación, Malfoy._

Harry sonrió leyendo la carta una segunda vez, sintiendo su pecho llenarse de ese sentimiento cálido y dulce que solía aparecer, ahora, cada vez que pensaba en el rubio y buscó un poco de pergamino para responder la carta.

 _Malfoy:_

 _Me alegra que te preocupes tanto por mí, estoy bien, aunque amo… tus pociones, en serio son mágicas, ja, ja, ja._

 _Jamás rompería una promesa con el padre de nuestro hijo ficticio, qué te parece si nos vemos el sábado, quizás a la una de la tarde, en el Caldero Chorreante, pero sólo en la entrada porque no queremos que nos acosen más ¿cierto?_

 _Avísame si puedes o no._

 _Con poco agradecimiento, Harry._

 _Pd: Espero que no te moleste que le contará a Hermione que no te dejaron hacer las pruebas para medimago, ahora parece que va a hacer una reforma masiva en las leyes mágicas._

Enrolló el pergamino y rápidamente lo ató a la pata de _Crygor_. Deseo poder esperar hasta recibir la respuesta, pero el sueño fue tanto que no pudo quedarse despierto.

Al día siguiente cuando se despertó tenía una pequeña nota afirmativa en su mesita de noche y un pequeño saquito que al abrirlo y desencogerlo tenía al menos unos veinte frasquitos de poción.

 _Ja, entonces_ _no_ _está preocupado_ , pensó Harry sonriendo.

Era increíble lo mucho que esos pequeños gestos le hacían cambiar su humor, pero que podía decir, Malfoy se iba convirtiendo en la lucecita que iluminaba su camino cuando se quería poner oscuro.

 _Woah, eso fue tan cursi_ , se regañó riendo con ganas, _bueno no importa porque es cierto._

Se alistó para el entrenamiento y, nuevamente con el estómago desacostumbrado y vacío, se atoró de toda la comida que encontró en su casa. Tendrían que ir a comprar más, y quizás empezar una huerta en su casa- incluso podía tener algunas gallinas- para no tener que estar cambiando dinero mágico.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

* * *

Los días siguientes del entrenamiento fueron similares a ese primero. Aunque ya no existía la condición que le hubiera permitido jugar como el buscador oficial, Harry no se dio por vencido y continuo tratando de derrotar a Cox, cada vez volando mejor y con los sentidos más agudizados, pero parecía imposible, y aunque en el último día del entrenamiento consiguió atrapar treinta snitch, Cox lo rebasó por quince.

Era también llamativo como el tiempo de revisión que Wright le daba a las pelotitas capturadas de su buscador aumentaba proporcionalmente a la cantidad que atrapaba; tal parecía que el capitán estaba convencido que esa cantidad sólo podía ser obra del encantamiento _gemino_. Pero al final nunca pudo encontrar evidencia de eso y debió aceptar que Cox era mejor que Harry como buscador.

Harry se había resignado casi desde el primer día, pero seguía doliendo no poder jugar en una competencia real. Pero cuando llegó la tarde del viernes, aun en el entrenamiento, él ya no pensaba en su derrota, sino que pensaba en lo mucho que estaba deseando ir a entrenar con Malfoy.

El sábado se levantó temprano y fue al mercado muggle del pueblo, ahí se topó varios magos pero sólo le sonreían o saludaban con la mano, ya no atacándolo y haciéndolo huir como la vez anterior. Se sintió mucho mejor ante ese hecho y sentía tanta energía que hasta compró unas cuantas semillas para iniciar la huerta y autoabastecer sus despensas; aunque primero ocuparía un libro para saber hacerlo con magia, si lo hacía por métodos muggles- que tampoco conocía- tardaría demasiado. Quizás podría pedirlo prestado a Molly, pero ya lo vería más adelante.

A las once se puso a almorzar cuanto pudo regañándose, al tiempo que se atiborraba, por haber descuidado nuevamente su alimentación. Y faltando cinco minutos para la una, ya bien preparado y con su escoba al hombro, estaba parado en la puerta del mundo muggle hacia el _Caldero Chorreante._

Malfoy llegó sólo unos segundos después y lo primero que hizo al verlo fue- aparte de sonreír como bobo- toquetearle todas las costillas. Harry empezó a reír ante el ataque de cosquillas, ligeramente confundido por las acciones del rubio.

—Veo que se recompusieron bien tus costillas— comentó Draco soltándole— ¡Qué bien!

—Entonces sólo estabas un poco preocupado— se burló el pelinegro con gracia, dándole una palmadita en el hombro a Malfoy— Te dije que estoy bien, tus pociones me han salvado, ¡gracias!

Malfoy asintió y se acomodó la túnica, la cual obviamente estaba perfectamente acomodada desde antes, sólo para evitar ver a Harry con una sonrisilla de superioridad en el rostro.

—Bien ¿A dónde vamos?— preguntó para cambiar el tema, esperando que Harry hubiera pensado en eso.

—Ven, tengo todo bien pensado— le comunicó el pelinegro con una sonrisita notando la desconfianza de Malfoy— No soy tan despistado como crees.

Le extendió la mano esperando que el rubio la tomara, y cuando lo hizo los desapareció hacia un lugar que había sido de los más buenos para practicar quidditch que había conocido, además de uno de los que le habían dado los mejores días de su vida: el claro al que fueron a jugar la primera vez que visitó la madriguera.

Cuando llegaron al claro, Harry pensó que era un poco más pequeño de lo que recordaba- eso tenía que ver con que las veces que había estado allí era mucho más joven, y medía muchos centímetros menos- pero aún seguía siendo pacífico y desolado, perfecto para entrenar.

—Este lugar es bonito ¿cómo lo encontraste?— preguntó Malfoy observando el circulo casi perfecto que formaban los tupidos árboles que rodeaban el claro.

—La primera vez que vine a la madriguera me trajeron a jugar aquí, es un lugar especial— contestó con un tinte melancólico pero feliz en la voz.

Malfoy sonrió viendo el perfil relajado del morocho, y justo en ese momento un rayo de luz que pasó entre las ramas de los árboles le alumbró, causando que ese rostro brillara, haciéndolo más bonito ante los ojos plateados. Cuando Harry le devolvió la mirada él aún estaba embobado pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado y en lo adorable que le resultaba ahora. Entonces el de lentes le sonrió y él sintió que podría derretirse en ese instante.

—Bueno, empecemos a entrenar ¿quieres?— mencionó Potter para zafarse de ese ambiente tan romántico que se había formado de pronto entre los dos.

Entonces empezaron. Harry pensó que sería bueno que Malfoy practicara velocidad y reflejos, por lo que ideó volar alrededor del claro atrayendo objetos pequeños con _accio´s_ no verbales, Malfoy no podría perderlo de vista porque los objetos volarían hasta él, pero tampoco podría estar muy cerca porque tendría que interceptar las cosas antes que llegaran a él.

Así empezaron y Harry pudo observar que Malfoy era muy hábil, pero no tenía tan buenos reflejos. Aceleró y empezó a llamar los objetos más seguido, pero el rubio se estrelló con varios de los cachivaches y tuvo que detenerse. Por lo cómico de la imagen- Malfoy siendo atacado por todos los flancos con objetos redondos de distintos tamaños- a Harry le dio un ataque de risa. Malfoy le lanzó una mirada furiosa pero al verlo reír tan descontroladamente, con lagrimillas en los ojos incluso, el enojo se le esfumó.

 _Creo… qué es la primera vez que lo veo reír así_ , se dijo Malfoy en su mente, mirando como Harry se sostenía de la escoba con brazos y piernas para no caerse de risa _, es lindo verle así, se ve tan vivo._

—Bueno, ya— jadeó Harry acercándose al rubio en su escoba— ¿Qué tal una competencia? Traje un snitch.

—No creas que te perdono haberte burlado de mí— mencionó sonriendo, atrapando la nariz de Harry entre sus dedos para apretarla un poco— te ganaré así me cueste el orgullo.

—Pero cuidado te ataca la snitch— se burló Harry sacándole la lengua.

El morocho sacó la snitch de su túnica- ya habían puesto encantamientos protectores por lo que no se iría del claro- y la puso a volar.

—A la cuenta de uno, dos… ¡tres!

Cuando la voz de Harry gritó, ambos salieron disparados hacia la snitch, pero obviamente esta ya se había perdido de vista, ambos rodearon el campo, mirándose más entre ellos que buscando a la pelotita, riendo y haciéndose señas de burla amistosa. Harry hacía un rato había visto la pelotilla alada, pero quería jugar un poco más con Malfoy, quien parecía más atento a él que al objetivo que buscaba.

Un rayo de sol- por volar demasiado alto- le pegó en los ojos a Harry y perdió de vista todo por un momento, cuando bajó se dio cuenta que Malfoy, del otro lado del campo, perseguía la snitch a toda velocidad, se apuró a alcanzarle pero en el momento en que el rubio iba a tomar la bolita una fuerte ráfaga de viento la arrastró hasta la trayectoria que llevaba Harry. El morocho se aprovechó y la atrapó.

—Hey, eso no es justo— reclamó Draco tratando de recobrar el aliento— ¡Maldito viento!

—Lo siento Malfoy, suerte para la próxima.

—Pequeño bribón— gritó Malfoy y se lanzó a hacerle cosquillas a Harry otra vez.

Estuvieron jugando un poco, persiguiéndose alrededor del claro, corriendo y saltando, hasta terminar tirados en el suelo, recostados lado a lado, tan cerca que sus hombros se tocaban, riendo como tontos.

—Entonces, estamos cerca de la casa de los Weasley— murmuró Malfoy más como una afirmación.

—Sí, ¿por qué, te interesa?— pregunta el de lentes poniéndose de lado.

— Bueno, a pesar de todas las bromas crueles que hacía en el colegio, siempre he tenido curiosidad por verla— responde él, también acostándose de lado y mirando a los ojos verdes de Harry— No me malentiendas es sólo que yo vivo en una mansión ostentosa y petulante, mis amigos- sí, los de antes- aunque menos ostentosas, también viven en mansiones— Harry asiente para darle a entender que le presta atención, era gracioso ver a Malfoy hablando tan avergonzado— Y tu casa- sí, ya sé que no vives allí- es como una guarida malévola de artes oscuras— suelta una risita por su propio comentario que hace a sus mejillas ver algo más rellenitas y encantadoras—Aun no pudo creer que logres pisar ese lugar sin arder, en serio, pero bueno aun así conserva rescoldos de mansión, aunque más medieval.

Harry le mira suspirar y por un momento siente ganas de detener ese suspiro con sus labios. Entonces desvía la mirada, confundido por su propio pensamiento.

—Así que, sí, siento curiosidad— concluye Malfoy con una sonrisa más irónica que antes.

—¿Quieres ir?— pregunta entonces Harry, encantado por la curiosidad del rubio.

—¿Se puede?— contesta Draco extrañamente tímido, con un pequeño sonrojo.

—Claro, vamos.

Harry se levanta primero, y como ve que Malfoy no encuentra como moverse por los nervios, le extiende la mano y lo jalonea hasta conseguir que se ponga de pie. Así con todas las cosas que llevaban con ellos, empiezan a caminar en dirección a la Madriguera.

* * *

 _*Niko Nenad es un jugador Rumano que hechizo a todo un bosque porque su equipo perdió un partido, lo irónico es que murió aplastado por un árbol XD Esto lo leí en Pottermore, aunque odio su nueva interface y no lo releí._

* * *

 _ **Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capítulo- como siempre- y que la relación que va naciendo entre Harry y Draco llené sus expectativas.**_

 _ **¿Notaron que Hermione se está convirtiendo en team Drarry? Me parece que alguien tiene que apoyarlos en su relación y Hermione ya los vio interactuar, no se iba a poder resistir.**_

 _ **¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar en la madriguera? Además en el próximo capítulo aparecerá Teddy, estoy deseando tanto escribir sobre él.**_

 _ **Ahora respondiendo reviews:**_

yumeatelier: Hola, muchas gracias por el apoyo, realmente extrañaba escribir pero me alegra haber podido regresar. Ya ves cómo alguien si le aviso a Draco del accidente de Harry, pero aun no quiero que se conozcan Draco y Hassan, pienso que podría hacer algo con ese encuentro, también el beso llegara pero aún falta, y la cena también deberá esperar un poco, creo- estoy muy segura de hecho- que habrá fic para rato. De nuevo gracias tanto como por las palabras de apoyo como por las ideas, realmente a veces me das ideas nuevas y a veces adivinas cosas que ya he pensado, pero no te diré cuáles para no hacer spoiler je, je. Saludos.

mESTEFANIAb: Holis, wow gracias por la aclaración, siempre estuve con la idea de los juicios pero entre tanto fic que uno lee las ideas se enredan. Muy graciosa tu comparación, Hassan realmente es un pedazo de materia fecal y los otros dos son un par de dulces, ja, ja, ja. Saludos.

mariposa de cristal: Hola, muchas gracias por el review, Harry si es muy bueno voalndo, pero en serio me gustan los personajes que son un poco perdedores así que por el momento Harry no va a derrotar a Cox, quien por cierto es gracioso que te guste, pensé que todo el mundo lo iba a odiar. En cuanto a Draco y Harry, si son un par de dulces, pero también un par de tontos, aun cuando se miran así y se tratan así, no creen estar enamorados, aun. Ya ves, soy muy rara, lo que pasa es que necesito algo que me distraiga de los estudios, por eso en clases soy más productiva con mis pasatiempos, cuando estoy en vacaciones con todo el tiempo del mundo y sin mucha vida social todo me da flojera, ja, ja, ja, ja. También me pasa igual que a ti con el sueño, si duermo más de siete horas al día siguiente pasó zombificada. Saludos.

Guest: Hola, gracias por el apoyo, a mí también me encanta estar de vuelta. Harry y Draco, Draco y Harry… es imposible imaginarlos separados je, je, y se seguirán acercando. Saludos.

Beloved: Hola, que alegría que la historia te guste, y con Cox, pues tienes razón es un pequeño diablillo, aunque a mí se me agrada, me parece gracioso y pateable ja, ja, ja. Saludos.

SuicideFreakWord: Holis, que dicha que te guste Harry, a veces creo que se me va un poco OoC, pero no siento que después de una guerra fuera a quedar muy bien, y realmente me gustan los llorones XD Draco siempre me ha parecido todo lo contrario de lo que aparenta, y él de alguna manera durante la guerra trato de proteger a Harry, así que siendo amigos es mucho más protector con él. Espero te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, y por cierto me gusta tu nickname. Saludos.

 _ **Y bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo (trataré de traerlo en un mes también).**_

 _ **¡Saludos y cuídense!**_


	15. ¡Bésense!

_**Amor y Quidditch a través de nuestro tiempo.**_

 _ **Hola, ¿cómo están? Me disculpo por el retraso, corrí mucho para pasarme del mes por poquito y sólo lo hice por tres días, pero en recompensa el capítulo de este mes es largo- el más largo que he escrito en toda mi historia como fanficker- y además tiene lo que muchas han esperado (creo)**_

 _ **Como siempre agradezco que estén allí leyendo, comentando y agregando, me alegra mucho que el fic ya haya llegado a más de cinco mil vistas, es mi fic más leído, y no sería posible sin usted *dah, lógico*.**_

 _ **En fin, muchísimas gracias, y ¡disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

 _Amor y Quidditch a través de nuestro tiempo._

 _ **Capítulo 14.**_ _¡Bésense!_

El trecho hasta la madriguera fue tanto incomodo como gracioso. Malfoy estaba tan nervioso que era contagioso, pero al mismo tiempo ese nerviosismo era gracioso porque ¡era Malfoy! Él no se ponía nervioso, mucho menos por ir a visitar a una familia a la que siempre miró por sobre su hombro, como si no valieran lo suficiente para su magnificencia.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, y aunque Malfoy no lo vio por estar mirando aterrorizado todas las sombras que formaban los arboles al atardecer, sintió la vibración en su mano- obviamente tomada por el morocho- y le hizo una mueca, claro, hasta que él mismo empezó a reír.

—Vamos, te reto a una carrera— gritó Harry con alegría.

Y empezaron a correr en una competencia totalmente estúpida porque nadie podría ganar si no se soltaban las manos, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuestos a hacer. Pero disfrutaron más el camino comportándose como unos niños tontuelos y alborotados. Los nervios de cierto rubio se quedaron muy rezagados.

Entonces llegaron a la cima de la colina, allí donde el camino caía en una pendiente que no podrían correr más o terminarían cayendo y llegarían abajo rodando. Pero no se detuvieron por eso, sino por la cara totalmente impresionada del rubio.

—Woah, es increíble que se sostenga en pie— exclamó mirando la peculiar construcción con recelo.

—Ni que lo digas, pero por dentro es bastante estable— contó Harry sonriendo— Bueno, en lo que cabe. ¿Vamos?

Malfoy volvió a asentir, muy intimidado por la magnificencia de esa torre de inestabilidad. Las chimeneas estaban todas encendidas y estelas de diferentes colores salían en humaredas. El rubio siguió mirando todo cuanto podía siendo arrastrado por Harry, pero cuando llegaron a la entrada y vio el letrero- parecía recién pintado, aunque seguía igual de maltrecho- de _La Madriguera_ , se detuvo bruscamente.

—N-no creo que esto sea buena idea— susurró jaloneando el brazo de Harry en la dirección contraria— P-por favor, vámonos antes que sea demasiado tarde.

Harry fue retirado unos cuantos pasos por el rubio que había dejado de darle la cara, pero no quería que Draco huyera de los Weasley por pensar que lo despreciarían, así que se paró clavando los pies en la tierra y haciendo que Malfoy se detuviera bruscamente y trastabillara.

—No quiero ir, por favor Harry.

—No, ya estamos aquí y nadie te despreciará— se negó Harry ignorando que Malfoy lo había llamado por su nombre- culpen a la costumbre.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose, los ojos grises de Malfoy cristalizadas por las lagrimillas de impotencia que quería soltar, y los de Harry tratando de darle la confianza necesaria para que diera un paso hacia una vida nueva y distinta. Lo que no recordaban es que estaban en mitad del camino donde cualquiera podía verlos si se asomaba a las múltiples ventanas de la fachada.

—Harry, ¿Qué hacen allí afuera? Vengan que empieza a hacer frío— La voz de Molly fuerte y clara los hizo despertar de su mundo sin aviso— Malfoy, ¿quieres un café o prefieres té?

Malfoy se estremeció, asustado de escuchar a alguien, que había insultado tantas veces en el pasado, llamarlo por su apellido con una voz tan amable. Miró a Harry totalmente extraviado, sin entender que hacer ahora que los habían visto, entonces detallo que la cara de Harry se veía totalmente agradecida y entendió que el morocho tampoco sabía cómo lo recibirían allí.

Entonces comenzaron a caminar hacia la señora rechonchita y amable aun tomados de la mano, acción que no pasó inadvertida para la mayor.

Cuando la alcanzaron en la puerta, la pelirroja sin poder contenerse rodeo a ambos chicos con sus brazos en un apretado abrazo y los tomo de las mejillas- cuando ya los había soltado- con cariño y al mismo tiempo.

—Vengan, justamente estaba terminando de hacer unas empanadas de pollo, todavía están calientes.

Ambos chicos entraron, y el rubio- quizás buscando protección a lo desconocido- se pegó a la espalda de Harry mirando todo con curiosidad, pensando al mismo tiempo que realmente la Weasley bendecía su "relación". Ante ese pensamiento no puedo evitar soltar una risita que fue escuchada por Harry.

—Te dije que estaba de nuestro lado— comentó adivinando totalmente los pensamientos de su acompañante- ¿amigo, quizás?- pensando lo mismo que él.

—Chicos ¿dónde está el retoño? Estaba deseando conocerle— preguntó la bruja apartando dos taburetes con un movimiento de varita para que los visitantes se sentaran.

—¿Retoño? Ah, Molly ¿no me digas que creíste en esos tontos artículos?— habló Harry dándole un apretón a la mano del rubio para que dejara de ocultarse detrás suyo— Ya te había dicho que Malfoy y yo no somos pareja, sólo estamos entrenando juntos.

—¿En serio? Lo siento, es que… digo, aún no se han soltado las manos, y se entienden demasiado bien sin palabras… yo creí— se explicó la mayor incomoda.

Claramente las manos de Harry y Draco salieron repelidas a lados contrarios y sus caras se volvieron tomates. No pudieron decir nada en su defensa.

—Eh, no-nosotros… estábamos entrenando por allí… cerca— comentó Malfoy tratando de entrar en la conversación, creyendo que era grosero no hacerlo.

—Así es, Draco sentía curiosidad por la casa, entonces lo traje, no estaba seguro si habría alguien— aportó Harry tomando nuevamente la mano de Malfoy en una acción totalmente inconsciente.

—Ah, p-pero no es porque quisiera burlarme o algo… así— saltó el rubio pensando que quizás así lo interpretaría la bruja— yo s-sólo estaba curioso.

—Tranquilo Malfoy, no habría pensado eso— lo quiso tranquilizar Molly sintiendo pena por el nerviosismo del rubio— Cariño, aquí nadie te va a juzgar, el pasado paso, lo que importa ahora son las acciones de nuestro presente.

Ambos chicos agacharon las miradas, totalmente molidos por las solemnes palabras de la pelirroja. Malfoy quiso llorar por todo las cosas malas de su pasado que lo atormentaban, Harry también al sentir que pudo haber evitado mucho dolor. Molly se asustó al mirarlos e hizo lo que mejor sabía. Asiendo su varita con fuerza, preparó té, colocó muchas empanaditas de pollo en una bandeja y lo trajo todo a la mesa en minutos.

—Vamos corazones, coman que todo está recién hecho.

Ambos comenzaron a comer con desgana, aun atrapados en dolorosos recuerdos, pero después de tres mordiscos tanto sus estómagos como sus corazones se calmaron.

Pronto Harry empezó a reír como bobo, encantado por el entusiasmo de Malfoy al comer. Jamás lo había visto devorando los alimentos con tanta pasión, siempre fingiendo que ninguna comida de la que servían en Hogwarts era digna de su fino paladar, pero en este momento realmente parecía que el rubio estaba cayendo perdidamente enamorado de las empanadas de pollo de Molly Weasley.

—¡Cielos! esto está buenísimo— exclamó con las mejillas abultadas por la comida no digerida, tomando un trago de té— Es usted una persona maravillosa, señora Weasley.

—Me alegra que te guste mi sazón, cariño— exclamó la bruja con una risita y las mejillas ligeramente coloradas— Cuéntame, ¿en qué trabajas?

—Oh, Malfoy es buscador suplente de los Appleby Arrows— respondió Harry sin ser muy atento a lo que decía.

—Yo puedo contestar, Potter— le reprochó Malfoy, pero no parecía enojado sino más bien entretenido— Así es, señora Weasley, me ofrecieron él puesto y ya que tuve "algunos problemillas" con mis otras opciones de empleo, no tuve más opción que aceptarlo.

La pelirroja notó rápidamente que la historia del rubio sobre su búsqueda de empleo era más difícil de lo que este demostraba, pero ella no indagaría mucho allí, no quería ser entrometida y sospechaba que Harry era quien estaba enterado de todo por el puchero de disgusto que puso al escuchar el dialogo de Malfoy.

—Oh, corazón, eso es estupendo— saltó para alentar a ambos chicos— en lo personal me gusta mucho el equipo y estoy segura que pronto notaran tu talento y te podrán a jugar en más partidos.

Pero aunque había intentado animarlos, su intención resulto en lo contrario. Los ojos grises del rubio se pusieron brillantes y paró de comer. Harry, entendiendo el asunto mejor que ella, le abrazó y le susurró unas cuantas cosas al oído. Luego de eso, mágicamente, Draco recuperó el apetito y sonrió intentando tranquilizar a la mayor y a Harry.

—Entonces… ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita? Sí me hubieras avisado, Harry, habría preparado algo más sustancioso— trató nuevamente la bruja de entablar una conversación.

—Este… pues bueno, Malfoy quería conocer _La Madriguera_ —inició incomodo pero al ver el asentimiento de cabeza del mencionado, siguió con más confianza— Molly, sabes que los Malfoy no tenían el mejor concepto de ustedes y de su casa, pero Draco es distinto y siempre tuvo curiosidad por conocer una casa distinta a las que le dejaban visitar.

—Y-yo no estoy despreciando su hogar, es sólo que mi padre siempre me dijo que si las casas no tenían al menos cuarenta habitaciones, jardines de al menos tres manzanas, unos diez baños… bueno usted entenderá, no se podían considerar casas habitables y un Malfoy no debería pisarlas— se excusó el rubio con una mueca tristona— Pero yo no creo eso.

—Tranquilo cariño, comprendo tus condiciones familiares— le sonrió la bruja— Jamás te odiaría por ser un niño educado de manera distinta.

—Es usted una persona grandiosa, señora Weasley— expresó el rubio maravillado por tanta bondad, ignorando la sonrisilla de Harry.

—Ay, llámame Molly— exclamó la mayor emocionada— y vayan, conozcan la casa como si fuera suya.

Cuando empezaron el recorrido, lo primero que los ojos de Malfoy captaron fue el reloj de los Weasley y, aunque seguramente había visto cosas más impresionantes, se sorprendió igual. Luego miró la pequeña y desordenada salita, y leyó algunos títulos- todos relativos a preparar alimentos mágicamente- de los libros que había apretujados en los estantes. Luego empezaron a subir por los estrechos y torcidos tramos de escaleras. Harry no abrió ninguna de las habitaciones porque le parecía de mala educación, pero Malfoy se entretuvo viendo las desvencijadas puertas con carteles que anunciaban a sus ocupantes y los múltiples cuadros animados de paisajes y fotos familiares. De estas habían muchas más de las que Harry recordaba, pero al ver lo mucho que aparecía Fred en estas, entendió que la familia quería mirarlo y recordarlo aunque ya no estuviera presente.

—Que hace Malfoy aquí— preguntó una fotografía individual del gemelo— Vienes a burlarte.

Malfoy compuso una expresión herida en su rostro, pero al ver que era uno de los gemelos y pensar que posiblemente se trataba del fallecido, su expresión pasó de resentimiento a compasión.

—Lamento irrumpir así— se excusó acercándose al cuadro— Mi intención no es incomodar, si quieres que me vaya, lo haré.

Harry conocía bien a los gemelos, y aunque siempre fueron escandalosos y despreocupados, él bien sabía que eran sumamente inteligentes y maduros. Fred miró al rubio con extrañeza, pero al notar su sinceridad no hizo más que sonreír y hacerle un gesto para que se acercara más. Malfoy miró escéptico a Harry pero ante el asentimiento de este se acercó.

—Si entran a mi cuarto, cuidado con los cajones, dejamos algunos regalillos para Ron por si quería fisgonear— entonces le sonrió y le giñó un ojo.

Harry sonrió a Fred cuando este lo saludó con la mano, pero no quiso hablarle porque aún le resultaba demasiado dolorosa su ausencia. El pelirrojo pareció entenderlo porque se fue del cuadro a otra parte de la casa.

—¿Qué fue del otro gemelo?— preguntó el rubio más adelante, sin mirarlo.

—En realidad no lo sé, no lo he visto desde… bueno— comentó triste Harry— Es doloroso verle sin su otra mitad, y me asusta imaginar cómo esté.

—Deberías visitarlo, seguro te extraña— comentó Draco con voz afligida— Mucha gente te debe extrañar.

—Sabes, a ti fue una de las personas que más extrañé cuando estuve ausente— confesó Harry, haciendo que Malfoy se detuviera y volteara— Supongo que la costumbre de nuestras constantes peleas se grabó en mi sentimientos.

—Y… ¿eso es bueno o malo?— cuestionó nervioso el rubio.

—Ahora… es lo mejor que tengo— sonrió con una gama de sentimientos pasando por su rostro.

Las mejillas del rubio no tardaron en colorearse, y se volteó para no ser observado en ese estado. Harry sintiendo un impulso demasiado fuerte, se acercó a él por la espalda y le rodeo con sus brazos. Estaban cerca de una ventana y a lo lejos se observaba lo último de naranja y amarillo que dejaba constancia que el sol estuvo alto en el cielo.

—Malfoy, ¿Qué sientes?— quiso saber el morocho acomodando su cara en el omoplato del rubio, de pronto sentía que se soltaría a temblar si no lo apretaba.

—Y-yo, creo que esto feliz de conocerte de otro modo— confesó, sintiendo que no valía la pena negar lo obvio— Me gusta estar así… contigo.

—A mí también me gusta— respondió con la voz amortiguada por el cuerpo del rubio— Es distinto a lo de antes, es mejor.

—¡Ay, dementores! Bésense de una vez— gritó Fred desde un cuadro del rellano superior— Si estuviera allí, yo mismo los empujaría.

Y por primera vez desde que comenzaron con esa rara y nueva relación, no se soltaron y huyeron del otro, no, esta vez sólo pudieron reír, aún más cuando notaron que la fotografía de Fred estaba sonrojada.

Aun así no se besaron. Quizás era extraño el mucho contacto físico que tenían, pero realmente ninguno de los dos estaba pensando que hubiera una razón más profunda para eso que ya no era gusto sino necesidad. Tal vez los demás pensarían que eran unos idiotas por no darse cuenta de esos sentimientos que eran más que evidentes, pero aun no estaban listos para dar un paso hacia una dirección de la cual ni siquiera entendían.

—Fred, no somos pareja— contestó Harry, soltando a Draco con pereza.

—¿Ah sí? Pues no parece, mejor usen el cuarto de Ron, él ya no lo necesita.

Y el pelirrojo huyó refunfuñando, cosa extraña pero graciosa. Ellos siguieron mirando por la ventana un rato y luego el rubio preguntó la hora.

—Son las siete y media— contestó Harry mirando su reloj, extrañado por la repentina pregunta.

—Demonios, ya casi me tengo que ir—bufó el rubio disgustado, la verdad la estaba pasando bien.

—Bueno, bajemos a despedirnos— murmuró tristón el de lentes, tomando discretamente la mano de Malfoy.

Bajaron las escaleras en silencio, sinceramente ninguno quería irse aún, pero Harry aunque no tuviera que jugar, tenía un partido en la mañana y Draco tenía el estúpido toque de queda que le había puesto su padre.

Al entrar a la cocina nuevamente, la señora Weasley estaba supervisando una gran cantidad de ollas que estaban puestas al fuego, pero cuando los escuchó y nuevamente notó que estaban tomados de manos, sonrió encantada.

—La cena casi esta lista, ¿se van a quedar verdad?— comentó con mirada esperanzada, haciendo que ambos chicos pusieran expresiones de culpabilidad y tristeza.

—Lo siento Molly, mañana temprano tengo un partido, y Draco tiene que llegar a su casa a las ocho— explicó Harry afligido— lo acompañaré hasta la mansión para ver que entre bien.

—No es como si fuera necesario— masculló el rubio avergonzado. Luego miró a la bruja con una suave sonrisa— Señora Weasley ha sido un gusto compartir con usted, y cocina increíble.

—El gusto ha sido mío, cariño— expresó la pelirroja acercándose y acunando la cara del rubio entre sus manos con total ternura— Las puertas estarán abiertas para ti cuando quieras, nunca se tiene tan buena compañía como ustedes dos, corazones.

Harry soltó a Malfoy para darle un poco de espacio, él sabía que Molly estaba ansiosa por abrazarlo. Y así lo hizo, hablándole a Malfoy sobre lo mucho que la alegraba verle bien, sobre cómo podía mandarle una lechuza cuando quisiera, incluso le dijo que si no tenía suficiente comida en casa, ella podría mandarle por chimenea o por lechuza. Harry entendió inmediatamente que Malfoy se encontraría con un suéter tejido a mano bajo su árbol el día de navidad.

Cuando al fin se separaron, la bruja abrazó a Harry de ese modo tan cariñoso y confortante que tenía y- a Malfoy lo había alejado un poco ofreciéndole unas ultimas empanadas- le habló al oído.

—Harry, cariño, daté cuenta de las cosas y no desperdicies esta oportunidad— Harry encogió los hombros con mirada confundida, entonces la pelirroja le volvió a hablar al oído— Él es un buen chico, no lo dejes ir.

La cara de Harry se tiñó de el rojo más profundo que pudiera existir y empezó a balbucear negaciones que no podían salir- porque su mismo cuerpo se lo impedía- para eliminar esas ideas de la cabeza de Molly, pero esta sólo le sonrió y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejillas, dejándolo quieto y silencioso.

—Cariño, si tienes mucha prisa puedes desaparecerte desde el jardín— se volteó la pelirroja ignorando al petrificado Harry.

—Gracias, señora Weasley, y me gustó mucho la casa, es muy acogedora— acotó Malfoy con otra suave sonrisa— Vamos Potter, ¿o ya no quieres actuar como novio sobreprotector?

Harry ante la palabra novio, tosió conmocionado sin entender si fue un chiste o algo más, pero aun así fue y se aferró al brazo de Draco con fuerza. Molly únicamente soltó una risita baja, mirando con ternura a la dupla, pensando que, sin posibilidad de error, esos dos iban a terminar tan o más enamorados que los Potter.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

* * *

Al día siguiente el ánimo del día anterior que tuvo Harry se había esfumado por completo. Se preparó desganado para dirigirse al cuartel de las avispas, desayuno exiguamente y a las ocho y media ya estaba en el pub junto con los que habían llegado. Cuando todos se reunieron bajaron al estadio y tomados de las manos se desaparecieron hasta el estadio de la isla de Skype, Escocia.

Todos empezaron a ponerse sus túnicas y equipos de juego, pero Harry no podía sentir emoción. Él amaba el juego, verlo y jugarlo, pero no le gustaba verlo cuando sabía que él podía ser el que estuviera jugando. Se sentía tan cercano y tan lejano del campo de juego, se sentía tan rezagado por el mayor talento de los jugadores titulares, se sentía inútil.

Cox llegó unos minutos después, vestido y listo para el juego. Era extraño como nunca se cambiaba con todos los demás, o como casi no convivía con nadie. Si Harry hubiera estado con un mejor estado de ánimo, habría sentido curiosidad, pero en ese momento tenía muchas ganas de dormir por unos cuantos meses, y no, no era porque tuviera sueño.

Aun así se quedó y medio miró el partido. Los Caerphilly Catapults eran buenos, pero comparados con las Avispas parecían niños de primaria. El talento de sus compañeros era avasallador, se movían con tanta facilidad que casi parecían ingrávidos, hacían unas jugadas estupendas, se sincronizaban totalmente, incluso Cox parecía saber los movimientos de los demás jugadores antes que los realizaran.

Hassan también era magnifico, volaba con esa soltura y belleza que le hacía parecer una criatura del aire, mantenía al otro buscador pisándole el bordadillo de la túnica, cruzaba el campo y llegaba tan alto como podía para mantener alejado a su competidor de la snitch. Era curioso, ni siquiera parecía estar buscándola, sólo parecía estar volando por diversión. Pero cuando Aris dio la señal- un silbido bastante agudo- Cox se demoró menos de dos minutos para tener la snitch bien sujeta entre sus pequeños dedos. Resultado: Las Avispas ganaron 400 a 170 contra los Caerphilly Catapults.

Todos, titulares y suplentes saltaron al campo de juego para celebrar la victoria; Harry se acercó lentamente sonriendo- la melancolía se le notaba a kilómetros- pero sin mezclarse en la masa de cuerpos abrazados que había formado el equipo.

—No te desanimes niño, quizás algún día seas tú el que consiga la victoria— le susurró Cox acercándose discretamente a él; el rubio tampoco se había unido al abrazo— Pero eso será cuando tengas mi talento.

Sus palabras sonaban suaves y confortantes pero era evidente la mala intención con que eran dichas y en Harry produjeron un malestar y una tristeza enorme. Él tenía razón, jamás iba a jugar si tenían a Cox, ¿quién iba a ocupar a un buscador común y corriente, teniendo uno que parecía una máquina de velocidad? Y ni siquiera le podía atribuir su gran control a la escoba porque, verdaderamente, era una nimbus 2009, aún más lenta que la saeta.

Cuando todos estuvieron cambiados, acordaron ir al pub a celebrar la victoria. Harry los siguió pero pretendía decirles, únicamente, que estaba invitado a la casa de sus mejores amigos a almorzar por lo que no podría acompañarlos. Claro no necesito esa excusa cuando, fuera de la carpa, vio a Malfoy esperándolo pacientemente.

—Woah, Potter, ¿nos cambiaras por tu adorado noviecito?— chilló Salvin dándole codazos a los que llevaba cerca, en señal de camaradería— Se ve que no pueden estar separados.

—Es cierto, están tan enamorados— chilló Aris riendo escandalosamente— Chicos, tienen mi bendición.

Harry quiso salir huyendo, llevándose al rubio consigo, claro, pero el capitán fue aún más rápido y llegó al rubio antes que Harry pudiera empezar a moverse.

—Hola, Draco Malfoy— el rubio se tensó pensando que sabría cómo se llamaba por su insidioso pasado de mortífago— Chicos y chicas este es el nuevo buscador suplente de los Appleby Arrows, lo he visto entrenando y juega bastante bien, en el futuro deberemos cuidarnos de él.

Malfoy sonrió fugazmente, sintiéndose acogido por estas personas. Miró a Harry, quien se veía aliviado, y le guiñó un ojo, dándole a entender que no había por qué preocuparse.

—Es un gusto conocerles— entonó elegantemente— Como dijo, soy Draco Malfoy.

Todos sonrieron, saludaron con las manos y dijeron comentarios de apoyo a su relación adorable- Salvin no pudo contener sus comentarios obscenos- y llamaron a Harry para que se acercara, ya que este se había quedado atrás tratando de no ser muy visto.

—Entonces, ¿van a seguir diciendo que no son pareja cuando lo primero que hacen al tenerse cerca es tomarse de las manos?— las manos de los chicos salieron repelidas en direcciones contrarias y sus mejillas se sonrojaron profundamente; ni siquiera habían notado cuando se agarraron de las manos— No tiene sentido negarlo, es muy evidente.

—P-pero, no lo somos— se defendió un cohibido Potter.

—Ash, entonces ¿por qué están tan pegados? ¿Por qué se ven tan cómodos en compañía del otro? ¿Por qué evitan sus miradas si están diciendo la verdad?— atacó Salvin.

—Vamos, bésense de una vez— chilló Birdwhistle contagiada por las preguntas de su pareja. Luego, cuando todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella, se sonrojo y encogió, deseando que la tierra se la tragara, aunque… no lo deseaba tanto como Harry y Draco.

Riendo, todos empezaron a echarles porras para que se besaran, ellos por su parte cada vez se sentían más avergonzados y nerviosos, no tanto por la humillación pública, sino porque no era la primera vez que pensaban en besarse, es decir Harry hasta lo había hecho… en sueños.

—Ya, ya, tranquilos mis pequeños, dejen a los tortolos hacer las cosas a su propio ritmo— les apaciguó el capitán, colocándose detrás de la supuesta pareja, palmeándoles los hombros— Sea como sea, terminarán juntos. Vamos, tenemos una celebración a la cual asistir— entonces se agacho y les dijo— Si quieren ir juntos no hay problema.

—De hecho, Malfoy y yo vamos a ir a visitar a nuestro sobrino— contestó Harry, con el plan recién salido de su cabeza.

—Ja, incluso tienen sobrinos en común— bufó Wright con gracia— Bueno, no los retrasamos más, vayan y visiten a su hermosa familia.

Todos se tomaron nuevamente de las manos y se desaparecieron rumbo al cuartel, dejándolos solos, nerviosos y solos.

—Entonces… ¿qué es eso de nuestro sobrino?— pregunto Malfoy tratando de fingir normalidad.

—Sí, es Ted Lupin… eh, no sé qué tanto sabes de tu árbol genealógico— complementó Harry mirando sus pies.

—¿Lupin?— preguntó rascándose la mejilla— al parecer se muy poco ¿y se supone que este tal Ted es mi sobrino?

—S-sí, eres su…— pensó un poco para tratar de llegar a la categoría correcta— Ah, sí, eres su tío segundo.

—Increíble, sabes más de mi familia que yo— bufó Malfoy molesto, pero al ver la cara de consternación de Harry empezó a reír— Es broma Potter, ¡vaya que eres sensible!… y hablando de eso ¿por qué te veías tan deprimido al final del juego? ganaron, se supone que debías estar feliz.

Harry se encorvó y su espalda tembló apenas perceptiblemente, realmente aun recordaba ese feo sentimiento que le produjo no poder jugar. Balbuceó tratando de darle una respuesta a Malfoy, pero de pronto un nudo le obstruía la garganta, sentía que lloraría en cualquier segundo. Eso, claro, hasta que el calor de Malfoy le rodeó y le hizo sentir protegido. El rubio le había abrazado e hizo a su cabeza ocultarse en su pecho.

—Calma, Potter, a mí tampoco me gusta no poder jugar oficialmente— le confortó dándole caricias en su espalda y cabello— Espero que no hayan reporteros por aquí o tendremos que aguantar una nueva oleada de regalos.

Harry no pudo evitar reír quedito, Malfoy tenía unas maneras de tranquilizarlo bastante peculiares. Aun así le gustaba que se preocupara por él.

—Malfoy ¿quieres acompañarme a conocer a Ted?— preguntó saliendo de su escondite y mirándolo hacia arriba con ojos de cachorrito, al menos así lo sintió el rubio; tragó grueso— Sinceramente yo tampoco le conozco, pero él está solo, sin padres, y no quiero ser un mal padrino.

—Ah, entonces es tu ahijado ¿Cuándo pasó eso?— preguntó el rubio con curiosidad ya que el pelinegro ni siquiera conocía al niño, pero al notar la mirada de tristeza en los ojos verdes supo que metió la pata— Olvídalo, fue una mala pregunta. Mejor llévame, si es familiar mío podríamos hacernos compañía, al fin, yo también estoy solo.

Harry, no lo pensó demasiado, y aún sin soltar el abrazo se desapareció hacia la casa de Andrómeda Tonks. Cuando llegaron Harry se sintió apenado por aparecer directamente en el jardín, pero la única vez que había estado allí ni siquiera supo cómo llegó, sólo despertó acostado en un sofá. Entonces se sintió nervioso, a esa señora la había visto únicamente una vez, había tratado de hechizarla y se marchó rápidamente a la Madriguera, no era el mejor momento para presentarse, pero ahora que pensaba detenidamente, cómo explicaba aparecer allí de pronto sin nada más que una escoba y un rubio en sus manos.

Malfoy notando la quietud y nerviosismo de Harry, se animó a tocar la puerta. El de lentes pegó un respingo que sacudió la mano del rubio, pero nada quedaba por hacer porque a través del cristal de la puerta se veía la silueta de una persona que se acercaba.

—¿Harry?— preguntó la bruja nada más mirarlo y a pesar de no conocerle prácticamente, le abrazó— Me había estado preguntando por ti, no asististe a la ceremonia de funeral, pensé que algo te había sucedido.

—Y-yo, ho-hola— Harry no sabía qué hacer, o que decir, los recuerdos empezaron a llenar su mente y sentía que lloraría en cualquier momento.

—Buenas tardes, señora, ¿podemos pasar?— se apresuró Malfoy sintiendo que Harry caería sino se sentaba pronto— Él no está demasiado bien, usted entenderá.

—Claro, claro, pasen— la bruja se apartó dejando pasar a los dos visitantes— Sigan por ese pasillo, allí está la salita.

Malfoy ayudó a Harry a caminar, siendo seguidos por Andrómeda. Tanto ella como Draco había estado con la atención totalmente sobre Harry, pero cuando se sentaron en los elegantes sillones y se miraron, no pudieron dejar de notar las cosas.

—¡¿Tía Bella?!— susurró Malfoy con expresión aterrorizada, poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Así que tú eres el hijo de Cissy, nunca te había visto pero sí, te pareces algo a ella— murmuró la castaña con paciencia, apenas entendiendo cómo se encontraba a su sobrino en su propia casa, entonces notó el terror de Draco y se apresuró a explicar— Soy Andrómeda, hermana de tu madre— Draco sacudió la cabeza confundido, mirando a la señora con desconfianza— Me imagino que nunca te habló sobre mí.

—Dra-Draco— susurró Harry removiéndose un poco de su posición descompensada— Ella es hermana de tu madre, pero se casó con un hijo de muggles, por eso la sacaron del árbol familiar.

El ambiente estaba un poco tenso, no era raro, todos en esa sala eran desconocidos, unos ni siquiera conocían de la existencia de los otros, y Harry no lo sabía, pero la dinámica familiar de los Black podía seguir despertando resentimientos. Claro, todo se vio interrumpido por la voz adormilada y la pequeña figura que ingreso a la salita.

—Abu ¿Quiénes son los señores?

El niño entró a la salita y los tres pares de ojos se fueron hacia él. El niño era rubio cenizo, con la piel tan clara como su cabello, sus ojos marrón claros, enormes e inocentes, con un pequeño tinte de tristeza, igual al de Harry pero más leve; era pequeñito, llevaba puesta una bata que le llegaba a las rodillas y arrastraba un peluche de conejo de manera adorablemente torpe. Los miraba con un ojito mientras frotaba el otro con su pequeño puño.

—Ted, te presente a tu padrino Harry y a tu tío Draco.

El pequeño los miró con esa cara adormilada y sonrió. Harry sintió tanta pena, no por el pequeño sino por sí mismo, que no dudo un segundo antes de lanzarse sobre el niñito y abrazarlo fuertemente, sus lágrimas escapando profusamente de sus ojos.

—Discúlpame Teddy, y-yo… no quise— trato, pero su voz se quebraba tanto que no podía hablar.

—Señor ¿por qué esta triste?— preguntó el pequeño rubio con inocencia, logrando que otra oleada de llanto se apoderara del héroe del mundo mágico— No llore.

Draco miraba la escena con un nudo en la garganta, le dolía ver a Harry Potter tan frágil, él siempre se burló de la bondad del de lentes, pero no pensaba que Potter fuera del tipo que se culpaba a sí mismo por todo, más bien creía que era un arrogante que se enorgullecía de sus hazañas y las usaba para conseguir popularidad. Claramente ese pensamiento era bastante antiguo. Se fijó, entonces, en la mujer que estaba cerca de él y la vio llorando silenciosamente mientras veía como el pequeño Ted le daba palmaditas a la espalda del joven. Su nudo se apretó aún más.

—Harry, ya es suficiente, nadie te culpa de nada— habló la bruja con dificultad— Cálmate, o vas a asustar a Teddy.

—Tranquila, abu, soy muy valiente— aplacó el pequeño Edward con gracia. Harry rio entre el llanto.

—Lo siento Teddy, no quise asustarte— murmuró separándose, limpiando las lágrimas que humedecían sus mejillas— Eres muy valiente— felicitó, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza— Lo lamento, señora Tonks.

—Tranquilo cariño, todos hemos sufrido mucho.

Harry miró a Draco y lo vio pálido y tenso, pensó en los remordimientos que cargaba Malfoy y no le fue difícil entender porque estaba así. Camino hasta él- Teddy le pisaba los talones- y lo tomó de la mano, sentándose junto a él y subiendo a su pequeño ahijado a su regazo.

—Increíble, con ese color de cabello se parecen mucho— exclamó Andrómeda con una expresión más alegre— ¿Cuándo cambiaste de color Teddy? Cuando te dormiste era pelirrojo.

Eso pareció llamar la atención de Draco, quien levanto la mirada hacia Harry con aspecto curioso. Harry acarició el cabello de Teddy y lo abrazó, un poco más suave que antes.

—Así que eres metamorfomago como tu mamá, estaría muy orgullosa— susurró Harry con tristeza nuevamente, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas contenidas.

—Draco, ¿quieres ayudarme con el té?— preguntó la mayor, obviamente tratando de darle espacio al padrino y su ahijado.

Draco asintió y siguió a su tía a la cocina, pensando lo extraño que era descubrir que tenía más familia en el país. Cuando llegaron allí, la bruja le aparto un taburete con su varita para que se sentara y el rubio, después de recibir una negativa a su ofrecimiento de ayudar, se sentó.

—Lamento que nos conozcamos de una forma tan incómoda, siempre tuve ganas de verte cuando eras un bebé, pero tu madre y mi demás familia no querían saber nada de mí— inicio la bruja— Tú sabes cómo eran, cuando les dije que me casaría con Ted Tonks casi se mueren de la impresión. No sé cómo fueron tus padres contigo pero mi madre y mi tía eran muy conservadoras y encontraban inadmisible que existiera gente con sangre mágica que no fuera de las familias originales.

—Mis padres son iguales— interrumpió educadamente el rubio— pero eso ya no me importa, no quiero seguir pensando que soy superior sólo por mi sangre y apellido, eso es idiota.

—Lamento si te ofendí— Malfoy negó rápidamente con la cabeza— Me parece estupendo que ya no pienses así, comprendo que a veces es difícil dejar los hábitos de lado, sino mírame.

Ella tenía razón, a pesar de tener una vivienda humilde, la decoración y amueblado parecían de muy alta calidad, además sus gestos y manera de hablar dejaban ver esa majestuosidad con que él mismo fue criado, y su porte era altivo aunque ella no parecía quererlo.

—Esto está listo, regresemos— dijo la castaña levantando una exquisita bandeja de plata con un juego de té bastante coqueto.

Al llegar a la salita otra vez, se encontraron con una dulce escena que les derritió el corazón. Harry tenía a Teddy en su regazo, las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, y las pequeñas manitas del niño secándolas con suma delicadeza. Entonces el de ojos esmeraldas sonrió y besó al pequeñín en la frente.

Ambos sintieron lastima de interrumpir esa bella escena, pero el niño los vio y no podían retirarse nuevamente o lo confundirían.

—Tío Draco, me gusta tu cabello— dijo el niño alegré bajándose de encima del pelinegro para correr a las piernas del rubio— El mío no es así siempre— hizo un puchero adorable, y Draco no pudo evitar sonrojarse— ¿Puedo tocarlo?

Draco asintió, y lo levantó con torpeza del suelo- era evidente que nunca había convivido con niños o mascotas pequeñas, no tenía delicadeza y se notaba incomodo- poniéndolo con torpeza sobre su regazo conforme se sentaba en el asiento frente a Harry. El niño levanto las manitas pero no alcanzaba, entonces Draco con aire confundido se encorvo un poco; inmediatamente las manitas se enredaron en sus cabellos.

—Es muy suave— exclamó con cara de sorpresa— ¿El mío es suave?—preguntó, entonces, moviendo la cabecita esperando que el lento de su tío entendiera lo que quería.

—O-oh, si es muy suave— Harry se rio y Malfoy le lanzó una mirada de odio con las mejillas sonrojadas— ¿Sabes quién no tiene el cabello suave y bonito? Tú padrino, ¿a qué parece un nido de pájaros?

Teddy soltó una risita mirando a Harry, entonces fue el momento del morocho de sonrojarse. Entonces pasó la mirada de uno a otro y les sonrió con ternura.

—¿Ustedes se quieren mucho verdad?

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar; Harry tosió tratando de no escupir el sorbo de té, Malfoy empezó a balbucear con la mirada de vergüenza más intensa que se le haya visto, y Andrómeda sólo soltó una carcajada al ver a los dos menores; para ella fue obvio que ellos eran pareja desde que los vio en la entrada tomados de las manos- además había leído los artículos y visto las fotos-.

—Mi abuelo* y mi abuela también se quieren mucho— contó el niño ignorando el estado en que había dejado a su nueva familia— A mí me gusta cuando se… ¿cómo era? Ah sí, cuando se betan, se nota que se quieren mucho ¿Ustedes no se betan?

—Besan, teddy, la palabra es besar— le corrigió su abuela con mala intención. No lo podía evitar, era muy divertido ver a los otros dos muertos de pena— Imagino que si lo hacen, pero no quieren hacerlo frente a nosotros porque les da vergüenza.

—Pero no da vergüenza—corrigió el niño sacudiendo la cabeza— se quieren y eso es bonito, bésense, bésense— canturreó.

El chico saltó del regazo de Malfoy y lo jaloneo hasta que se levantó, entonces tomo el brazo de Harry y lo tiró hasta que se levantó también. Entonces los empujó con su poca fuerza para que se acercaran.

Harry y Draco se miraron desesperado, estaban avergonzados pero no quería romper con las ilusiones de un pequeño niño, además que la idea, sinceramente, no les molestaba; era algo que los dos ya habían imaginado. Y sí, tal vez había mejores momentos, tal vez había que aclarar cosas antes, pero los bracitos de Teddy no dejaban de darles empujoncitos, y estaban tan cerca que ya era inevitable. Así que, con los ojos bien cerrados, presionaron sus labios en un beso que duró solo tres segundos, pero que abrió caminos que tardarían mucho más tiempo en recorrerse.

Al separarse y mirarse a los ojos la misma cantidad de tiempo que juntaron sus labios, fueron rodeados por el calor de Teddy, aunque rodeados es un decir y no pudieron evitar sonreír.

Quizás este pequeño se volvería una parte importante de su vida, y un gran impulso para entender eso que no querían.

* * *

 _Todo lo que pongo de Teddy, lo saqué de la Potter wikia (creo que es así) por lo que no sé si es información oficial._

 _*No recuerdo bien si Ted Tonks, papá de Nymphadora, está vivo, pero finjamos que lo está._

* * *

 _ **Entonces, para que no digan que soy mala, finalmente el besó, ja, ja, ja, ja, si se le puede llamar así. ¿Les gustó?**_

 _ **No sé qué tan bien habrá salido Teddy, a mí me gustó, pero no convivo con niños pequeños entonces no estoy segura qué tan realista fue.**_

 _ **El caso es que, espero que les haya gustado, creo que la relación ya va a empezar a dar un cambio, pero en el próximo capítulo no creo que vaya a aparecer Draco, o no demasiado, porque quiero hacer que Harry deje de ignorar las cartas de su primo favorito.**_

 _ **Trataré de publicar pronto, no menos de un mes porque no puedo, pero quisiera hacerlo antes o el mismo día en que este fic cumple un año. ¡Falta tan poco! que emoción.**_

 _ **Ahora, respondiendo reviews:**_

yumeatelier: Como siempre estamos en sintonía, hasta ahorita que estoy releyendo tu review me doy cuenta que escribí prácticamente lo que dijiste ja, ja, ja, al menos con respecto a Molly. Muchísimas gracias por siempre estarme dando ideas, me ayudas un montón y me das ideas para el futuro. También gracias por siempre dejar tu reviews, es un encanto tener lectores tan fieles. Muchos saludos.

SuicideFreakWord: Holis, gracias por tu review, espero te siga gustando el fic, y quieras leer más. Saludos.

Rincen: Hola, no te preocupes por no dejar review, en realidad me pasa lo mismo, es que odio hacerlo por el celular y cuando estoy en la computadora ya no me acuerdo. Me alegra mucho que le hayas dado una oportunidad al llorón de Harry, es que realmente me gustan estos personajes. Espero haber cumplido tus expectativas con Teddy y Draco, y que sigas leyendo. Saludotes.

mESTEFANIAb: Ja, ja, ja pues beso al fin y al cabo, no sé qué tan salvaje te lo imaginabas, y Teddy si bien solo cambio su pelo, porque está muy chico, si se parecía a Malfoy. Gracias por darme ideas y espero te haya gustado el cap. Saludos.

chiquita05: No tan pronto, pero al menos aparecí y no sé qué tan bueno, pero también se besaron; después no digan que no las complazco. Ja, ja, ja, perdón por llevarlos tan lento, pero no quería que se enamoraran dos días después de verse, aunque… ellos ya se aman solo que son idiotas je, je. Muchos saludos.

Beloved: Oh, no me acordaba que habías pedido un Draco nervioso, e igual lo hice así, ja, ja, ja, esto de responder reviews un mes después y darse cuenta que tome un montón de ideas de los reviews, es emocionante y divertido. Espero sigas prestándome ideas y te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 _ **Entonces, nos leemos lo más pronto posible.**_

 _ **¡Chau! 3**_


	16. En la lejanía

_**Amor y Quidditch a través de nuestro tiempo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Lo siento tanto, he tardado demasiado tiempo para subir esto, y eso que quería subirlo el 31 de mayo, día que cumplió un año de publicación, pero realmente no podía.**_

 _ **Les cuento, estoy en tercer año de carrera, ya con prácticas profesionales, y los horarios que tengo, además de las exigencias, son mayores. Este capítulo en realidad lo había empezado el 28 de mayo, pero con tanto trabajo encima no pude continuarlo. Obviamente con tanta cosa debo priorizar mis estudios por sobre otras cosas, y lastimosamente escribir no es lo primordial en mi vida aunque lo adore. Ojala puedan comprenderme y seguir leyendo, realmente lamento no haber podido actualizar antes. Para darles un poco más de pena, confieso que ni dejando de lado mis pasatiempos, pude pasar una materia con nota mejor, la pasé con la mínima y ahora no me dejará matricular bien el próximo año u_u**_

 _ **Como siempre agradezco mucho a las personas que dan al follow y a favoritos, y a las que dejan review. Agradecimiento especial para**_ _ **si no fuera por su review, quizás este capítulo hubiera tardado más en salir. Por cierto estoy muy contenta, ya casi llega a las 6000 vistas, y es mi fic con mayor cantidad de reviews. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo.**_

 _ **Aclaración: Los personajes y elementos del mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad y creación de J.K Rowling.**_

 _ **Ahora ¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 15.**_ _En la lejanía._

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde ese día, ese fatídico y maravilloso día en que su ahijado les había orillado a hacer algo de lo que no estaban seguros.

No se habían vuelto a comunicar.

Harry quería morir cada vez que recordaba la sensación leve de unos labios suaves y cálidos presionados contra los suyos. O cada vez que recordaba como al abrir los ojos se encontró con la cara sonrojada del rubio- realmente sonrojada- y a este apretando los ojos fuertemente como si no quisiera enterarse de que demonios había sucedido porque estaba demasiado agitado para eso. Y esos ojos plateados y brillantes solo se abrieron al sentir a un pequeño diablillo trepando por sus piernas.

Harry quería reír y llorar al mismo tiempo cuando recordaba que Teddy los había besado- y sí, en los labios- a cada uno, diciéndoles que él también los quería. Y él, al igual que Malfoy, no había dudado en abrazarlo, y abrazarse en el proceso, enamorados de esa maravillosa personita que había entrado en su vida y corazón de manera instantánea. Teddy era una dulzura y, aunque no quisiera ni pensarlo, sabía que Malfoy también.

Y ese día, como cualquier otro, se habían marchado tomados de la mano pero sus ojos ya no se encontraron más. Así había sido durante todo ese tiempo.

Ahora que estaba sólo Harry no dejaba de repetir esos pocos segundos en su mente, confundiéndose cada vez que sentía su corazón bombear con fuerza en su pecho, y el calor escalarle hasta la raíz del cabello. Trataba de mantener los recuerdos lejos pero estos parecían haberse grabado a fuego en la parte interior de sus ojos.

—Cuidado, Potter— le gritó uno de los cazadores suplentes.

Vio a la bludger venir hacía él, gracias al aviso, pero fue demasiado tarde. Recibió el impacto en toda la cara y cayó al suelo. Afortunadamente no estaba a mucha altura.

—Potter, ¿estás bien?— preguntó Relish, acercándose a él. Todos, tanto titulares como suplentes, se habían reunido en torno a él.

—¿Qué? ¿Otra vez en el suelo Potter?— silbó Cox con desdén— A este paso usaremos más tiempo atendiendo a Potter que jugando. No entiendo cuál es la necesidad de parar los entrenamientos cada vez que se lastima.

Harry se sintió pésimo ante lo dicho- sabía que era cierto- y cerró sus ojos queriendo desaparecer. Todos los demás ignoraron al cizañoso buscador. En cambio se acercaron más a Harry y le dieron algunos golpecitos cariñosos para que abriera los ojos.

—Potter, no hagas caso, eres un compañero importante y no pensaríamos que nos estés atrasando— salió Salvin en su defensa— Además eres muchos más agradable que otros por aquí— comentó ácidamente mirando alrededor calvando su mirada por más tiempo en Hassan.

—Yo sólo quería decir que si Potter no se siente bien, debería descansar un poco o tomarse el día, tampoco quiero que le suceda nada malo— explicó Cox, ahora con mirada inocente y un puchero infantil.

—Suficiente— interrumpió Wright— Potter, ¿realmente estás bien?— preguntó el capitán en tono de confidencia. Harry asintió pero, justo en ese instante, su nariz empezó a sangrar— Parece que no. Vamos te acompañaré a los vestidores, quiero hablar un momento contigo— le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, y de paso recogió la saeta— Ustedes den unas cuantas vueltas a máxima velocidad para probar que tal estaban desempeñándose las escobas, usen el encantamiento medidor para revisarlas.

Ambos se dirigieron a los vestidores, Wright apurado y Harry incomodo porque el primero no le soltaba la mano, y algo de ese agarre se sentía mal, se sentía extraño y por alguna razón desconocida lo hacía sentir culpable.

Inmediatamente después de entrar- Harry soltando su mano de la contraria lo más disimuladamente que podía- Aris le empezó a revisar la cara, aplicando algunos hechizos de curación que no tenían demasiado poder por la poca experiencia del capitán.

—Listo Potter, es lo mejor que puedo hacer— comento viendo a Harry palparse el rostro— Ahora quiero que me respondas con la verdad ¿ _alguno_ de nuestros compañeros te está molestando?— preguntó con rotundidad y a pesar de haber hablado en plural, por el énfasis que puso en la palabra  alguno, parecía que ya tenía una persona en mente.

—No, nadie me molesta— se apresuró a responder, mirándole a los ojos con los suyos hundidos en tristeza— Es mi culpa estar desconcentrado, todo siempre es mi culpa.

Al mencionar eso, si bien pensó en la guerra y la culpa que aun sentía por todo, la imagen de Malfoy, silencioso y prácticamente huyendo de él hacía dos semanas, fue la que más se le atoró en la mente. Había tratado de bloquear todo recuerdo- con poco éxito- pero la falta de comunicación del rubio le hacían sentir terriblemente mal, y no podía evitar culparse por el beso ya que si él no hubiera insistido en que Malfoy le acompañara, nada hubiera sucedido.

—Harry— le llamó Aris, usando por primera vez su nombre, mientras se sentaba a su lado— Si necesitas hablar de algo, lo que sea, ten presente que puedes contar conmigo— le rodeó los hombros con un brazo en pura señal de apoyo, y este contacto- al contrario del anterior- no fue incomodo, más bien se sintió reconfortante— Quizás digas, cómo podría confiar en Aris Wright si es tan bobo, pero me han dicho que doy buenos consejos y estaría encantado de dártelos a ti también.

—Gracias, capi— trató de sonar normal, eliminando el nudo que le obstruía la garganta— pero estoy bien, no debe preocuparse por mí.

—Potter, no seas egoísta y al menos deja a los demás preocuparse por ti— le regañó despeinándole el cabello, dejándolo aún peor que lo usual— Cuando dices ese tipo de cosas suenas arrogante y lastimas a las personas, ¿lo entiendes?

Harry agacho la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable por lo que le habían recalcado, y pensando en la cantidad de veces que hacía eso en su vida, demasiadas para sacar la cuenta.

—Ahora, tomate el día— el de lentes iba a protestar, sintiendo el vacío tragárselo, mismo vacío que aparecía cada vez que se sentía como un estorbo— Y no, no es porque seas malo, o porque estés interrumpiendo— le cortó el capitán, leyéndole completamente— Es porque estás desconcentrado, traes unas ojeras que te llegan a la barbilla, y tu estomago está sonando tan fuerte que lo podía escuchar incluso cuando estaba volando a toda velocidad por el campo— Harry abrió la boca para desmentir lo que no podía, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido— Y ni pienses en decir que no es cierto.

Lo levantó y lo llevo a su locker, prácticamente lo obligo a cambiarse- en realidad lo desvistió casi completo- y lo miró desaparecerse con mirada amenazadora para que no se le ocurriera hacer lo contrario.

Harry no sabía hacia dónde ir, no quería marcharse a su casa para ahogarse en pensamientos, no tenía con quien hablar, ni a quien visitar, porque Hermione y Ron estaban trabajando, no quería ir donde Teddy porque le preguntaría por Malfoy, además Andrómeda se quería convertir en la fan número uno de la pareja de él y Malfoy, y Molly era casi igual o peor.

Vio a Wright tratando de que entendiera, pero este negó con la cabeza no captando los pensamientos de Harry.

Entonces decidió que, aunque incomodara, iría a hablar con su mejor amiga quien siempre tenía buenos consejos y aceptaba mejor las cosas que cierto pelirrojo.

Cuando llegó camino a paso decidido hasta el ascensor y se bajó en la quinta planta- deseando no encontrarse a Ron porque no podría hablar con él de lo que necesitaba, pero su temperamental amigo igualmente se sentiría desplazado por no ser incluido en la conversación- dirigiéndose a la oficina de su amiga. Cuando llegó uno de los trabajadores del departamento lo detuvo preguntándole con quien deseaba hablar sin mirarlo mucho y cuando respondió "Hermione Granger" consiguió una mirada sorprendida. Al parecer el tipo no se había dado cuanta que estaba conversando con el _"increíble"_ Harry Potter, y cuando se dignó a mirarlo casi se le cae la baba.

Hecho un amasijo de sonrisas y toquecitos en el brazo- Harry pensó que sólo estaba siendo atento pero el chico estaba pensando en lo mucho que quería tocarlo más- lo guio hasta el despacho de Hermione. No dio tiempo a Harry de tocar, haciéndolo él y cuando la clara voz de la castaña pronunció un "adelante", se apresuró a abrir la puerta y hacer el anuncio del visitante.

—Señorita Granger, Harry Potter ha venido a visitarle— comentó con solemnidad.

—Harry, que sorpresa verte aquí— miró al chico que aún no se había ido y le sonrió incomoda— Muchas gracias Hopks.

Hopks, miró nuevamente a Harry con admiración y sonrisas, y haciendo una reverencia se marchó. Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada, la castaña soltó un suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz. Harry sólo observaba todo sin comprender, con una sonrisilla en la cara porque pocas veces se veía a su amiga tan hastiada.

—¿Recuerdas a Collin? Él es lo mismo pero sin la cámara.

Harry se asustó, recordaba muy bien todo el acoso por parte del pequeño niño y fue una de las cosas más incomodas de Hogwarts, pero igual no hubiera esperado que se acabara. Sacudió la cabeza retirando lo malos recuerdos de la guerra.

—Entonces ¿no tuviste entrenamiento hoy?— preguntó su amiga sentándose detrás del escritorio, el cual había ganado recientemente, al igual que su oficina.

—Sí tuve, pero me echaron— contestó Harry repentinamente avergonzado por lo que iba a conversar— Estoy muy distraído por algo que pasó con… M-Malfoy.

La castaña despegó la vista del documento que estaba revisando y se topó con un Harry ligeramente sonrojado.

—Con que ya se besaron— comentó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo— ¿Qué pasó después?

Harry no cabía en sorpresa, como su amiga podía saber lo que había sucedido, ¿qué acaso era telepata? Se sonrojó un poco más al verse descubierta y en nada ayudaba que su mejor amiga pareciera estar hablando de lo más lógico del mundo.

—¡¿Cómo dementores lo sabes?! No me digas que ya salió en El Profeta.

—¿Por qué, lo hicieron en público?— Harry se sonrojó aún más—Calma Harry, lo único que ha salido de ustedes recientemente es una foto de ambos, con las Avispas después del juego contra los Caerphilly Catapults, tomados de las manos y soltándose mientras los demás reían.

Harry se hizo la nota mental de matar a sus compañeros de equipo, principalmente a Salvin y a Aris.

—Ah… pues este…sí, nos besamos, pero fue por complacer a Teddy— se excusó el de lentes, soltando la bomba.

—¡¿TEDDY?!— chilló la castaña ya apartando los documentos por completo— ¿Fuiste a ver a Teddy? ¿Llevaste a Malfoy? ¡¿Se besaron?!

—¡Creí que eso ultimo ya lo sabías!— le respondió en chillidos también.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose, respirando agitados, uno con las mejillas arreboladas y la otra pálida como una calavera.

—Pensé que podría hablar contigo sin este tipo de escenas, pero te estás poniendo en modo Ron— recriminó haciendo un puchero.

—Lo siento Harry, pero es…mucha información— se excusó la castaña, sentándose nuevamente— Cuéntamelo todo, pero despacio.

Harry se enfrascó en una explicación pausada y con muchos tartamudeos, donde le explicaba a la castaña todo lo que había sucedido después del partido, cuando se encontró con Malfoy, y en casa de la señora Tonks. La castaña estaba muy atenta, absorbiendo toda la información como siempre lo hacía, y sacando teorías y conclusiones. Cuando Harry le habló sobre Ted, le entraron ganas de conocerlo, puesto que el niño parecía ser un terroncito de azúcar, y le daba curiosidad ver su gran parecido con Malfoy, el cual al fin y al cabo siempre le había resultado muy atractivo.

—Entonces Teddy nos pidió que nos besáramos y bueno… ni Malfoy ni yo queríamos desilusionarlo— explicó Harry muy avergonzado— Pero después de eso él no me ha enviado ni una sola carta y… y temo que ya no quiera volver a hablarme.

—Harry, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? El beso no fue tu culpa— replicó la castaña sensatamente, queriendo infundirle sentido común a su amigo en la cabeza— Fue por causa de Teddy, y obviamente de la clara atracción que hay entre ustedes.

—¿Atracción?— indagó Harry confundido, pero sólo recibió un resoplido por parte de Hermione y decidió no para demasiado en ese tema— Como sea, sí es mi culpa, si yo no lo hubiera llevado, no habría conocido a Ted, no habríamos hecho encariñarse al pequeño con él, y no nos hubiéramos besado para complacerlo.

—Pero si no lo hubieras llevado seguiría estando sólo, no conocería personas y familiares de las que fue alejado, Andrómeda nunca hubiera podido conocer a su sobrino, y Teddy nunca hubiera tenido un tío que le quisiera— contradijo la castaña— Además fuera en ese momento o en otro, ustedes se hubieran besado, sí Malfoy no se ha comunicado contigo es porque puede creer lo mismo que tú estás pensando, o está avergonzado— la castaña lo miró con una sonrisa cuando esté se sonrojo nuevamente— Además, estoy segura que Malfoy ha estado yendo a visitar a su familia, más ahora que sus padres no están y odia estar en su casa.

Harry asintió, pensando que era una posibilidad eso que su amiga planteaba, y él no tenía como comprobar por haber estado evitando regresar a visitar a su ahijado- por el remordimiento más que todo- pero ahora que lo pensaba desde la perspectiva de Teddy, como un niño que conoció a su padrino el cual prometió que volvería pero que en dos semanas no lo había hecho, se sintió culpable.

—Harry, ¿no has vuelto a visitar al pequeño?— Harry agacho la cabeza sin poder decir nada— Eres un mal padrino, el pobre niño debe estar pensando que te desagrado y por eso no has vuelto.

Harry se encogió un poco más en el asiento, y Hermione se sintió culpable por estarle alterando los nervios a su instable amigo.

—No importa, puedes ir hoy mismo ya que no tienes nada que hacer— le aconsejó la castaña— llévale algunos regalos, y tendrás la excusa de haberlos estado buscando para la próxima visita— Harry asintió como niñito regañado— ¡Oh! Y la próxima vez que vayas llévanos a mí y a Ron, tengo muchas ganas de conocerle.

—¿Y que con Malfoy?— murmuró Harry mirando a su amiga un momento para retirar la mirada.

—Ay Harry, no me parecer que él vaya a dar el primer paso— le intentó tranquilizar la bruja— lo mejor será que lo hagas tú, no sé, invítalo a salir o algo y podrán conversar de lo que pasó.

Después de eso, salieron a almorzar juntos, con Ron quien se había unido y al cual habían despistado diciendo que el entrenamiento se había cancelado porque algo que habían comido en una fiesta el día anterior les había sentado mal a todos los que habían ido. No pudieron pasar demasiado tiempo juntos, pero si el suficiente para que acompañaran a Harry a una juguetería y comprara algunas cosas para Teddy.

Cuando se separaron, Harry se marchó a su casa para cambiarse, y recoger la escoba de juguete que se encontraba encima de un mueble en su cuarto. También recogió la fotografía de él mismo jugando en su escoba, regalo de Sirius, tan sólo con unos meses de nacido. Creyó que al pequeño le podría agradar verle en su infancia. Y con todo listo se apareció sin pensarlo mucho.

Al llegar, Teddy- aún rubio- y Andrómeda estaban en el jardín jugando con un enorme gato atigrado color gris y blanco, que él no había visto en su anterior visita. La primera en reparar en su presencia fue la mayor, quien le sonrió y le hizo señas para que se acercara, entonces el rubiecito lo miró, y su cara de felicidad fue tan esplendida y brillante que Harry tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo hacia él, alzarlo y abrazarlo con cariño.

—Padrino, te extrañé— exclamó Ted poniendo sus pequeñas manitas en las mejillas del de lentes y dándole un besito en la punta de la nariz— Ven, te presentaré a _Dragón_.

—¿ _Dragón_?— preguntó Harry siguiendo al pequeño que lo guiaba con sus deditos.

—Sí, es mi mascota— contestó orgulloso— Tío Draco me lo regaló.

Harry sonrió entendiendo el porqué del peculiar nombre, y pensando que un gato tan grande como ese sólo podía venir de Malfoy. Teddy le pidió sentarse en el suelo a su lado. Harry tuvo primero que regresar por todos los paquetes que había soltado en el abrazo, y cuando regresó los acomodó a su lado, poniendo atención al felino que se contoneaba con elegancia y somnolencia frente a Teddy.

El animal inmediatamente puso su atención en Harry, quien al parecer le había agradado, y se empezó a frotar en sus piernas mientras maullaba, entretenido con las caricias que le daba el morocho en la cabeza.

—Le gustas a _Dragón_ — notó divertido el pequeño—Es como el tío Draco.

Harry se puso rojo, totalmente sorprendido por los comentarios de su ahijado. Definitivamente no estaba preparado para volver allí con Malfoy, o pasarían por estas penas nuevamente. Entonces se entristeció un poco por la lejanía que había puesto el rubio entre ellos, aunque igual se sintió bien al ver que había seguido conviviendo con su sobrino y su tía.

—Padrino Harry ¿qué es eso?— indagó inocentemente señalando el paquete alargado por el cual se asomaba unas ramitas de fresno.

Harry le sonrió y golpeando su regazo suavemente, le hizo señas para que se sentara. El pequeño no perdió tiempo y se acurrucó entre las piernas de Harry, usando su pecho como almohada. Harry tomó el paquete pero no lo abrió inmediatamente.

—Teddy, primero me disculpó por no haber venido en tanto tiempo— empezó el mayor, pero el pequeño le sonrió.

—Sabía que volverías, padrino, pero estabas triste y te daba pena ¿verdad?

El ojiesmeralda se sorprendió por la perspicacia de su pequeño ahijado, y la madurez que expresaba. En momentos como ese, se daba cuenta de lo mal que le hacía a otras personas con su tristeza y pensó si otras personas le entenderían tan bien como ese pequeño niño. ¿Lo comprendería George, los profesores de Hogwarts con los que mantenía buena relación, sus antiguos compañeros Gryffindor, incluso su primo al cual, hasta ahora recordaba, había estado ignorando?

—Muchas gracias, eres muy amable Teddy— expresó con cariño, abrazándolo un poco— Pues para compensarte quería darte unos cuantos regalos, este…— dijo levantando la escoba envuelta— Es muy especial, mi padrino me regalo una a mí, y yo quise darte lo mismo a ti.

Entonces desenvolvió poco a poco- ayudado por las manitas curiosas del pequeño- la escoba. Cuando el rubiecito la vio, sus ojos se abrieron enormes, de manera muy cómica, y saltó del regazo de Harry al piso.

—Es una escoba, mira abu, es una escoba— salió a toda carrera hacia la mayor, quien se había mantenido atenta y silenciosa— Mi padrino me regalo un escoba, soy muy feliz.

—Pero no te quedes mirándola, cariño, móntate— exclamó la bruja viendo con ternura a su pequeño— Estoy segura que Harry te enseñara muy bien, él es excelente volando.

—Mira esto Teddy— llamó sacando la fotografía, con la cual el rubiecito rio un gran rato— Yo sólo me monté, ¿ves todo el desastre que hice?— el pequeño asintió enérgicamente— Pero tu estás afuera, puedes volar cuanto quieras sin que tu abuela te tenga que regañar, anda sólo súbete y patea suave el piso.

El pequeño lo hizo inmediatamente, y la escoba le respondió al instante. Al principio tenía un poco de miedo de caer, pero cuando recordaba a su padrino y lo contento que se veía, se le olvidaba y salía a toda carrera hacia cualquier dirección que tuviera enfrente. Harry al principio, también asustado de que cayera y se lastimará, corrió detrás de él, pero conforme Ted fue agarrando más confianza, se permitió observarlo de pie, y luego, sentado.

—Es un estupendo regalo, muchas gracias Harry— le murmuró bajito la bruja, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda media— También es estupendo que hayas vuelto, Teddy me estuvo preguntando todos los días cuándo regresarías.

Harry inmediatamente se sintió pésimo, había defraudado a su pequeño sobrino, y esa era la primera impresión que había dejado de él, como una persona que no cumplía sus promesas y desaparecía constantemente. Se preguntó en cuantas personas habría dejado una impresión similar, y tuvo que aceptar que no serían pocas, no al menos después de lo que había hecho para buscar los horrocrux.

—Yo lo…—pero antes de lograr disculparse se vio interrumpido.

—No lo lamentes, ni te disculpes. Entiendo que lo que pasó no fue para menos, todos hemos sufrido con eso, y tú mucho más— le dijo la mayor, comprensiva— Yo perdí a mi esposo y me debo conformar con mostrarle fotos de nosotros a Teddy, lo mismo con mi hija y yerno, pero tu hace mucho comenzaste a perder seres queridos, y sí, tal vez has tenido más tiempo para superar esas pérdidas pero con _tu-sabes-quien_ siempre persiguiéndote, la superación se convirtió en nuevas pérdidas y mucho más dolor— continuó Andrómeda, mirando a su nieto con los ojos cristalizados— Por eso te agradezco tanto el haber regresado, aun cuando no estás bien, intentas no causar las mismas heridas a otras personas y es muy importante para mí que quieras estar con Teddy porque él sólo me tiene a mí, aunque ahora también tiene a Draco. También te agradezco por haberlo traído a nuestras vidas, sé que le hacía falta contar con lazos de sangre que le apoyen.

A pesar de las evidentes razones para llorar, Harry- más valiente y maduro de lo que se había sentido últimamente- sonrió enternecido. Al fin alguien le comprendía, no le recriminaba por querer huir del mundo, de la vida misma, por alejarse de las personas.

Quizás se debía a la poca relación que tenían antes de eso, pero para él resultaba refrescante que una persona no le reclamara por haberse encerrado en sí mismo, por haber adoptado un estilo de vida precario, por haber querido desaparecer un tiempo. Miró a Teddy y pensó que ese pequeño también le entendía, que a pesar de su poca edad comprendía mejor que sus amigos, y su familia fraterna. Draco también lo comprendía y apoyaba, por eso sintió su corazón estrujarse un poco al pensar en su lejanía.

—Gracias… por entender— susurró Harry levantándose y sacudiéndose el trasero— prometo que no volveré a desaparecer por tanto tiempo, y no dejaré a Teddy tan solo como lo estuve yo en mi infancia.

Dejando a la señora Tonks con una sonrisa, fue corriendo hacia su ahijado; este al verle cerca se detuvo y en un momento de intrepidez, saltó sobre Harry- quien lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos- dejando que la escoba volara unos metros más sola.

Harry le besó la frente y lo acunó en sus brazos, sujetándose con fuerza a esa pequeña lucecita que empezaba a iluminar su vida, y sacarlo de las tinieblas del sufrimiento. No pensaba que podría querer a ese pequeño tan rápido y tan profundo, pero la personalidad de ese pequeño y su forma de expresarse se hubieran ganado incluso el corazón de Voldemort, y ese ni siquiera existía.

—Teddy, la próxima vez que venga traeré mi escoba y volaremos juntos a toda velocidad— el niño exclamó un "sí" emocionado, y le dio otro besito en la nariz a Harry.

Después de ese momento, tomaron el té, y comieron abriendo los otros regalos que Harry había llevado para Teddy, todo rodeados por un aura de paz, calidez y cariño. Harry Potter le daría a ese niño la infancia que él no tuvo.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa esa noche, con tantas nuevas resoluciones, decidió que no esperaría más por Malfoy porque…. ¡Demonios! Lo extrañaba y no había nada de malo en eso.

Subió a su cuarto y decidido- por suerte _Crygor_ estaba en su jaulita- tomó pergamino y pluma y armando un plan rápidamente, le escribió a Malfoy:

 _Hola Malfoy, ha sido un tiempo. ¿Has estado ocupado?_

(Inmediatamente tachó todo lo escrito, no quería que sonara a reclamo, ni que pareciera que estaba resentido por la lejanía de esos días. Buscó otro pergamino, pero no tenía, así que tachó aún más lo que había escrito y volvió a empezar)

 _Hola Malfoy, quería invitarte a cenar conmigo a La Pluma de Fénix._

 _Tengo una reservación para dos,_ _y cómo Hermione y Ron son dos, no quisiera dejar a ninguno por fuera._

(Tachó lo de Hermione y Ron, no quería que el rubio se sintiera como la segunda opción.)

… _y quisiera salir contigo otra vez. Me divertí mucho el día del entrenamiento, y cómo he estado ocupado no he podido seguir cumpliendo con el trato que hicimos. Sería un tipo de compensación._

 _Dime el día que puedas para avisar en el restaurante que iremos._

 _Te extraña…_

(Volvió a tachar. ¿En que estaba pensado para cerrar la carta con "te extraña, Harry"? Espantaría al rubio)

 _Con buenos deseos, Harry._

Al final, no estaba muy contento con el resultado de la misiva, es decir, estaba llena de tachones y arrugas, pero fue lo mejor que consiguió, así que sin darse tiempo para arrepentirse, amarró el pergamino a la patita de la lechuza y le pidió por favor- mientras la acariciaba- que le llevara esa carta a Malfoy.

La lechuza se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche, y no regresó antes de que Harry se quedará dormido.

* * *

 _ **Encontré la manera de solucionar mi resucitación de los muertos: Ted Tonks sí está muerto, pero Teddy los vio a él y Andrómeda besarse en fotos. Ahora, continuó confundida con los muertos y los vivos ¿Collin Crevey murió, cierto? Yo estoy bastante segura que sí, pero no lo sé, por eso comenté ambiguamente sobre eso, así no hay malos entendidos.**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, sé que dije que aparecería Dudley pero quiero darles lo que tanto me han pedido, por eso en el siguiente capítulo tendrán una sorpresa.**_

 _ **Ahora respondiendo a los reviews:**_

yumeatelier: Hola muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te gustara la parte de la madriguera, Fred se incluyó por su propio encanto, no lo tenía pensado antes de escribirlo. Cox, en realidad ya se había marchado, no lo mencione, pero desapareció cuando todos se amontonaron, esto tiene un propósito que no tengo muy claro, pero espero se aclaré en el futuro XD Me encanta escribir sobre Teddy, y pienso incluirlo bastante, nuevamente pensamos igual sobre las compras en el callejón, pero aún no lo tengo claro. Espero que este capítulo con mucho tiempo de ausencia no te decepcione y muchas gracias por el apoyo constante. Saludos.

chiquita05: Hola, creo que estoy en medio de mala y buena, pronto seré buena lo juró. Al final Dudley no me quiso hacer la aparición, más adelante quizás. Gracias por el review y saludotes.

mESTEFANIAb: A Andrómeda se le sale lo astuta, el plan de Teddy no habría tenido el mismo impacto sin ella, bueno sí lo hubiera tenido, es que Teddy es todo un pillín, y fijo va a continuar saliendo y acercando más a Harry y Draco, es que a parte de lo evidente el pequeñín contribuye mucho en el amor. Muchas gracias por el review, saludos.

mariposa de cristal: hola, pues ya ves la solución a la que llegué con Ted, no me gusta inventarme cosas pero por suerte lo logré enmendar. Teddy seguirá haciendo de las suyas, es fijo, ese pequeñín será indispensable en el amor del par. Cox no es criatura, tendrá una historiecilla medio fantasiosa, pero no te digo nada para no arruinarte la sorpresa, y bueno ni yo misma lo tengo definido. Molly no tiene tapujos para decir las cosas, y siempre sentí que (en la historia original) no despreciaba a Malfoy, sino que le tenía un poco de pena por lo atado que lo tenía su padre. Ella es un amor. Muchas gracias por el review y muchos saludos.

Beloved: hola, muchas gracias por la aclaración, estaba preocupada por hacer a Teddy muy poco realista, por suerte lo logré. Que dicha que te gustará el beso, quizás no lo que esperaban, pero al menos es un inicio. Saludos.

rebeycr9: Hola, muchas gracias por el review, me encanta que te guste. Al final logré solucionar lo de Ted, en serio no recordaba que le había pasado, gracias por aclarármelo. Saludos.

pax399: Hola, me alegro de que hayas vuelto a leerme, a mí a veces también se me pasan los capítulos. Oh, no recordaba nada del destino de Ted, y eso que he leído los libros como cinco veces, pero al final lo solucioné. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, saludines.

: Nuevamnete gracias por la presión, siempre es bueno tener gente que te jalé la cuerda jeje, espero te haya gustado este capítulo, y ojala me comprendas un poquín, si por mi fuera escribiría en lugar de estudiar, pero no se puede. Muchos saludos.

 _ **Entonces… ¡nos leemos en la próxima!**_

 _ **Chau n.n**_


	17. Felicidad periodística

_**Amor y Quidditch a través de nuestro tiempo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aquí llegó corriendo para actualizar antes de los dos meses de ausencia. Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero como había explicado la U me tiene hasta el cuello, hundida en responsabilidades que, sinceramente, quisiera saltarme.**_

 _ **Este capítulo tendrá dos cosas especiales, que espero les gusten mucho, y creo que al fin puedo pensar en darle un final a la historia, aunque para esto falta aún muchas cosas por acontecer ¡don´t worry!**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias a las personas que continúan pendientes del fic, a las que empiezan a darle atención, a quienes lo apoyan mediante follows y favorites, y muy especialmente, a quienes me dejan sus reviews siempre tan maravillosos de leer.**_

 _ **En fin, espero les guste mucho y no les entretengo más.**_

 _ **Aclaración: Los personajes y elementos del mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad y creación de J.K Rowling.**_

 _ **Ahora ¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Amor y Quidditch a través de nuestro tiempo**_

 _ **Capítulo 16.**_ _Felicidad periodística._

A pesar de todo el valor que le tomo a Harry mandar esa carta- y escribirla- había tenido que esperar por la respuesta. No llego esa noche y se acostó con un nudo en el pecho y los sentimientos ligeramente heridos. Tampoco llegó al día siguiente y se pasó todo el día sin comer, deprimido, pensando que el rubio no quería verlo nunca más.

En la noche soñó con la guerra, con Voldemort, con millones de cuerpos muertos y él de pie sobre ellos, erguido en el pico de una montaña de muerte y dolor. Se despertó llorando, con un ataque de pánico demasiado intenso, y fuertes deseos de morir por los recuerdos tan horridos que le acecharon durante todo su descanso. Pero estaba tan cansado, físicamente, que si llegó en pensar en suicidarse de alguna manera, no hubiera podido llevarlo a cabo.

Al día siguiente no pudo ir al entrenamiento, tenía un ataque de ansiedad que lo dejo tembloroso y lloroso, bajo las cobijas, con miedo de cualquier sonido- por más mínimo que fuera- que se produjera en la casa o alrededores, y avisó de su ausencia porque por una gran coincidencia Hermione había ido a visitarlo antes del trabajo para preguntarle que había hecho con Malfoy y lo que habían hablado unos días atrás. Fue ella quien indicó a Wright que Harry estaba indispuesto mediante una carta que envió con _Crygor_ , y de la cual recibió respuesta inmediata, donde el capitán expresó su preocupación y le dijo que no se preocupara, podía tomarse cuantos días necesitara.

Después lo obligo a comer y le dio unas cuantas pociones tranquilizantes y para dormir sin sueños, sintiéndose bastante preocupada por la recaída que presentaba su amigo, y molesta por la actitud infantil de Harry y Malfoy. Ella se marchó y Harry el resto del día lo gastó durmiendo, aunque cuando se levantó se sentía tan cansado como antes.

Pero cuando se colocó sus gafas vio que _Crygor_ estaba en su perchero y tenía un trocillo de pergamino arrugado amarrado a una patita. Fue obvio de quien provenía la nota y sintió un peso menos en los hombros, pero no por eso estaba más aliviado, de hecho se sintió agobiado cuando al abrir la misiva vio únicamente tres líneas.

 _Hola…_

… _El miércoles a las 20:00, nos vemos allí._

 _Malfoy._

Era obvio que Draco no tenía ganas de verlo, al parecer lo sentía como una obligación, y eso a Harry lo desinfló como si fuera un globo. No quería ser una molestia para Malfoy, pero tampoco quería dejar de verlo ni de compartir con él. ¿En qué momento las cosas se habían vuelto de ese modo? ¿Tan asqueroso había sido el beso para Malfoy?

Él ni siquiera había querido besarlo, fue solo una petición innegable de su adorado ahijado/sobrino que ninguno de los dos había querido romper, pero no le había repugnado al punto de no querer volver a saber del rubio. No le había repugnado en lo absoluto.

Se sentía triste de saber que todo se había echado a perder, pero aun así busco los certificados de regalo y contacto a la chimenea correspondiente. El recepcionista le dijo que estaban llenos, pero cuando pregunto su nombre para verificar el certificado y él respondió Harry Potter, la conversación dio un giro total.

—Oh, señor Potter, sería un honor que venga a visitar nuestro humilde restaurante— comentó con tono remilgado— Puede venir a la hora que menciono, le estaremos esperando.

—¿Seguro que no hay problema?— preguntó preocupado por lo que su presencia podría hacer a la velada de alguien más.

—No hay problema, si soy sincero siempre tenemos mesas libres pero decimos que estamos llenos por si algún cliente especial quiere venir— Entonces le miró con una sonrisa deslumbrante— Lo cual es su caso. Es más, cuando quiera puede venir, no necesita reservación, siempre tendremos una mesa libre para usted.

—De acuerdo, gracias— concluyó Harry sintiéndose algo incómodo por su inmerecida-según su perspectiva- fama, y queriendo huir de esa conversación que le estaba haciendo sentir aprovechado e importante por cosas que odiaba.

Faltaban cuatro días para que la cita se diera y Harry prometió que en lugar de deprimirse por la fea verdad que la nota de Malfoy le reveló, invertiría el tiempo entrenando con ganas y visitando a sus amigos, su familia- los Weasley- y a su hermoso ahijado.

* * *

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

El miércoles, a la misma hora que Harry y Malfoy se estaban encontrando en el restaurante, los Weasley preparaban una cena familiar que habían estado posponiendo por varias semanas.

Después de la guerra las cosas se habían vuelto nostálgicas y melancólicas en la familia. Percy aun guardaba sus distancias pero ahora por el sentimiento de culpa de no haber estado con la familia cuando más los necesitaron, George se había vuelto tan callado y serio que prefería no salir de la tienda, creando nuevas bromas que reemplazaran el vacío que le había dejado la perdida de la persona que más amo en el mundo, Ginny se había marchado para jugar con las Holyhead Harpies y era mínimo lo que regresaba a casa por sentirla tan grande y vacía, Arthur y Molly ahogaban sus penas en sus tareas diarias y conversaban tanto como podían cuando estaban juntos, se besaban y gastaban tiempo intimando para no pensar en lo que ya no tenían. Y Ron se había ido a vivir independiente. Charlie y Bill siempre estaban ocupados con sus trabajos, pero como se habían ido antes de la guerra, no resaltaba tanto su ausencia.

Aunque trataban de sobrellevar todo unidos, el daño que se hacían por el sólo hecho de convivir era innegable, los rostros cansados y tristes, las pequeñas muestras de ausencia de quienes ya no estaban, las conversaciones que siempre morían por no saber cómo continuarlas sin herir o recordar algo desagradable, o alegre que nunca más volvería a repetirse, todo eso les hería y no les dejaba ni avanzar ni olvidar, así que al final habían decidido vivir separados pero verse continuamente, aunque en la práctica esto casi no sucedía. ¿El motivo de esa cena? Ginny tenía vacaciones y no podían negarse- ninguno- a verse en esa rara ocasión.

Hermione y Ron fueron los primeros en llegar, ya que vivían cerca, y los señores Weasley les estaban esperando en la cocina. Después fue Percy, con su usual porte petulante, pero luciendo más sereno que antes. Todos trataban de conversar con normalidad, y lo lograban, hasta que algo interrumpía esa calma y les recordaba que ya no estaban todos.

Entonces, llegaron Ginny y George juntos, y todo se volvió más difícil. La pelirroja menor aun no entendía muy bien porque Harry se había vuelto de la manera en que era, sí bien ella ya no le amaba- y dudaba de haberlo hecho alguna vez- no entendía porque la había dejado de lado y ni siquiera había querido mantener una amistad con ella. Eso le molestaba y no podía dejar de mostrarlo a quien mencionara al ojiesmeralda, lo cual en la familia Weasley, sucedía frecuentemente. George aún no superaba la muerte de Fred y entrar a una casa llena de imágenes de él lo ponía más melancólico de lo normal, por lo que no era extraño que este desapareciera en los muchos rellanos de la casa para hablar con las fotografías de su gemelo.

Pero ese día había algo diferente, al menos en esos dos. Ginny parecía querer matar a alguien y George sonreía ligeramente.

—Hola queridos, ¿vinieron juntos?— preguntó Molly quitándole el equipaje a su hija y dándole un abrazo a cada uno.

—Así es mamá, la dulce Ginny fue por mí— respondió George en tono mordaz y burlón, recordando lo que fue en antaño.

Quienes estaban presentes se quedaron en shock por el cambio, ya nadie esperaba ver una sonrisa de parte de George, y menos burlas, pero allí estaba tan risueño como no creyeron posible y tan perspicaz para molestar a los demás como solía hacerlo. Sólo Hermione trató de actuar normal ante esto.

—Ginny ¿cómo has estado?— preguntó la única castaña del lugar.

Eso pareció sacar a la bruja de sus pensamientos, y los miró a ella y a Ron con una expresión furiosa.

—¿Qué clase de amigos son ustedes? ¿Cómo permitieron que Harry se relacionara con la escoria que es Draco Malfoy? ¿Acaso no es obvio que lo está engañando?— soltó acercándoseles con un aura amenazante, pero al notar que ninguno se intimidó, se giró y empezó a caminar por todo el lugar exclamando— Tienen suerte que este cansada, sino iría ahora mismo a su casa para despertarlo del hechizo que seguramente ese maldito le puso.

—De todas formas no lo hubieras encontrado— dijo Hermione mordaz, más por molestar a Ginebra que porque ella misma estuviera contenta con eso— Esta cenando con Malfoy en _La Pluma de Fénix_.

La pelirroja la volteó a ver furiosa, con ganas de lanzarle un _mocomuercielago_ de esos que tan bien le salen, pero cuando su madre habló casi sufre un desmayo.

—¿En serio? Ojala que ya se atrevan a decir lo que sienten, se nota a leguas que se aman— murmuró como si no se hubiera enterado del enojo de su hija— Cuando vinieron a visitarme fue más que evidente que terminarán juntos.

—Ma-mamá— tartamudeó Ginny muerta de asombro.

Entonces George- sí ese George que por meses había sido un muerto en vida- estalló en carcajadas, asustando a todos los presentes.

—Yo lo sabía— comentó agarrándose el estómago— Fred y yo apostamos cuando se darían cuenta, pero ambos perdimos porque creímos que lo harían cuando estaban en el colegio. Era tan evidente lo mucho que Harry y Malfoy se atraían.

Todos le miraron como si estuviera loco, pero entre más lo pensaban más lógico se les hacía lo que había dicho el mago.

—N-no puede ser, entonces el tiempo que salimos Harry quería a Malfoy— chilló Ginny con ganas de llorar de cólera.

—En-entonces Harry quiere a Draco desde entonces y nunca me lo dijo— gruñó a la vez Ron, sin darse cuenta que había usado el nombre del rubio, y sintiéndose herido por la falta de confianza— Ahora que recuerdo— señaló a Hermione acusadoramente— Tú también lo sabías y nunca me lo dijiste.

—No me sorprende— exclamó George abrazando a Hermione por los hombros con camaradería— Realmente eres inteligente, Hermione— y se volvió a carcajear, siendo acompañado por unas risitas discretas de la castaña.

—En realidad ni el mismo Harry lo sabía, Ginny, no lo culpes— explicó Granger, para ambos Weasley catatónicos— Creo que aún no lo sabe, estoy preocupada que ambos sean tan tontos y se lastimen, siendo evidente para todos los demás cuanto se quieren.

—¿Por qué lo dices, cariño?— preguntó Molly repentinamente preocupada.

—Pues verán…

Hermione les contó todo sobre la visita a Teddy, y sobre el beso que se habían dado.

—¡¿QUÉ?!— Chillaron casi todos, excepto Arthur y Percy, emocionados o furiosos— ¡¿SE BESARON?!

La castaña luego les explicó que Malfoy se había alejado y que Harry estaba muy deprimido por esto, pero aportó que ella no creía que el rubio lo hubiera hecho a propósito, sino que estaba confundido.

Lo que Hermione no sabía es lo que esa confusión estaba desencadenando en ese momento, ni que tal vez para entender lo que sentían, ambos- Harry y Draco- debían lastimarse un poco más.

* * *

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

A las siete de la noche del miércoles, Harry Potter estaba con su mejor túnica puesta impecablemente, ni una sola arruga o mancha arruinaba su vestuario. El cabello, lo había tratado de peinar- siguiendo los pasos de Hermione- con poción alisadora y terminó sorprendido por el buen resultado que nunca espero. El cabello, brillante y sedoso, caía sobre su frente dándole un aspecto natural, y él se había despejado un poco la frente poco acostumbrado a un pelo tan manejable, dando un mejor resultado aún.

Estaba sentado en su salón, esperando que el tiempo pasara, para ir a _La Pluma de Feníx_ cuando estuviera por ser la hora acordada. Se sentía sumamente nervioso, y se exaltaba por cualquier pequeño sonido que se produjera en la casa o alrededores. Si era sincero, no tenía ganas de ver a Malfoy, no por no verle, sino porque no quería mirar el desprecio en sus ojos. Estaba seguro que eso era lo que iba a observar y no se sentía con la fuerza necesaria para mantenerse impávido siendo el caso.

Pero ya lo habían acordado y mentiría si dijera que no estaba deseando volver a ver al rubio, hablar con él, abrazarlo. Sí, lo que tenía un su cabeza era un inmenso mar de confusión y contradicciones, pero como dice el dicho, al mal tiempo darle prisa, por lo que faltando diez minutos para las 20:00 salió de su casa y se desapareció hacia el callejón Diagon, el resto lo caminaría para ver si se le pasaban los nervios.

Solo que al llegar, viendo tanta gente alrededor, olvido que sus nervios estaban destrozados, que se había vuelto paranoico y que le aterraba salir de su casa solo. Sintió ganas de llorar- otro punto que también había olvidado- pero haciendo acopio de toda su determinación, comenzó a caminar rápidamente, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada apenas mostrándole un metro hacia delante de su cuerpo.

Iba tan atrofiado en sus sentidos, que no se dio cuenta cuando había llegado a la fachada del restaurante hasta que sintió unas manos que trasmitían un calor conocido, tomarlo de los hombros.

—Vaya Potter, si querías tener un nuevo look, esa postura te ayuda mucho— siseó el rubio con desdén, cuando Harry apenas había levantado la mirada— te ves ridículo caminando de esa forma.

—Ma-Malf…oy— tartamudeó Harry, enderezándose.

Notó que el rubio estaba distinto, no vio deprecio pero sólo porque apenas y lo miraba, su cabello volvía a lucirse hacia atrás por la gomina, y su aire se percibía frio, casi como el Malfoy de antes.

—Vamos— dijo esté dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a la entrada.

Por la costumbre Harry extendió la mano esperando que Draco la sujetará, pero se quedó con ella en el aire, porque Malfoy se había alejado rápidamente sin importarle si él le seguía o no. El de lentes se sintió como un insecto, como el mismísimo suelo que Malfoy pisaba sin prestarle atención.

Bien, no había desprecio pero si indiferencia, y sintiéndose así como lo estaba haciendo, no sabía cuál era peor.

Aun así camino hasta él, y entraron uno seguido del otro al local. Inmediatamente un elegante mesero acudió a su encuentro, saludando a Harry con pomposidad.

—Señor Potter, le estábamos esperando con ansias— e hizo una reverencia de noventa grados, muy recto y formal— Si gusta usted y su… _acompañante_ pueden acompañarnos por aquí.

Malfoy bufó con desdén y se adentró en el lugar como si fuera el dueño y señor. Sus modales eran los indicados para el lugar, y nadie podría mirarlo por encima del hombro, cuando resaltaba su elegancia y alta cuna. En cambio Harry, caminó detrás de ellos, cohibido, encogido en sí mismo tratando de volverse invisible sin usar su varita, a él cualquiera podría mirarlo por encima del hombro pero irónicamente no lo hacían.

—Está es su mesa, señor Potter, esperamos que sea de su total agrado— comentó el mozo haciendo una floritura con su mano y seguidamente apartando su silla para que la tomara— Le daré unos momentos para que decida lo que quiere, y cuando esté listo puede acariciar esta florecilla— indicó apuntando a una rosa azul que descansa en un florero con aire melancólico— Disfrute la velada.

Antes que se marchara, Harry le entregó el sobre donde estaban los certificados, y el mozo los miró con un gesto de indiferencia, como si el famoso Potter no los necesitara para estar allí.

Malfoy, quien había creído que también le apartarían la silla, la sacó con fastidio cuando el mesero se había marchado, y miró a Harry con sorpresa por lo bien que se veía, pero sólo porque el otro no le estaba devolviendo la mirada. Cuando los ojos esmeraldas se pasaron en él, más bien hizo una mueca burlista.

—Tan famoso como siempre— siseó y se sintió mal cuando Harry se encogió un poco más– Gracias por la invitación, este es uno de los restaurantes que más me gustaban, aunque antes tenían mejor servicio— se quejó tratando de hacer un poco de conversación— ¿Imaginó que tú nunca habías venido?

—Ah…no, nunca— musitó Harry con tristeza, era claro el tono de remilgado desprecio que el rubio había impreso en esa pregunta.

Entonces se quedaron callados, y cada uno se ocultó detrás del menú. Harry estaba triste, y no podía ocultarlo, por lo desagradable que estaba siendo Malfoy con él; casi parecía que habían vuelto en el tiempo, siendo la única diferencia que no estaban atacándose con sus mejores hechizos.

El rubio, por su lado sabía que estaba siendo horrible, pero no quería que Harry estuviera con él por compromiso. Desde lo del beso había sentido que el morocho sentía desagrado por su compañía y que sólo le ayudaba por su buen corazón. Además odiaba que sintieran lastima de él, y pensó que lo mejor era que Harry se molestará con él para ya no tener que sentirse inferior e indigno de la presencia del gran Potter.

—¿Sabes que ordenar?— preguntó al notar que Harry había estado demasiado tiempo leyendo el menú.

—N-no, no estoy acostumbrado a comida tan fina— murmuró bajando ligeramente el menú, de pronto sentía que era su mejor escudo ante el desdén de Malfoy.

—Por supuesto, me lo imaginaba— siseó el rubio arrastrando las palabras— Yo ordenaré por ambos, conozco perfectamente los mejores platillos de este lugar.

Entonces acarició la rosa, y está se prendió en fuego. Harry se exaltó un poco, recordando cierto episodio en la sala de menesteres, pero notó que apenas se consumió por completo, en el florero- lleno de cenizas y no de agua- un brote de rosa comenzaba a nacer. Justo como un fénix que renace de sus cenizas, la flor también lo hacía.

Tanto tiempo en el mundo mágico no le quitaba el asombro a estas cosas, y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos maravillado, y acercarse un poco más a la mesa, observando atentamente el brote, que ya mostraba un pequeño capullo.

—Señor Potter, ¿qué desea ordenar?— preguntó el mozo con una nueva reverencia. En ningún momento miró a Malfoy y aunque el rubio lo odiara, él no pudo evitar mostrar disgusto ante el mal trató hacia el ojiplata.

—Traiga como entrada dos Vichyssoise, para plato principal Magret de Carnad acompañados de Salade Niçoise, de beber queremos una botella de Champagne— pidió todo con soltura y una perfecta pronunciación francesa, dejando boquiabierto al mesero que no pudo seguir ignorándolo— Gracias— finalizó para demostrar que aún con el mal trató él no se dejaría lastimar por un inepto cualquiera.

—Enseguida, señores— masculló con falsa amabilidad mientras se retiraba.

Harry miraba sorprendido como Malfoy se defendía sacando a relucir su magnífica educación. Sonrió viendo al rubio arreglándose el cabello que se le había desacomodado en el trajín de actuar como la más perfecta criatura sobre la tierra, sintiendo ternura por lo infantil que había sido.

—Espero no te moleste el pato, pero aquí lo preparan estupendamente— comentó mirándolo, y se desencajó al verle sonriendo— ¿Qué?

—Uh… na-nada— mencionó dolido y nervioso por la expresión fría del rubio— Ha-hace unos días fui a ver a Teddy, le llevé la escoba.

—Ajá, ¿y le gustó?— comentó desinteresadamente.

—Sí, también conocí a _Dragón_ — masculló incomodó— Es un gato enorme.

—Lo sé— respondió sin mirarlo mucho.

Se volvieron a callar pero fue porque, afortunadamente, la entrada había llegado. Tomaron la sopa en silencio- a Harry le gustó muchísimo su sabor aunque no la cambiaba por las empanadas de pollo de Molly- y cuando terminaron los platos desaparecieron dando pasó al pato y a la bebida. Harry, sin mucho apetito pero apreciando la exquisitez de los alimentos, comió la mitad, y espero paciente a que Malfoy acabara. No sabía si se iban a marchar, si iban a hablar, si… Malfoy se dignaría a mirarlo de verdad durante algún momento de la velada.

—¿No comerás más?— preguntó el rubio mirando su plato, no a él.

— Estoy lleno— dijo algo brusco, ya hartó de la indiferencia del rubio.

Entonces el mozo, preocupado por lo mismo que Malfoy acababa de notar, llegó a preguntar si había algún problema.

—Si el platillo no fue de su agrado, no tendríamos problema en cambiárselo por otro— mencionó ansioso— Los certificados cubren cualquier cosa que usted desee, por eso no se preocupe.

—Estoy bien, gracias— se justificó el de lentes, un poco disgustado por toda la atención que estaba recibiendo.

—De acuerdo, cualquier cosa que necesite, no dude en llamarme— y se retiró.

Malfoy volvió a ver a Harry, y se sintió nuevamente mal por estarle arruinando la noche, pero era lo mejor. Sólo faltaba un poco más para que Harry no quisiera saber de él, y ya no tendría que cargar con pesos de conciencia innecesarios.

—Pensé que las desagradables costumbres del Weasley se te habían pegado— comenzó con todo el desprecio que era capaz de trasmitir— en el colegio siempre parecían desesperados alimentándose como cerdos con esa comida corriente que servían en Hogwarts.

—No te metas con los Weasley, creí que habías amado las empanadas de Molly— contraatacó Harry ya enojado.

—Era pura cortesía, no disfrutaría comida tan corriente— bufó con sorna— Espero que Teddy no adopte esas costumbres ni mala educación de sus padres, no me gustaría tener un sobrino de ese tipo.

—¡SABES QUÉ ERES UN IMBECÍL!—estalló al fin Harry, levantándose— pensé que habías cambiado, pero ya veo que sigues siendo el mismo mocoso mimado de siempre.

Se fue furioso, dejando al rubio clavado en su silla, sin saber cómo sentirse por estar perdiendo a Harry. Estaba seguro que eso era lo que quería, que no quería ser una carga para él, que no quería que le tuviera lastima y que lo soportara sólo por eso, pero escuchar las duras palabras de Harry había dolido, y sí, él se lo había buscado, pero eso no aminoraba el dolor en su pecho.

Harry no miró atrás, tampoco pensó en desaparecerse hasta su casa, estaba tan furioso que no tenía las ideas claras. Es más hasta olvido que estar expuesto lo asustaba, sólo caminó en línea recta sin rumbo fijo.

—¡ESPERA!— se oyó un grito detrás de él— ¡HARRY!

El escuchar su nombre en un tono tan desesperado lo hizo detenerse, pero no voltearse, aún estaba demasiado furioso.

—Lo siento, nada de lo que dije era en serio, yo solo…

—No te creó— le cortó rabioso— siempre has sido así, siempre has visto a los demás como basura, ni siquiera me miraste una sola vez— le reclamó, sintiendo que sus lágrimas contenidas se desbordarían en cualquier momento— sé que te asqueo, pero no trates mal a Teddy.

—HARRY, mírame por favor— susurró, con la voz casi rota.

Entonces cuando Harry volteó, con las mejillas rojas, los ojos acuosos por las lágrimas, y el cabello brillante, cayéndole por el rostro desordenado, Malfoy pensó que era la cosa más hermosa que jamás vería, y obviamente no quería perderle. Al contrario, sólo quería retenerlo a su lado.

Le tomó un mano, y aunque el morocho trato de resistirse, cuando el rubio le jaló perdió el equilibrio y cayó en sus brazos, pero no tuvo tiempo de estabilizarse, ni de nada más, antes de sentir los labios de Draco sobre los suyos, dulces pero pasionales, y sin rastro de asco. Sus ojos también estaban sobre él, como los había deseado durante toda la noche.

Y se perdieron en el beso, aun sabiendo que estaban rodeados por todos los reporteros y paparazzi de revistas sensacionalistas del mundo mágico con sus cámaras apuntando a ellos.

.

* * *

 _ **Al fin, el momento que había (creo (?)) estado esperando. ¡EL BESO! Y los periodistas recibiendo su regalo de navidad adelantado.**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado y/o emocionado. Además tenemos un punto de vista en otros personajes, primera vez durante todo el fic, y aparece George al fin (y Ginny pero no es de los personajes más entrañables para mi así que… ¡Bah!)**_

 _ **Sobre lo del final del fic, no se entristezcan, falta bastante pero al menos sé que terminará (ya me lo había empezado a cuestionar) pero en serio no creo que sea pronto, y menos con este ritmo de actualizaciones u.u**_

 _ **Ahora respondiendo reviews:**_

rebeycr9: Hola, muchas gracias por el review, me alegra que el cap te haya gustado. Gracias por aclararme las dudas, a veces las pelis y los libros son tan diferentes que me confunden en que pasó, y como me basó solo en los libros es complicado. Hassan Cox, algo tiene… jajajaja. Saludos.

mESTEFANIAb: Jajajaja, hola, me encantas tus comentarios coloridos, Draco y Harry son idiotas, no saben ni donde están parados, y Cox es medio imbécil, ya verás. Gracias por aclarar lo de Colin, ya ni se dónde estoy parado yo tampoco. Saludos.

chiquita05: Hola, al final tu predicción se cumplió, aunque sólo fue un beso apasionado. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, yo también espero tener suerte en mis estudios u_u Saludos.

yumeatelier: Como siempre tus predicciones se cumplen, se besaron, en público y bien, jajaja, realmente esta escena era de las que tenía planeadas desde el principio, pero siempre aciertas. La cita probablemente no fue lo que esperabas, pero tuvo un buen resultado, espero te haya gustado.

Beloved9: Hola, Teddy es una de las mejores cosas que he escrito en mi vida, aunque lo diga yo misma, me alegra que te guste, y sobre Draco y Cox, paciencia que ya se encontraran *insertar risa maliciosa* Muchos saludos.

: Hola, gracias a ti, realmente no hubiera actualizado la vez anterior sino hubiera sido por ti, y sobre Harry y Dudley, al final he tenido que posponerlo por varios capítulos, pero vendrá, tanto el encuentro como el especial, lo prometo. Saludotes.

troublemakergirlSly: Hola, que alegría que te guste el fic, siempre es bueno saber que alguien más aprecia lo que escribo. Y aquí está, la actualización *chan, chan, chan* (ok no) espero te haya gustado, que sacie tu curiosidad y te genere nueva. Muchos saludo.

 _ **No tengo idea cuando voy a poder actualizar de nuevo, trataré de hacerlo pronto, pero con este capítulo es la segunda vez que me pasa que empiezo a escribirlo y lo tengo que dejar tirado por trabajos de los cuales no sabía que existían.**_

 _ **Odio la universidad, ja, ja, ja.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


	18. Pelirrojas encendidas

_**Amor y Quidditch a través de nuestro tiempo.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola, ha sido un tiempo. Lamento no haber podido actualizar casi todo el año anterior, fue un mal año de universidad y no tenía la creatividad activa, ni el tiempo, ni siquiera inspiración. Realmente fue un mal año.**_

 _ **Pero este 2017 voy a tratar de recuperarme y actualizar un poco más. Espero que todxs tengan un buen año nuevo y logren todo lo que se propongan.**_

 _ **Con respecto al capítulo, espero les guste, y les agradezco nuevamente por leer esta historia, darle follows y agregarla a favoritos, y especialmente a los reviews, que son una gran gratificación para una escritora.**_

 _ **Y bueno, la hitoria no la voy a dejar hasta terminarla, aunque tarde, así que sin más que agregar ¡disfruten la lectura!**_

 _ **Aclaración: Los personajes y elementos del mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad y creación de J.K Rowling.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Amor y Quidditch a través de nuestro tiempo.**_

 _ **Capítulo 17.**_ _Pelirrojas encendidas._

Sin dejar el beso de lado, Malfoy- quien era el que tenía la cabeza un poquitín más despejada- se desapareció a Grimmauld Place esperando que Harry no lo tirará a la calle apenas lo soltara. Una vez allí, de pie en el pórtico, se separó de los labios de Harry y lo miró.

Los ojos de Harry- que estaban aún cerrados- se abrieron tan lentamente que resultaba seductor y lo miró con un reproche que se pasaba de adorable. Nuevamente Draco pensó que nunca había visto nada tan hermoso en su vida, y eso que estaba acostumbrado a ver cosas hermosas.

 _Pero no personas_ , se recordó.

—¿Por qué?— fue lo único que dijo Potter, y aunque el rubio no quería responder, sabía que se lo debía.

—Soy sólo una carga para ti, no trates de decirme lo contrario— empezó, alejándose cuanto pudo al sentirse demasiado sucio para tocar a la pureza personificada—Sé que sólo estás cerca de mí por lástima, porque eres San Potter y eso es lo que haces. No has olvidado lo que hice antes o lo que tengo aquí— se froto el antebrazo donde tenía la marca tenebrosa, por sobre la manga— Por lo que fui, y lo que fueron todas las personas cercanas a mí, es que no puedes volver a ser el de antes, vives tu vida con miedo y yo formó parte de ese temor, ni siquiera sé cómo soportas estar junto a mí.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el discurso, sin cambiar la expresión de reproche, sin mostrar miedo o asco que solo existía en la cabeza rubia y tontita de Malfoy.

—No quiero tu lastima, Harry, no quiero sentirme inferior a ti, en todos los aspectos, todo el tiempo. Tampoco quería perderte… pensé que lo mejor sería que te alejaras de mí por propia voluntad, por eso actué como lo hice— concluyó sin mirarlo más, preparado para largarse en el momento en que Harry le pidiera irse.

—Eres un idiota, Malfoy— fue lo que dijo Harry tomándole el brazo izquierdo y descubriéndole la marca— Si esto fuera importante para mí, jamás te hubiera hablado, mucho menos te hubiera llevado a ver a Teddy, o te hubiera besado— entonces le levantó el brazo hasta quedar a centímetros de sus labios— Tienes que perdonarte tú mismo, porque yo nunca te he culpado de nada.

Y corto la distancia entre la piel del rubio y sus labios, besando la marca tenebrosa que tantos recuerdos dolorosos y tantas perdidas le habían dejado. Pero era quien puso la marca en ese inmaculado trozo de piel el culpable, y el rubio que lloraba frente a sus ojos, un pobre chico que había sido víctima del destino y las malas decisiones, del miedo a elegir otro camino. Él no era quien para juzgarlo, no cuando tanta gente había muerto por su causa, pero si ese gesto ayudaba a que Malfoy entendiera que le perdonaba todos y cada uno de sus pecados, lo haría con gusto.

—Ciertamente no sé lo que siento por ti— prosiguió Harry, bajando su brazo pero sin soltarlo— Pero no es lastima.

—Yo tampoco sé lo que siento, pero realmente me gustas, Harry.

El aludido se sonrojo, pero sonrió con ternura y jaló a Draco por el brazo que aún tenía sujeto para atraparlo en un abrazo apretado y necesitado por parte de ambos.

Después de eso solo entraron a la casa, subieron las escaleras directo a la habitación que ya habían usado juntos y se acostaron en una misma cama, totalmente vestidos con sus elegantes túnicas y las manos entrelazadas, tan agotados que se durmieron al instante, con la última visión del día siendo el rostro del contario.

Al día siguiente, cuando Harry despertó, se encontró con un Malfoy sonrojado porque era evidente que había estado mirándolo y no pudo mantenerse impertérrito al ser descubierto. Harry sonrió enternecido, pensando en lo tierno que era ver a Malfoy así, y la sonrisa le fue correspondida con una avergonzada.

Graciosamente, ninguno de los dos se sentía muy capaz de hablar, por lo que la mañana se les fue en desayunar rápidamente lo poco que habían encontrado, y sonreírse demasiado. Lastimosamente ambos tenían que ir a sus trabajos, y seguir sus vidas comunes, aunque ahora la separación les resultaba más pesada que antes.

Ninguno fue consiente de las consecuencias que traerían, esa mañana, los sucesos de la noche anterior, pero cuando Harry llegó al campo de entrenamiento de las Avispas, fue recibido con la primera plana de _El Profeta_ en la cara con la foto de él y Malfoy besándose.

Su cara se puso sumamente roja, porque ya no podía decirle al equipo que no tenía nada con el rubio- aunque técnicamente era cierto- cuando esa foto mostraba toda la pasión y desesperación que había existido en ese beso.

—Así que ¿Quién _no_ es novio de Malfoy?— preguntó con toda la intención Wright, y ante la falta de respuesta empezó a chillar como fan loco— Son novios, estoy tan feliz, hacen tan buena pareja, siempre supe que ahí había algo, si hasta Oliver lo sabía…

—¿Oliver?— preguntó Birdwhistle en un intento por alejar la atención de un muy sonrojado Harry— ¿Cómo es que no sabemos nada de Oliver?

Aprovechando que la mayoría se quedó molestando a Wright por estar ocultando un novio, Harry huyó hacia los vestidores cuando Clea le guiñó el ojo y le hizo señas para que desapareciera. El moreno se encerró allí muerto de pena, tratando de estar la mayor cantidad de tiempo solo porque no sabía cómo enfrentar a los demás sin tenerlo claro él mismo.

No era novio de Malfoy, ni siquiera sabía si el rubio lo quería, y ni hablar de qué era lo que sentía él. Todo era muy confuso, y sinceramente no se sentía apto para arreglarlo, ni con Draco, ni con sus amigos, que sospechosamente no se habían comunicado con él cuando evidentemente ya se han enterado de la noticia, ni mucho menos con sus compañeros de equipo, con quienes, si bien tenía una relación de amistad, no se sentía completamente compenetrado para andar contando su vida privada.

—Harry, ¿estás bien?— preguntó la voz de alguien, quien al ver identificó como MacQuoid.

El chico de cabello y ojos color miel que siempre era el más silencioso de todos cuando estaban juntos, y quién le había dado su aprobación para estar con Draco desde el primer momento. Harry se sonrojo ligeramente al verlo allí, preguntando si estaba bien, simplemente porque en ese momento todo le daba vergüenza.

—S-sí, estoy b-bien— tartamudeó, agachando la cabeza.

—No te intimides porque te molesten, aquí todos somos medios charlatanes, ya lo sabes— le intentó tranquilizar, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro— Te doy un consejo… cuando te pregunten por el rubio o te intenten fastidiar, solo dales una sonrisa de medio lado y no digas nada, así se quedan con la duda pero no sabrán interpretar que quieres decir.

—Ah, gracias Forest— contestó pensando que ya que el golpeador tenía más tiempo en el equipo sabría mejor que él, que hacer.

—Espero que aclares todo pronto, porque para los demás es muy evidente— comentó levantándose y estirándose.

—¿Qué es evidente?— preguntó confundido Harry, siguiendo al castaño.

Pero este sólo le dio una sonrisa de medio lado y no dijo nada. Él se quedó un momento quieto, intentando pensar en lo que significaban las palabras- lo cual obviamente no consiguió- pero cayó en cuenta de la efectividad del consejo que le habían dado.

El entrenamiento de ese día lo pasó corriendo, volando, siendo molestado, y dando enigmáticas sonrisas. Nadie era capaz de seguirle preguntando ante su expresión misteriosa, y el mutismo, por lo que los comentarios malintencionados y jocosos se acabaron pronto. Al finalizar el día de trabajo decidió que le compraría un regalo al MacQuoid por haberle ayudado.

—Reúnanse un momento— pidió Aris en voz alta, cuando estaban en los vestidores, preparándose para marcharse— El próximo lunes tendremos un entrenamiento en conjunto con los Appleby Arrows, y como ya habrán notado, Cox no estará asistiendo a los entrenamientos por unas semanas, así que Harry— lo miró con una sonrisa, y el morocho entendió bien lo que se avecinaba— Tú serás el buscador, tanto en esa práctica, como en el partido oficial que tendremos con los Wigtown Wanderers el domingo de la próxima semana. Contamos contigo.

Todas y todos en la habitación comenzaron a aplaudir y vitorear al nuevo buscador oficial por un tiempo, y Harry no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Había estado muy deseoso por jugar de verdad, y aunque no se había ganado el puesto aún por mérito propio, era la oportunidad que había estado deseando.

—Muchas gracias— dijo, dirigiéndose a todos con una gran sonrisa— No los defraudaré.

—Y podremos ver como se pone nervioso cerca de Malfoy— celebró Salvin con puños en el aire, pero todos estaban tan felices que sólo rieron por la gracia, incluso Harry.

Luego de eso todos empezaron a irse a sus hogares, y Harry recordó que había dejado la túnica de ayer en Grinmauld Place. No era que la necesitara pronto, pero ya que era la única de gala que tenía no podía dejarla ahí tirada, porque Kreacher podía pensar que era cualquier harapo que podía usar para su nido, por lo que se desapareció hacía allí con el fin de recogerla y sus zapatos, también los únicos elegantes que poseía.

Después de la fea sensación que dejaba el desaparecerse, se encontró con que había caído encima de algo macizo y blando a la vez, oyó un gruñido y perdió el equilibrio, terminando en el suelo del descansillo de la mansión. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con que estaba encima de Draco, y que este, aunque le rodeaba con sus brazos, tenía una mueca de dolor en la cara.

—Bueno, oficialmente he sido pisoteado por Harry Potter— comentó socarronamente el rubio, mirando la cara del morocho que estaba demasiado cerca de la suya.

—Draco ¿qué haces aquí?— preguntó Harry muy sorprendido y cómodo sobre el cuerpo del rubio.

Ninguno parecía notar que todavía estaban en las escaleras, hasta que el ojiverde se removió un poco, y Malfoy resopló porque una grada se le encajó en la espalda. Entonces se levantaron, muy incómodamente porque no se les había ocurrido que la tarea sería más sencilla si se soltaban antes.

—En realidad, no lo sé— contestó sincero el rubio— Solo tenía ganas de verte, creo.

—Pues tuviste suerte de encontrarme— rio Harry, acurrucándose un poco en el cuello del rubio.

—¿Por qué? ¿Eres demasiado para ser hallado por cualquiera?— se mofó Draco, recibiendo un puñetazo en la espalda.

—No, idiota, porque no vivo aquí— gruñó el de lentes, soltando una carcajada después— Pero me alegra haber venido

, entremos, hace frio.

Harry abrió la puerta con un toque de varita, y ambos ingresaron a la penumbra del lugar. Seguían sin soltarse demasiado, por lo que sus piernas se enredaron nuevamente y terminaron cayendo sobre el sombrillero con forma de pierna de troll, el cual hizo un gran estruendo y término revelando el espantoso retrato de la señora Black, la cual no tardo en ponerse a gritar, siendo coreada por todos los demás retratos.

—¡HAN REGRESADO! ENGRENDROS, ESCORIAS, SALGAN DE LA CASA DE MIS PADRES— chilló con fuerza, seguramente desacostumbrada a los gritos que tenía tiempo sin proferir— DESAPAREZCAN, MESTIZOS, PERO ANTES MUESTRENSE PARA PODER ASESINARLOS CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS.

—¿Qué demonios es eso?— le preguntó Malfoy directamente sobre el oído a Harry, produciéndole un escalofrió.

—La madre de mi padrino, la muy desgraciada puso un cuadro gigante y horroroso que no se puede quitar, aquí en el vestíbulo— se tapó los oídos, perturbado por los fuertes gritos, sintiendo como su estado mental no resistía semejante muestra de odio, porque se había puesto a temblar e hiperventilaba ligeramente.

Draco lo notó, por lo que se levantó y le aplicó una B _ombarda Máxima_ al cuadro. El retrato salió volando en pedazos por todo el vestíbulo, junto a la pared y parte de las escaleras. Harry pegó un gritó y se devolvió a la puerta asustado, activando la trampa del fantasma de Dumbledore, la cual no les había notado hasta ese momento, y ahora fue Draco el que gritó y cayó al suelo tapándose los odios y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, gritando "Yo no te maté, lo juro".

Al deshacerse el fantasma, y ya no escucharse los gritos del cuadro, Harry y Draco se quedaron respirando agitadamente entre una lluvia de polvo y pedazos de yeso y madera. Pero unos segundos después ambos se miraron, y aunque aún estaban impresionados, no pudieron evitar reírse a carcajadas por el alboroto que habían armado en los pocos segundos que habían estado en esa casa.

—Lo siento Harry, te rompí la pared completa— se disculpó el rubio, levantándose elegantemente y sacudiendo un poco de polvo de su ropa y cabello.

—No se me hubiera ocurrido eso para quitar el retrato, pero al menos ya no volverá a chillar la vieja bruja— comentó el de lentes con gracia— Pero me tendrás que ayudar a limpiar todo esto.

—Claro, lo merezco.

Primero se sacudieron con unas ráfagas de viento que sacaron de sus varitas, apuntándolas al contrario, luego empezaron a desvanecer todos los trozos de yeso y madera que estaban desperdigadas por todo el lugar, porque obviamente no lo iba a recomponer. Harry tendría que contratar a un arquitecto mágico para que le construyera una nueva pared sin cuadros feos o cabezas de elfo encogidas- sí esas también salieron volando y no fue muy agradable limpiar todos los trocitos que quedaron de ellas.

Al rato, Kreacher salió por las escaleras que daban a la cocina, y cuando vio que ya no estaba ni las cabezas ni el retrato de su ama, empezó a chillar y a llorar desconsolado. Harry trató de tranquilizarlo, sintiéndose culpable, pero el elfo estaba en un estado de histeria terrible, y aunque no quería tuvo que amenazar con liberarlo para que se calmara. La criatura sólo le dio una mirada dolida, y se desapareció con un pequeño ¡plin!

Draco, sintiéndose triste por ver a Harry afectado, le mostró que si la casa le pertenecía, tenía que imponerle su voluntad, y que aunque tuviera objetos con hechizos de permanencia él, como dueño del lugar, los podía desplazar ordenándoselos.

—Si quieres, el fin de semana podemos venir y arreglar un poco la casa— le propuso abrazando sus hombros— incluso podemos hacer un jardín interior y más ventanas. Está casa es demasiado oscura para ti.

—Pero no sé si a Sirius le gustaría que destruyese su casa— titubeó el morocho con los ojos brillantes.

—Harry, estoy seguro que tu padrino odiaba está casa, y recuerda que él la dejó para ti, ahora te pertenece— le recordó el rubio, acariciándole el cabello— Ya sé que no vives aquí, pero es mejor que si tienes que venir sea a un lugar cómodo para ti, ¿no?

Harry asintió, sonriendo y pensando en lo bonita que podría quedar esa tenebrosa mansión con más luz, y plantas, incluso podría transformar los muebles a unos más rústicos y acogedores.

Ya que ese día no planeaban hacer más desastre, solo recompusiera los escalones de las gradas que habían salido volando por el impacto y bajaron a la cocina- tomados de la mano- en busca de los sobros del desayuno para comer y conversar un poco.

Pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa, se encontraron con un alboroto saliendo desde la chimenea y brazos y piernas enredadas tratando de salir- o devolverse, no estaba claro.

—Déjenme, estoy segura que Harry está allí— chilló un voz, y entonces medio cuerpo de Ginevra Weasley salió de la chimenea—Harry…—entonces notó la presencia de Malfoy y ya no hubo quien la contuviera— Tú maldito, aléjate de Harry.

Salió despedida de la chimenea, y dos bultos- Hermione y Ron- cayeron al suelo detrás de ella. Sin dar tiempo a nada, Ginny sacó la varita y le lanzó un _mocomurcielago_ a Draco, quien lo recibió de lleno en el rostro y tuvo que soltar a Harry, para taparse la nariz antes que los mocos negros pudieran salir volando.

—Ginny, basta, asustas a Harry— gritó Hermione levantándose del suelo y corriendo hasta el morocho, que se había hecho bolita en una esquina de la cocina y se tapaba la cabeza con el cuerpo tembloroso—Ron, ayúdale a Malfoy, Y TÚ no te muevas o te lanzaré un _incarcerous._

—No me amenaces, Hermione, este desgraciado sólo quiere herir a Harry, incluso le dio un _amortentia_ para que se enamorara de él.

Ron, que ya le había retirado casi todo el efecto de la maldición a Malfoy, no pudo evitarlo y empezó a reír.

—Ay Ginny, este par de idiotas aún no lo entienden— se detuvo porque le faltaba el aire de reír— No me creo que le hayas lanzado la maldición otra vez, ya ni siquiera estamos en el colegio.

—Ginny, ¿por qué atacas a Malfoy?— susurró Harry respirando profundamente para tratar de calmarse.

—Por qué nadie me cree cuando digo que Malfoy es malvado, que acaso a todos se les olvido que es un mortífago y que odiaba a Harry.

—¡YA NO HAY MORTIFAGOS! CÁLLATE, POR FAVOR— gritó entonces Harry, enfurecido porque vinieran a recordarle a Draco las cosas que tanto le dolían.

Entonces se sacudió a Hermione- aunque la pobre no tenía culpa de nada- y se acercó hasta el rubio, acunándole el sucio rostro entre las manos.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó, ignorando los bufidos de la pelirroja.

—Sí, gracias Harry, pero tal vez deba irme— contestó, también ignorando a Ginny, y aunque se moría de ganas por atacarla también, sabía que eso solo lastimaría al ojiverde.

—No, ella es quien se va a ir, a menos que se disculpe— sentenció Harry, mirando enfurruñado a la pelirroja.

La cara de esta fue increíble, los ojos casi se le salen de las orbitas, se puso rojísima, y la boca se le torció en un mueca atónita, demasiado exagerada. Entonces empezó a derramar lágrimas de rabia, y dándoles una mirada de odio a todos, se dirigió a la chimenea, no sin antes lanzarle _El Profeta_ en la cabeza a Harry.

—Woah, chicos, lo sentimos— mencionó Hermione, sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo de su traje, y yendo al lavabo a mojarlo un poco— Tratamos de detenerla, pero desde que llegó ayer estaba con la idea de ir a matar a Malfoy, y hoy cuando vio el periódico se enojó tanto que les anda buscando desde la mañana.

—Si compañero, no te asustes cuando llegues a casa y encuentres algunas flores quemadas, pero Ginny literalmente se encendió— aportó el pelirrojo con un silbido.

Hermione le pasó el pañuelo a Harry, y este se dio a la tarea de limpiarle el rostro a Draco, con toda la ternura del mundo, tanto que hicieron sonreír a los otros dos visitantes, sin notarlo siquiera.

—Harry, por favor dime que habías terminado con la Weasley— pidió Draco, actuando un poco celoso sin darse cuenta— ¿o estás jugando con ambos?

—Oh, así que ya es oficial— murmuró la castaña, un poco más alto de lo que pretendía.

—¿Qué es oficial?— preguntaron ambos chicos inocentemente, y la castaña estuvo a punto de golpearse la frente, exasperada por lo tontos que eran.

Por eso no les respondió, y sólo agrego— ¿Iban a cenar juntos? Si quieren pueden ir a nuestra casa, y cenamos los cuatro.

Malfoy miró a Harry con duda, pero el morocho, contento de ver que sus amigos aceptaban al rubio, aceptó sin dudar, y ayudo a Draco a levantarse, para seguir a los otros dos a través de la chimenea.

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, que si bien no es muy largo, me parece que quedo gracioso. De una vez hago la aclaración, Ginny no va a tratar de ganarse a Harry para ella, es sólo una gran resentida.**_

 _ **Nuevamente me disculpo por el atraso, como manera de redimirme, hoy mismo estaré publicando un one-shot titulado "Recortes de periódico" y es Drarry también, ojala se puedan pasar a leerlo.**_

 _ **Ahora respondiendo reviews:**_

Guest: Hola, pues ya ves que aunque no estuvo bien lo que hizo, Draco tenía sus motivos, y salió premiado con una lluvia de sesos de elfos domesticos, espero sea suficiente castigo XD Lamento haber tardado en actualizar, y con la universidad lo úncio que puedo decir es "que dicha que el año ya acabo". Ojala el tuyo haya estado mejor, saludos.

mESTEFANIAb: Hola, disculpa la tardanza, pero lo he tratado de compensar con un beso que duro tantos meses de espera, porque en lo que tarde en actualizar nunca se soltaron ja, ja, ja, okno. Creo que a todxs nos hubiera gustado estar presente en el beso, y hubiéramos formado el rio amazonas en babeo XD Gracias por el review, saludos.

Rebe Marauder: Que dicha que te haya gustado, y creo que Ginny no es uno de los personajes más queridos en Harry Potter, a mí tampoco me gusta y sigo molesta porque se haya casado con Harry en la historia original. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, muchos saludos.

yumeatelier: Hola, pues nuevamente he utilizado casi toda la idea que me diste sin darme cuenta, quizás si leyera tu reviews antes de empezar un capítulo no me costaría tanto, pero que puedo decir, soy lenta ja, ja, ja. Al menos la parte de la desaparición y del dormir juntos. Pues creo que ya la gente está demasiada acostumbrada a las muestras de amor de este par que ya ni se sorprenden, bueno excluyendo a Ginny, así que si salieron y solo les molestan un poquitín. La idea de Teddy y las compras la tengo en mi cabeza desde que empecé la historia, pero gracias por recordármelo, ya la escribiré. Muchísimas gracias por tus inteligentes reviews, y por apoyar la historia, espero estés muy bien. Saludotes.

DarlingBP: Hola, yo también estuve ausente, gracias por el saludo. Teddy es un amor, Ginny es odiable, y Harry y Draco al fin se besaron, aunque siguen siendo tontos. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y que estés genial. Saludos.

Marizza Berry: Hola, es cierto que Malfoy es una persona a veces odiosa, pero es la costumbre, pobrecito. Espero te guste el capítulo y te encuentres bien. Saludos.

 _ **Trataré de actualizar en cuanto pueda, aunque no prometo nada porque en serio la universidad afecto mi parte creativa, y aun me estoy recuperando**_.

 _ **Nuevamente, feliz 2017, y nos leemos.**_


End file.
